


Two angels without wings

by spnblack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Austria-America, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Love, Songfic, Supernatural Convention, characters are the actors, takes place in the middle of season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 79
Words: 150,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: Hi ... I'm Eva, and this is my diary.A suitable title would also be: When a nobody becomes a somebody ... or: Birthday with consequencesIt's about friendship, family, a big love and a lots of 'Supernatural'.It all started with the fact that my boss had thwarted me and thus destroyed my biggest dream ... and suddenly I was living in America and had a ring on my finger.The actors of 'Supernatural' are named as well as the characters.Prolog = Summary about my Story and a Songfic: ABBA - 'Ive been waiting for you





	1. prolog

This is a short summary (and sonfic at the same time) of my story.

 

 

_I, I've been in love before, I thought I would no more, manage to hit the ceiling_

 

Yes, I was not only in love once. I've always been the person who fell in love too quickly and was often disappointed. Over time, I gained a tougher coat, and it became increasingly difficult for me to open someone or trust someone.

Through my work, I got to know many people. The downside to that was that often through the consumption of alcohol, the 'true me' came to light and at some point I took a decision.

_‘Who needs men? I'm fine on my own’_

When I was asked why I did not have a boyfriend, or that my biological clock was slowly running out, and it was too late for family planning, I was getting more and more snappy, colder, more irritated.

No one had the right to dictate my life.

In short. I had lost faith in the great love and maybe I became a little bit more bitter. I had resigned myself to being alone. And I was fine. Even if nobody believed me.

Of course, I was not completely turned to stone and there were now and then phases where I would have liked someone at my side ... but I was fine.

At some point I looked at 'Supernatural'.

Of course, I started with the first season and the first episode. And admittedly, after some episodes, I did not really feel like looking any further. I thought it was a bit boring.

But at some point, a character came into play that had caught my attention.

You were funny, you were charming, you had something about you that had mesmerized me. And then you died. And I was deeply sad. I wanted more from you.

Then I found some recordings of the conventions. Although I understood only half, if any, but these people to see how they were in real life. It was fascinating.

 

_Still, as it seems to me, you brought it back to me, that old feeling_

 

I have never been a superficial person. It was important to me that a human had something in mind.

It was important to me that this person could make me laugh, it was important to me that I was not bored with him. I fell in love with the cast of Supernatural.

These people were loving, funny, smart and there for each other. Not only for each other, but also for the fans. I had never experienced such stars who dealt so warmly and openly with other, strange people. Like a huge family. I also wanted to belong to this family.

So I spent a lot of time on the internet, spent a lot of time with 'new friends'.

I often cursed the fact that everyone was so far away and we could talk only virtually. My life became more exciting again, I had fun again. I wanted nothing more to meet these people.

It was a new world and I read a lot. I literally devoured fanfiction.

I knew that my own family would think that ridiculous, so I did not tell them about it. It was my life and I could do with it what I wanted.

 

_I, I do not know what you do, you make me think that you, possibly could release me_

 

When I think about it, I owe it to you that I was happier again.

Even if I had retreated into a fantasy world. But I liked it there.

By your relaxed manner, by your openness, by your charm, in which I had fallen in love. Every time I saw you, you conjured a smile on my lips and eagerly listened to each of your words. I fell in love with your being, your character.

And at some point, it did 'click', and I noticed that behind this great, nice, smart man was also an attractive and extremely handsome man.

I can still remember that feeling as if it were yesterday. The camera came close to your face and you had that sparkle in your golden eyes that had given me a tingling sensation all the way to my fingertips.

At that time I thought that someone like you could manage to give me back the belief in men.

 

_I think you'll be able to, make all my dreams come true, and you ease me_

 

I plunged even deeper into my fantasy world, imagining myself knowing you by my side.

You gave me back that lightness that I had thought lost.

The desire to meet you became bigger and bigger. But I saw no way.

By accident, I had learned of your divorce and my imagination went through even more with me. Of course, I also had some moments where I was clear in my head again, and scolded myself, even to have such thoughts. It was and it remained impossible.

But I liked this fantasy world and I was fine.

It was coincidence, fate or a higher power that gave us the opportunity to get to know each other and I could hardly believe my luck.

 

_You thrill me, you delight me_

_You please me, you excite me_

_You're something I'd been pleading for_

_I love you, I adore you_

_I lay my life before you_

_I'll have you want me more and more_

_And finally it seems my lonely days are through_

_I've been waiting for you_

 

You can not seek love, you just have to expect it. Again and again we had to accept heartbreaking farewells. Again and again the uncertainty, when we would meet again. The doubts that came up because we were so far apart.

Belief in the love and support of our friends gave us the strength to survive these times.

My life had become a dream and I was always a bit afraid to wake up.

Then the marriage proposal that made me the happiest person in the universe. Why I had deserved you, I had often asked myself.

You were just as I imagined, as I had dreamed it.

An intent grew in my heart.

 

_I'm gonna make you mine, you're gonna feel so fine, you'll never want to leave me_

 

Our holidays together were the best time in my life. Everything was so carefree, we were happy and in love. Again and again I wondered what our future would bring. We could not have a long-distance relationship forever. Not as a husband and wife.

I had my life, my roots. Just like you.

But the time between our renewed reunification ate me up. And I knew you were the same. I knew you had more to lose than me.

It was just after our second wedding, when the decision was made for me. I could and did not want to imagine a life without you, and without our friends.

It was a different life and it was a huge step. But we were not alone and I had the hope and the certainty that we could all do it together.

 

_I feel you belong to me, someday you will agree, please, believe me_

 

Our love is special. It's a gift and I'm grateful for it with every fiber of my heart.

We made a promise, in good times and bad, and in my opinion, we did it well.

Because there were a lot of bad times. You lay in a coma and did not recognize me afterwards. I was blind. Was kidnapped and nearly raped another time ...

Our love and the belief in each other, the support of our friends and the hope to create everything, were the light that also led us through the darkness.

 

_You thrill me, you delight me_

_You please me, you excite me_

_You're something I'd been pleading for_

_I love you, I adore you_

_I lay my life before you_

_I'll have you want me more and more_

_And finally it seems my lonely days are through_

_I've been waiting for you_

 

You are the person with whom I want to grow old.

You are the person I adore and for whom I would do anything.

You are the person I admire and give my life to.

You are the person to whom I will prove every day that he has made the right decision.

You are the person to whom I owe my life because I am glad to have been waiting for you.

Because you are the person I love.

 

And now enjoy reading ...


	2. prolog

_,Supernatural Convention ... soon ... and that near me ... awesome,_ _for my birthday just before Christmas ... I freak out‘_

It was hard for me to control my expression and I was already teased by the regulars because apparently I was grinning like a hyena from the ‚Lion King‘.

Yes, the tickets were fucking expensive, but for three days and in a 4 star hotel with my beloved stars ...

I would probably never get such an opportunity again.

Time flew by and I was getting more and more restless, could hardly wait.

It was hard for me to concentrate on my work, my boss, knowing my infatuation, did not particularly resent it and laughed at it quietly.

 

My heart dropped into my gut when he came to me just before the scheduled event and told me that the day before a Christmas party was announced and he could not release me the few days.

Who does not want to be indispensable to his boss? But honestly?!

On top of the world, down in the dumps, in less than five seconds.

_‚You are not serious now?‘_

My jaw dropped and I felt tears rise, as always when my feelings went through with me.

Fate once again did not feel well with me and in the evening I furiously and sadly pressed my face into the pillow, pulled the blanket over my head and began sobbing unrestrained, cursing the whole world.

_‚I'll quit tomorrow. Such a huge shit!‘_

 

My boss said that he was very sorry, but I could not buy anything from that.

In addition, I was assigned with additional work, because my boss gave me the instruction to make a cake, as well as someone had birthday.

"Then I'll make an SPN cake," I replied defiantly, because the topic was up to me.

"That would be very appropriate."

On the way to the kitchen, I saw him from the corner of my eye still grinning and that annoyed me again.

_‚Great, what is there to grin now. You have no idea!‘_

 

I put my heart and soul into the three-tire birthday cake, made a lot of effort with the modeling of the figures and the Impala, each floor had a different theme.

From the hunters to demons, angels, from the diary to light and darkness.

Satisfied, I looked at my work and was happy ... for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday and my birthday.

_‚And the stupid Christmas party, damn‘_

Sighing sullenly, I adjusted myself to a long evening and folded the napkins.

Well, my birthday was planned differently anyway ...

_‚Would have been too good to be true‘_

A little pissed I put the cake in the cold store and made my way to the kitchen.

"35 people, car dealership Preinig," my boss murmured while he looked through the drinks list. "Come at 7pm, will certainly be a long evening."

With a groan and a heavy heart I drove the trolley into the hall and set about decorating the long table. Then I took care of the food and drifted wistfully back to my favorites, which I was not allowed to see.

Deep in thought and close to tears, I nearly salted the soup.

_‚Why can not this crappy weekend be over!‘_

When I finished my work, I placed myself in the dining room to my boss behind the bar and we waited for the arrival of our guests.

 

The door opened and a lightning flashed through me. Shaking my head, I had to pinch my eyes twice, for the first man to enter the bar looked a lot like Lucifer.

Then there were some people I did not know and I smiled halfheartedly.

_‚Eva, pull yourself together, you're at work here!‘_

But the next ones who came in the door were Dean and Cas, and there was no doubt about that. That was when my heart briefly stopped.

I stared at them with half-open mouth, unable to speak, firmly clung to the counter not to tip over on the spot.

When Crowley and Gabriel stumbled in and winked at me, it had happened to me.

 

With a red head I pulled myself into the kitchen and gasped for breath.

_‚That can not be ... is that really true?‘_

My heart was racing and I had ice cold hands.

"Why are you hiding here, you should greet the guests," my boss grinned, after he had pushed open the swinging door.

"I can not believe it, you probably want to fool me!" I said then and looked at him in disbelief and with big eyes.

"Come on, you can not stay in the kitchen forever!" He laughed and pushed me out again, where the company had meanwhile taken a seat.

Then I let my eyes wander across the table and still could not believe it. And it cost me more than a mental kick in the ass to move me.

 

I cleared my throat briefly as I realized everyone was staring at me and took a deep breath.

"Um ... hi," I stammered because I had forgotten my name and was pretty sure that everyone would hear my loud heartbeat.

I thought about when I had been so nervous for the last time.

Then I bit my tongue to unravel the knot and took care of ordering drinks. He felt the burning eyes on my skin and gave my boss an uncertain look, because he seemed to enjoy the situation.

_‚Girl you're 35, do not behave like 15, they're only human!‘_

"Hey," Dean greeted me and gave me a stunning smile.

"Nice restaurant you have here."

"And sympathetic service, what's your name?" Chuck asked with a wink.

Thank God my name came back to me and the excitement was a little less, because all met with a warmth of the heart, which made me shudder inside.

You always think you start to drool when you see or experience something great, but my mouth was dry and I wished for nothing more than a sip of water.

Without further problems we served the first course, even though my hands were still shaking but everyone was eating with enthusiasm.

"Mmm, are you cooking so well here?" Sam asked with his mouth full. "If I were not already married, I could fall in love again."

Yes, that's how I knew them all on TV. Nice, open, friendly.

My boss pushed a bottle of red wine in my hand and said I should go through _._

_‚Yes, exactly ...‘_

I looked at him uncertainly and frowned.

Everyone wore a white shirt and black pants and I was not really in control of my hands to the point of doing it. But what should I say? No boss I do not do that?

 

Of couse, it came how it had to come and I tipped a sip of red wine over the shirt of Gabriel.

Cas and Chuck could barely keep from laughing, my head was the same color as the red wine and I stared at Gabe with wide eyes.

_‚Shit shit shit‘_

With embarrassment, I would like to sunk in the ground and had to swallow dry.

"Damn, it ... I'm sorry," I stammered, watching as the red spot slowly spread.

Ironically, Gabriel, my secret swarm.

„Nah ... not so bad“, he mumbled and smiled at me shyly.

_Gabriel shy? No cheeky saying on the lips? Has he just turned a little red? '_

"Salt helps, you surely have that in the kitchen," Rowena grinned, tearing me out of my thoughts.

The incident had meanwhile reached the top of the table and everyone looked at us.

_‚Something embarrassing, of course it can only happen to me‘_

Gabriel got up from the chair, I pushed the wine into my boss's hand and pointed him the way to the kitchen.

"But do not take too long, we're still hungry," Chuck called after us and the whole table laughed.

 

I followed Gabe into the kitchen and saw him pulling the shirt off his pants.

_‚Please do not take off your clothes now, or I'll die ...‘_

I sent a short prayer to Heaven, but he kept it from showing too much skin.

Then I took a wet cloth and moistened his shirt, sprinkled salt on it and massaged carefully with trembling hands.

His warm breath brushed against my skin, his face just a few inches away from mine, and I struggled to focus, not forgetting everything around me.

But I did not dare to look at him, because I probably made my bright red apron considerable competition at that moment.

_‚You act like a teenager!‘_

"And you think that will be clean again?" He asked me softly and his deep voice vibrated in my whole body.

_‚Fuck Gabe‘_

I narrowed my eyes briefly and swallowed, because the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering wildly.

"A small border will be visible, but surely it's not your only shirt and ... so you have a keepsake of me,"

I replied, looking into his golden eyes.

_‚Damn, those eyes ...‘_

I swallowed again.

_‚And if this human being could only consist of voice and eyes, nevertheless I would have fallen for him‘_

He just smiled and fixed his eyes on me. Of course, since I did not control my eyes, they wandered from his eyes to his lips.

_‚How would they taste?‘_

Embarrassed, I lowered my eyes and cleared my throat.

"I think you should go out again, otherwise you will immediately have a slander", I mumbled and smiled shyly at him.

Unconsciously, he briefly touched my hand and a lightning rushed through my body.

After a minute of reassuring myself, we served the second course to the crew's table.

 

Without further incident, everyone got his plate and I went back behind the bar.

I also had a short time to exchange a few words with my boss and looked at him in agitation.

"You could have said something and not just ..." I started, but he interrupted me, hugged me with a grin and said, "Happy Birthday."

This was by far the best birthday and he should not be over yet.

After clearing the empty plates, Robert made a small speech, about the last months and the time with the crew.

My boss and I moved into the kitchen and eliminated the mess when suddenly my colleague Petra stood behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked startled and she shrugged.

"Oh, I ... just wanted to congratulate you on your birthday."

_,In the age of mobile technology!?‘_

After a short hug, she helped me with the dishes and my boss asked me to get the cake.

 

_‚Holy Toledo, somehow it‘s a bit embarrassing to me.‘_

But on the other hand, I was a little proud of myself, the cake looked really good.

I picked up the trolley, heaved the cake on it, lit a few candles, and shoved it into the now dark hall.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, Dear Eva, Happy Birthday to you!"

For a brief moment, I had to smile inwardly, as there still seemed to be an Eve who had her birthday on the same day as I, before I realized that everyone was staring at me.

It took a few moments but then goosebumps from the tips of my toes to the hairline became noticeable. The face was frozen and the heartbeat was dramatically increased, as I stood motionless for half a minute.

The applause reached my ears and I pointed with my thumb in astonishment at me.

"Um, me?"

 

Chuck jumped first and pulled me into a loving hug. I was still too surprised to get a decent word out.

_‚This can not be true!‘_

"Now I've made my own birthday cake ..."

Somewhat embarrassed, I lowered my eyes and after the light was turned on again, my artwork was photographed countless times and I was showered with praise.

"So," my boss said when he came with a knife and plates. "You cut the cake now, give each a piece, ask the nice gentlemen and ladies if they would slip a seat on, and then you sit down on a chair, official closing time for you."

He waved his hand around and handed me the knife.

_‚Oh God, I'm the luckiest person, that's all ... Supernatural!‘_

All my loved ones gathered around me, I could have jumped in the triangle for joy.

 

"Awesome birthday," I smiled and melted a piece of cake on my tongue.

"And that was only the beginning," Crowley whispered and everyone looked at each other furtively.

I narrowed my eyes and wanted to read their minds, but there was nothing but a board with the imprint ‚forbidden to enter‘.

"Actually, I would have imagined my birthday very different," I started and sighed softly.

"So?" Balthazar asked and smiled at me. "As?"

"Well," I began hesitantly and looked around. "I was looking forward to your convention, something else I only see on YouTube, finally the opportunity because you probably never come back to Austria and then my boss tells me to work, because otherwise there is no idiot except me."

The last words were only mumbled and I poked around in my cake.

The disappointment was definitely to be noted and something hurt I noticed that the boys started grinning around me.

_‚I do not know what should be funny now ...‘_

As if on cue my boss called me again and I got up melancholy.

I felt the eyes on me and noticed a muted whisper.

Sighing, I smoothed my apron and tried again to look a little happier, because I finally had the best birthday ever. Slowly I strolled to my boss who was holding the roster in his hand, and looked at me with an ambiguous expression. Smiling, Petra came out of the kitchen and joined us.

"I'm sorry," he began, sighing. "But I was wrong, you can have the next 4 days off if you want, Petra jumps in."

_‚Great. So you can not tell me earlier, now that I've sold the card on Ebay so I can at least get_ _my money back‘_

Granted, it was boiling in me easily.

A few days off are nice but now I have none of it, except that I probably sit at home and cry my eyes out of my head because of this missed opportunity.

Tears were in my eyes, but I swallowed them bravely when I realized that Robert had got up and it was quiet as a mouse.

He cleared his throat briefly and turned to me.

 

"So Eva. We, by that I mean our esteemed producer, myself and the crew would be very happy if you would come to the convention with us the next few days, of course not as one in the crowd but as a special VIP behind the stage or in front of the stage. Watch us, take impressions with you, just as you like.

You can eat with us, silly with us, anything you want and before I even talk upside down, what do you mean. Are you there?"

Smiling, he raised his eyebrows and looked at me questioningly.

I just stood there and did not say anything, these words found their way into my thinking apparatus only laboriously.

Stunned and astonished, I looked at him with wide eyes, tilted my head and raised an eyebrow.

_‚He's kidding me ...‘_

"You're kidding me, are not you?" I mumbled. "Whether ... how?"

My boss had widened his face in a big grin and the whole table was laughing too.

"And you have everything planned?"

My boss conceded a light swipe and I stared at him.

I could not quite realize all that and Robert was still standing there with a questioning face and smiled at me. "So? Yes? No? Have fear? Run away?"

"Of course, such a stupid question," I shrieked, reaping a loud laugh from the whole hall.

"Happy Birthday, Eva!" They all shouted and I was sure red, as hot as I was.

My emotional world was just a mess, too many emotions and I was close to tears. The definitely best birthday ever ever. I hugged my boss, Petra and then went to Robert.

"I do not know what to say, wow, I need a moment to realize,"

I whispered, hugging him tightly. He hung me a passport around the head that clearly distinguished me as a VIP. "Do not lose," he winked, then kissed my cheek.

The others were back and under applause I was hugged again. I let myself fall into the chair and looked at each other stunned.

_‚I do not believe that, can someone pinch me?‘_

"And you made that possible?" I mumbled, shaking my head.

"Well, then," Dean grinned. "Let's start the adventure." With a skilful hand movement, he poured me a glass of white wine and we toast.

 

All shyness disappeared in the course of the evening and it was as if we had known each other forever. Only Gabriel seemed a bit absent, and I thought that was a pity, and that put a small sting right in my heart.

_‚He will not be angry with me because of the red wine, is not it?‘_

I knew him quite differently, as a joker, who was always and everywhere and that's what I loved about him. Already in his role as Gabriel, who unfortunately had to die prematurely too early, which I found so bad, or in KingsOfCon at the side of Chuck.

And of course when they were on stage singing, Gabe with his deep, sexy voice. A master of the guitar and a master of words.

 

Gabriel had really twisted my head and those eyes ...

And then he was the only one who did not seem to be in sync with me.

The evening became more exuberant and it was always later. We decided to go somewhere else, and we were on our way to eight.

 

Already a bit tipsy, I hooked up with Dean and Sam and we stumbled into a bar.

I wanted the evening to never come to an end, it was just the absolute madness that I would not even have imagined in my dreams. But the anticipation of the next three days made me again perform inner dances of joy. Again and again my eyes went unobtrusively to Gabriel and I pulled Chuck aside in a quiet second because I could not stand it any longer.

"What's wrong with Gabriel?" I asked, sighing.

"Why?" He replied, squinting at him, who was standing aloof.

"Because you're his best friend and he's somehow so ... repellent, do you mean he takes that against me with the red wine?" I asked cautiously, nervously turning my glass.

"Certainly not, but I'll ask him," he explained, holding out his forefinger and stumbling to Gabe in his tipsy state before I could tell him he should not.

_‚Mega embarrassing‘_

After a few moments, Chuck came back with Gabriel in tow and grinned at me.

"So it was not the wine, do not be a party pooper Dick," he laughed and pushed Gabe slightly in the side.

With a roll of his eyes, he shook his head and ruffled through Chuck's curls.

 

At some point even the best evening was over, or rather it was already morning.

We ordered two taxis and drove off. The guys in the hotel and me in my apartment.

I sat squeezed between Gabriel and Dean in the back seat and had a bad and tingling sensation so close to Gabe.

I loved him most of all and it seemed like he was uncomfortable, which made it uncomfortable for me too. I sighed softly and lowered my eyes to the ground, because that hurt me.

We said goodbye and made an appointment for 1pm in front of the hotel.

Oh God. It was only a few hours and I could not wait. In bed, I let the evening review again.

_‚That's really real and I'm in the middle‘_

If my ears had not been in the way, I would have grinned in a circle.


	4. Chapter 4

Quickly, I packed a few things together and the excitement rose immeasurably.

_,I must not forget the charger, because I have to shoot at least 10000 photos‘_

For the third time I turned in front of the mirror and nodded to my reflection before closing the door and calling a taxi.

 

I was incredibly nervous, looking around and not finding anyone. So I decided to squeeze through the crowd and discovered Chuck, who was signing a poster.

Quietly I sneaked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, sober again?"

He grinned at me, hugged me and pushed me through a curtain into the green room.

"Evaaaaaa", it sounded from all sides and I felt like a star already.

I sat down on the couch and immediately got a glass of wine.

"Now just say ... I thought you only drink water?" I laughed.

"Yes," Dean said with a grin. "But only on stage."

"As a good example," Balthazar snorted, toasting with his glass.

"So," Chuck grinned and sat next to me. "You can go and do whatever you want, it's best you give me your number so the securities can search you if you get lost."

"Photoshoots, autographs, panels, tight schedule," Sam sighed Dean friendly on the shoulder.

"By the way ... we have to get out."

"Wait a minute," I said, pulling out a T-shirt. "Since we're all together now, I want to be the first to ask for an autograph, is that okay?"

"Of course," John replied, signing first.

_‚I'll never wash that‘_

I happily beamed at everyone and my nervousness was blown away.

Gradually, the actors went and came, I talked to everyone and felt so incredibly well and in good hands.

 

"Eva, come here, what about your singing skills?" Chuck called, sitting with Jason and the band at the table, and I looked at him in surprise.

_,What ... sing? I?‘_

"What do you mean ... huh?" I asked, suspecting evil.

"Well you're going to support us out there a little bit," Jason smiled, pulling me towards him.

"I, no ... um," I stammered, blushing. "I'm sure I will not make a sound, embarrass me and embarrass you ... I think we should not do that."

My heartbeat had doubled as I sat down to the boys and all looked at me invitingly.

"Oh come on, not so shy, Christmas songs are on the program today, everyone knows and everyone can sing along," Henry smirked and put his hands on my shoulder.

Most likely that I could not run away, because that's what I wanted this moment.

I was aware that I did not have a bad voice, but singing in front of people ...

I do not even do karaoke.

Of course I would like it, but then there would be videos ... should I?

_‚Do not be a coward, the opportunity will never come again‘_

My angel and my devil on the shoulder were having a heated discussion and finally I nodded in agreement.

"Well then give the lyrics, but only as a background singer."

Gabriel was suddenly there again and my hands began to sweat.

I looked at him, he smiled warmly back and was again the one I knew and loved, as if nothing had happened. A whole skyscraper fell from my heart.

They had a ‚Mambo Christmas Medley‘ in the repertoire and Gabriel invited me to dance a little between each section.

"That works very well, we‘ll do it on stage", Chuck grinned and I sighed.

_‚Singing ok. Dancing with Gabriel, oh Chuck, I will not be able to concentrate, … I‘ll fall down,_ _I‘ll embarrass all ... fuck ... I‘m allowed to dance with Gabriel._ _I'm allowed to be close to him and touch him. I can not dance ... I think I have to die‘_

Mambo itself was not a problem, but to be so close to Gabriel, that man made my head swim, with a single touch and a single look.

Gabe spun me around and I just let it happen.

_‚How I would like to stretch out my hands and go through your hair,_ _caress your scratchy cheek, sink into your eyes, press my lips on yours and think about nothing else, and damn, you smell so good ...‘_

"You have such cold fingers, don‘t be nervous", Gabe smiled at me and I let out a silent shaky breath.

_‚Easy for you to talk, you have no idea, what you do to me‘_

"Do not give a shit if we dance or sing wrong," he laughed.

"The fans love us, we could also do pantomime."

"Exactly," Henry said and nodded in agreement. "The fun is in the foreground, we're not on the set. "

 

In between, I looked at the panel of Crowley and Kevin at the side of the stage.

It was amazing how they answered all questions so openly and honestly, even if it was so embarrassing. The evening came way too fast, the fans were all gone, which did not bother me especially, because I had gathered all my loved ones around me again.

Robert came up to me and told me that in all the bustle was forgotten to reserve a room and the hotel was fully booked. "I know that some of you have a twin room here, so it's no problem if you make that up with each other," he grinned, disappearing as fast as he had come.

 

"Okeyyyyy ...," I said slowly, raising my eyebrows. "Who offers a sleeping place to poor Eva?"

Dean, Gabe, Chuck and Cas had a room with two beds and whispered excited.

"Well, since nobody will resign voluntarily, you will probably have to choose two candidates ... for today and tomorrow," Jody grinned.

"And since I do not want to offend anyone ... you know ‚Herzblatt‘?"

After a scramble and jostling associated with various curses, the four candidates lined up in a row behind the curtain. Jody came to me and gave me two roses.

_‚Good fate, what if you play for my team for a change?‘_

"So lovely Eva, you have to choose two candidates now ... 1, 2, 3 or 4," she said and Crowley made a drum roll.

"Well, then I'll take No. 2 today and No. 4 tomorrow," I said hesitantly, pinching my eyes together.

"I can now ask candidates 1 and 3 to come to me."

Gabriel and Cas came to me and took a theatrical farewell.

"Oh, my angels," I sighed, not surprised that I was out of luck again.

"Hey, here's God," Chuck exclaimed, and everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay, Eva is sleeping with Dean today and tomorrow with Chuck." I blushed slightly and pushed Jody slightly in the side.

 

"Okay guys, the day was long, we're getting lost," Dean said, holding out his arm.

He unlocked the door, let me in, and I let myself fall into the soft bed with a smile.

"That was a great day, you're all so nice."

After we had served ourselves at the mini bar and had talked about many unimportant things, Dean became intrusive.

"And? Who do you like best? "

"You're direct," I grinned, raising my eyebrows.

"My job," he laughed and sat back down on his bed. "So?"

"No," I smiled, shaking my head, "I exercise my right not to answer this question."

"Huh? Which right?" He grinned, sipping his beer.

"My right as a woman," I answered, laughing at him.

"Okay, in other words, would you like to be here with someone else?"

"Deeeean … stop it!" I shouted, throwing a pillow to his head.

"All right for the moment I give rest, but I'll find out."

I calmed down a bit and thought about the situation. Of course, I would prefer to lie here with Gabriel, but on the other hand, he was so distant from me, and address him to it?

So I definitely lacked the courage.

I went to the bathroom and got ready. And Dean did the same. Sure, Dean was an attractive man, but I only had eyes for one.

_‚Murphy's Law, as always, you fall in love with the hopeless‘_

I softly hugged my pillow and closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning under the shower, I let my thoughts pass again.

_,Falling in love with an actor. Great, Eva. That definitely has a future! ... Besides, he is American!’_

With an eye roll, I got dressed and left the bathroom, where I already found a jumping Dean in boxer shorts."I have to, urgently," he stammered, grinning, I pointed with my hand towards the bathroom. 

I looked at almost every panel, because autographs and photos I did not need more. Of course the question came again to Destiel.

Certainly it was extremely embarrassing for the two at the beginning, meanwhile they laughed about it and rather indifferently dealt with the topic.

Sure, I was one of the passionate Destiel Shipper, and if Castiel had been a female, that would not be the problem, as if two men ...

But Supernatural is not a love romance and fantasies are also something nice.

 

"Your food is awesome," Dean said at lunch, shoving a fork of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Yes, we Austrians can," I grinned and John agreed.

"Our performance is about to begin," Chuck said to me and I sighed softly.

_‚Shit, I can not get out of the number‘_

"Do not wet your pants ", Henry grinned and Gabe nodded enthusiastically. 

 

"We have a very lovely guest here with us. Please greet her with a thunderous applause, this is her first time on a stage and she is very shy ... Eva."

Jason winked and handed me his hand to bow briefly. The crowd welcomed me kindly and I was not so scared and bang anymore.

_‚Nothing else is left to me, I have to go through‘_

We started as we practiced, and I was not spared dancing and Gabriel turned me around.

For a moment we looked each other in the eye for too long and almost missed our task, which earned us a lopsided grin of Chuck, Henry and Jason.

Gabriel took me around the waist and was changed again, beaming and with his sexy voice he melted me. We both stood at the microphone and looked at each other and I wish that moment would never have passed.

My heart stopped for a moment and the butterflies began to fly again.

Even Chuck apparently did not miss this spark because he smiled knowingly, and I looked ashamed to the ground.

With ‚Silent Night‘ we finished our singing and left the stage.

 

"That was awesome," Henry smirked and took me into a tight hug.

"Do you have a minute?" Chuck asked backstage and took me by the hand.

"I have to talk to you about our night together."

I noticed the glances he exchanged with Gabriel. Gabriel's gaze was so cold that it made me shudder.

_‚That was not nice‘_

"Sure," I answered and he winked at me. We went outside and sat on a bench.

"Was that necessary now?" I whispered, rolling my eyes.

"Yes," he giggled. "And how do you like it?"

 

"You are all so wonderful and amazing, only ...", I answered and stopped.

I did not really want to say that.

"Only?" Chuck asked and he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

_‚Do not talk into a mess, Eve!‘_

"Oh … um ... it’s okay," I mumbled, trying my luck with a crooked smile, but I failed.

"Spit it out," he said encouragingly, "I'm God, I know everything anyway."

I hesitated and the blood began to rush in my ears.

"Come on, you can talk to me," he encouraged me further and took my hand in his.

"I know." I felt close to Chuck, he had such a warm charisma.

"It's just ... Gabriel is so dismissive, I do not know what I did to him, he hardly talks to me, you're his best friend, do you know what's going on?"

I looked down at the floor in embarrassment and then, questioningly, in his face.

"And then it is always said that men understand slowly," he smirked, squeezing my hand.

"What do you mean by that?"

"When we talked to Robert and your boss about our plan, your boss showed us a picture of you, and Gabriel's eyes sparkled, which of course he would never admit, but I, as his best friend, saw his gaze.

He has a crush."

My heart jumped and I hung on Chuck's lips.

_‚Gabe ... has a crush on me, is there ... I think I've interrogated !?‘_

"You're kidding me," I murmured after a few seconds of silence.

"No, not really," he laughed, shaking his head in confirmation.

"And that's why he behaves so repellent?" I asked, frowning.

"Sure, he wants too ... he does not know if you too ... and now he just kills everyone with his eyes that comes too close to you," he stuttered. "You should have seen him last night when you went with Dean. You know how it is, two people find each other attractive, no one knows if the other one feels that way, no one takes the first step ..."

He sighed deeply and underpinned it with his hands.

"But for the first time I had a feeling when that happened with the red wine ... and then just as you were on stage together, there was a moment. Is there anything on your side?"

He asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Maybe ... yes", I answered and he grinned.

It was the middle of December, but suddenly I got really hot and I took a deep breath, I had to digest what Chuck had just said.

"I've considered the following. For not telling me, even when I asked him, he will surely suffer a little bit ... bad child, what did I do wrong with my education? "

He giggled and I had to smile as he slipped into his role as God.

"I'll give Gabe the privilege of sharing a room with you today, even though it's very, very difficult for me," he squeezed my hand and nodded, smiling.

My heart opened and my facial features smoothed out again.

_‚God, you’re unique‘_

I just had to hug him, he was the best.

"Thanks, Chuck," I smiled and he breathed a kiss on my cheek.

Just then Gabriel came his way and punished us with a cold look.

"Well, everything cleared up?" He said brusquely. "Chuck, we have to shoot."

Chuck looked at me with a wink and I sighed softly, because that was not the perfect performance.

With mixed feelings I went back inside. On the one hand, I now knew what I was on, on the other hand, he probably now had a completely wrong impression of me.

_‚I hope that did not ruin everything, oh damn‘_

But I trusted him, he would do it right.

 

It was all so impressive and I admired the guys again that they did not get bored even after Season 11. We went back laughing and joking, where my favorite Frenchman took me and I shot a few more photos.

I watched the crowd gathering for an autograph and the guys who still smiled and answered questions after the 100th.

Some of the actors said goodbye as they also had other appointments.

Numbers were exchanged, more photos were shot and a promise was made to see each other somewhere, someday.

 

Louden Swain played some songs again on the stage and I sang softly.

When Chuck discovered me, he waved me onto the stage. I readily gave in and he made room so I could stand next to Gabriel, how could it be otherwise.

_‚Chuck you scoundrel, you know that I can not concentrate‘_

I was alternately hot and cold and when Gabriel always looked at me in between electric flashes flickered through my body.

It was getting hotter and hotter on the stage and slowly I could hardly smell myself anymore.

In the common room there was a lot of fan merchandise, including T-shirts. I asked Balthazar if I am allowed to take one of these.

"Sure, they're there for that," he grinned, dancing around me.

"And where can I change?" I whispered, holding him by the arm.

I did not really want to go to the room, which was miles away.

"There, and then right and then straight and right again," Balthazar said and pointed with his finger.

"Yepp ... you're to blame if I get lost then," I grinned, shaking my head.

"I'll show you," Gabriel said, nodding at me.

_,Have I understood that correctly?‘_

My heart stopped briefly as he took my hand and dragged me behind the curtain.

I quickly grabbed a T-shirt, Gabriel went ahead and opened the door to the wardrobe for me.

What happened then I had to think about it a few times during the day, because it was hard to believe.

Gabe had kissed me ... I had replied ... He said he wanted me ...

And then I helped him to bring his little friend, who was not so little, back to normal size ...

It was only minutes, because we had to go back to the stage. But it was fantastic.

_‚… and he smells so good. Hair like silk, and ...‘_

I could not finish my thoughts, because Gabriel took me by the hand, after we had freshened up and I had changed the T-shirt, and we stormed back onto the stage.

The last notes of the evening sounded, we said goodbye and disappeared behind the stage again.

 

"So," John smirked and put the glasses on the table. "And now we get drunk."

Gradually in the course of the advancing evening and due to the consumption of alcohol some left the sinking ship.

Dean, Cas, Gabriel, Chuck and I were the hard core.

Chuck disappeared with Gabe, as I could see from the corner of my eye.

"Um ... then not you and Chuck but Chuck and Gabe sleep together,"

Dean grinned and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. Chuck had promised me something and I hoped that he would now take the final step.

Excitement mingled with anxiety. The two came back, but everyone had his poker face. Chuck came up to me and winked smiling, whereupon my heart pounded faster.

Gabriel looked deep into my eyes and I quickly lowered my eyes, otherwise I would have attacked him.

"Spin the bottle," Dean shouted, coming toward me with an empty bottle.

"Oh my God, I'm still too sober," I said, quickly pouring in some more hard liquor.

The five of us sat in a circle and Dean turned the bottle ...

"Truth or Dare," he asked, and I sighed loudly.

_,Holy crap‘_

I knew exactly what he wanted to ask me.

"Truth," I replied, looking him in the eye and swallowing dryly.

"Well, dear Eva, you still owe me an answer from yesterday night.

Do you ... find one of ... us ... the best? "With that, he pointed around and looked at me searchingly. I looked at everyone in the group, making sure my eyes did not spend too much time with Gabriel.

"Yes," I answered and looked Dean back in his eyes.

Question marks in Dean's eyes and with raised eyebrows he gestured.

"What? That was the answer to your question," I replied, looking at Dean, who cursed, because he had not asked the question otherwise.

The round was laughing and Cas slapped Dean on the shoulder.

 

It was almost midnight and it was a long day, so we said goodbye and went our separate ways.

Chuck came between us, hugged us both and wished us a good night.

 

I still could not quite realize it when Gabriel unlocked his room door and let me in.

Because I had my misgivings that we would ever see each other again after this weekend.

Thousands of kilometers and continents separated us.

Gabriel and I ... me and Gabriel, both of us had not drunk so much yet, just to be in a good mood, maybe knowingly that we had something else to do.

I saw that he was nervous and had to smile inside.

_‚The man who otherwise does not mind‘_

"Do you like to have a drink?"

"Sure," I answer and sat down on the bed. "That's my bed."

"Oh, sorry," I replied, sitting down on the other bed.

"Good, then we'll take your bed," he answered with a dirty grin and came with two glasses.

Then I took a shower, turned on the water and enjoyed the warm stream of water on my skin.

_‚Great god, it really happens‘_

Suddenly the sliding door opened and a naked body stood behind me. A shiver ran down my spine and my heartbeat increased.

 

"Hey, actually, I wanted to rip your clothes off your back," I said reproachfully, overplaying my nervousness.

"It all takes too long," he whispered, kissing me greedily.

He took the shower gel and began to massage me tenderly. I enjoyed it, and how I enjoyed it.

Gabriel followed each of his hand movements with lust-veiled eyes.

"You're beautiful, sexy," he whispered, and I got even hotter.

He reached into my neck and pulled me into another kiss.

Slowly, I ran my fingers through his hair, over his cheeks, chest, and stomach, over his back to his butt.

"Are you tired?" He asked in bed. What a stupid question, I was excited and did not want to miss a moment.

Our tongues again fought a hot duel in which no one wanted to be the loser.

"We could have done that much sooner if you had not been so stubborn."

"I know, I was shy," he replied, somewhat embarrassed.

"You !?" I replied, grinning into the darkness.

_‚Gabriel and shy, I do not know, that this could happen‘_

"Good that you have Chuck, take good care of him."

"Yes, he is the best."

"Although you wanted to kill him today with your gaze."

"Today at this time ...", he said a few moments later wistfully.

"Shh ...", I replied and put a finger to his lips.

It broke my heart to think of it, but I wanted to enjoy the moment, hold on to it and savor it to the last drop.


	6. Chapter 6

*Boom Boom*

"Day watch," Chuck called and knocked on the door.

"Shit overslept, hey get up sleepyhead," I shrieked and stretched.

There was only a growling murmur from Gabriel, and he turned to the other side.

"Get up grizzly bear, the others are waiting for us at breakfast!"

I was already in the shower with one leg, pushing him slightly but firmly aside.

"No, we're late, no time for morning sex." Gabe grumbled again.

Cheers and applause as we opened the swinging door to the restaurant. I could not help but smile and Gabriel laughed loudly, too. He took my hand and we sat down with well-laden plates at the table.

"Is that my answer?" Dean grinned and looked at me.

I just nodded and looked at Gabriel from the side.

"Was a very insightful night," he said, kissing my cheek.

"And Chuck?" Sam said. "Has voluntarily cleared the field," he smiled and raised his thumb.

"Today is Sunday, you took your time ..." Balthazar teased as he smeared butter on the bread.

"Men," I just sighed, and looked around grinning.

 

The last day of the convention. It was three, actually four days full of emotions, impressions that I would never forget in my life, or wanted, I had met people who were so nice that it was difficult to put into words.

I pulled out my phone and had to take a few more pictures, had the feeling that there were not enough, and somehow a little sadness came over me.

_‚Who knows if and when I would all see again?‘_

We exchanged all our numbers, because of Facebook and Twitter one was thank God not out of the world.

Then we all, the whole crew, stood on stage and sang some songs

When Gabriel took my hand, I almost cried. The crew promised to come back to Austria soon, because we would be ‚really nice guys‘.

We all sat down in the green room until one by one said goodbye.

I almost had to bite my tongue to keep from crying.

 _‚We stay in touch‘_ ... the only promise I could cling to, like a drowning man on the lifebuoy.

"Thanks," I mumbled and fell on Robert's neck.

At that moment I was not capable of anything more, but he understood me without words and smiled at me. The best birthday ever ever ever.

 

"When do you have to work again?" Gabriel asked me when we were alone.

"On Tuesday," I answered quietly, hoping that exactly what I so longed for would happen ... a few more hours with the man of my dreams.

"Wait here I'm going to talk on the phone."

_,Please, please, please!‘_

I squeezed everything in my body that I had and sent prayers to heaven.

Gabriel was a coveted actor, with appointments ... the minutes passed.

He came again and his expression betrayed nothing. I looked deep into his eyes.

After a few seconds, he could not stand it anymore.

"My flight is at 11pm tomorrow night," he smiled, winking at me.

I jumped at him and we went to the ground. Laughing and kissing we rolled over the carpet.

_,How great is that?‘_

Sighing happily, I pressed him to me as tight as I could.

"What are we going to do with the late afternoon?" He asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I know something," I replied, looking in the drawer for the prospectus from the hotel and holding it under his nose. "They have a swimming pool here."

"All right, down with the disturbing stuff!" He smirked and was already undressing me.

 

"Wow, we're alone here," I said as we plunged into the tides.

"I could always kiss you," I whispered, clinging to him.

"Then do not stop it," he groaned softly to my ear.

"It stinks of demons here," he said as we passed the sulfur bath and drew in a sharp breath.

"That was good," I laughed, taking a photo and tweeting it.

And Dean's answer was a picture of a demon knife.

I settled on the massage bench, the waterswirl set in at exactly the right time and I pulled Gabe into my arms. With his back to my chest I held him tightly and we enjoyed the blubber bubbles on our skin.

I gently stroked his chest and arms and buried my face in his hair. We just sat there, saying nothing, feeling the closeness and warmth, hanging on to our thoughts.

 

After a small dinner we enjoyed the cold winter air and as it had started to snow the night before, we did a little snowball fight.

Laughing and panting, we finally lay on the ground and he made a snow angel.

"How fitting," I snorted.

 

"I'll be right back," Gabriel said, and before I could say anything, the door slammed shut.

With a rose in one and a bottle of champagne in his other hand, he joined me again after a few minutes. We sat on the couch, and already a little tipsy, we told each other of God and the world, laughed, looked at us in love, kissed us and even drank half the minibar.

Then we changed the location and slowly began to undress each other while listening to soft music. Researched our bodies like the past hours.

Found out which places a restrained moan and which a loud gasp triggered and fell asleep happily cuddled.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you doing?" I asked, still slightly sleepy as I blinked and stared into sparkling eyes.

"Good morning my beauty, I'm looking at you to memorize every single pore", he smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Um ...", I mumbled still dazed, and pushed the pillow in his face.

A glance at the clock told me that we had to check out soon.

"Look," he grinned, showing me his cell phone.

"Chuck wrote and wants to know how things are ... Cheese!"

He took me in his arms and pressed the trigger.

"Fly tonight ... Eva sends greetings," he tipped.

He also tweeted the picture and posted it on Facebook. Wow, I felt really flattered and the rumor mill was seething.

From then on, Gabriel turned off the phone, because in a tour came news from his, or rather, our friends.

_‚I'll read this tomorrow in peace, today ... today it's all about Gabriel and me.‘_

 

We both sat in the backseat in the taxi and suddenly I had to grin.

"What is it?" Gabriel asked, looking at me questioningly.

"Do you remember when we went by taxi on Thursday or Friday morning?

I was sandwiched between Dean and you and it was really not pleasant. I had a tingling on one hand, and a bad feeling on the other hand. My heart was thumping because you acted so odd with me."

"I was holding my breath almost all the time and did not dare even look at you ... I felt like a crappy teenager," he laughed with a shrug.

  
"Do not expect too much, you are certainly used to something different," I said as I unlocked the door.

It was a nice and not too cold day outside and I decided to take him to the lake where my boss had his second business.

We sat on a bench, were cuddled together and stared at the water.

"It's nice here with you, really, not the hustle and bustle like in America, I could imagine coming here more often," he said, looking deep into my eyes.

"I want to come back … because for you."

 

"I would not wish for more, if you come to visit me again", I said, gently nestling into his crook.

Sighing and wistful, I thought about parting in a few hours. A thick lump formed in my throat and I felt tears rise.

He said what was moving me. "It breaks my heart when I have to fly again today,

I think ... I think I fell in love with you," he whispered into my hair.

For a moment I closed my eyes and a pleasantly warm feeling spread throughout me.

_‚Thank you for making me dream so long, I'd like to never wake up‘_

"What are you thinking?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"The fact that you have been haunting my head since ages is nothing new, but for the last few days

I also met the man Gabriel ****. and got to know him better. And you are amazing ...

I think I've fallen in love with you, too," I said, looking him in the eye.

We sank into an endless kiss until suddenly someone cleared his throat.

"Did you keep your birthday present for even longer?" He asked.

My boss was suddenly next to us, because as every day he turned his round at the lake.

"How about skating, can you?" Gabe asked when we were on our way home.

"What? The last time as a kid, "I grinned, shrugging.

"Come on, that will be fun," he laughed and pulled me by the hand.

Said, done and soon I found myself with skates in hand on the edge of the ice.

"Okay, then go," I mumbled, trying to keep my balance.

Gabe took my hands and pulled me onto the ice.

Clumsy I made a few movements, but Gabriel was always by my side and held me.

It got better and soon I felt safer on the ice. Well, somehow my feet got tangled and we both landed on the ice. I was lying on Gabriel.

"Fuck," he groaned with a pained face and rubbed his side.

"This is going to be a bruise."

"A keepsake of me," I grinned, giving him a little kiss.

Since we were cold, we decided to go home where we put ourselves under the hot shower.

 

"We'll have to test your bed," he smirked and was already under the blanket.

"Let me see the injury," I said and he turned on his side. "Ouch." I drew in a sharp breath.

_‚You will certainly see and feel this for a few days‘_

From my cupboard I took a soothing ointment and massaged it carefully.

"Hmm ... your touches, I feel like in seventh heaven," he sighed with relish and closed his eyes.

We were both tired, but struggled to stay awake, not to miss any of the precious minutes left to us.

 

"Are you hungry?"

"Bit," he replied, standing in the kitchen door. I tore open the fridge.

_‚Hmm ... a lot is not there‘_

"Can I help you?" He asked me as I handled the pans.

"Let yourself be surprised, I'm a cook, march over to the couch", I smiled and waved my hand to the living area .

Gabe grabbed two glasses of wine and turned on the TV.

 

Netflix ... Of course in the queue, Supernatural '.

"I know this series," he called with a gri. "How many times have you watched the episodes?"

"Not often enough," I replied from the kitchen.

I came out with the food and it was the episode of Gabriel's death.

"No, not that," I said, grabbing the remote. "Otherwise I'll start crying again soon."

 

It was time ... time to leave. I was having a hard time with my heart. I bit my tongue because my tears were coming up again.

_‚Be at the airport 2 hours earlier, such a nonsense, time could be used elsewhere‘_

He organized his ticket and we strolled through the shops.

"Huh, look!" I laughed, holding a ‚Gabriel figure‘ from the Supernatural series in my hand.

"I do not look like that," he mumbled skeptically, frowning.

"Yeah, I think you're pretty well hit," I chuckled, kissing him on the lips.

_,Memo to me ... order on Amazon, there is definitely cheaper‘_

We spotted a photo booth and took some pictures of us.

 

For me a few prints and I promised to keep them close to me.

‚Flight  No. 234 on Gate 6b to Kansas‘ It sounded from the speaker.

That was the moment I was afraid of. "That's me then," he said sadly.

"Okay, that means saying goodbye now," I said, hugging him as hard as I could and the tears were running down my cheeks.

He gently wiped them off my face and looked deep into my eyes.

"We will have contact every day and it's not a goodbye forever," he whispered. He, too, had to pull himself together, I realized that.

"Promise?" I whispered in a tear-streaked voice.

"Promise," he said, rummaging in his hand luggage.

_,The Gabriel figure from the store‘_

"So you will not forget me until then," he smiled and put a hand on my cheek.

"I'll never forget you," I whispered and he nodded.

One last kiss, one last hug, hands that did not want to let go. One last look and he was gone.

I watched him sadly, and the next tears streamed along my cheeks. I felt so empty.

_‚If I had wings like Noha’s dove_

_I’d fly up the river to the one I love_

_Fare the well my honey, fare the well‘_

When my phone vibrated, I still had the figure firmly pressed against my heart. Gabriel.

‚I love you‘, I read and I felt warm again.

Slowly I went to my car and drove back to my apartment. Sighing, I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes.

_‚What did you get involved in? This man is over 6000 miles away from you, surrounded by pretty women every day, you do not really think you have a chance Eva?‘_

And again, I was about to let someone break my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

But it turns out that I was wrong.

Still, I was a burnt child and did not know if I could trust him, did not know what else he was doing, but when I looked into his eyes, even though it was just across the screen, there was that sparkle that gave me a bit of hope.

*Ding Ding*

"Hey Babe," Gabriel beamed at me, "I miss you so much."

Like almost every day when his and my time allowed, we saw each other on skype, the time difference was not that easy, but somehow we managed it anyway.

"I miss you too," I whispered, pressing my lips to the screen.

It's been nearly half a year since we started a long-distance relationship.

I looked at the clock and it was already 1am but I was wide awake.

"How are you?" He asked me and I answered with a shrug.

"Always working diligently. Dean called me today, grabbed the laptop and ran through the whole set. Everyone waved to me and were talking like crazy."

"Did everyone behave properly or do I have to look after the right again?"

Unfortunately, he is not currently at Supernatural so often, unless he is directing.

"All paletti, you do not have to worry," I replied, sipping my coffee.

I had all of them so deeply in my heart and spent half of my free time watching all the mails and posts, commenting and remembering them diligently.

Somehow we were all like one big family, even if there were thousands of miles between us.

"Is it so unbearably hot with you?" He groaned and fanned himself with his hand air.

"Not so bad right now, it's already well past midnight," I laughed, grabbing the laptop and laying down on my bed. "But the weather is good too, so we have a lot of business on the lake and I do not have to think about you that often."

"Excuse me, I thought you like to think of me?" He said and made a sad expression.

"I do, too, but then I can not concentrate on my work, by the way, best regards from my boss, I should tell you," I grinned shrugging."In two weeks I have forced vacation."

"Why forced vacation?" He asked, frowning.

"Well, because it's a vacation, which is not planned ... why forced vacation, he said I should do a week off, because I also have half of last year, I'm just a workhorse.

Make money so I do not feel so bad in old age."

"Honey, you have a rich friend," he grinned, pointing two thumbs at himself.

"I've never been dependent on anyone and I'm not going to start with it, it's against my nature," I chuckled.

"Gabriel, 5 min!", I heard someone call.

"Okay," he waved to the man and turned back to me. "I'm sorry Babe, I have to break up."

I made a horrified face, "So ... just for today, you will not get rid of me that fast."

"I love you, too," I grinned and blew him another kiss.

 

_‚Gabe's birthday in a few days, what should I give him?‘_

For hours, the thought was buzzing through my head.

_‚God, I miss him ... his rough voice on my ear ... his seductive lips that drive me crazy ..._ _his hands caressing me and driving me insane ..‘_

I interrupted my thoughts and concentrated on my work again.

 

*Ding Ding*

Chuck. Oh, it was way too long ago that we had talked to each other.

"Hey Bambi, does the sun shine with you?" He laughed at me.

"Nice to see you again, are you alright?"

"Oh yes, a lot of work but fun," he grinned and sat down on the couch. "We miss you here, everyone keeps talking about you, you left a lasting impression."

"That's nice, please greet all of me warmly," I said, throwing him a kiss.

"What do I give Gabriel for his birthday? I asked, but suddenly the connection was broken.

 _‚Crap_ ,

Sometimes happened ... too long line ... Well, now I still had not got any further. If he were here, I would tie him to the bed all day and do things that I have missed for far too long. Wistfully I thought back to the time ...

 

In the evening I was in the kitchen and was about to make a baptism cake for a friend ...

*Ding Ding*

"Hey Sweetie, what are you doing?" He asked, craning his neck.

I loved that when he threw around with pet names.

"Baking ...", I laughed and grabbed the laptop to tilt it.

"Yummy," Gabe mumbled, licking his lips.

_‚How wonderful it would be to kiss those lips‘_

"When do you actually have holidays?", He wanted to know by the way.

"September 3rd to 9th," I replied, working on at the same time.

"And what are you doing?" He asked further.

"I do not know, maybe I'll write you a 300-page love letter, I have the time," I smirked and looked into his eyes.

He was silent for a while and I looked at him questioningly.

"Are you hiding something Mister ****?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Me?" He shouted shocked and made a corresponding face. Damn, the picture flickered again. I took the laptop and shook it.

"Ow," he screamed in alarm. "Joker," I grinned, stroking the screen.

 

"No, seriously," he said, taking a sip of water. "I have an appointment in Vienna on the 6th of September and could drop by to see you for a day or so."

"Or so ..." I repeated, not quite thinking of what he had just said. "... you're kidding me right?"

My heart jumped and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"No babe, I'll come visit you and we'll fuck 24 hours a day", he whispered, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

"I'm happy, I'm happy, I'm happy!" I shouted beaming and kissed the screen.

"And I first you do not believe how much," he smirked, licking the screen.

"Say," I said after a few moments. "That's no coincidence, is not it?"

"What do you mean?" He replied hypocritically.

"Did you call my boss and ask if I get a holiday because we have a high season ?!" I answered and frowned.

"Yes," he grinned, shrugging, "you'll have to bake a cake for him."

_‚Oh God, I do not have to have a guilty conscience‘_

"Do not worry, Babe, he agreed without hesitation, Staff are enough and he said that's no problem."

"So my darling, I'm so sorry, but I have to get this done, and sleep a few hours, I'm dog tired," I said, yawning as if on cue.

 

"Damn hot here," I groaned a few days later in the kitchen, fanning me air.

"We have summer!" My kitchen help Christian grinned at me.

"Yeah, you talk well, you do not stand by the stove all the time in this heat, though ..."

I mumbled and pulled him to me. "Shift change!"

With these words, I pushed the barbecue tongs into his hand with a smile.

"You'll do my job next week!"

Then I stood next to my boss, who was cleaning the coffee machine.

"By the way. I talked to Gabriel ... thanks."

"No problem, really not, we have this under control", he smiled and patted my shoulder.

"You deserve it, have some nice hours."

Suddenly a cold shiver crept down my back, because I still had no birthday present for Gabriel.

_,A ring? Ring, sounds like application, we do not know each other long enough, besides, the man does something, I'm from the old school. Would I even be ready to marry? He was married before, does he want to be married again? We have had a long-distance relationship for nine months and our love has become even stronger, but he will not give up his life in America, would I be willing to emigrate?_

_Much too complicated at the moment‘_

Sighing, I shook my head and returned to work. Ultimately, I decided against jewelry but for a pillow, printed with photos of me.

 

The last day at work and I was looking forward to the end of my last hours.

In a quiet minute, I pulled out my phone and wrote Gabe a massage.

,Contact me when you arrive at the airport. I will pick you up. I love you. Kiss.‘

Since I did not get an answer back, it made me a little tingling.

Finally, the phone still vibrated and I took a look at it.

‚I love you babe‘, I read and smiled at the short words.

"What do I have to do to get something decent to drink here?"

Someone could not wait for it again and screamed from one of the windows in the restaurant.

But then my heart stopped short and I dropped the knife on the board when I turned around.

There stood Gabriel, pushing his sunglasses lasciviously up to the tip of his nose and wiggling his eyebrows.

_‚I think I'm crazy, you're here, my heart ...‘_

"Hey my beauty", he laughed at me and with a wave of my hand I gave him to understand that he should come around the house, handed Christian the scepter and stormed out the door.

"I can not believe it, what are you doing here?",

I exclaimed beaming and fell around his neck.

"It's so hot and I thought I'm going for a swim," he replied cheekily, and he did not get any further, because I kissed him so hard that we had to hold on to the wall so we would not both fall over.

"... missed, and ... no longer endured," he murmured breathlessly between hot kisses.

I did not want to let him go, but I still had some work to do.

"Well, am I finally getting something to drink? My back already has cracks.

I just sit down and wait for you, ok? "He smiled with a dreamy look.

My boss kept him company and I hurried.

Of course, I could not concentrate anymore now. After I gave Christian the last instructions I sat down to the man of my dreams in the garden.

It was getting dark, but it was still damn hot and Gabriel's presence made it even hotter.

 

"Are we going for a swim?"

There were not many people at the lake and I moved him to a quiet spot.

He reached into my neck and pulled me closer to a kiss.

"Fuck. Honey, I missed you so much," he groaned against my lips and the butterflies began to fly again and his touches emitted electric lightning through my body.

Interrupted by kisses and soft bites, I had finally peeled him out of his clothes.

"Mmm, you taste so good," I murmured, taking in his smell and taste deep in me.

"Yes," he snarled, "sweaty."

He took me by the hand and pushed me into the water at a careless moment.

Shuddering, I came to the surface again and gave him a withering look and a few moments later he suffered the same fate.

"I still can not believe you're here. I love you",

I smirked and looked him deep in the eyes, stroking his wet hair from his face, pressing my lips to his. „Still fits perfectly.“

"And I love you," he whispered, stroking my back, deepening the kiss.

"By the way. I have no place to stay, do you offer me asylum or should I look for a hotel? "

Somewhat embarrassed, he lowered his eyes and I splashed water in his face.

"I would be angry if you had looked for a hotel.

Stay as long as you want. Best forever."

Eventually we finally got cold and we stumbled out of the water.

Then we sank into the soft grass on his big bathing blanket and sent our hands on a wander.

Carefully, tenderly, as if it were the first time.

Until I jumped up screeching."Here are 1000 ants. Let's go!"

"I'm as horny as neighbor's dog," he groaned in frustration and lifted himself unwillingly.

"Do you think I'm not?" I whispered into his ear and bit his neck lightly.

We sat in the car and he put his hand on my thigh and looked at me with a dachshund look.

"Certainly not in the car!" I laughed, shaking my head. "Even more uncomfortable than in the shower."

"Come on," he groaned in my ear and nibbled on my earlobe until I gasped aroused.

"Come on, I want to fell you, now!" He whispered, biting my lower lip gently, and it had happened to me.

After an hour we were home and I fell exhausted on the bed.

"Yeah, free, High Five," I laughed, holding out my hand.

He struck and lay down next to me, his eyes turned to me and his hand clasped tight with mine.

"Nice that you're here."

"Nice to be here."


	9. Chapter 9

"What shall we do today?"

At a small breakfast he bit into his sausage bread with relish and looked questioningly at me.

"Dunno, we could go to town, go shopping, we have nothing left to eat, "I laughed with a shrug.

We walked and strolled in the streets in love, visiting a lot of shops and filling our backpacks.

After stowing all the supplies, we dropped onto the bed.

"Jet lag," he murmured, closing his eyes. "I'm so tired."

"Then just fall asleep, I'm still there when you wake up," I whispered and kissed him gently.

"Promise?" He asked, frowning.

"Promise," I smirked, closing the curtains.

 

_‚That's great now‘_

Quietly and cautiously I slipped into the kitchen, careful not to wake him up.

Before I went to work, I cooled a bottle of champagne.

After two hours I had a passable result. Satisfied, I looked at the little birthday cake and hid it for safety in the back of the refrigerator ... because I knew my little curiosity nose.

Then I went back to the bedroom and lay down with Gabe, who immediately put his arms around me and snuggled up without waking up.

"Come on, let's go into the living room and watch a movie, we'll be sore from lying around,"

I joked, helping Gabriel get to his feet.

 

With a wave of my hand, I pointed to my well-filled DVD shelf and told him to pick something.

"You have a lot of horror movies," he marveled. "Did not know you were such a savage."

And then he came with ‚Les Miserables‘ and looked at me questioningly.

"Very good choice, after Gladiator the film that I've seen most often," I grinned.

He wanted to put it back, but I took his hand.

"And I would watch it 30 more times", I smirked and grinned at him.

"One of the most emotional movies, so please do not laugh me when I start to cry."

He took my face in his hands and wanted to say something when I fell in his word.

"Do not say it’s sweet!" Gabriel laughed and shook his head.

"I find this very nice and touching when someone reveals his emotions openly, and yes ... I find that sweet because I am there and comfort you," he answered and kissed my forehead.

"I'm very close to the water, I'll just warn you," I grinned.

It was just before midnight and I sneaked into the kitchen. Gabe was so caught up in the movie, that I could prepare everything in peace.

"Happy Birthday to you ...", I sang and put the cake and champagne on the table. "Make a wish and blow out the candles."

"When did you do that?", He beamed at me and was visibly touched.

"This afternoon, when you were sleeping," I smiled and shrugged.

"And if I had not slept?" He asked and I poured the glasses.

"Then I would have had a problem," I grinned, handing him the knife.

When I handed him my pillow with the words that he now always had me with him, he took me firmly in his arms and was still stirred and that caused my eyes to fill with water.

Hard shell soft core. I was so happy and thankful that I had found this man.

 

In next the morning we were standing in the bathroom when I heard the beep of my laptop.

"Shave or let it grow?" He asked, taking his face in his hands, pouting, and looking questioningly at me in the mirror.

"I like you the way you are, but if you give me the choice ... I'll take the middle, not too long and not too smooth ... scratchy, three-day beard," I said, picking up the razor from his hand.

 

*Ding Ding*

Cas. I indicated to Gabriel that he should disappear into the kitchen and not show himself yet. He stood in the corner and made a grimace at the other.

I flipped the screen up and smiled at Cas.

"Hey my little one, how are you?" He asked and I struggled to focus on him.

"Fantastic," I said, always looking up at Gabe, unable to stop myself from laughing.

"What's going on?", Cas wanted to know and squinted. "Are you hiding something from me?"

He was on set and meanwhile the others joined as well.

"No, Simpsons ... on TV," I grinned, shaking my head.

"It does not matter why I'm calling, I've been trying to reach Gabe for hours, but he's not picking up, has something happened to him, do you know anything?" Cas asked worriedly.

I stared unobtrusively at Gabriel, who pulled out his phone and raised his eyebrows, realizing that Cas had called him a few times.

He dialed his number and shrugging I mimicked the clueless.

"Oh, wait," he said, picking up his cell phone, which was ringing just then.

"Ah, Gabriel," he grinned in relief as he read the name on the display.

Gabe disappeared in the meantime in the kitchen, because it should not be noticed right away that he stood here with me in the room.

"Hey, Happy Birthday," he said, and everyone gathered around Cas's cell phone, called in, and I got a laughing fit.

Gabriel came grinning out of the kitchen and sat down next to me on the couch. Astonished and pleased faces on the other side.

"I do not believe it," Dean shouted, giving Sam a high five.

"You made yourself a nice birthday present, Gabe!" Balthazar chuckled.

Chuck grinned at us and pointed with both thumbs up. Of course, Gabriel had initiated him.

"Thanks guys," Gabe grinned and kissed me briefly.

"Guys, we keep going," I heard a voice in the background.

"Um, yes ... all our love, we have to go back", Cas said and everybody waved us goodbye.

"Do it well, but not too often," Dean yelled at us before the connection broke.

 

"How about breakfast?" I asked and went to the fridge.

"How about lunch, it's late," he smiled and pointed to the clock.

"Hm .... should I cook something?" I replied and looked at him questioningly.

"No. We will go out to eat somewhere," he answered, taking my hand.

With his mouth full and a grin up to his ears, he praised his food selection half an hour later and I was glad that Gabriel tasted the Austrian cuisine so well.

"Dean would run the water in his mouth," I chuckled as the apple strudel came for dessert.

He pulled out his cell phone, took a picture and sent it to Dean.

A few minutes later, a message came back with a picture of a drooling dog.

 

After a sufficient shopping trip we made ourselves comfortable in my apartment.

"Rarely that there are men who enjoy going through so many shops," I laughed as we lay on the couch.

"I'm a rare specimen too," he chuckled, scratching my neck.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Of course I had told my family about the whole thing, about my birthday, the days that followed ...

I told them that I loved Gabriel. They smiled at it in the beginning and they probably still did.

He, the Hollywood star and me, a little mouse from a small part of Austria. But the time we had spent together and without each other had connected us even more.

So I made the decision and asked him if he wanted to go to my parents with me. Gabriel was thrilled and a stone fell from my heart.

We went for a quick shower and got ready, of course not before we had cuddled together extensively and exchanged caresses.

 

Gabriel sat next to me in the passenger seat and had his hand on my thigh.

"The area is beautiful," he murmured dreamily as he looked out the window.

"Okay, we're here," I said and turned into the driveway.

"Wow, really nice, you have to show me everything then," he marveled as he looked around on our farm.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll do that, but let's go in," I laughed and we trudged up the stairs.

I opened the door and already heard an excited voice.

My little niece rushed toward me and I picked her up.

Then I explained who my companion was, because she looked at him from head to toe very skeptically.

After she knew that, she wriggled out of my embrace and went to the kitchen to immediately tell my mom about the experienced.

Gabe instantly took my mother in a heartfelt hug and that moved me incredibly, because I could not remember that this had ever been done by one of my previous friends.

My niece pulled me by the hand to play something before I even started talking to my parents.

Just in time for lunch, the rest of the gang joined. My two brothers and my sister-in-law with my little nephew. Gradually, it was getting louder and heartier.

No trace of strangers or shy and everyone got along with each other. And even little Lisa had a favorite right away. Gabriel. I would have been surprised if it had not been so.

Gabe was busy making modeling clay cookies and I had time to talk to the rest of my family.

 

During a digestive walk, I showed Gabriel our estate and he was amazed.

Behind the house in the meadow, he discovered a cross with a photo and a dog leash.

"Since it is unfortunately not allowed to bury animals, I have set up a cross here," I murmured and swallowed hard. Never in my life had anything torn my heart so badly as the moment when I had to say goodbye to my dearest companion.

Gabriel took me in his arms and pulled me close to him.

With my face pressed into his neck, I let my tears run wild.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, stroking my head, wiping the tears from my face and kissing my forehead.

"It's okay. Life is sometimes hard, shitty and unfair."

After I calmed down we went on again.

He found it all extremely interesting and amazing on our farm, bombarded me with countless questions and I fell in love a little more.

As we walked back through the gate, the dwarf was sitting in the sandbox.

"I made a cake," she said beaming, gesturing us to sit down.

"She's coming after you," Gabriel laughed and I shrugged.

 

It was already quite late so we decided, after we had made our way home, not to go to the movies anymore.

"We could play strip poker," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, because I can play poker ..." I laughed. "But you can also strip like that before me."

"Without consideration?"

After a few moments, he shook his head. "No way."

"Wait here," he then whispered in my ear, as I pouted sadly and disappeared with my laptop and a chair into the bedroom.

_‚What is he doing?‘_

Soon the first notes of a very well-known song were heard and with a smile I shook my head ... ‚You can leave your hat on‘

Silently, I slipped into the bedroom and saw him with one of my hats.

I sat down on my bed and watched the show.

He was really stripping for me and not so bad. Slowly and in time with the music, he dropped his clothes until he was standing in front of me in his tie, boxershorts and hat He then put the tie around my neck and pulled me close to him, only to push me away, so I had to sit down on the chair.

Lasciviously he rubbed his body against mine and I bit my lip.

In one swift motion he threw me back onto the bed, tipped the chair over with his foot and as he undressed his underwear and covered his private parts with his hat, the music was off.

"You did not do that the first time, admit it," I grinned, kissing him tenderly.

"I've seen the movie a few times," he laughed, shrugging.

"That was not bad," I whispered, pulling him to me and whispering in his ear. "That was even damn hot."

"How did I earn you?" He sighed happily, clutching at me. "I'll never break up with you, I love you."

Since I could not sleep, I was still thinking. Never before had I felt so safe and loved  …

_‚A long-distance relationship in the long run, can this work? I have died a thousand deaths in the last months of yearning. It already breakes my heart when he has to leave again._ _Can I trust him 100% that he is faithful to me?_ _I love him and at some point I am so deep inside, that it will be very hard for me to get out again._

_Where will that lead?_ _We will enjoy the days we have left and then we will continue to look._ _Either everything comes out, or not.‘_


	11. Chapter 11

"When do you have to go to your appointment today?" I asked Gabe and opened the laptop.

"I have to be in Vienna in the late afternoon," he said, looking at his watch.

"Should I drive or do we take the train ... do you even want me to come with you?", I replied and looked at him questioningly.

"If I want ... what?" He laughed and pulled me into his arms. "I do not want to be without you for a second, of course you come along, I've organized everything, we're going by taxi."

"Are you crazy?" I grinned, shaking my head. "That's three hours drive, do you know what that costs? We'll go by train, let's enjoy the adventure! "

"Okay, persuaded," he laughed and kissed my cheek.

"What do you think if we go straight and have two nice days in Vienna, there is so much to see. "

"Good, persuaded," he laughed and kissed me again.

"Well, you're quickly persuaded," I purred, nibbling on his neck.

Humming happily, I went to the kitchen and made us breakfast while he checked in the train connection.

 

The train ride was pleasant and we arrived at the hotel in the early afternoon.

And then the word stuck in my throat as he unlocked the room. What should I say ...

The ‚room‘ was bigger than my apartment.

"Fuck me," I mumbled, standing there with my mouth open.

"Later, honey," Gabriel grinned and blew a kiss on my lips before putting our bags in the corner.

"God, is this wonderful," I marveled, looking around. "We have a hot tub ... in the room ... next to the bed? I can not believe it!"

After digesting the impressions, Gabe hugged me from behind and our hands rested on my stomach.

I leaned my head against his shoulders and happily closed my eyes.

The many emotions rolled over me and I had wet eyes.

Gabriel turned to me and I lowered my eyes sheepishly.

"I love seeing you like this," he smirked as he put his fingers under my chin and gently forced me to look at him.

"Gabe ..."

He shook his head and put his index finger to his lips.

"No thanks. Let me spoil you a little bit, honey."

 

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now, do not let any strangers in here in the meantime," he admonished and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"Very sexy Mr. ****," I growled, whistling.

Dressed in a black suit, black shoes, a white shirt with a blue and black striped tie, and his beard slightly trimmed, he just looked stunning and great.

"Do not let yourself be seduced by strange women", I grinned, put my hands on his butt and pulled him to me.

Gabe drew in a sharp breath and promised to hurry.

 

Then he closed the door and I dropped happily onto the bed.

_‚This is a madness ..._

_Gabriel is a madness, not only does he look damn good, he carries me on hands … ‘_

We had contact with each other almost every day, and he always stood by my side when I had problems, or when everything became too much for me.

It was alright on one side, Gabriel had his roots and me too, but on the other hand ... I wanted him by my side forever, I wanted him all by myself, not just a few days a year.

I turned on my stomach surfing in my cell phone and read some more messages from my replacement family.

_‚I miss you all so much. Why must they be so far away?‘_

Some time later I had compiled a plan for the next few days and picked up the hotel brochure.

"Our offer for lovers ...", I read aloud.

Oh, and how in love we were. With that he has looked deep into my heart

Did I mention that the room was larger than my 50m2 apartment and we had a jacuzzi beside the bed?

Then I started my tour and opened the small cabinet which stood next to the hot tub.

"Oh, surprise 1," I mumbled with a smile as I spotted a washcloth and rose petals

My search continued in the living room, where a small fridge stood. There I found a bottle of sparkling wine and other various alcoholics. Furthermore, in the room were a huge soft couch, a large flat screen TV and next to a music system with CDs.

A small round table with two chairs stood in the corner and on the parquet floor lay a red fluffy carpet.

Two modern pictures hung on the wall, which I liked well and through the huge window one had a view over a part of Vienna.

As I was slightly dim, I took a step back, because I was afraid of heights.

From here I could also see the Ferris wheel of the Prater.

_‚Nothing for me. Definitely nothing‘_

I stroked the bright warm wood, which, as a decoration of the walls, fitted very well to the whole interior. The decor was coordinated, I liked that.

I opened the closet and found several candles inside.

"Surprise 2," I laughed and closed it again.

And the actual bathroom was kept in a plain white, two bathrobes on the wall, towels, a toilet and a shower with a huge shower head.

When I wanted to turn the light on, I stopped for a moment. There were a few more switches, and since I was curious by nature, I tried them all out. The bathroom was reflected in several colors.

_‚That's the 3rd surprise‘_

I opened the mirror door above the sink and found a small bottle of massage oil, an aroma bath and a bottle of scented shampoo.

"For the sensual hours for two," I read aloud. "More surprises."

I grabbed the bottles and put them in the cupboard next to the hot tub.

From that moment on, I looked forward to every second we spent in the room.

Luckily, I dropped onto the soft couch and thought back to our first meeting.

When he came in the restaurant and for a moment my heart stopped and when I poured the red wine over his shirt ... as we stood together in the kitchen.

About the fact that he had hardly talked to me and the unpleasant feeling in my stomach as we sat in the taxi.

And then to the convention ... how he danced with me, so close. A tingling sensation came over me and pulled through my entire body. And from that point on, everything was just amazing and fantastic. Then the heartbreaking farewell. I sighed, because that was soon before me again.

 

A sound at the door startled me out of my thoughts.

"Honey, I'm back home," Gabriel shouted, smiling at me.

I jumped up and fell around his neck.

"What did you do?" He asked me after a tender kiss.

"Not much," I reply. "Flirting a bit with the waiter, meeting the masseur, he has fantastic hands."

I raved enthusiastically and Gabriel tickled me until I whimpered for mercy.

"Only planned the next few days and discovered a few surprises."

"Surprises?" He asked, looking at me questioningly.

Then I told him about the brochure, where there was talk of surprises, and that I had sought and found these.

"But more of that later," I said seductively, squeezing my body against him, whereupon he groaned aroused.

Then I untied his tie, shoved the jacket off his shoulders, and laid everything carefully on the chair.

"Not so stormy, little lady," he mumbled.

"Who are you calling small, I'm 0.4 inches taller than you!" I whispered, biting his lower lip gently.

"Quick-witted, I like that."

"We have two more hours until dinner, what do you want?" I asked him, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Hmm ..." he whispered, lifting me up.

I wrapped my legs around him so I did not fall off.

"What are you thinking?" He smirked and threw me on the bed.

In a skilful move he finally lay under me and I started to unbutton his shirt very slowly.

"Babe, way too slow," he groaned, grabbing my hips and turning with me again.

He pushed a leg between mine and rubbed his hard manhood on my thigh.

Greedy he pushed his tongue into my mouth which elicited me aroused a gasp. In no time we were both naked and this sex had nothing to do with tenderness. It was wild, it was passionate, full of dirty talk and a lot of sweat.

 

"But now ..." I said after a leisurely dinner and stood in front of the hot tub.

"This will be inaugurated now."

"Yes, I'll leave that to you, I'll have to make a quick call again", he smirked and disappeared into the living room. I let in the bathwater, added a shot of the aroma bath, and spread a few rose petals.

I darted across the living room, grabbed a couple of candles, tore open the fridge, took the bottle of champagne and two glasses, put everything, including shampoo, on the edge of the pool, whizzed back into the living room, threw Gabriel a kiss, and grabbed me the radio. Then I closed the curtains and pulled myself down to the underwear, turned on soft music and poured the champagne.

At that moment, Gabe came in, staring at me open-mouthed and letting his eyes wander. Then I slowly approached him and closed his mouth with my thumb.

 

In the warm water I let myself down between him and put my head to his chest.

We closed our eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the water on our skin.

"Such a thing will definitely come to our house someday," he said suddenly.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and took a moment to realize what he had just said.

I turned around and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Our house?" I repeated the words that had still not quite arrived.

"I've been thinking a lot about the last few months, and in the long run it does not work, I miss you any minute you're not with me," he whispered, taking my face in his hands.

"Of course I can not break my tents overnight, I have contracts, but at some point in the future I want to live with you, I want to be the last one to look into your face when you fall asleep in the evening, and be the first one you smile at, in the morning. I love you and want you by my side."

I swallowed and tears ran down my face. The thick lump in my throat prevented me from talking.

These were the words I needed, that I could cling to and that burned into my heart.

"What ...?" He asked, startled and frowning.

"I love you," I said, shrugging.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck and sighed loudly.

"Oh God. And I thought so ..." he murmured, hugging me tightly.

"Are you stupid, how can you possibly think that?" I grinned in tears.

"Babe, I love you so much, I've never felt so much for a person," he said quietly and when we met our eyes, I could see nothing but deep and pure honesty,

trust and love.

A big, huge part of the tension had fallen from me. Then I took his hand and put it on my heart.

It did not need words at that moment, we were just happy and content and one unit.

For a moment it occurred to me that he probably had said that to his wife as well, but then I remembered the next moment.

Because I was there now and I vowed that I would never let the man go again.

He took both glasses of champagne and gave me one. "On us and we will somehow master that. And until then we fly back and forth."

Then he suddenly pushed the button and the water began to bubble. I shrieked briefly and the silence was broken.

"Oh yes, and I had no sex for nine months, what do you think, what does that do to a man !?" he said mischievously.

"If you allude to that ... I was also loyal to you."

I stuck out my tongue and we grinned at each other.

"Slip forward," he whispered, reaching for the shampoo. "And now put your head back."

I did as I was told and he gently dipped my long hair into the water.

"Beautiful," he murmured and I blushed slightly.

Then I got a head massage, which I usually only enjoyed at the hairdresser and I had goose bumps from top to bottom because it was so pleasant, and that expressed itself in my noises.

"Sorry baby," he gasped when he realized he had clawed at my hair.

"I think we should go to bed," I grinned, winking at him.


	12. Chapter 12

I felt soft lips on my neck making their way down.

"No, leave me ... just a little bit," I growled and turned on my stomach.

"Trust me, the light is not the daylight."

I tried not to open my eyes and hugged the pillow.

"You quote from Shakespeare?" He laughed softly and continued his tongue games on my back.

I sighed deeply and surrendered to my fate.

Kisses, that covered my neck, hands, that softly caressed my sensitive areas and left goose bumps.

Lips, that licked my butt and made me flinch involuntarily.

"Aha, a sensitive spot," he whispered, continuing unperturbed and I smiled into the pillow.

With his fingertips he stroked my skin and it was over with the rest.

"You scoundrel, I'm ticklish!"

Screeching, I threw the pillow in his face.

"I know Honey, good morning and since you are already awake now ... the man by your side is hungry and I've discovered your list, we have a lot going on today."

Well strengthened we went partly on foot, partly by taxi on our reconnaissance trip.

 

The first stop took us to a torture museum.

"You're a crazy woman," I heard there and he shook his head.

"What?" I grinned, followed by a light swipe. "I am interested in that."

It was quite frightening and brutal how people used to be treated. And I was having a hard time with my heart when it occurred to me that many animals still experience a similar fate today.

Because they are not considered as living beings, but as a thing.

When I saw Gabe standing a little too long in front of a wooden scaffolding, on which a doll spread out to an X, was tied to the arms and legs, I quietly sneaked up to him and breathed in his ear.

"Are your fantasies going through with you?"

Afterwards we visited the ‚Tiergarten Schönbrunn‘ and the ‚House of the Sea‘.

The weather was fine and we enjoyed the autumn heat.

I hooked his arm and we strolled through the park. When we passed a couple of teenagers, they began to whisper.

His camouflage was revealed and Gabriel gave autographs and had a picture taken with him.

"You're a coveted man," I laughed at him and snuggled up against his shoulder again.

"Looks like that, but I ... just covet you," he whispered, pulling me into a kiss.

 

Of course, I shot countless photos again and tweeted two. One that showed Gabriel with a bear statue with his head just between the bear's teeth and one where Gabriel sat on a wooden chair with his arms, legs and forehead strapped in place and a cloth in his mouth.

A few seconds later a reply from Sam. "Thanks for the suggestions. Kiss."

We stood in front of the tiger enclosure and I admired the beautiful animals.

"They did it to you," Gabriel remarked and I nodded.

"I've been a tiger godmother for years."

"That's great," Gabe replied, wrapping his arm around my waist.

On our way through the garden, we found an affectionate lama, who kept an eye on Gabriel.

"And my first jealousy crisis," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Oh Honey, what can I say ... the guy is really cute," he laughed, pointing to himself as he scratched the lama's head.

"Nutcase," I giggled, pulling him further.

In a huge aquarium we then watched the fish.

"Near me there is a sea-world show."

"I'm not going to go with that," I said, shaking my head.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"For exactly the same reason why I do not go to a circus, I feel sorry for the animals and nobody can tell me that they do it voluntarily, and I do not want to know, or sometimes I know, unfortunately, what methods people use to let the animals do what the vultures collect the money for."

The water was in my eyes, because when it came to the animals, I was very sensitive.

"You have a good attitude, I like that," Gabriel replied admiringly, after a few moments of silence.

"There is so much suffering in the world, and it is always the person who destroys everything.

No question, there are also a lot of poor people, but those who can never really help it are the animals. No animal has the gene to be evil but it is done to it. And I can not say how many tears I've shed when I read or hear about it again.

It breaks my heart when I see something like that and then it will not let me go. It's only a tiny part of it that I contribute to sponsorship for some animals, but it feels good and if I make the million dollar jackpot then I swear ... I keep 1 million, and the rest I get donate those organizations that support it. "

"You are becoming more and more sympathetic to me," he smiled, kissing my forehead.

 

"Yummy. The ‚roast pork‘ was awesome," he enthused. "And first ... what's that?"

"‚Kaiserschmarrn‘," I laughed at him. "Hmm ...", he smirked and licked his lips.

"Do you fancy a ride?"

In a horse-drawn carriage, we made ourselves comfortable, snuggled together and whispered words of love and affection in our ears.

"Can you ride?" He asked and at the same moment he started to grin, "... I mean on a horse!"

Of course I had already tried that. But decided that this would not be my hobby.

"And you?" I asked, looking at him.

"Hello? I'm from Nashville, I was able to ride before I could run," he laughed and I agreed.

 

We silently enjoyed the rest of the bumpy ride and nestled together.

"What's on the program now?" He asked impatiently and I shook my head, laughing.

"You are amazing. Most of my friends I had said after a maximum of two hours, that it would be enough and they wanted to go home. "

"I'm not most of your friends either," he replied mischievously and bit gently in my neck. "I want to experience as many impressions with you as possible, so that I can survive in the time without you."

"Okay, if you want to. Not far from here is the exhibition of ‚Gunther Hagens - Body Worlds‘. "

"Sure, that sounds good ... I do not know that," he said, taking my hand.

Ever since I saw the film 'Anatomy', I was fascinated by it, and that was years ago.

Now I had the opportunity and wanted to perceive it.

It was a pity that you were not allowed to take pictures, because you just had to see something like that. With a mixture of awe, astonishment and discomfort, we looked at all the preparations because they were real people and real animals and no dolls like in the movies. It was just incredible how much precision the individual muscles, organs and skin were processed.

"That was exciting and a bit spooky," I said on my way out.

"That was amazing and fantastic," Gabriel replied with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Thank you for coming here with me," I smiled at him and ran my hand over his cheek.

He leaned against it, closed his eyes and sighed contentedly.

"I think we've seen enough for today, what do you think?" I whispered, shoving my hands into his back pockets and pulling him close to me.

"Fuck!" He gasped as I kissed him greedily. He looked down at himself and back to me.

"Houston, we have a problem, I love it when you are so dominant, ... really ... but ... you bring me in ... um … a tricky situation." The red glow on his cheeks made me smile.

"If you do not do something right now, I'll nibble you here next to the garbage cans!"

It was the middle of the day and there were a lot of people on the way.

"Exactly, some paparazzi will come and take a picture and tomorrow you will be even better known,"

I laughed. No, this was definitely not the place to be.

"Think of Chuck in an elf costume."

"I'll never get that picture out of my head again," he grumbled, grimacing.

 

"You're like a kid ... keep me busy," I laughed and took him by the hand as he kept asking me what we would do next.

Since, frankly, my feet were aching from all the running around, we decided to end the day in the wellness area of our hotel.

 

Later we found on the table in our room a gift basket, with strawberries, raffaelo, a red rose and a small bottle of sparkling wine.

,For sensual hours for two, with best regards from the hotel‘, stood on the small card.

"Stay away," Gabriel laughed and slapped my hand gently as I reached for a strawberry.

"That comes with me and you stay there."

"Hm," I grumbled, narrowing my eyes, throwing myself on the couch, waiting for Gabe to call me.

"It's done," he shouted from the bedroom after a few minutes.

With bright eyes I stopped and let everything affect me.

Until a few months ago, I never expected Gabriel to be such a romantic.

_,Beautiful …‘_

There were countless candles in the room and around the pool, the bath water was set in and mixed with foam, and a few rose petals floated on the surface. Two filled champagne glasses were waiting to be drunk, and the strawberries and Raffaelo stood beside the shampoo on the edge of the hot tub.

Towels were ready, the curtains were closed to darken the room and the massage oil was next to the bed. From the radio soft music played and on the bed, surrounded by rose petals,

Gabriel lay in a red boxer shorts.

On his stomach were two strawberries and a Raffaelo distributed and in his mouth he had a red rose.

 

"I'm sorry, but I have to ... it's so hot," I said, taking a picture with my phone.

"As long as you do not post it, I do not care," he smirked, not moving.

_,Not that, but it will be my new wallpaper‘_

Then I threw the phone away, climbed onto the bed and crawled over him like a wild animal that always has its prey firmly in view.

With my teeth, I took the rose out of his mouth and threw it on the other side.

"Rrr," I growled, taking the first strawberry between my teeth and shoving it to Gabe's lips, who immediately opened it.

"Hmm .... tastes like more," I whispered, pulling back a little. I then ate the second strawberry alone.

"Hey you egoist!" He grumbled.

Smiling, I took the Raffaelo between my lips, led it to his mouth, and then let Gabriel bite off.

 

Then we went into the hot tub and toasted with the champagne. Another strawberry followed.

"So pleasant," he whispered, kissing my neck.

After I washed his hair, he shook himself and splashed everything wet like a dog ... or like a little kid.

I loved that about him. He always made me laugh. The long hair stood in all directions and I smoothed them smirking.

He tilted his head and looked at me for a few moments, making me nervous.

"Did I tell you today that I love you?" He whispered in my ear and I shook my head sadly.

 

"Shall I show it to you?" He whispered with a wink and pointed to the bed.

"Ok, start without me", I answered, turned on the whirl, lay back relaxed and closed one eye.

He squinted with a hum and tipped some cold champagne over my neck.

"Huh," I shrieked and he licked it apologetically.

At ‚Thank you for loving me‘ by Bon Jovi, he suddenly bowed to me.

"You want to dance with me ... naked?" I laughed, raising my eyebrows and shaking my head,

"That's weird."

"Well, you owe me that," he laughed and pushed me onto the bed and I immediately pulled him with me.


	13. Chapter 13

_‚I run with Zeus across the meadow, we romp and I laugh because he is digging wild again to lure a mole out of his hiding place. He rushes from one end to the other and chases after a rabbit, where we both know that he never has a chance ... I throw dog treats in the air, he catches them and we both roll on the ground._

_Suddenly the sky darkens and lightning flashes. Zeus sinks to the ground and looks at me sadly, any color seems to leave his eyes. He is getting thinner by the second, his fur is suddenly only strubbig and lackluster._ _"I have to stay here, I can not anymore, from now on you have to go on without me, let me go"_ _he whispers, putting a paw on my hand._

_"Come, I carry you, you do not have to stay here," I sob, because I can not and do not want to let him go. Suddenly the ground opens and swallowed my dearest companion._ _I buddle with my hands until they bleed and sink exhausted to the ground. Then I'm shaken by a crying fit, literally tossing and turning …‘_

From afar I hear a voice ...

"Honey, Honey wake up! Come on, wake up! "

Frightened and tearful, I jumped out of my nightmare and Gabriel looked shocked.

I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably and trembling all over.

"Shh ... you had a nightmare, everything's alright, I'm here," he whispered, stroking my back. Gradually I calmed down and he hugged me tight until I fell asleep again. He did not say anything and I did not want to say anything.

 

"Hey, good morning," Gabriel whispered, stroking my cheek.

"Good morning," I smiled tortured. The traces of the past hours are still clearly in my bones. I have not had such an extreme dream for ages.

"That was a bad dream, would you like to tell me about it?", he asked sympathetically and kissed my forehead.

"It will certainly be some time before I digested the death of Zeus, because never has a loss hurt me so much," I mumbled with a shrug and felt tears come up again.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this," he sighed, hugging me tightly.

"I'll jump in the shower quickly," I said and went to the bathroom, feeling like I still felt the earth under my fingers.

"Alright babe?" I heard Gabriel ask at the door and he knocked.

_‚He is so cute as he cares about me‘_

Smiling, I called to him that I would come soon.

 

_‚Oh, a message from Rowena‘_

‚Me and the others say ,Hi‘, call me again, embrace Dick of us ... Greetings‘

"Rowena and the others are greeting you, I've written with her," I grinned at my friend.

"Yeah, I've been working with them for years, and you get the news - ungrateful people," he grumbled.

"Well, you're not as sweet and irresistible as me."

After we packed our things I pulled him into a hug and looked deep into his eyes. They radiated so much security and love that I lost myself again.

"Vous avez des yeux si beaux, charmants et magnifiques."

"Sounds nice and ‚charming and magnifiqes‘ I understand too, but what does that mean?" He asked skeptically and tilted his head.

"You can ask Balthazar," I grinned shrugging.

"And if it's something filthy?"

"You will find out then."

 

The last stop, as I thought, was the ‚Viennese Naschmarkt‘.

"Ah, now I understand you," he laughed as we saw the many market stalls.

I bought some spices, some liqueurs that I needed for baking and cooking and other ingredients that came my way.

"Please," I said, shaking my head and looking at him. "Let me pay that myself."

"But I do like it," he said, not quite understanding what I was referring to.

I quibbled a bit, because I just did not like it when he paid everything.

I always had to take care of myself, I had always worked out everything myself.

_‚Damn Gabe, I know you have a lot of money, but I'm not used to that, I did not grow up like that‘_

I had made up my mind never to be dependent on anyone again, because with my last friend, I got to feel where this had led.

One day he had told me all this and there was a huge dispute, which eventually led to the break.

I did not want to experience that again.

"I'm so thankful for everything, and in the last few days you've always paid, please do not give me the feeling that I'm dependent on you because that's ... I'm embarrassed," I said sheepishly.

"Oh Honey, you're so cute," he smirked, kissing me.

 

As we walked towards the main station, we passed the Prater.

"Look at a Ferris wheel," he said beaming and pointing up.

"Yes, great," I answered indifferently, following his hand with my eyes.

"Let's go for a ride," he said, already pulling me in the direction of the cash register.

"... No," I replied and stopped dead in my tracks.

"Huh?" He murmured, and tilted his head.

"I have … I'm afraid of heights and that's ... high," I stammered.

"I'm with you, come on," he smirked and took my hand. My heartbeat increased suddenly, but I just could not overcome myself and did not go one step further.

"What should happen, I'm with you, it's also very slow, and besides, they are closed gondolas," he went on, using his secret weapon, the dachshund look.

„It's not about the speed … but the height“, I muttered.

_‚This can not be understood by anyone who does not know … Damn … who can resist this view‘_

I made the sign of the cross, looked at him and sighed deeply.

After taking a deep breath, because who could resist that look, I made a sign of the cross and nodded.

"Good girl."

"Okay, hopefully this is the definitive proof that you believe that I love you above all else, you're even worth more to me than my own life," I said and he laughed.

"It's only 213 foot high."

"One more word ...", I replied seriously and he got a sideswipe.

As the gondola started moving, I squeezed his hand. Maybe a bit too much.

"Jesus," he gasped in surprise. "Easy ... I still need my hand."

My heart was pounding and I had closed my eyes.

The panic rose in me as I realized that we were climbing higher and higher.

_‚What did I get involved in here again?‘_

Gabe seemed to feel it all tighten in me, for he took my face in his hands and said softly but firmly.

"Look at me, nothing will happen to you."

I half opened my eyes and looked into his benevolent, amber eyes.

Then we were at the top, fucking 213 feet above the ground and standing still.

He still held my face and I clung to his wrists.

"I love kissing you so much, but if you do that then it's over. I get dizzy and I fall out of the gondola, "I murmured as his lips came closer to mine.

"Nothing happens, we're trapped," he laughed, pointing his head in all directions.

"That's a reason, but not an obstacle."

"Wait, I want to take a picture for a moment," he said after a few moments.

At first I thought he was kidding, but he really let me go and wanted to get up.

"Do not let me go ... you can google the damn pictures on the internet, but now you will not let me go!" I hissed and grabbed his shirt collar.

"Ok," he laughed, raising his hands in defense. "Alright, I will not let you go."

Then, after 10 hours felt, the horror ride finally went on.

The gondola then stopped again in the middle, because that was so funny ... and then the ground finally had us back.

"You're not kissing the ground, are you?" Gabriel smirked.

"Jerk!"

I would have enjoyed the ride too, with the man I loved, but the panic was just stronger.

Unfortunately I could not do anything about it.

"How about aiplanes?", He asked and I shrugged.

"Airplanes are ok for me," I replied as I had flown twice, and sighing relieved, he nodded.

 

"Are you tired?" He asked as we sat in the train compartment cuddling on the soft bench, and I yawned.

"That's called exhausted," I laughed with a shrug.

With my head leaning against his shoulder, I really doze off for a few minutes.

"You're cute when you sleep," he smiled as I straightened and stretched.

"Yeah, wait until I start drooling, then you will not find me sweet anymore."

"I'll always find you sweet, no matter what you do," he said, squeezing my hand.

"Except for a facial tattoo, we have to talk about it before."

 

After we got out and walked a few steps, my younger brother, who was visiting a friend, came to meet us.

I told Gabriel that my father had eleven siblings and my mother six siblings, and then his mouth was open.

"Holy Toledo!" Gabe called in astonishment. "Big family ... in the double sense. Your brothers are sure to have the height of Sam, and your sister-in-law is also incredibly tall.

And your younger brother? Girlfriend? Wife? Family?"

"Too skittish," I laughed.

"And you? Do you want children? "He asked and I stopped.

"Is still a bit early for this topic," I grinned, raising my eyebrows.

I honestly did not worry about this topic because we had to deal with our situation first.

 

After a short break we drove to the cinema.

At this time was dead pants and so we sat with about eight others in this huge hall.

Without further ado, we moved into the very last row and made ourselves comfortable.

We did not see much of the movie 'Revenant' with Leo DiCaprio because we were too busy with ourselves.

Anyway, I would buy the movie later anyway on DVD, if only because of the memory.

The movie lasted over two hours, but it was over too quickly.

 

"Yuck!"

As we ran across the parking lot, it spilled like buckets and in no time we were soaked.

_‚My poor car‘_

"What are you doing?" I shouted to Gabe when I saw him stop in the rain.

"We're wet already," he grinned, pulling me to his feet and shaking my head, I kissed him as the rain pelted our bodies.

With his dripping wet clothes he wanted to go to my bedroom, but I could still catch him by his shirt collar.

"Stop and no further, my friend. Take off your clothes, right now!"

Then I grabbed his clothes and hung them over the armchair in my conservatory.

_‚I hope it will dry until tomorrow‘_

"Gabriel?"

"Honey?"

"Gabe?"

"Sweetie?"

"Romeo?"

"Babe?"

"Are you hungry, I could quickly make a little something," I called from the kitchen into the bathroom, as I stood in front of the open fridge.

"Sure, I'm always hungry," he whispered suddenly in my ear, hugged me from behind and pressed his lips to my neck. "But rather hungry for you."

At these words, he bit me gently in the skin and goosebumps spread from the scalp to the tips of the toes on my body.

"Yes, first we strengthen the body, and then the soul," I laughed and gently pushed him away from me.

With an eagle's eye, I watched him grab my laptop and pound the keys.

"Do not make a mess, I'm a woman, that takes me days to find the mistake!"

"Do not worry," he laughed, glancing at me, shaking his head and clicking the Enter key.

Then he bowed to me and took my hand. Because in his opinion, I still owed him a dance. I was never the good dancer, but Gabriel was not a problem. He was a good leader. And not just when it came to dancing. If I thought of the last months ...

We only looked at each other through the screen, but the magic, power, care and authority he radiated was always there, even over the long distance.

In his presence I felt well and safe.

We floated around the room until he danced with me in the bedroom.

Cuddled together we lay there for some time, until we suddenly heard something from a distance.

 

*Boom Boom*

"What's that?" Gabe asked in astonishment and sat up.

"Would you like to see it, but we have to go out," I said and he nodded.

Then we dressed hastily and I grabbed an umbrella ... it had stopped raining but better safe than sorry.

From afar we saw the huge fireworks in the sky and heard music.

"What's that?" He asked again.

"This is the Linz Cloud of Sound, it's a spectacle that stretches across part of the Danube, accompanied by classical music, fireworks, light show in and out of the water, thousands of people on both sides of the lake. And every year it has a different motto.

Gabriel stood behind me, his arms around me, his hands clasped tight with mine.

I looked into his shining eyes and he liked that and that was what made me happy.

Maybe it was the music, maybe it was the fireworks that sent me into a sentimental mood.

Maybe it was the fact that it was our last night and soon it was all over again that brought tears to my eyes.

_‚Why can not time just stop?‘_

"Can we go up with the crane? I want a picture with you and the fireworks, there are so many people here," he joked and I had to grin.

 

"Hey, hello, have not seen you for a long time," suddenly said a voice next to me and I turned in astonishment, before I fell around his neck.

Günter, the caretaker, from the vocational school right here behind us.

I introduced them to each other and came up with an idea ...

Quickly I withdrew from Gabriel, who looked at me skeptically, explained Günter my request and then looked at him pleadingly.

"Surprise," I whispered to Gabe and took him by the hand, before we made our way.

Günter pulled out his key and unlocked the school so we could get to the roof.

"You've succeeded," Gabriel grinned, hugging me.

"I have you, I will not let you go."

With a little queasy feeling, I moved and did not force myself to look down.

"Ok, take your picture."

"A nice ending to a wonderful week," he smiled and I nodded wistfully.

"I love you," I whispered, squeezing his hand.

"And I love you more."

"Oh yes?" I grinned. "You have to prove that to me."


	14. Chapter 14

*Peep peep*

With a growl I turned around and hit the alarm clock with my hand.

_,6am early. Ungodly hour!‘_

Sighing, I stretched and kissed Gabe awake.

"Get up my darling, I have to let you go today," I whispered softly.

"Wuah," he yawned and rolled himself off the bed.

Lovingly he hugged me and wanted to say something, but I quickly put a finger to his lips and shook my head.

"Let's enjoy the remaining three hours, then you can break my heart", I mumbled sadly.

"Oh Honey," he sighed and we went to the bathroom.

One last time my hands wandered and soaped Gabriel tenderly. My heart was so heavy and I had to pull myself together so as not to start crying.

And I saw that Gabriel was no different, when I looked into his sad eyes.

"Wait a minute," I said, laying a plastic wrap on the seats of my car. "Better safe than sorry."

"Yeah, it would be weird if I walke around with a wet butt," he chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

After checking in, we had a coffee to get a little bit more awake.

"I have to make a short phone call," he said as his cell phone rang.

_‚This is very good‘_

"Alright, I have to go to the loo urgently," I smirked.

And under this pretext I disappeared into the store where we were the last time because I had seen something that I had to have.

It was a keychain to share, the heart stayed with the woman and the man got the key that fit into the notch of the heart. It was written on both parts, ‚I love you‘.

I put this heart in my pocket and quickly got back on my way.

"Mickey Mouse bladder," I chuckled apologetically and shrugged.

We passed another store and he asked me to wait. He stashed something in his breast pocket but I could not see what it was.

"I love you," I said, squeezing his hand.

"I love you more," he replied with a smile.

"I do not think so. I love you to the moon and back again. "

"I love you as long as ...", he said, fumbling a rose out of his breast pocket, "Until this rose has withered."

With these words he handed me a plastic rose. I swallowed and tears welled up in my eyes. It was by far the nicest thing a man ever told me.

He took me in his arms and I closed my eyes.

"Because we're just touching the gesture," I murmured, rummaging in my pocket.

"The key to my heart, do not lose it."

"I will not, never," he whispered, hugging me tightly.

The dams were open, the tears flowed and I could not suppress a sob.

"I'm just built near the water," I laughed in tears, shrugging.

"Oh honey," he said sadly, wiping the tears from my face.

‚Flight 137 to Los Angeles, Gate 15a‘, it sounded across the hall and I nodded.

One last time we saw each other in our wet eyes and one last time we kissed each other.

"See you," he whispered as he gently stroked my cheek. "And I thank you for all the wonderful memories I can take with me, I love you."

"I love you."

I could not bring out more, the lump in my throat was too big. Our fingers clasped one last time before they slid apart and Gabriel disappeared and left me alone.

_‚If I had wings like Noha's dove_

_I'd fly up the river_

_Fare the well my honey, fare the well‘_

I looked at my watch. In an hour I had to go back to work.

_‚Driving home is no longer profitable‘_

Taking a few deep breaths, I grabbed a coffee from the machine, sat down, turned the rose between my fingers, and sighed.

My phone vibrated.

_‚Only Dean ...‘_

Of course, I was happy and accepted the video call.

"Hey," he said gently and his mine petrified when he saw my tear-stained face.

"Gabe ..." I started, sniffing my nose.

"Son of a bitch! I'll kick him in the balls when I see him," he exclaimed indignantly.

"No Dean," I laughed. "No, it's just, he's just flown away, do not hurt him, he's a sweetheart."

Relieved, Dean smiled and suddenly Sam waved into the camera.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, putting his hands on Dean's shoulders.

"It's going to be okay again, hey guys, I'm sorry, but I have to go to work now. We'll hear each other soon, because I have plenty of time again. "

 

Everyday life had me back and I drove into the restaurant.

"Hey boss," I smiled and set to work.

 

The autumn sun laughed through the windows as I opened the door to the conservatory the next morning to feed my flowers.

"Oh, crap," I sighed as I looked at the chair.

Gabriel's clothes, which were so wet, were still hanging over my chair. Quickly I shot a picture with my cell phone and sent it to him. ‚Hopefully you do not run around naked‘.

Then I took his shirt in my hands and closed my eyes. I absorbed the fragrance of Gabe into every last pore of my body.

_,I miss you‘_

We were together for the past week 24/7 and now I felt a deep emptiness in me. I started by going through all the messages that had accumulated.

Chuck had sent me a picture where I had to cry out for a moment when I opened it. He and Cas, bloody in the face and with deep abrasions.

_‚Damn, it looks real‘_

How I would like to be there ...

The next moment I received a message from Gabe:

‚Hey Honey, was intentional. I know how much you like to sniff. I love you. Kiss. Gabriel.‘

Yes, he was right ...

 

The season was over, the weather had changed. There was not much to do.

The days went by, Gabriel and I had some daily contact, but that was not the same thing. I wanted to feel him. His hands on my body, his lips on mine and his breath on my skin causing me goose bumps ...

I thought of Gabe when I swam my rounds in the swimming pool, I thought of him when I saw Supernatural and I thought of him when I sniffed at his clothes lying next to my bed on the little bedside table.

I even thought of him when I stowed the table and the bench in the barn from the guest garden, where we had been sitting in late summer.

A hobby had to come, otherwise I would have run up the walls with longing.

So I went shopping and got myself an easel, lots of colors and canvases. Then I clicked through Google to find some suggestions and started with something simple.

After a few days, my conservatory was piled with books and a thousand other things that I might need.

 

It was already late and I was engrossed in a picture when ...

*Ding Ding*

With my little finger I opened the window on my laptop.

"Wait a minute, I'll be right with you", I called and quickly washed my fingers in the kitchen, which were smeared with paint.

With the towel in my hand, I sat down on the couch and smiled at my friend:

"Hey Gabe, I love you, everything ok?"

"Hey sweetie, I love you too ... what are you doing?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

I took the laptop in my hand and went to the conservatory with it.

"My new hobby," I beamed, showing him my picture.

"Does not look bad," he said admiringly.

"Hey, to get straight to the point, why I'm calling ... I miss you," he murmured with a sad face and kissed the screen.

"And I miss you even more," I replied, pressing my lips to his.

"How much?"

"To the moon and back again," I grinned and sat on the couch.

"How's work going?"

"Boring," I answered and sighed. "That's why I had to look for a hobby, otherwise I'll think of you all day."

"It's nice."

"No, that's not it, it hurts," I said, sticking out my tongue.

"And since I have 1 1/2 months off next week, I need something to do."

"Oh Honey, what are you doing at Christmas? You know ... send my gifts away soon enough or they will not arrive."

"Do not know, celebrate with family, like every year and who says you get something?" I asked seriously, raising my eyebrows.

Too fast, the conversation was over, because he had to continue working again.

 

On the 1st of December it started to snow. I immediately took a picture and tweeted it.

John was the first one to answer. ‚Oh well, we have 50°F here‘ And right after Chuck. ‚I'm on my way‘ As an attachment, he sent a picture of an airplane. I laughed loudly.

And Balthazar sent me a picture of a snowman in sunglasses. ‚@Chuck, the only one who flies, that's me‘ Gabriel's message came quickly.

‚Come on, snowball fight, I miss you. Kiss‘ Sighing longingly, I set the phone aside and lay down on the couch.

 

Now I have enough time for my cookies, as every year. Meanwhile, I had some customers and the work was fun. I put the laptop on the window sill and was just deepened ...

*Ding Ding*

"Hey babe, I love you, what are you doing?" He asked, leaning forward to catch a glimpse of the work surface.

"Cookies," I grinned and tilted the laptop.

"Yummy, did not know you could do that," he replied in astonishment, and I snorted in amusement. I sent him some photos with my cell phone.

"God, they look delicious," he smacked, running his tongue over his lips.

"What have you done again?" I asked, shaking my head as I saw that he had cheekily tweeted the photos.

"Only written that I know an artist."

Cas had already spread it and turned it into a GIF showing a dog slowly sticking out his tongue and licking the photo.

_,That's sweet‘_

"What are you doing with all that stuff?"

"I have some customers, acquaintances, friends ... make a little money," I said with a shrug.

"And the rest is for the family."

"And ... me?" He murmured sadly.

"I'll send you some, if you like," I breathed and threw him a kiss.

"That's what I insist on," he laughed and was quiet for a moment.

"Gabe?" No answer.

"Gaaaabe?" I called, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Yes?" He asked hypocritically and looked me in the eyes.

"Where you are with your thoughts?"

"I have an idea ...", he laughed and looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"Do I want to know?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Maybe ... even sure ... but not yet," he grinned mischievously.

"Do you know what I hate?" I said seriously and he laughed with an innocent mine.

"Nope."

"If someone starts from a topic and then does not talk it out."

"Oh, come on, let me have fun."

"Yeah, you joker," I grinned, sticking out my tongue.

"I'll let you continue now, because I'm dog-tired, it was a long day," he said, yawning.

I wondered what he was going to do again and returned to my work.


	15. Chapter 15

Last week I had made good progress and Gabriel insisted that I send him photos every time I had new treats ready.

Today was my birthday and I was back on video chat with Gabe.

"Happy Birthday Honey!", He smirked and threw me a kiss hand.

After a few inconsequential things, he suddenly called excitedly.

"Hey, babe, I can not wait anymore, otherwise it will tear me!"

"Oh dear, what about you?" I asked, startled.

"On the 20th, your flight will go, I'll send you the data. You come back to your replacement family and everyone is thrilled and we are so happy and you stay over the years and I hope your family is not mad and I miss you and I love you and you have to bring a huge pile of biscuits," he said without even breathe and looked at me with wide eyes.

_,Wait. What?'_

The words had not quite reached my brain, and I stared motionless for a few seconds at the screen.

Gabe waved to my face and shook the laptop. He slammed his hands over his head and shouted.

"Honey, restart, the picture is frozen!"

"Everything is alright with the picture ..."

And suddenly they were all there and burst out laughing. Rowena, Dean, Cas, Sam, Lucifer and also Crowley, Balthazar, Robert, John, Henry and of course Chuck.

"You're kidding me," I said incredulously, shaking my head.

Just like the day before a year ago I stood there paralyzed and could not say anything.

"Are not you happy?" Cas exclaimed, playing disappointed.

"Am I happy? ... am I happy?" I grinned and cheered

"Joy enough? Oh my god, that's not possible, you're a crazy bunch."

"There is a small condition," John said. "I accept everyone," I replied brightly.

"You have to, for all, and that's a lot of people," Dean began.

"Bring your cookies for the Christmas party," Sam finished.

While they all talked like a waterfall, my eyes went from one to the other and I shook my head a few times only in amazement. It was unbelievable what they offered me.

"That's not a problem ... although I first have to find out how it is with food and entry.

And visa, do I need a visa? How long do I fly anyway? And ... oh god," I called and clapped my hands over my face.

"We organized everything," Robert finally grinned. "You come to us on the set, we have a little something to shoot, you'll probably sleep at Gabe."

"That then decides to spin the bottle," Dean called in between and Gabriel pushed him slightly in the side which ended in laughter.

"You are cordially invited to the Christmas party, then you have four days for you," Robert explained, leaning on Gabe's shoulders. "And we have another convention the next weekend to which you are of course invited." "And you spend New Year with us," Lucifer interposed.

"And you forgot the anniversary celebration … and my birthday," I laughed, still overwhelmed by my feelings.

"Yeah, I think we'll celebrate enough," Rowena grinned and John pointed with both thumbs up.

"Ok, can you just repeat it all the same, I forgot to press record", I said and everyone laughed again.

"And the ticket, are your cookies. And I say, we need a lot of cookies if the price is right," Robert said, winking.

What should this question ... The cookies were of course free, that was a matter of honor.

For the transport costs, the company came up, that was natural. I had tears of emotion, joy and gratitude in my eyes.

Finally, everyone congratulates me on my birthday before they go their own ways after they were scared away by Gabe with a wave of his hand.

"So, disappear, make an exit, hush, hush, I want to talk to my sweetie."

"It's going to be such a great two weeks," he said dreamily, grinning at me.

"You are all fantastic, amazing and great," I said and now a few tears were running down my cheeks.

"See you soon," he smiled, kissing his hand and pressing it to the screen.

"I love you," I sighed happily, closing the screen.

 

My family was happy for me, but there was a bit of disappointment that I was celebrating Christmas and New Year in the States, but after all those stories, they knew I was safe there.

 

I had my grin on my face again, like a year ago.

With the cookies I was done, if not all would be eaten, there was also the convention. I was almost uninterrupted in baking day and night.

_‚I hope that will arrive be safely‘_

Although I was not at home at Christmas but that should not mean that no gifts from me should be under the tree. The presents for my family at home, I had quickly together.

Now the question arose again. _‚What the hell will I give to my beloved?‘_

He had a necklace he was always wearing and would not take off. In memory of his friend.

 

After several visits to various shops I had everything together, which came between my fingers.

It had to be something that came from the heart that proved my love and did not express the money.

I decided to start with a photo of us lasered into a glass block, in the shape of a heart.

This was a bit wider at the bottom so that the glass stood well and with some subtle decorations it looked beautiful.

Next, a white towel with two female hands almost fell into my lap, which, when tied around the hips, looked like those hands were grabbing his ass.

That was just right. But I decided to do it myself, so I found fabric colors in the next department.

For my mother, I used to make an ‚if-book‘ for a long time, with things like ... when you're sad and sticking handkerchiefs over there, or ... if you ever lose your grip and some paperclips glued together ...

I wanted to do the same for Gabriel, but only on the subject of love.

Now the only question was: a book or some envelopes? And I would also need a guest gift ...

Briefly, I noted what I still had to get and made my way back home. There were so many ideas buzzing in my head, and I did not find it that hard because I loved Gabriel. And I put all these thoughts on paper.

I stuck, painted, tinkered and wrote my fingers sore.

Proud and happy, I looked at my result and tied the 25 different envelopes together with a red ribbon.

I was packing the giveaway when my laptop beeped.

Quickly I bit one of the chocolate balls, because quality control had to be, and tied the cellophane bag together. At it I attached a small reindeer, which had a note with a cheeky slogan in the mouth:

‚Santa has read in his book that you have not always been good, that's why this year, oh dear ... just a bunch of reindeer shit‘ (it rhymes in German)

 

*Ding Ding*

"Hello my little one," Cas laughed at me. "Hey Cas," I waved back.

"Oh, what is that?" He asked curiously and made big eyes. Quickly I sat down on the couch and turned the laptop around.

"I'm just in Christmas preparations, all cookies are ready, only I have no idea how I pack this, I'm afraid that they will not arrive safely."

"Only three more days, are you excited?" He asked.

"For me, just under two and a half days. What do you think, I still have not realized all that, it's probably normal for you."

"Normal?" He laughed and shook his head. "We've never had such a case, I mean, we've never had a girl join us to spend more than a few hours with us and chill and seduce one of our colleagues, you're the first and also only one."

"Really?" I answered in amazement and got big eyes.

"That was the idea of your boss who met with us back then, and he said that you are an extraordinary person who deserves such a surprise. We were only the ones who agreed.

And it was one of the best decisions, you really are very special my dear."

"Stop it," I said sheepishly. "Otherwise, I'll start crying right away."

"Oh no, come on, it's true, we've all taken you into our hearts right away, you're such a wonderful, unique and charming person. Even Gabe had start difficulties, he did not say a word at that time, but his body betrayed him and his eyes sparkeled. I laughed and thought back to the time.

"But now everything is fine and you are really sweet together, he had a real Rose War back then, she cheated on him and that for months, it was a hard time for him, also because they have kids together," he sighed and shrugged.

With me it was already well past midnight and I was happy to talk to Cas, but I also longed for my bed.

"Ok, my little one, we'll break off for today, I'm so happy to finally be able to hug you again."

 

The next day I spent with my family and the dwarfs.

"Did you take Gabriel with you?" My little niece asked when I came to the door.

"No, he's not here, but we're taking a selfie for him now," I laughed, pulling her towards me and taking some pictures. Then I showed her where to send it and she beamed at me.

After half an hour the expected message came back.

‚Oh you are so cute, both. Smile. I love you honey‘

The next day I drove into the city again and made some errands.

In the afternoon I met a friend who was totally jealous when I told her what I had planned.

 

With a good feeling, I stood in front of my well and tightly tied cookies and eagerly awaited the remaining hours.

_‚Oh God, I hope I do not forget anything‘_

The suitcases were packed after going through the list for the twentieth time and after talking to Gabriel for a short while, I went to sleep. Or rather, I tried. I was so tingling.


	16. Chapter 16

In the middle of the night, I woke up because I had a restless sleep, yes, did anyone wonder? My first flight alone and I was very excited.

Nervously, I turned once more in front of the mirror and then closed my apartment door.

 

At the airport I mentioned at least five times that they had to handle things carefully, and then it was time to wait and pray.

‚Hey, I'm at the airport, everything is well stowed, I love you‘, I texted Gabriel.

‚I wish you a wonderful morning, honey. You probably did not sleep much, I do not think I'll sleep. I love you. Kiss‘

‚You have to get a minibus, I have some luggage. Kiss‘

‚No problem, everything is already organized, my sunshine. Kiss‘

‚I hope that everything works smoothly, I'm very excited‘

‚Sure, that will be schdasljgkgjwi‘

‚Huh?‘

‚The two idiokajgkjsgk‘

‚Gabe?‘

,We pick you up. Kiss. John‘

‚Hahaha‘

‚I'm coming. too. Kiss. Chuck‘

‚Lol‘

‚The two idiots stole my phone‘

‚Very good, we need staff with the luggage. Smile. I'm glad. Kiss‘

To go down a bit I went for a walk, thank goodness the time passed relatively quickly and my flight was called.

Moments later, I was on the plane. Window seat. Next to me an elderly lady with ... I guess it was her grandson.

"It's his first flight," she immediately spoke. "He is very excited."

_‚Oh god, ask me‘_

Then I switched my phone to airplane mode and surfed a bit, to pass the time. I shot a photo out of the window and tweeted it, saying, ‚Above the clouds‘

The thoughts circled in my head and I tried to sleep a bit, rather, I doze off.

"We'll land in 20 minutes, please strap on," was announced through the speaker.

"Huh," I called, because apparently sleep had overpowered me.

Amazed, I looked out of the window and almost could not get enough of the sight.

‚In 20 minutes I'll have solid ground under my feet,‘ I wrote to Gabe.

‚I know that babe. We're already there. Kiss‘

 

The suitcases were quickly found and the cookies had, as far as I could determine, the trip well survived, and I breathed through relieved.

I pushed everything in the lobby as best I could and looked around.

_‚For God's sake, there it is cozy at home‘_

A little way off, stood three men, with a hat, false mustache, and sunglasses. They held up a sign that I could not see because they had turned their backs on me.

Grinning, I bit my lower lip and made my way. I stalked like a predator, hoping they would not turn around.

"I do not see her anywhere," John murmured, stretching himself.

"But she should have been there long ago," Chuck said and sighed.

Then I put my hands over Gabriel's eyes, but before I could suggest that others should be quiet, they started to cheer.

"At last, we thought you were not coming," Chuck shouted and fell around my neck.

And then John pulled me into a stormy hug.

"Hey guys, get your hands together, mine," Gabe said, pushing the others away.

He kissed me tenderly and the other two laughingly rolled their eyes.

"Oh honey, finally you're back with me," smirked Gabriel and I did not want to let go.

"Well, now, we do not want to get stuck here," Chuck said, hanging on to my arm.

"Where is your luggage?"

With a nod, I pointed to my things, and at the same time, the three let their fingers crack and got to work.

 

"How was the flight?" Chuck asked, turning from the passenger seat to me.

"Pleasant, because I overslept half."

Gabe took my hand in his and beamed at me. There it was again. This tingling in my body, the hot shivers that chased my spine. We kissed again.

"Oh, come on, you can do that porn later," John exclaimed, grimacing.

"Nice that you're here," Chuck smiled and winked at me.

"Nice to be here," I answered, sighing deeply and lowering my head to Gabe's shoulder.

He put a light kiss on my hair and gently stroked my cheek and these little gestures made the butterflies fly around like crazy.

I looked out of the window and admired the landscape and realized that unfortunately there was no snow. Unlike at home, fascinating and huge.

After a good half hour we arrived on the set and I smiled at the sight of the trailer, which I only knew from TV.

"Come on, let's get the stuff out first," Gabriel said and opened the door.

Then we drag everything into a cool room and I was glad that everything worked so smoothly.

Impatiently, Gabe took my suitcase and me by the hand, and we went to his trailer.

"We'll pick you up for lunch, so hurry up," John called after us.

"Yeah, yeah...", Gabriel mumbled while walking and waved dismissively.

 

After shooing me up the stairs and pushing through the door, he pressed his body against mine and my throat escaped an aroused moan.

"I had to wait so long and I almost got mad, I love you so much and will show you the heaven in these two weeks", he whispered in my ear and greedily stuck his tongue in my mouth.

"I am yours," I whispered, wrapping my hands around his hips and pulling him close to me.

Between hot kisses and passionate touches, our entire clothing was instantly scattered on the floor. After a quick shower there was a knock on the door.

"Are you dressed?" The boys giggled outside. Gabe yanked open the door and looked in their startled eyes.

"Of course, what are you thinking?" He laughed, winking at me.

We went over to the huge buffet, or rather, I wanted, because I was already intercepted by Balthazar, Crowley, Sam, Dean and Cas. A warm hug followed the other, many kisses and Gabriel rolled his eyes with a grin.

"Come on, I'm hungry," Sam said, and we sat down.

Robert, Charlie, Rowena and Lucifer joined in as well and it was giggled, laughed, talked and everything was so familiar again.

My emotions went through with me again and I had wet eyes.

 

"Want to watch us filming?" Cas asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"No, I'm going into the trailer now and go to sleep ... Of course, that's why I came here," I grinned and nodded.

"What?", Gabriel laughed and tickled me.

On one of the chairs I made myself comfortable and watched the goings-on. Some scenes had to be repeated a few times because someone always messed up intentionally or unintentionally.

"Cut!" Gabriel called, looked at me for help and I smirked shrugging. After half an hour, he finally clapped his hands. End of working day.

 

Since Gabe still had some things to settle, Cas grabbed my arm.

"Alright for the tour?" Sam, John and Chuck followed us.

I had my phone near me to take pictures. It was all so impressive. The first station was the bunker and a short time later we were outside and I admired eight Impalas, in all possible conditions.

When we went in we came across Dean. Crowley and Lucifer.

"Do you want to come to my kingdom with us?" Crowley asked me, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about crap, it's still my kingdom," Lucifer snorted in amusement.

_‚Yes ... Lucifer and the king of hell‘_

"But I've always been good," I said innocently. "What shall I do in hell?"

"Yeah, well, I do not think even Chuck would believe you."

"Hey Sunny, come in, it's cozy here!" Lucifer called and disappeared in the cage.

I shot countless photos. On the lap of the King of Hell, with the devil on the throne, with Sam on the bars in the cage, chained and gagged in the torture chamber ... We strolled through the different sets and of course into the heaven and it was just amazing.

I realized that all this happened to me, it was just so unreal and fantastic.

 

"Then I would suggest we celebrate our reunion now", Sam said and we headed for the lounge.

"But you do not tolerate much alcohol and then do funny things again," Dean laughed, taking me aside and whispering in my ear. "Act as if ..."

We stood close to each other and whispered. I chuckled, looked at him in amazement, and slapped my hands in front of my face. Shaking my head, I pulled my face, laughed and always looked back and forth between Dean and Sam. Sam turned red as a tomato and the discomfort was written in his face.

"That was a pretty cinematic performance," Dean laughed and pushed me friendly in my side.

We took Sam in our arms and when we told him all this was just played, he let out a sigh of relief, rolling his eyes and pushing Dean more firmer to his side.

Balthazar rolled up with the mobile bar and time flew by.

"Alright babe?" Gabriel asked, sitting down next to me and kissing me.

"On us and a few nice days," Cas said, raising his glass.

There was so much to talk about and we became more and more tipsy.

Well, and at some point I was overcome by tiredness.

After all, my day was a few hours longer. We quickly removed the remaining traces and said goodbye.

 

When we arrived in the trailer, I threw myself on the bed lengthwise and sighed loudly.

Gabe stood next to me grinning and just looked at me.

"Stop staring, because I'm sure I'll look terrible," I grumbled, flinging a pillow to his head.

Well ... at least almost, because in my condition I did not meet the desired object anymore.

"You do not look terrible, you're totally cute, maybe even a little bit more now," he laughed, sitting down next to me and brushing a strand of hair from my face.

"Hmm ..." I grumbled, laying my head in his lap and closing my eyes. "Do not stop."


	17. Chapter 17

_‚Madness, did I really sleep almost 11 hours now?‘_

After stretching, I took a short look and picked up the piece of paper lying on the pillow next to me.

,Good morning Baby. I'm on set, come on when you're awake. I love you. Kiss. Please lock the door. Gabe.‘

Next to a doodle, which was probably supposed to be a rose.

"I love you too", I smirked and pressed the note to my heart.

Quickly I took a shower and got ready, stood with my head to the trailer to close when someone said.

"Hey Cinderella." Jerkily, I turned and almost fell down the narrow staircase as I looked into the grinning face of Crowley.

"I think we're going to get some coffee," he said, and nodded I clung to his arm, which he had stretched out to escort.

A woman came to meet us and he greeted her friendly.

"Karin ... amazing head massage," he enthused and I laughed.

At the coffee stand we met Cas, who had already dressed up for Castiel.

"Chic trench coat."

"Good morning my little one," he smirked, tilting his head, narrowing his eyes and asking in his Cas voice. "What is the King of Hell doing next to you? Have you closed a deal, should I help you? "

 

Cas pointed a finger at his lips to be quiet when we got to the filming. Gabe gave me a few instructions and I thought it was so sexy ... that and he himself.

The goose bumps ran down my spine and I stared blankly at the spectacle.

A woman came up to us, hugged me and during the day I found out, she played the sister of God.

_‚Fully spoiled‘_

Lucifer pulled Cas aside and they talked. Cas then told me that Lucifer and he were the same person now, and he had to copy his habits as best he could.

Dean and Sam were doing a scene with God. Chuck in a bathrobe ...

_,Looks funny‘_

"Cut! Okay, that's in the box," Gabe called. He turned and our eyes met. "5 minutes break!"

He threw the notes aside, came to me and pulled me into his arms.

Rowena came out of the mask and looked beautiful. With her, I had gained a wonderful friend over the past few months.

"Fergus, you're expected in the mask," she told Crowley and he rolled his eyes.

"Mother!" He moaned annoyed and shook his head.

On the one hand, everyone was so funny and they liked to fool each other, but on the other hand, they were all very professional and they were incredibly respectful of each other.

Then a smaller man approached me smiling and shook my hand. I knew him and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Metatron, but you can call me Marv," he said, and I nodded, laughing.

"Glad to meet you," I replied, hugging him.

"The weather is just right today, let's shoot the outdoor scenes!" Gabe called and we changed the location.

Everything went smoothly and a very satisfied Gabriel clapped his hands.

"Well done, really, we are very good at the time ... we have lunch break."

He addressed a few words to the cameramen and came up to me beaming.

"Very sexy," I breathed in his ear and he bit his lower lip.

"Let's skip the food and I'll eat you?" He whispered softly, winking at me.

"No, I'm really hungry," I laughed and he sighed in frustration.

"Honey-Bee?"

"Hm?"

"Sweetie?"

"Gabriel?"

"Baby?"

"Gabe!" I shrieked and winced as he put a hand on my thighs and moved it up.

"Guys!" Sam groaned and gestured. "We eat."

Half the table burst into laughter as Gabriel pissed off, leaving me and sticking out the tongue to the others.

"Do that when you're alone," Lucifer laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Then she just sleeps," Gabe replied, giving me a furtive look.

"Jerk!" I hissed, pushing him slightly in the side.

The table burst out laughing again and I shook my head, grinning. Until late in the afternoon, they continued to shoot and sometimes I had to stop giggling.

 

In between, I went outside for a while and looked around. John and Balthazar accompanied me, they had nothing to do anyway and were only there because of me. They told me all sorts of things I sucked every word deep into me. Some people came by, some of them were introduced to me.

"Forgive me, if I can not remember your names, but you are too many," I laughed with a shrug.

"The main thing you know us, the others are not that important," Balthazar grinned and patted my hand.

And then, from afar, I saw Henry, who waved to us.

"Hey," I smiled and fell around his neck.

"Hey, nice that you are here, how are you?"

"Thanks, I already feel at home. And who is the cute guy?" Smirking, I leaned down to pet the white sheepdog.

"That's Lady," Henry smiled and got to my height.

"You are a beauty, Lady," I beamed, stroking her through the fur.

"Lady likes you," Henry grinned as she put a paw on my hand.

As we went back to the set, we got the last words.

"Cut! Well done guys," Gabe said and everyone clapped.

"I wish you all a few nice days off and a Merry Christmas to those I will not see anymore."

 

In the living room we made ourselves comfortable and gradually all the other came in.

Gabe grunted sadly as he sat next to me and I stroked Lady's head, which was sitting between my legs.

"Great Henry and I'm already logged out."

I put my hand on his knee and laughed.

"Lady here, I just stroke but with you I'll do completely different things tonight," I whispered in his ear. "God ..." he groaned softly and swallowed.

"Yes, here," Chuck exclaimed, raising his finger and everyone laughed again.

"Do you know what would be great now and fit well with the wine?" John asked.

"Yes, cookies," Dean shouted. John took him in the headbox and rubbed his head.

"That's my son ... the same thought."

"Fine, I'll get a pack," I laughed and stood up.

"I'll come with you," Gabe shouted, rising quickly.

"Certainly not. I'll do that, we want the cookies now, not in an hour."

I had a little queasy feeling when baking, because Americans were used to something else. But then I thought to myself … different might be better. And that was it, everyone was visibly enthusiastic and I answered questions.

"We'll exchange recipes when I'm back home."

It was a great evening, we let it finish comfortably and disappeared into our trailer.

"Good night," I said, giving Gabe a kiss on the cheek and dropping me into bed.

"Yeah, right," he laughed, throwing himself on me and tickling me until I ran out of breath.

"Nice that you're here."

"Nice to be here," I smiled and clapsed my hand with his.

 

*Boom Boom*

"Breakfast!" Dean called at the door. "Come in, it's open!" Gabe shouted back.

"Are you dressed?" Cas asked and I heard the boys giggling.

"Yessss," I screamed, rolling my eyes.

After a small breakfast the guys and Chuck had brought with us, we thought about what we should do.

"What do you think of a movie ... the new ‚Revenant‘ came out on DVD the day before yesterday, of course I have it," grinned Chuck and. I squeezed Gabe's hand, who gave me a furtive look. So we had not seen so much of the movie.

"Guys, come out of the trailers!" Chuck shouted in the parking lot and as if on command a few doors opened. "If you feel like watching a movie, follow us."

"That's how it works," Cas told me and I nodded impressed.

The lounge had a huge TV and we made ourselves comfortable.

Gradually, the others came and Chuck put the DVD in the player.

When the scene came, where Leo gutted the horse and crawled in to protect himself from the cold, I made no move.

Cas looked skeptically at me from the side. "You're probably completely painless."

"There are a few things," I grinned, shrugging.

"Ferris wheel," Gabe whispered, but no one understood him. Shaking my head, I pushed him lightly into his side and he chuckled.

 

It was late afternoon and the catering staff was already in a different room.

So that I did not have any stress later, I decided to divide the treats after the film. Of course the boys came along. To help, but above all for snacking.

_‚All right ... I do not believe it‘_

Relieved, I sighed as I opened the cans.

"Hey sweetie, what's that?" Gabriel asked in surprise and took one of my guest gifts in his hand. "Stand there, read," I said.

"Santa has read in his book that you have not always been good, that's why this year, oh dear

... just a bunch of reindeer shit."

"Yuck," he murmured, grimacing and throwing the balls back on the table.

"Gabe!" I called and the others burst out laughing.

The boys took their phone and took pictures. For their wives, I was told. And when I asked them if they would not come, they said no.

"There's always such a celebration at the end of a season where everyone is invited," Chuck replied.

 

After everyone had dressed up, we found ourselves in the festively decorated hall and I saw a lot of faces that I knew from the series, but also many of the crew, who were always in the background.

*Clink Clink*

Robert pushed the fork to his wineglass, got up and it was quiet as a mouse.

"Before we jump on the food and everything gets out of hand, I would like to get rid of a few things," he said and made a small speech and finally mentioned me as a guest and my cookies. "Get up, mousie!"

And also that everyone should take home a guest gift.

"Reindeer shit from the North Pole," Lucifer called and everyone laughed.

The food was a hit. When my cookies were finally distributed on the tables, there was a murmur through the crowd, I got a lot of compliments and blushed.

Some of the actors and the other crew came to me, friendships were expanded, numbers changed, and everybody wanted to know what I was doing here.

The secret was revealed when Gabe pressed a kiss on my mouth. Everyone was so damn friendly and nice.

The tears of emotion rose to my eyes and when I had a moment to think, it occurred to me that none of the other's partners was present except me ... that meant Gabriel could bring his partner. I felt special at the moment.

"Everything ok?", Gabe asked worried when he noticed my wet eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Okay, but now let's get rid of the emotions, I'll get you changed," Cas said and pointing with his head on the dance floor,

"You do not mind if I kidnap your girl?"

"As long as you bring her back in one piece," Gabe replied with a shrug.

"Hello? Angel! ", He answered gravely and pointed to himself.

Breathless, we came back to the table.

"So, now I want, too," Dean grinned and wanted to pull me with him.

"Guys, I will dance with each of you, I promise, but let me take a short breath," I gasped laughing.

 

"I'd like to play a game," Balthazar said, placing a bottle of vodka and nine glasses on the table.

"Me, me, I know one thing" Dean called. "I have never …"

"Well then I already know who will fail here completely," I mumbled, rolling my eyes, "How about a liqueur instead of vodka, otherwise I'm just drunk."

"Just as Madame wish," Dean smirked and got a bottle of Cassis.

 

Crowley laughed diabolically. "I've never been ... three months without sex, we're talking about a span of the last two years." "You want to fill me," I said indignantly and drank with Gabriel.

"It was a tough time," he sighed, grinning at me.

"I've never ... kissed a person's mouth in this round for more than five seconds," Balthazar said.

"Seriously?"  

Groaning, I poured myself another drink. "You're bad, all of you," I said, sticking my tongue out.

Screeching at the table.

"I've never ... played a party game about getting undressed," I chuckled, glancing around.

This time I was fine, and was amazed that almost everyone drank.

"There are abysses ...", I said, shaking my head.

I was glad that it was not vodka, but I was a little dizzy.

"Coffee and a lot of water, please," I groaned as the waitress arrived and the others grinned.

"This will be repeated next week," Lucifer called and I answered with a roll of my eyes.

 

It was already well past midnight and many of the guests were already leaving.

After Gabe and Chuck got into a corner with something to discuss, I saw it ... a big, fat spider crawling right up to me on the floor.

"Did you see a monster? I'm a hunter," Sam grinned as I cried out.

"Then come to me, but a little fast," I mumbled, pointing to the floor.

"That little thing?" He laughed and stepped on it.

"What? ... ever heard of arachnophobia? "I murmured meekly and shook me in disgust.

"What's going on here?" Gabe asked when he returned.

"I just saved your girlfriend from a little monster," Sam laughed, patting his shoulder.

"This thing was huge, almost as big as a tarantula!"

The whole table caught my attention and burst out laughing.

"Oh Honey," my friend grinned and took me in his arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that he nodded to Henry.

"I have to go to Lady, do you want to come with me?" The big guy asked and I pinched the eyes together.

_‚Sounds like Gabe wants to get rid of me‘_

Arrived at his trailer, I greeted Lady and we went briefly into the bushes. Not Henry and me, just Henry and Lady ... and me.

"What are they up to?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"No idea, I'm not there," he laughed, holding out his arm. I was curious but at some point I would find out.

The night air had awakened me again and that's why it was a good idea.

 

"We're almost alone," Dean said as we all sat at the table.

"Actually we could do Strippokern too."

"Fine," I chuckled, leaning back and crossing my arms. "Then do it."

"Um ... that was not the plan," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"So guys, I'm going to lie down," John yawned and Sam replied that he would come along.

"I do not think so my son, you sleep with you today!"

I had just drunk and snorted over the half table which brought us another spasms of laughter.

Then I wanted to pack the cookies away so they did not dry out.

"Does anyone of you have any idea where they brought my cans?" I asked, raising my eyebrows questioningly. Six of us set off to search, each in a different room.

"Honey?" (Gabe)

"Gabriel?" (I)

"Son?" (Chuck)

"Father?" (Cas and Gabe)

"Dean?" (Henry)

"Henry?" (Dean)

"Cas?" (Gabe)

"Brother?" (Cas)

"Did anyone find anything?" I called, almost lying on the floor laughing.

"Yes, here they are," Chuck shouted.

"Thank God," it sounded in the chorus and we giggled like kids.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey sleepyhead," I smiled at Gabe as he finally opened his eyes.

"Hmm ... what time is it?" He grumbled and turned to the other side.

"Almost 2pm!" I snuggled up to him, nothing. "3 ... 2 ... 1 ... ok I get up," I said and was about to roll out of bed.

"Stay here!" He laughed, grabbing my arm and pulling me back to him.

*Boom Boom*

"Who is there?" I shouted. "Lady," came from outside and I grinned.

"Do you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Sure, give me five minutes!" I called, giving Gabe a kiss and jumping up.

*Boom Boom*

"Who is there?" I shouted from the bathroom.

"Still Lady, tell your guy he can come, too," Henry shouted, but when I glanced out the door, Gabriel was still in bed.

"Just go, I'll see if I can find something to eat", he laughed and threw the pillow against my head.

 

When I opened the door, I almost slipped on the icy steps.

"Not so stormy!"

Laughing he held out a hand to me and I greeted him, then Lady and took the leash from his hand.

"Gabe is not coming?"

"No, he wants to find something to eat if he does not fall asleep again."

 

Half frozen, I opened again the door to the trailer and sniffed.

"I threw everything I found in a pot," he said and I kissed him on the cheek.

After dinner, I sat down on the small kitchenette, and looked out of the window, because it had just begun to snow again.

"Sex here does not work, I'm too small," he grinned, putting his hands on my thighs and looking at me with a shrug and big eyes.

"Yes? Have you tried it? "I laughed and he turned a little red,

"Oh, Gabe, you have a past and I have a past but we together ... we have a future."

At these words, I leaned forward, took his face between my hands and kissed him tenderly

"I love you," he whispered against my lips and I smirked.

 

*Boom Boom*

Gabriel rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Who disturb the peace?" I laughed but got no answer.

I slipped off the kitchen unit, went to the door and opened it. "Hm ..." I grumbled, but there was no one to the right or left.

I was about to close again when my eyes dropped to a small box on the floor. Green wrapping paper with a red bow and a card.

"We got a Christmas present," I grinned at Gabriel and put it in his hand.

"Open it," he replied, and I took the small card in my hand.

,For our angel ... Merry Christmas and we Love you lots ... Gabe, Dean, John, Henry, Sam, Cas, Rowena, Lucifer, Chuck, Crowley, Balthazar. Gabriel smiled at me and I opened the ribbon and the paper.

When I opened the box, I had to swallow, because the water came back into my eyes. Carefully, I struck over the silver necklace and the angel wing, which was equipped with some discreet glitter stones.

"Should I put it around your neck?"

"Beautiful, thanks," I sighed happily, hugging him.

"Like you," he smirked and kissed me before putting on my shoes and storming out.

I stopped between the trailers and shouted.

"Dean, John, Henry, Sam, Cas, Rowena, Lucifer, Chuck, Crowley, Baltasar."

The doors opened at once and everyone came up to me. With wet eyes, I then took each one of them in a tight hug.

"What do you think if we meet over there and sing some Christmas carols before we all go our separate ways?" Crowley asked.

"And what do you think if I make us punch?" I replied and Balthazar licked his lips. Alcohol was enough there anyway. Cas had a pack of black tea and orange juice was also there. Rowena had some spices and John and Balthazar contributed snacks.

We made our way to the set and Chuck and Dean accompanied us on the guitars.

It was a boisterous, boozy but also a contemplative evening and we enjoyed the get-together and told stories from our lives.

Suddenly Cas got up and got glasses and two bottles of champagne.

"We still have to toast to our one-year-old," he laughed and handed me a full glass,

"On us, a friendship and a love."

"And now, let's dance ... Mambo," Gabe laughed and pulled me up and we did the Christmas medley again like a year ago ... with an extra show as Lucifer suddenly pulled me to him, then Gabe pushed him away, then there was a mock fight between the two, then Lucifer and Gabe danced together and I lay almost on the ground, holding my stomach with laughter.

 

"Yes?" Gabe asked the next morning sleepily as he answered the call.

"Are you hungry, I'll get pizza," I heard Rowena's voice on the other side.

"Sure," Gabriel laughed, immediately wide awake and looked at me.

"Ok, get dressed in half an hour."

"So, half an hour ..." Gabe whispered, pulling me to him.

"Good morning Romeo," I laughed and kissed him.

"Good morning honey."

 

*Boom Boom*

"Pizza service," Rowena called and I opened the door and behind her, Dean, Henry and Lady.

"It stinks of sex here," Dean grinned and wrinkled his nose.

"If it's nothing else ..." Gabe replied with a shrug.

Like starving animals we nibbled the pizzas and then the rest of the gang said goodbye.

"We are alone," I sighed a little wistfully.

"Yes, all alone and what is the meaning of sighing?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing, I like to be alone with you," I replied with a wink and hugged him.

 

"What is it?" He asked as I stared too long at the clock.

"Shh ... I have to count ... here we have it now 1pm, then it's home ... in the evening, the handing out of presents is over, I'll call shortly."

I picked up my phone, sat on the bed and put on the speaker.

"Yes?"

"Hi, please give me mom," I said as my brother picked up.

"Mom, long-distance call," I heard him scream and laugh.

"Yes?" Came from the other side of the hemisphere.

"Hey Mom, Merry Christmas to the family."

"From me, too," Gabe called in between.

"Yes you too, how are you? Everything okay with you? Was the Christ Child good? "

"I tell you more, when I am at home, with us it is early afternoon."

"Doliiii", it sounded through the line and I heard mom giving the phone to my little niece.

She thanked me for the book the Christ Child had put under the tree, but when Gabriel greeted her it was suddenly quiet.

We did not get more than a questioning hum when I told her who was with me.

Then she handed over the phone to my mom and after a few minutes the connection was suddenly interrupted.

"Homesick?", Gabe asked and looked me in the eyes as I sighed.

"Minimal ... is limited ... I am in good hands", I answered and squeezed his hand. But then came a text message from my sister-in-law.

"Look, this is our tree," I said as I opened the photo.

"It's usually my job to decorate the tree."

"You know what? Dress warmly, we're going for a walk now."

 

Hand in hand, we strolled through the streets and admired the many colorfully decorated houses.

In my opinion the Americans exaggerate a bit ... a lot. It was all ... I do not know how to describe it, so big, so much, so colorful, so different from home.

I shot some photos, we kissed in love, drank punch, ate candy canes and enjoyed the proximity of the other.

"Tell me, what about your children? Where do they spend their holidays? "I asked.

"They spend Christmas with my ex-wife and her man, I've sent the gifts to them, I'll only see them the weekend after next, the situation is not that easy," he sighed, shrugging.

I saw that I had hit a sore spot and it also struck me in the heart.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, taking him in my arms.

"It's okay," he replied, smiling at me, squeezing my hand and looking into my eyes.

"It was a hard time, but I think it was also fate ... we would never have met and I would not have fallen in love so immortally."

"I love you, too, with everything I have, it's not much ..."

"Your heart and your trust are enough," he whispered, and I nodded with tears in my eyes.

"You have it."

We went back a bit and some fans came and wanted an autograph and a photo with him. I moved into the background.

_‚Not that we're still on the front page‘_

 

"Will I get my presents now?" He exclaimed impatiently when we were back in the trailer.

"Gifts?" I mumbled, looking at him seriously and startled. "What gifts?"

"Hm ...", he grinned and squinted before he lovingly hugged me. "Actually, I do not need a present from you because you are the greatest gift for me. Since you've opened your heart to me, you're the most precious thing I have and every day I'm grateful that you give it to me anew. "

"Thanks," I stammered, touched. Then I gave him a kiss and started to grin.

"Well ... then I'll take it home again."

"Give it to me," he laughed, tickling me.

"Fine," I said, taking a deep breath as I handed him my big package.

"Pretty heavy," he said, tearing open the packaging.

"Hey careful, I packed it with love!" I called and patted his fingers.

"Sorry, Honey," he said, giving me a kiss and moving on.

"Now really careful," I warned, because otherwise, with his impatience, he tore up one of the envelopes.

_‚Like a little child.‘_

On top was the bath towel. He examined it, wrapped it around his hips, and twisted his back.

"Put yourself in front of the mirror!"

"Good idea," he said, running to the bathroom.

"You always have my hands on your ass," I chuckled.

"Rrrr," he whispered, kissing me.

Then he discovered the glass picture. "Wow that's beautiful," he smiled, turning it in all directions.

"Do not drop it or you'll have a broken toe!"

"And what is that?" He asked as he picked up the envelopes. "Fan mail?"

"Yes, from your biggest fan."

"If you are sad ... open this envelope", he read and started ripping up.

"Hey, are you sad?"

"Um ... no," he said and stopped.

"Then do not open it!"

"If you are lonely ... open this envelope," he continued and was already tearing it up.

"Hey you joker, are you lonely right now?"

"Um ... no," he said, looking at me questioningly.

"Then do not open it," I chuckled, and as he looked at the remaining envelopes, he began to understand what it was all about.

"That's a wonderful idea," he said, hugging me. "Thank you, I love you." And then he wanted me to get some cookies.

 

_‚Okay, I'm not stupid, you‘re up to something‘_

Shortly I thought of my brother, who always packed the gifts at the last moment. I took a little extra time and smiled at the thought of the following.

"Gabe, can I come in already?" I called during the knocking.

"Of course," came the prompt answer.

It was pitch dark, and about ten candles were burning. On the table stood a vase with five red roses and a box next to it.

He had softly turned on music and put on other clothes.

"I can not offer you a Christmas tree, but a few lights," he smiled.

After I put the cookies on the table, I hugged him and frowned, feeling his raised heartbeat.

_,Are you nervous?‘_

"Open your gift," he said softly.

I loosened the loop, cut off the paper, opened the box and ... found another box. Then I opened this box, which was already small and found ... another box.

Shrugging, he chuckled and I kept going. Gabe would not be Gabe if he did not always allow himself a little joke.

And I loved him for that, because he always made me laugh.

With slightly shaky hands I opened the box and found a small box and suddenly my heart began to race.

 

_‚It's not what I think it is‘_

Then he took the box out of my hand and dropped to one knee and I had goosebumps all over my body.

Everything in my head was spinning as he started to talk.

"I know we've only known each other for a year, but this year was an incredible rollercoaster ride of emotions. The few days we spent together were so beautiful, amazing, unique and fantastic and I want many more wonderful days, weeks, months and years to follow. I knew from the first moment that I saw you, that it was you that I wanted to share everything with. You have touched me so deeply in my heart, as I have never experienced before. To marry means to spend the rest of life with the other and

I want the rest of life to begin as soon as possible ... I love you, with my heart and soul ... Please say ‚yes‘ and become my wife. "

He opened the small box and a silver ring flashed towards me.

I swallowed again, I was aware of my feelings for this wonderful man. Of course, I did not want to keep him waiting either, and it was just three letters, but I just could not get anything out at the moment.

It was such an amazing and great speech and I had tears in my eyes. Gabriel looked at me questioningly, but before he could say anything, I took his hands and pulled him to me.

"Yes," I smirked. "Yes of course!"

Then he took the ring out of the box, stuck it to my finger and looked deep into my eyes. Gabriel enclosed my hands with his and squeezed them between our hearts.

Tears ran down my cheek, overwhelmed with emotion. He also had wet eyes and we hugged each other.

"My God, Gabriel," I whispered as I got my voice back. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"Let me light up for a moment," I said, taking a closer look at the ring.

It was a narrow open ring, a small heart with a sparkling stone at one end, and the other end formed into a wing.

"Do you like it?" He asked and I nodded.

"Gorgeous," I said, holding out my hand.

 

_,Angel …‘_

Now I understood it. The chain ... the ring. Just the fact that he had made such thoughts.

"We have to toast to that," he smirked, popping the cork.

"On us, ... and we will do what comes to us."

"On us, I'm sorry, but I'm still a little speechless," I stammered embarrassed.

"Oh honey," he laughed and kissed me.

"The others know about it?"

"Yes," Gabe replied. "I told that at the Christmas party when you went for a walk with Henry and Lady and inaugurated Henry first."

"Actor," I grinned, shaking my head.

Huddled together we sat on the bed, drinking champagne, eating cookies, listening to the music and our beating hearts. From now on, they beat in a common rhythm.

"I love it when you're so messed up, my little control freak," he grinned and laughing, I pushed him slightly in the side.

Gabriel's cell phone rang. "Chuck," he read on the display and threw the phone on the couch.

"No questions are answered today, because now only you and me and me and you count."

It was the most tender, longest and loveliest sex we have had so far ... with so much feeling and more love. We put everything into this moment and gave each other confidence, respect and let each other feel that we belonged together, forever.


	19. Chapter 19

The sunbeams shone through the window and I held out my hand as if to make sure the night had really happened.

And I realized that I had not dreamed it when I saw the sparkling ring on my finger.

_‚Mrs. Eva **** ...‘_

By the time this wonderful person entered my life, I had never imagined ever feeling so much for a man like that. Let alone marry.

If I thought of my previous relationships ... Actually, I resigned myself to being alone. Had told me and everyone else that I was simply not a relationship type.

Of course I liked being around people, of course I loved children. But me as a wife and maybe mother? With a family, house and everything that belonged to it?

I was the person who let everything go and did not plan anything. Just as it came, so it came. But since I met Gabriel, everything was different.

And the fact that we only spent a few days a year together was incredibly painful. With longing and doubt I had already died many deaths.

But when I looked into his eyes ... This magic also snaked through the screen, which always separated us. A look in his eyes and I felt safe. At home.

 

Carefully I took my phone from the bedside table and took a picture.

Since my mom had no idea anyway how to look at it on the phone, I sent it to my sister-in-law.

I was so caught up in my emotional world that I did not even notice when Gabriel opened his eyes and watched the spectacle.

"Are you happy?" He asked me softly. I nodded and turned to him.

‚Congratulations and we knew it‘, came the answer a few minutes later. I stared at the screen and then at Gabe.

"You ... you asked my parents for permission?" I mumbled in disbelief and smiled at him.

"Sure, I wanted to make sure ... so if it was okay, if ... so if ..." he stammered, shrugging.

"You're great," I grinned, pressing my lips to his.

When our tongues met, a fireworks exploded in me that made me sigh happily. With my legs on his hips I pressed him close to me.

"Did I tell you today that I love you?" I smirked.

"No."

"Good, I love you," I smiled.

"And I love you," Gabriel said, crossing his hand with mine.

Then he looked at me and I raised my eyebrows in question, knowing that he had something on his mind.

"I would like to introduce you to my parents, what do you think of that?"

"Of course, gladly," I replied and nodded. "They know too, right?"

"Yes, and my two sisters will be there too," he replied.

"But we have to fly, and best then straight to the airport."

"Ok," I answered and he got up and took me in a loving hug.

"Thanks," he whispered, kissing me.

"For what?" I asked, laughing.

"For being the way you are," he smirked, beaming at me.

 

While driving we passed a huge roller coaster.

"We'll go with this one at some point," he said and I shook my head.

"Gabe, there are some things I will not do with you," I replied.

"What?" He said, looking at me dumbfounded. "And now you're telling me where we're tied together?" "Jerk!" I laughed, pushing him slightly in the side.

"How long are we flying and where are we going? Not that I know anything about it, but ... ", I grinned.

"We fly to Nashvillee, a small place where I was born, but you know that for sure," he smirked and I nodded. "We fly almost two hours."

_,A small place ... In contrast to Austria this is all gigantic‘_

In between, he pointed out the window and told me where we were.

 

"We'll both drive to my parents tomorrow at noon, I'll have an engagement present for you," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows as we got out of the taxi.

"You have everything planned, right?" I whispered and he nodded

"What would have been if I had not said ‚yes‘?"

He pulled me even closer and kissed my forehead. "I was 80% sure," he whispered, stroking my cheek.

"And the remaining 20%?"

"Hope," he said, kissing me.

I was on cloud 7 and never wanted to leave. It was like a dream.

"You're unbelievable."

The engagement present turned out to be a suite that left nothing to be desired. With a whirlpool, from which we did not want to come out. I've never seen such a big bed in my life, and with the man I loved above all else in it, it was one of the most wonderful nights I've ever experienced.

 

"Honey?" Gabriel said softly, after opening his eyes the next morning.

"Gabriel?" I answered, looking into his beautiful golden eyes that changed color from time to time.

To find out why and when that was so I secretly made my next task.

_,Fascinating‘_

"You're staring at me," he muttered, cupping his hand over my face. I kissed each finger and locked it with my hand.

"By the way, I asked Balthazar what you said to me then, word for word, I did not know it anymore, but we found out about some messes.

Your eyes are wonderful, too," he said dreamily, pulling me to his chest.

I let my hands wander and stroked his strong arms, drawing circles on his chest with my fingers, caressing his sensitive nipples and continued down until he began to moan.

"Again?" I said shocked.

"This is called morning boner and is anatomical, I can not help it," he grinned shrugging.

"Oh, if that is so ...", I sighed loudly and let myself fall back into the cool sheets.

"... I thought it was up to me."

"You misunderstand something," he laughed, biting my neck lightly.

"Gabriel stop that, I hate that," I shouted briefly as he started to tickle me.

"No, you do not," he smirked and moved on. I pulled out of his grip and jumped up from the bed.

 

"Do you still want to have breakfast?" He asked when we were packing,

"But I'll tell you right away, my mother cooks for fourty people, and woe, you're not hungry."

"I know, then the mothers are offended", I laughed and he nodded seriously.

"But a coffee would be great."

 

"Nervous?", He asked in the taxi and looked at me from the side.

"Bit ?!", I answered and turned my ring.

"You do not have to, they are as nice and great as your parents, just a little older," he grinned.

It was a really nice afternoon. His parents and siblings welcomed me to the family and greeted me so warmly.

Now I knew where Gabriel got his humor from, because his dad was hilarious.

I gave them all a few cookies and reindeer bags and especially the children were very happy about it.

We talked a lot, laughed even more, and we left too soon. "What do you think if we fly back tomorrow? We'll take a hotel room and I'll show you the city a little bit tomorrow? "

"Sounds good, on condition that we find a simple hotel", I smiled and he looked at me questioningly. "Oh, Gabe, you do not have to offer me expensive hotels, because I'm so ... damn impressed."

"I love that, I love to pamper you," he grinned.

"I know that, and you prove it to me with every word, every gesture and every tender touch ...

I'm not used to that, of the many incredible impressions I'll still die from a heart attack."

"Babe, you are so cute. I promised you the best two weeks, please let me spoil you ... I want it that way, and now no more re-speech," he whispered on my hair and I had wet eyes again.

"And please do me the favor and stop thinking about it. You become my wife and you have to obey now." With these words, he hit me lightly on the butt.

 

"Let's have a drink," I said as we passed a bar.

Smiling, he held the door open for me. "OMFG Gabriel!" I suddenly heard someone call and turned to the voices. I thought I would fall off the chair if I had sat on one.

"Hey guys, it's been forever," Gabe chuckled and took the two in a hug.

I still stood motionless, recognizing the two clearly as Joseph Morgan and Daniel Gillies, and I was a huge fan of the series, ‚the Originals‘.

_‚That's a dream‘_

"Come sit with us," Joseph grinned, motioning Gabriel to take a seat.

"I'll get your magical company," Daniel replied and came up to me.

My heart was thumping as he handed me his hand.

"We do not bite, I promise," he laughed, pulling me with him.

Joseph got up and I handed him my hand. With a grin and an eye roll, he pulled me into a hug and Daniel did the same.

"Gabe's friends are ours, too."

"Come on Honey, sit down," Gabriel smiled, taking my hand and pulling me to the bench.

We got to know each other and the knot in my throat started to dissolve gradually.

Daniel whistled and took my hand. "Beautiful ring, does that mean ... may one congratulate? I nodded shyly and blushed a little.

We told our story and the mood became more and more exuberant.

The two of them were so relaxed and easy that I had them right away ... ok, that's what I had already ... closed in my heart. But as an actor. Now I knew the two as humans.

"I'm just going to talk on the phone, about the hotel and stuff ..." Gabe said, kissing me and getting up, before turning around again and looking at them sharply. "And ... men, stay clean."

"I'm so happy for you," Daniel said when we were alone. "That was really a mud fight back then."

"No idea, because I have not noticed," I replied with a shrug.

"He'll tell you someday," Joseph replied and Daniel nodded.

"Madness, from Austria, then?" Daniel marveled and I laughed.

"Yeah ... I just do not wake up from this dream ... I can not describe what I've experienced in the last year, somehow everything is still so unreal."

Both smiled and seemed genuinely happy with me.

"Please stand up for a moment," I said to Daniel, who was sitting on the edge.

He looked at me questioningly and I squeezed myself to Joseph and pulled Daniel back to me.

"Let's take a picture now, nobody will believe me at home,"

I laughed and pressed the trigger on my cell phone.

"You know us?" Joseph asked in surprise.

"Sure, we also have television in Austria," I chuckled and put the phone back in my pocket.

"Aha, so you were petrified at the beginning," Daniel grinned.

"Yes, but sometimes we have a stunning effect," Joseph replied and slapped Daniel on the shoulder.

"Did you miss me?" Gabe asked and sat down again.

"Um ... no," I laughed and he narrowed his eyes

"I was entertained very well, you have nice friends."

"Both of you, have nice friends," Daniel corrected me before sighing and looking at his watch.

"We've got to go, plane," Joseph said apologetically, signaling Daniel to get up.

"I was very happy, and I hope we stay in touch."

Incredible. Since I know people from the television and suddenly they were in front of me. And then they were exactly as I had imagined. I was so happy that I was allowed to experience it all.

 

After we finished our drink, we set off on foot.

The hotel was not far away and the cool winter air was pleasant. I hooked into Gabriel's arm and snuggled up against his shoulder.

We strolled slowly along the freshly snowed city, brightly lit by the Christmas trees and the pubs. After a few steps, we passed the ‚Country Music Hall of Fame and Museum‘ and I instinctively stopped.

Sure, I had heard about it, but being here ...

It was no secret that I liked the country music and that in turn pleased Gabriel.

He promised me that would be our first stop the next day.

"Oh yes, and the ‚Hard Rock Cafe‘," I enthused enthusiastically, squeezing his hand.

In the hotel room I threw my bag in the corner, dropped onto the bed and took a deep breath.

"I think we should now answer our countless messages, otherwise they still think we have dropped off," I laughed and he nodded.

The next half hour we spent on the Internet, laughed a lot, showed each other our news and laughed even more. It was so wonderful to have friends.

"Phew, done," I sighed, dropping onto my back.

Gabriel crawled to me and we sank into a deep kiss.

"Do you know that I still have the shirt with the red wine stain? Lies next to the tie."

The tie with which I blindfolded him in Vienna and did a lot of things that were not adult.

He said back then that he could never wear it again without thinking about it.

We both burst out laughing.

"Well, then probably just a pair of pants missing," I smirked, stroking his crotch.

"That's my favorite jeans and will not get dirty," he mumbled in a low, rough voice.

"Then we have to take them off, so that nothing happens," I replied and got to work on the belt.

I opened it slowly, as well as the button and the fly, and looked deep into his eyes. I quickly got him ready and took the socks with me. I did the same with the shirt. He straightened up and started taking off my clothes.

"Turn on your stomach, I owe you a massage."

"You owe me nothing," I laughed.

"Ok," he whispered in my ear, "I want to massage you."

Then I heard him rubbing his hands, and immediately felt two soft hands caressing me tenderly according to all the rules of the art. A wonderful feeling that made me purr pleasantly.

Not that we were both tense, I think we were never so relaxed, but that was not the point.

It was about touching every last part of the body and tracking the goose bumps that formed. It was about which parts you had to touch, so that you could elicit the most beautiful tones from the other.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey, my stuffed animal was gone when I woke up," Gabe said sadly and looked to the ground.

"Oh, my poor darling, I'm here," I smiled and kissed him. "Good morning."

"Good morning sweetie," he answered hugging me. I almost choked on the toothbrush and gagged briefly.

"Oh sorry," he said, backing away

"I'm starving, I'm getting ready and we're having breakfast." I nodded, because my stomach was also in my knees.

"Carry on my wayward son," he sang suddenly.

"For there'll be peace when you are done ..." I agreed.

 

"Oh wow ... I'm about to explode," I groaned and dropped onto the bed. Gabriel stalked me carefully and started to jump.

"If you do that, you can clean away the mess," I shrieked, holding my hands in defense of my body.

He laughed and flopped down beside me on the bed.

"Not even a kiss?" He sighed and I shook my head.

"Can not move."

We were lying in a 90-degree angle, he was outstretched and I had my legs over his middle.

"Lazy position or what?" He laughed.

"We're dressed, no position," I grinned, closing my eyes.

"Let's just lie there for a few minutes ... Gabriel stop staring and close your eyes."

"I do not do that."

"I feel that," I said, sticking my tongue out.

My phone beeped.

"Gabe, my phone!" I called and with my eyes closed, reaching out my hand.

"Rowena and John .. have noticed that we are not in Kansas. Ask when we will come back. "

"Give me the phone," he said and I handed it to him.

"Hey, before you send anything, let me read that," I called as he typed something in. "Gaaabe!"

I took the phone from his hand and read: ‚No idea how long she is still lying in bed, could still be days. Maybe I will come alone. Kiss. Gabe.‘

"Well wait," I said, giving him a withering look.

,Dunno, we're in Nashville we're going to visit some more things, at the latest this evening. Greetings and kisses‘

I showed him the message, he nodded and I sent it off.

"So my friend," I said seriously, when I put the phone away. He looked at me wide-eyed and ran to the bathroom.

"Do you prefer to be drowned in the bathtub, or suffocated in bed with a pillow?"

"I ...," he said, thinking. "Take the bed."

_,Like a little child‘_

In passing, I took my scarf lying on the couch, handed him my hand and tilted my head, wiggling my eyebrows. When he shook his head, I seductively lay down on the bed and waited patiently. Slowly I unbuttoned my blouse and it was not long before he came slowly to the bed.

I let him approach, and with a skilful movement he was already tied to the bed.

"You want to play?" I asked, rubbing my body provocatively on his.

Unfortunately I did not tie the scarf tight enough so it did not take long and he had freed himself.

"Ha Ha," he triumphed, biting my shoulder.

"You Tiger", I gasped and looked at the bite wound.

Was not bad, but to see. "Sorry not sorry," he laughed.

 

It was a holiday, but the museum was open. Nothing was missing on the topic of country music. It started with the unbelievable number of records, the clothes, musical instruments, Elvis Presley's car ... We could see how posters were printed, Johnny Cash's guitars, a huge hall where many events were held ... it was just amazing.

Totally flashed we went outside again where the cold winter breeze us immediately received.

Hand in hand, we walked through the street and looked at some places and everywhere Gabriel had something to tell. I listened to his deep sexy voice and fell in love with him again.

"Do we drive a bit?"

He called us a taxi that took us to the ‚Hard Rock Café‘.

"Are you already hungry? Because you have to try the burger special menu and that's a lot ",

He explained and licked his lips.

"Well, we both will do it," I laughed and he nodded.

"Wow," I marveled when we were inside and my eyes sparkled.

"I love it when you shine like that," he said, hugging me.

Of course, he was not spared by fans here. And he had not lied.

Not to compare with our portions at home, but I was also in America, and here was everything, big, bigger, XXL. It was a lot, it was lush, it was very good.

"Great, the calories we burned the last few days, we have with this one food on the hips."

"We have a few more days for mattress sports," he whispered winkingly and I grinned at him.

 

"I'm here for a week today," I finally said, taking his hands,

"And it was the best week of my life, I gained so many impressions, I got to know such great people even more, I became engaged ...

I am not saying now that I have found the love of my life ... " Gabriel looked at me skeptically at these words. "Because I was aware of that before, but I have found the man for life, who takes me as I am, to whom I am totally addicted and love about everything. And before I burst into tears,

I just want to say thank you."

Gabriel pulled me into his arms and pressed my head against his shoulders.

"Thank you Honey, I love you."

He looked at me with shining eyes and wiped two tears from my face.

"I was born on the Danube, so close to the water, forgive me," I said and lowered my eyes sheepishly.

Gabriel lifted my chin with his thumb and forced me to look at him again, shaking his head and smiling warmly at me. "There is nothing to forgive. You are a wonderful, soulful and empathic person and I love that so much about you so please never apologize for a tear. Let's fly back, I miss the gang."

I took a deep breath and quickly wrote to John that we were on our way.

 

Shortly before 7 pm we arrived at the parking lot and in the set light what burning.

We wanted to go in, but Chuck caught us at the entrance and told Gabriel, we should please come quickly into his trailer, because he had to show us something.

And there he showed him something from work and babbled frantically, just as Chuck was.

_,Scrat‘_

I had to laugh inside, because that was so 100% on him. At some point I had seen this once in a video on YouTube.

"You do not want to talk about work now?!" Gabe asked, shaking his head.

"Let's have a drink together," Chuck answered, already preparing drinks.

"And by the way, congratulations on the engagement, I'm so happy for you."

He smiled at me, gave me a kiss on the cheek and pulled me into a tight hug. „I‘m so happy for you two.“

"You were our guardian angel, too," I laughed.

I was quite tingling, wanted to join the others and saw that Gabe was the same. Chuck talked and talked and did not stop.

I threw Gabriel question marks and he responded with a shrug.

"Ok, now let's go to the others," I finally said and stood up.

Chuck's cell phone rang and he took a few steps.

"They'll come soon, those who are already there," he said, putting his phone in his pocket. John, Dean, Balthazar and Sam joined us a few minutes later.

"Too bad that the others will come back later," I sighed a little sadly.

"Yes, the holiday traffic has not stopped yet," Dean muttered.

 

Leaving Chuck's trailer, I realized that there was still light on Rowena's trailer, so we wanted to briefly greet her and Gabe knocked on the door.

"Who is there?" A voice asked.

_,Hm? Jody?‘_

"It's us," I said, "just wanted to say hello quickly."

"Yeah ... um ... wait," Rowena answered frantically.

"Hello?" Gabriel shouted after two minutes and knocked again, "Shit cold, let us in!"

Henry opened the door and let us enter.

"... Secrets?" Gabriel asked, glancing at Crowley while he looked around the car.

"But no, how do you get there?!" He answered in shock and raised both hands in front of his chest.

"Hello everyone, what are we going to do?" I asked just as skeptically.

"Nothing, we just landed and met," Jody said.

"And did not tell us," I remarked a little sadly.

"I ... I mean we ..." Rowena started. "... Did not want to disturb you so late today and still have to go through some work," Henry finished the sentence.

"Alright," I yawned playfully. "As I said, we only wanted ... was a long day, we will go now and see you tomorrow."

And with these words, I hugged everyone quickly and pulled Gabriel with me.

"There's something in the bush," he grinned as we walked, looking at me.

"It does not matter, I have something else in mind with you," I whispered, pulling him closer.

"I thought you were tired?" He laughed.

"Not so tired, it's about burning calories."

When we stood in front of the door we found there a glued heart. Made of red streamers and with a note in the middle that said, ‚Honeymoon Suite‘.

"How nice is that?", I smirked and shot a photo with Gabe in front of it.

 

It was damn cold inside. "I think we'll get a hot shower first and then off to bed."

"C ... c ... cold," I then shuddered under the blanket.

"Come to your hot man," he grinned, pulling me into his arms.

"God!" He shouted in the next moment, keeping me at a distance.

"Warm me up," I laughed, rubbing my cold feet against his.

We kissed first tenderly and then more and more wildly and gradually my body temperature rose.

"Are you still cold?" He asked after a while as we lay breathless on our backs.

"No," I chuckled, rubbing my feet against his again.

 

"What are we doing today?" I asked as we dressed.

"No idea, how about a long walk, just you and me, and then we'll see," he answered.

We went out the door, where John and Henry came to meet us.

"Hey you two, where do you want to go?" John asked sharply and stopped us.

"Take a little walk," it came from Gabe

"We have a better idea. We're going to the city, we'll have breakfast there and then we'll make a detour to the museum," Henry replied, and I realized he was a little nervous.

"To the museum?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, the ‚Museum of World Treasures‘, you must have seen, is unique."

"He's right, that has its charm," Gabe replied and shrugged.

"Ok, persuaded," I answered in fascination, but wondered a little, why the others did not come along.

"Okay, get ready, we'll wait here," John said, shooing us into the car.

 

The museum looked impressive from the outside, but inside ...

I was amazed, no idea how many thousands of exhibits were there. And then we came to a big room.

I had read about the artist on the internet, who makes lifelike sculptures, but then to see that ...

Among these sculptures was also an oversized newborn.

Maybe my facial expression was not accurate, because Gabe frowned at me from the side. But honestly, I found it damned repugnant.

Impressive, no question, but somehow scary on the other side.

"I'm used a lot, have seen countless horror movies, and I'm tough, but that ... is creepy,"

I said, glaring at Henry. He laughed loudly and now I had also attracted the attention of others on me.

"I hope I do not have any nightmares today," I muttered to Gabriel. Disgusted, I grimaced and walked over to John, who did not really like it either.

Mummies, dinosaurs, stories from all over the world ... I sucked everything greedily into me.

Flashed by the many impressions we were back in the street a few moments later.

"Nearby is the Cowtown Museum, if you want to see that," John explained, and I nodded brightly.

This was a really small western town, with a salon, farmhouses, animals and cowboys.

"That suits you," Gabriel laughed as he put a cowboy hat on my head.

"It's going to be dark soon, let's go back," John said, who had finished his phone conversation and nodded to Henry. Honestly, I was looking forward to the others.

The lights were on in the set, and of course I went there, but Henry grabbed me and John Gabe and dragged us towards the trailer.

"Right away, throw in your things and slip into something comfortable, we'll wait here," Henry called after us and then eventually won the curiosity and it burst out of me.

"What are you all doing so mysteriously?"

"I do not know what you mean," John laughed shrugging and both mimed the unsuspecting.

After we were finally allowed to open the door to the lounge I had, or rather, we, had no more words.


	21. Chapter 21

A sea of red, white, and black balloons, a giant garland across the room on which was to read. ‚Congratulations to the engagement‘. And anyway ... plates, tablecloths, everything was coordinated and white fluffy angel wings hung from the ceiling and a lot of friends who beamed at us.

Shortly flown over, I counted at least twenty people.

_‚This crazy gang‘_

All came extra driven or flown to organize an intoxicatingly great party for us. The distraction of the boys to change our minds ... I had tears of emotion and gratitude in my eyes and goose bumps all over my body.

We stood motionless for a moment, letting everything affect us.

Gabe was the first to find his voice again and was visibly touched, not as much as I was, but you could tell. "Guys, you are madness, we would never have expected it, thank you."

"Surprise", all shouted. Streamers were blown on us and then it was first cuddled, kissed, hugged and kissed even more.

Everyone admired my ring and I was dizzy from all the emotions.

"We are all a big family and I am very happy to welcome you officially", said Robert, taking me in a tight hug amid thunderous applause and screeching.

Bobby smirked and kissed my cheeks. "Family don‘t not end in blood but it does not start there either".

Whenever I heard this saying or read it, it gave me goose bumps over my body.

"Enough of the emotions, let's start the party," Crowley shouted and turned on the jukebox.

Louden Swain had set up all their equipment and took turns with the box.

That I had to dance very, very much was from that moment fully aware. In the course of the evening, I sought the conversation with everyone and it became more and more cheerful and exuberant.

"Everyone here in the room is getting a glass of champagne from me," Balthazar shouted.

"We come across the fact that we finally put Gabe under the real hood and got a new family member ... hip hip." "Hurray," the crowd shouted and the glasses clinked.

 

As Gabriel and I turned to the others, we did not notice when John and Sam crept up and handcuffed us quickly and at the same time. My left and Gabriel's right hands were trapped. The crowd roared when we first looked at each other and then the boys in astonishment.

"You'll probably be used to handcuffs in other ways," the black-haired grinned, shrugging.

"But now you will show us first if and how you can cope with marriage bonds. Teamwork is needed.

On my right you see a stove plate." With a turn, he pointed to the hotplate.

"A pan and eggs. Now you have to fry two fried eggs. Make yourself dirty as little as possible."

_‚That can not be so difficult‘_

I was only worried that we had stood the way we had been.

"Ok, I'm the cook, but with the left one ...", I mumbled skeptically and raised our handcuffed hands. "Could that make things a little harder"

"That was intentional, of course," Lucifer replied, and everyone laughed.

Then we got wrapped plastic aprons and were pushed to the stove.

"Ok. First turn on the thing," Gabriel said and turned on the stove. "Was not that difficult." Then he reached for an egg. "Gabe, the Oil! " I smirked.

He took the bottle and poured it in and, in the end, the pan was half full and some of the oil on my apron.

"Whoops …"

"Okay," I said, shaking my head, laughing. "That was a little too much of a good thing, grab the handle with me ... the other way around and now tip over!"

Somehow we managed to empty the oil back into the bottle almost without pouring it.

The pan we put carefully back on the plate and when it was hot, Gabriel took the egg.

"Hold over the pan as you hit it," I grinned and Gabriel twisted. "The egg you clown!"

The egg whites flowed down the pan, but the main thing was the yolk ended up in the pan, mixed with a few small eggshells.

"We have to switch off the stove, otherwise we have a fire alarm here. That's already smoking,"

Gabe chuckled, fumbling at the button.

"Okay," I said. "Beat the egg, not all the way through ... and over the pan."

The egg hovered over the pan and gently we loosened the shell and got a perfect fried egg.

"It's okay," Balthazar smiled and everyone clapped.

We set the pan aside and with the kitchen roll we wiped the rest of the egg white away.

"And now we know who's wearing the pants in the relationship," Cas laughed, and Gabriel rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

 

"Now let's do a little bit of fun here," Jason called, pointing to the band. "Yeah, and besides we have to rehearse for the coming weekend anyway," Chuck replied and nodded to the boys.

"Well, at least we do not have to worry about the band at our wedding," Gabe grinned at me.

And then Dean played the intro of ‚Crazy Love‘ on the guitar, and I joined him. It was quiet in the room and I gave Jason a look and understanding, he nodded and left me the place. So I stood with Dean and sang the song. Replaced ‚She‘ with ‚He‘ and ‚Her‘ with ‚Him‘ and the heart beat me to the neck.

"I can do that too", Gabriel laughed and with ‚Hooked on a feeling‘ he proved it.

"So," Cas shouted and the attention was with him. "Of course we also have a present for you."

"Aha," I laughed and winked at Gabriel as Cas handed me the rolling pin with a red bow.

"Do not worry, I can handle it."

"But first it has to be inaugurated," Chuck grinned. "The game is called ‚rolling pin relay‘."

On each side eight of the people stood in pairs opposite each other and the rolling pin had to be handed over to the beat of the music, under the chin, without the help of the hands. Much body contact guaranteed. Then the same between the legs.

We were laughing so hard. Nobody knew shyness in our community anyway.

The farewell of many was hard for me again and I was again incredibly touched that many had come the long way, only for a few hours.

 

A glance at the clock told me that it was already well past midnight, but no one thought of an end.

"Pity we do not have Twister," John grinned. "But I'll get that."

"Has anyone checked the clock?" Chuck said, who had to stop yawning.

"It's almost 4 am," I said in amazement.

"Yepp, I think we'll end today," Lucifer replied, got up and stretched. "We can clean up tomorrow."

"Good night John-Boy" "Good night Mary" "Good night Jim-Bob" "Good night Elizabeth"

"See you soon," I laughed before stumbling up the stairs. "And thank you guys."

 

When I opened my eyes, I smiled slightly when I noticed that my head was resting on one arm.

_‚I hope I have not drooled. Wait a moment …‘_

Jerkily, I sat up as I realized it was my own arm. And that, numb. For testing purposes, I dropped it on the bed. And then my arm was awake ... oh how I hated that. This tingling sensation and this slight pain. Groaning, I let myself fall back into the bed.

 

"Babe? Everything ok?" Gabe asked worriedly, who meanwhile had also awakened.

"My whole arm fell asleep and now it tingles," I wailed.

Then he got a laugh attack and rolled in bed.

"Not funny," I grumbled, throwing the pillow to his head.

"Yes, and how," he laughed and could not stop.

"I'll kick you out of bed and ... ahh ... just do not attack me," I hissed, shaking my head as he crawled toward me.

The others were already busy cleaning up when we came to them.

"Good morning boys, or rather, almost midday," I greeted, and since they were almost done, I felt guilty.

 

The others were already busy with the clean-up work when we came to them.

"Good morning boys, or rather, almost midday," I greeted, and since they were almost done, I felt guilty.

"Could you have not woken us up earlier?" I asked in the round.

"It's okay, we have enough hands", Chuck giggled and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok guys, our bus starts in half an hour. Get ready and we'll meet again here, and do not forget anything!" Dean shouted and everyone hurried to their trailers.

After we had packed up the remaining cookies and collected the things for the next three days, Gabe and I strolled to the bus hand in hand.

"The convention is not far away, about half an hour," John explained.

"Yeah, and then we'll have lunch, I'm almost I’m hungry like a lion," Crowley growled

We had in the hotel our own dining room and served ourselves at the rich buffet. Outside in the hall it was quite loud when I heard the many fans.

"That's our schedule," Lucifer said, handing a colorful note to everyone.

"And you know." "Yes," I grinned. "Stay covered and look great."

"That's not how it was meant to be," Gabe laughed and kissed me briefly. "Honey, you can do what you want ... have fun!"

 

Gabe and Chuck started with the guys from Louden Swain as usual and I was on the edge and had my fun. When I saw the hundreds of almost exclusively female fans, I realized once again that what so many dreamed about actually happened to me.

Gabe kept glancing at me and I smiled silently back.

"All Hail Satan ..." he called into the microphone and with a thunderous applause Lucifer came on stage and the others disappeared.

 

Questions were asked, stories were told, jokes were made.

"Phew, today you hugged me a lot," Dean told Sam after their panel.

"At home we say ... you fit together like ass on bucket," I said and laughed.

"Yeah, just wondering who is this ass of us two?!", Sam chuckled and took a few steps to call Gene in peace. Dean sat down next to me on the couch. "I'm not an ass," he growled overly offended.

"Ohh ... come here." Laughing, I hugged him, stroking his head and back.

"Are you grinning?" I asked as I felt his lips against my neck.

"I would never take advantage of such a situation," he said seriously, looking into my eyes before we burst out laughing.

 

"I'll take a look around," I said and stood up.

"Of course we are always within reach."

During the day, other actors came but only stayed for a short visit. Be it for panels, shootings, autographs ...

"It's the last convention this year, and that's always something special," Tim laughed and hugged me for finding me speechless.

Incredible, now I had met almost all, and again so many impressions, which were in my head only piecemeal composed.

 

The hours went by and the fans were all gone in their rooms by now.

"Oh, here you are babe!" Gabe called, who had apparently been looking for me for some time.

"Why do not you go to your phone?"

Only then did I notice that my battery had gone. Shrugging, I showed him the black screen and mumbled that I was sorry. He took my hand and pulled me from the couch.

"I was worried."

"But she's in good hands," Amara grinned, shaking her head.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"It's good," he laughed and kissed me just before he went his way again. "But I've noticed that with the reparation."

After chatting with Bobby and Mary for a while, we went looking for the others and found them at the hotel bar.

"Hey, there you are finally", John laughed and hugged me.

"If this continues, I'll be jealous," Gabriel grunted, pulling me into his arms.

 

"Hard day?" He laughed, sighing as I dropped into the soft hotel bed.

"You could say so."

He sank down beside me on the bed and stretched out all fours.

"You still have to redeem a promise."

"Oh yes?" I asked, tilting my head.

Slowly I crawled over him and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Ha!" I laughed, sucking on his neck. "My stamp has faded."

"You beast!" he shrieked and rolled on the bed with me.


	22. Chapter 22

"Just a little while," he purred as I turned off the water in the shower and wanted to get out.

"Give me a few more minutes before the others surround you again."

He looked at me with sad dog eyes and smirking, I hugged him, let our tongues dance together before someone hammered on the door.

*Boom Boom*

"Come on breakfast!" Sam shouted, and Gabe clutched me even tighter.

"In two minutes!"

 

"Good morning, gentlemen and ladies," Gabriel greeted the crowd as we came through the door.

"I have an idea," I called suddenly. "No, forget it, we'll do it at dinner."

Some time ago I had seen some pictures on the internet, where the last supper was readjusted and I also wanted to have such photos.

"Show time!"

We all moved into the green room, where the actors were waiting for their appointments.

The cookies I had previously distributed in the rooms were all gone in no time.

 

Gabe, Chuck and John had their panel and I stood on the side of the stage as usual, watching.

Everyone was attuned to each other, which was no wonder as they had a convention x times and worked together for years.

Although Gabriel was not often in the movies, he was one of the most important parts of these shows. I took pictures and filmed with my phone.

"My question goes to Gabe," one of the girls said.

"Sure, shoot," he laughed, giving the other two a mocking look.

"I heard ... do you have a new girlfriend?"

At that moment, I think, every color was gone from my face. Gabe looked over and winked at me.

I shook my head inwardly, but I think that stimulus did not passed on to my muscles.

"Yes, your information is reliable," he grinned at the girl.

"Just wave honey or no ... come up to me!"

He made a welcoming gesture and I was alternately hot and cold.

Everyone in the crowd stretched and raised their heads to see who it might be and I stood there petrified and did not know what to do.

"Come on, you're not that shy," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

Then I held up my phone and typed.

‚Are you sure it will spread like wildfire and on Monday it knows the whole world.‘

"Oh, we do not talk, we communicate via the phone", he laughed, raising his eyebrows at the audience.

Without further ado he called behind the curtain: "Guys, I need help!"

Gabriel read my message and said into the microphone: "Yes and yes and ... yes."

Cas and Jason suddenly stood behind me, grinning and giving me a push forward. Escaping was not a solution and I surrendered to my fate. With mixed feelings, I walked to the stage, hundreds of pairs of eyes in the back, took another deep breath and grabbed Gabriel's hand, which he had stretched out to me.

 

"Come on, babe!"

John got up from his chair and motioned for me to sit down.

_‚So that's how a fan feels privileged to ask the last question.‘_

My heart was thumping as Chuck challenged the audience to give a warm applause.

"Say something honey," Gabe said, holding the micro under my nose.

"Hi," I smiled, biting my lower lip and even receiving applause.

Cas whistled to me and held up his thumb. Gabriel whispered in my ear and asked if it was okay to announce our engagement. Shrugging, I looked at him.

"A little more enthusiasm, Sweetie," he grinned and everyone laughed.

"No, joking aside ... she's not my girlfriend at all," he said seriously

Murmurs went through the crowd. "Since ...", he looked at his watch. "5 days and 4 ½ hours we are ... engaged!"

He held up my arm and the crowd raged, shrieked, applauded and whistled.

And the crowd raged and shrieked and applauded and whistled.

"Kiss ... kiss ... kiss," the audience shouted in unison.

Then our lips met and we kissed, briefly but tenderly.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear and some of my nervousness had vanished.

"Aww ...", the crowd squealed and next to us, behind the curtain and at the side of the stage our friends gathered and applauded. John and Chuck also stood up and clapped their hands.

When I saw everyone happy with us, the tears of emotion rose to my eyes.

"Good, next question," Gabriel laughed and pretended that nothing had happened.

"What was the most romantic thing you did?" The same girl asked.

"Oh god, I do not know ... there are too many things," he smirked mischievously.

"Have you ever driven ferris wheel?" She asked further and I slapped my hands in front of my face.

"Ah!" Gabe shouted and hopped around like a little kid. "May I tell that, please may I?"

"Yeah, we do not know the story yet, either," Chuck laughed and I gave him a sigh. "And for a good reason."

"You have to say, she's afraid of heights and I forced her," he grinned, shrugging.

"We climbed higher and higher ... she was so scared and with her eyes closed she clung to me probably she thought I'd push her out."

He made a theatrical gesture and the heat rose to my face.

These guys like to tell their stories to the audience. And the more embarrassing, the better it was with the fans. I had to go through that because that was show business.

"When we got out, I thought a hellhound attacked me." He gestured wildly and everyone laughed and screamed.

"You exaggerate," I grinned, rolling my eyes.

"No," he laughed and kissed my cheek.

I stayed upstairs for the remaining minutes and then it was over.

Gabriel took me aside and said, somewhat embarrassed: "I hope you're not angry about that, it came a little bit surprisingly but I want to scream out into the whole world how happy you make me."

"I'm not," I smirked, stroking for a moment his cheek.

He beamed at me and that made my heart beating faster.

"You're in the spotlight right now, get used to it," Benny laughed as he hugged me.

 

Balthazar, Gabe, John, Chuck and Lucifer then took me to another room.

There I stood by the side and wanted to watch the show, if not Gabe had come up with the great idea to put me in his team. I had already seen it on the internet, but in live it was even 1000 times funnier.

"Ok, we need a couple of volunteers for two teams, Chuck vs. Gabe."

Balthazar and Lucifer walked through the crowd and picked out a few girls.

Finally, Lucifer came to me, gave me a kiss on the cheek and pulled me with him.

"Ok, stand in a row, in front of you is a chair, under the chair are balloons.

Everyone runs to the chair, blows up a balloon as quickly as possible, knots it, puts it on the chair and sits down on it. Only when the balloon burst you are allowed to go back and the next one is tuned, until all are through. The fastest team wins," John said into the microphone.

Chuck and Gabriel warmed up and punched each other's fists.

"Ready ... set ... and go," Balthazar shouted. Gabe and Chuck cheered on their teams and it was ultimately the opposing team, which had won. Gabe held the microphone under my nose.

"Disappointed? The main prize would have been a night with me."

"Not that bad, it is the olympic idea that counts, being there is everything", I grinned, shrugging. The crowd laughed and we smiled.

 

"I'm not going to put this on!" I laughed as Gabriel pulled a net tights with holes, a blue hotpants, a tight white blouse and a little black tie out of the box and held it in front of my nose.

The karaoke singing started.

"Grrr ... hot," Dean gasped. "Swap black skirt against hot pants."

"Still hot," Lucifer smirked.

"I put on the pajamas," I laughed and Gabe chuckled. "Stay hot."

Donna changed her skirt with my hot pants and I put up my long hair.

"Can we disappear for a moment?" Gabe growled as he looked me up and down

"Sorry kids, no time," John grinned and we went on stage.

"We're even color coordinated," smirked Gabriel in a black and white Elvis suit and took my hand.

"And now a song from our lovebirds."

Chuck pointed to the screen and I looked inquiringly at Gabe. When the first bars of ‚I got you babe‘ sounded, we both chuckled. It was a very funny evening with even funnier show inserts. The fans came on stage and we were doing strong background support.

It was so much fun and I wished that these moments would never have passed.

"You look so horny, please do not dress afterwards," Gabe whispered in my ear.

Every evening goes to an end at some time and it was almost midnight as we disappeared into our rooms.

 

"10 bucks for your thoughts," I said, snuggling up to him. "Gabe?"

Since he did not answer, I sat up and looked at him.

"Can you really imagine a life with me? Where I am is also a flash of lightning ", he whispered and swallowed.

"You do not get cold feet now, do you?"

"Honey, I love you, more than my life, but ..." he murmured and sighed.

"But?" I asked seriously, frowning.

"I had the feeling today ...", he answered and I put my hand on his cheek.

"Now listen carefully, it's too late for doubt now, because I've promised myself," I said, smiling at him. "Never in my life have I felt so safe, secure, and so infinitely loved with a human as with you. I trust you in every way and I love you with everything I have. Yes, I am careful in such things. Once burnt twice shy ... But I would never have accepted your request if I was not completely sure. Today, that came as a surprise, but that has nothing to do with doubt. I have to get used to the public life, but it's also understandable, it's new to me, you have to give me the time.

But I know for sure that we will do it together and we also have a lot of support and as long as you promise me that you will not break my heart or go alien to me, I am yours, forever. No ifs and buts."

I had wet eyes, because that was pretty emotional.

"Did you hear that?" He asked visibly relieved, hugged me to his chest and sighed loudly. "This is the stone that has just fallen from my heart, thank you."

He put a kiss on my forehead and looked me in the eyes.

"All doubts eliminated?"

"How did I deserve you? I love you so much," he answered smiling and nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

"Can you wear that, please, because  you have to advertise for me from now on, " he laughed and threw me a KingsofCon T-shirt and he also put one on.

We were about to go to the door when we heard: "Good morning Vietnaaaaa ..."

I tore open the door and grinned, "Good morning Lucifer."

"M," he said, laughing. "Good morning you two, breakfast time."

 

"Hey, what do you think if we all celebrate the New Year here today and drive back tomorrow," Henry said suddenly.

"Good, suggestion accepted, we will check it afterwards at the reception", Balthazar replied as those who stayed in Kansas anyway nodded unanimously.

 

The last day of the convention had begun and, as always, it was a jumble of so many people that I almost got dizzy.

And the final singing, that was the most brilliant anyway.

The last day of the convention had begun and, as always, it was a jumble of so many people that I almost got dizzy.

And the final singing, that was the most brilliant anyway.

At ‚Wagon Wheel‘, Gabriel had sung wrong and everyone else was misled. Dean gave ‚Brother let me be your shelter‘ for his benefit, and when I stood next to Henry on the mic, it nearly brought tears to my eyes. And of course Chcuk with ‚Fare thee well‘ ... soooooo beautiful.

‚Quatro Formaggio, with extra cheese‘, as Jason called it, with ‚Seven Bridges‘, and the very last song, ‚With a little help from my friends‘, where everyone was really crowded together on stage.

"A Happy New Year to all of you!" Chuck shouted and we waved before one by one left the stage.

 

He came to me behind the stage, and hugged me tightly, seeing that I was standing next to me.

All, without exception, were so warm and loving. Embraced each other in the same way as was usual in a family. But Chuck had that special charisma ... no idea how to express that, but you could see it in his eyes and in his gestures that he was grateful for every day and every minute. That was certainly related to the events of three years ago ... life could be over so fast.

 

We made ourselves comfortable in the green room and then toasted with drinks on successful days.

In a somewhat quiet minute, I pulled Gabe aside and breathed in his ear.

"Do you have any idea what a horny, fucking sexy voice you have?"

"Do you have any idea what these words have just done to me?" he murmured and kissed me. "Oh take a room!" Crowley called and I grinned.

 

All but Lucifer, Dean, Cas, John, Henry, Balthazar, Crowley, Chuck, Sam, Rowena said their goodbyes throughout the afternoon.

At dinner, I got my photo, so photos ... in several positions.

Since we were only twelve, we asked the chef to snap us.

Everyone was gone. Fans, friends and Rowena and Crowley left us too.

"I have an idea," Cas called suddenly. "How about we all go for a swim?"

"Swim? You mean to splash and dabble in the water," I replied and everyone laughed.

"I already have a plan," he grinned, waving Chuck to him. Both disappeared with Dean.

_‚Going for a swim, with nine half-naked boys who did not look all that bad‘_

At the thought I had to smile and then the three came back and a beaming Chuck announced:

"Everything fixed, we have the swimming pool two hours for us alone."

"Did you charm the receptionist?" I grinned and Dean laughed.

"Well then," Gabriel smirked and took me by the hand, "Let's get dressed."

 

"The ring does not rust, it's real," Gabe laughed as he realized I was wondering if I should take the ring off or not.

"I know that, but I do not want to lose it."

"You just want to be free again when you go splashing with nine men," he said with a mock reproachful tone.

"Chucklehead," I laughed. "After that declaration of love last night, that should be clear to you."

"Honey, I know that, and I think it's great that the ring means so much to you, just leave it here," he answered, hugging me and kissing me tenderly.

"But you're right," I provoked as we walked down the stairs. "Nine half-naked guys who do not look bad ..."

"You're a little beast," Gabe replied, slapping my butt slightly.

The boys were like brothers to me and I knew that they did not see me any differently and besides, they all had family.

 

Sam and Lucifer were already in the water.

"Fuck ... cold," I mumbled and shuddered as I dipped a toe in the water.

"Do not chicken out," Gabe replied, pushing me into the water. I went down with a scream and reappeared, snorting.

_,Just wait‘_

Humming softly to myself, I slowly moved towards Gabriel.

"Huh," he shouted in alarm and swam away.

"Have you tried your rolling pin?" Cas laughed at me, pointing to the dark red spot on Gabe's neck.

"This is my stamp ... this one is mine", I grinned, jumped on Gabriel and dipped him under the water.

"I got something here, catch it," Henry shouted and threw me a ball.

"Mine," I laughed and swam a few feet.

"You are quite possessive," Dean called to me and with Balthazar I saw him coming towards me.

He glanced at him and both dived underwater.

I tried to escape and could just scream: "Chuck, catch!" Before four hands pulled me under the water. I snorted and clung to Balthazar, who disappeared again with me in the depths of the water. We threw each other the ball and quickly two teams were formed.

Then I circled Sam, who of course was the biggest and easily held the ball out of my reach.

"Come and get it," he teased as he rolled the ball from one hand to the other.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes and had quickly discovered his weak point, because he was also extremely ticklish.

"Foul play!" He chuckled and the ball was back in my possession.

Dean surrounded me again and I tried to hold the ball with my thighs "You do not dare," I grinned, whereupon he laughed. "You know me but bad." He took my hands in his and behind me popped Henry and the ball was lost. But there was already Gabe and nodded at me. I tried to distract Dean and he lunged at Henry and both went under. Immediately I grabbed the ball and shouted. "Lucifer!" Before Dean grabbed me and we went down.

"Honey, kiss of life is on the way," Gabriel shouted shocked and kissed me.

The ball landed out of the water, Lucifer and Cas jumped out and made a playful fight. At the edge of the pool, I then made myself comfortable to catch my breath.

"Four hours left, and then the year is over," John said.

"The older you get, the faster time goes by."

"There's some truth in it," Chuck nodded to me

"Only three days left," I said thoughtfully. "Then everyday life has me again."

"We certainly do not think about that today, do we?" Cas replied and squeezed my shoulder.

"Exactly, we're going to celebrate now," Lucifer shouted and had already climbed out of the water.

"Go on, move and we'll meet in the lobby and decide what we'll do," Dean said and also jumped out of the water. "Could take a few minutes longer," I called.

"Grrr ...", Gabe whispered and kissed me. "Do not think so dirty again ... I have to blow-dry my hair." Everyone burst out laughing and my lover looked at me sadly.

 

"Unfortunately, there is only one hair dryer," I noticed in the bathroom and put it in the socket.

"Hm ...", Gabe mumbled and quickly left the room to return a few moments later with another hair dryer in his hand. "Got reinforcements."

 

To party away was not an option for us, because first of all, it was a crush, and it should not necessarily be that strange photos appear on the Internet. So we made ourselves comfortable at the hotel bar.

How about a second round "I've never ...", it came from Cas.

"Well ... I think I should start ... God and all, you know," Chuck giggled. "I've never ... bathed on a nudist beach."

I could imagine that the others were not innocent lambs, but ...

"Gabe?" I asked, surprised. "Honey, I also had a life before you and it was only once," he laughed, slightly embarrassed.

"I've never ... married," I said, grinning.

A successful round for me. "Not bad," Sam replied appreciatively. "I have never ... worn a bra ... longer than 3 weeks," he added quickly, for the acting was apparently exempt.

"Good," I sighed. "You have me with that."

"I have never ... had sex in the pool," Cas continued.

I really tried, really, to stay serious, holding up my glass and bumping into Gabe's.

"Piglet!" Balthazar shouted and laughed.

"What?" I replied with a grin. "We used a condom!"

The table broke into shrieks and laughter and I blushed a bit.

"So, come back down," I laughed, shaking my head.

"I have never ... played stupid drinking games", Gabe chuckled and of course everyone drank.

 

John got up and turned on the giant TV.

"Too bad, because if we had the idea a few hours ago, we could have celebrated New Year twice," I laughed.

First we looked at the traditional ‚Dinner for one‘, and then the transmission from Time Square, with the huge countdown ball.

There were certainly half a million people you saw there.

That would have been an awesome experience, but then again,

I did not really have to have the crush.

We were all in pretty good spirits and then it was time.

"5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Happy New Year", everyone shouted and we toasted with the champagne.

"Happy New Year Honey, I love you," Gabriel said, pulling me towards him.

"That's what I wish you Gabe, too, I love you," I chuckled before passing from one to the other.

Of course we sang ‚Auld lang syne‘ and watched the fireworks on TV.

Then we sat together for some time and celebrated the New Year, before we said goodbye to sleep for a few more hours.

 

"Hey Tiger," I whispered, tapping Gabe's fingers as he began unbuttoning my blouse at the corridor.

"We have to bump into the New Year," he replied cheekily, winking at me.


	24. Chapter 24

His chest rose and fell evenly, the blanket almost slipping down to his navel, his right hand resting on the blanket.

For quite a while I watched the pulsation of his carotid artery and my breath quickened.

Then I let my eyes wander to his lips and swallowed. Arousal spread and ignited the fire of lust in me.

He had a beard again, I liked that, not too long ... just right ... so sexy.

My eyes wandered over his hair which was a bit disheveled and a strand hung in his face.

Carefully and as gently as possible I stroked this from his forehead.

 

Gabriel slowly opened his eyes and I was trapped in this sparkling amber.

"If I was not already naked, I could swear you had just stripped me with your eyes."

"Good morning," I whispered, smiling at him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, turning on his side and resting his head on his arm.

"I'll show it to you," I breathed and pulled him to me.

"Oh honey," he could still moan before I locked his mouth with mine.

 

"Morning Cas," I said as my cell phone rang.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes," I replied.

_‚Stupid question!‘_

"Ahh ... babe ... oh yeah," Gabriel moaned into the phone.

"Gabe, you're stupid," I laughed, shoving him away from me.

"We're going in an hour, is that okay?" Cas asked and I could picture him grinning.

"Yeah, all right until then," I answered and hung up.

"So an hour?" Gabe grinned and pulled me back under the blanket.

"You're a sex monster," I laughed, pressing the pillow to his face.

"Yes, and you love me," he whispered, biting my neck.

"Maybe?!" I grinned and bit back.

 

After we had showered, packed our seven things and gotten ready, we went to the others in the lobby. Our bus was ready and we drove back.

"How about food? I'm hungry," Dean growled.

We got the delivery service and made us comfortable in the set, because there was more space than in the trailer.

"Look what I have here," John chuckled and pulled out a box.

"Not your seriousness, Twister?" I grinned, shaking my head.

"Just do not push, everyone's on it," he replied with a amile and pulled me by the hand.

"I'm the game master," Cas shouted quickly.

"Ok, we still need one ... a little man ... Gabe, Chuck ... who wants?"

"I'm watching the artwork from afar," Gabe laughed, patting Chuck on the shoulder.

Micha turned the wheel: "John, right foot on red." "Eva, left hand on yellow." "Chuck, left foot on blue." "Was still a relaxed round," I grinned and waited anxiously for Cas's instructions.

"John, left hand on yellow." "Eve, right foot on blue." "Chuck, right hand on blue."

And then the chaos started. Brisante situations in which I grabbed Chuck between the legs, in which John leaned over me, in which we all twisted that it almost hurt.

Nobody wanted to give up of course, the ambition was too big for that. We took turns and everyone got to enjoy the contortions.

 

"Oh, my back!" "Do not kick my hand!" "Do not make yourself so heavy!"

"How the hell should I reach this point?"

"So I give up otherwise I have such a sore tomorrow that I can not work anymore", Sam grinned and Gabe joined in.

 

Felt 1000 photos I had on my phone and countless films but still feel it would not be enough. In addition, Chris, the photographer, had taken pretty pictures of me and every one of the actors at the convention. Granted, little by little our ideas for the poses went out, but that was all the more fun.

 

The penultimate day.

Actually, I had planned to cook for Gabriel after the shoot, but in the fridge was gaping emptiness.

Since Henry, Balthazar, Lucifer and John had nothing to turn, I thought later asking them if they would go shopping with me. I felt very warm at the thought that they spent time with me instead of going to their families.

 

After I got ready, I made my way to the set and slipped unnoticed to the catering service, which was always there on the shooting day to feed the actors. I asked them for small shapes or bowls, plates and small spoons.

Then, after another trip in our trailer, I went to the others.

"Good morning my little one," Cas greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning boys."

We drank coffee, chatted and then secretly sneaked into the rehearsal room.

Sam and Dean were already in their doing and also Crowley was there. Gabe was very focused and I did not want to interrupt him.

"Sam has to be really desperate," he gave directions to Sam. "And again from the beginning."

After another shot, the scene was in the box.

"5 minutes break!", Gabriel called and came up to me.

"Good morning sweetie," he grinned, pressing his lips to mine.

"Good morning you ninja."

"Ninja?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, because he always secretly sneaks away."

Of course, the short break was over as soon as it started.

"We have to keep up, because if we finish this one episode today, I'll be there for you tomorrow," Gabe smiled and was already gone.

 

"I have a concern. John, Henry," I said, and turned to the two

"Sure, everything," John laughed. "... well, almost everything."

There was a small shop on the corner of the street but I got everything I wanted.

 

"Rowena!" I shouted from afar and fell around her neck.

"I have a request, because I know that the boys do not have that ...

I would need scissors and red paper, do you have that kind of stuff? "

Of course she wanted to know what I was doing with it, but under an excuse that I would do something for Gabriel, I disappeared again in the trailer.

Back there, I first made the Panna Cotta and filled it, because this needed hours to cool, the other I decided to do in the afternoon.

Then I quickly cut the red hearts out of the paper and went over to the others again.

"Hey, do not worry about me, work is more important," I whispered to Gabe, who apologized for not having time for me.

 

That day I also met Karin, the make-up artist, because Rowena picked me up by the hand and we went into her car.

"Eva is Gabe's girlfriend, can you charm her a little?" She smiled at Karin.

"Yes, but really discreet," I said cautiously. I never put on make-up, except kohl.

"Gladly," Karin laughed and I was already placed on the chair.

In a good mood I thanked her, and went with Rowena back to the filming location half an hour later, sat down in a corner and watched the goings-on.

"Break!" Gabriel called as his phone rang.

"Phew ... today it is exhausting", Sam sighed and came with Dean to me.

"That may not be true!" I heard Gabe call. "You could not have told me earlier?"

"Oops, trouble," Dean murmured and drew in a sharp breath.

I saw Gabriel gesturing with his hands, and running desperately through his hair. At that moment, I wanted to do nothing but hug him, but I held back because I did not want to disturb the process. Angrily, Gabe threw the phone on the table and came up to us. "What's going on?" Cas asked worriedly.

"Damn, one of the extras has broken her foot, this messes up the whole process and costs a lot of money, I have to call Robert," he moaned annoyed and went outside.

"In case of necessity you do that," John laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Are you all right?" I asked, startled and my heart almost stopped. "As if I could do something like that."

 

After a few minutes, Gabe came back grinning and put his arm around my waist.

"Robert thinks I should ask you, otherwise we'll have to think about what we're doing."

"You should ask me ... what ...?" I mumbled, narrowing my eyes.

"Ok, I'll explain the scene briefly," he said, sitting down next to me.

"It's just a mini mini mini mini little scene, and you do not even have to say anything," he began. "The idea is that a hunter was killed and a scene is filmed by a hunter burial.

Dean, Sam, Cas, and the hunter's daughter stand in front of the fire. Dean turns to Sam and whispers, ‚is that his daughter?‘ And Cas answers with a sigh. ‚Yeah, she does not have anyone anymore‘. You look at the boys, nod to them, turn around and leave.

Tataa!" Laughing, he raised his hands in the air.

"Does not sound that bad," I answered. The others encouraged me and talked enthusiastically.

"The only condition is you have to cry," Gabe threw in quickly and I frowned.

"What? To cry at the touch of a button, with cameras over, under, beside and in front of me ... with tens of pairs of eyes in my back ?!"

"Ok, honey, we're shooting two more scenes now and then we'll try that."

He went back to work. Apparently it was already for him sure that I would do that.

With a deep breath, I looked one after the other and various thoughts went through my head.

"Ok," I finally said softly, and nodding, I surrendered to my fate.

"So now we are looking for the right outfit for you", Rowena smiled, took me by the hand and pulled me into the dressing room.

There we quickly found something. Simple black skirt, light blue blouse, boots and a light brown feather down jacket, because we were shooting outside.

"Most important," Chuck said and put his hand on my shoulder. "Do not look at the camera."

"Really ...?" I chuckled.

"Alright, come on, babe," Gabe shouted, waving to me. "First dry training and do not look at me as if the end of the world was coming, we're all nice."

He explained to me where I had to stand, where the others stood, where the cameras were, where I should look and where not, and then it was time.

"I did not think we would see each other so soon," Karin laughed and I shrugged.

"Okay, sweetie!"

Gabe stood very close to me and the others had meanwhile also positioned.

"Take the time you need and then give a sign. When you're ready, raise your hand, then we start filming and think of something sad and forget all the others, forget the cameras, forget everything, I know you can, I love you. All in position!"

 

A thousand thoughts shot through my head.

_‚Do not mess it up! What the hell are you doing here? Concentrate finally!‘_

Then I turned around, closed my eyes and thought of tomorrow. I thought about how I would embrace everyone and how heavy my heart would be, since I would not see all for a long time. Automatically I felt the tears rise, felt the first run down my cheek and raised my hand. Slowly I turned and stared into the fire, staring at the wrapped doll that was burning.

I really had to concentrate. It would have been easier in front of the screen, but here ...

The mood was just different. But at that moment, I was glad that I was such an emotional person.

In the background, I heard Dean and Cas talking, turned slowly in their direction, looked at them sadly, nodded to them and turned to go away.

"Cut!" Gabe shouted.

"Ok, come on, let's take a look at this," he said and I went to him.

I wiped the tears from my face and he beamed at me. "That was great," he smirked.

We stared at the screen and he drew in a sharp breath, grimacing.

"There's a shadow, the hair has to be different," he said, tapping the screen.

"Karin, come on and then make up again."

"Sorry babe, we have to do that again", he whispered apologetically and I nodded.

"That was awesome," Dean said, patting my shoulder approvingly.

"All on your marks!" Gabe shouted and nodded to me.

This time, it went very fast. I saw Gabriel in front of me, holding me in his arms for the last time at the airport and the tears started to run. The little scene was in the blink of an eye in the box.

"Careful, or I'll make you dirty," I laughed as Cas hugged me.

"No matter," he grinned. "That was fantastic, honest."

"Come on, babe," Gabe shouted and beckoned to me.

We all stood in front of the screen and looked at the few minutes.

"Perfect. Amazing," he grinned and kissed me stormily. "Thanks, you saved us a lot of nerves."

Lucifer and Balthazar had come in the meantime and clapped their hands.

"Crying on command is one of the hardest things in film," John said and hugged me.

"In case of need, we would have had fluids there as well," Crowley chuckled.

"And you did not tell me that because ...?" I smirked and looked at Gabe.

"Because we knew you could do that."

"That's right, you know that I'm a crybaby."

"You're not a crybaby, you're an emotional and emphatic person, I've told you before, and I like that, and that makes you and ... Amen!"

"What did you think of?" Henry asked.

"On our farewell," I said with a shrug.

Gabriel hugged me and I blinked the rising tears away.

"If you do not have another sad scene, please let me go!"

"Ending for today, thank you guys," Gabe called and clapped his hands.

 

"We'll drink on that."

Lucifer took me around the waist and Gabe said goodbye with a kiss because he had to finish.

The bottle of wine was empty and Balthazar spinned it.

_,Great‘_

I sighed softly but how high could the chances be with twelve people.

My challenge was that I had to call a friend to let him know I was pregnant. So I talked to Dean and he thought it was great and was happy for Gabe and me until I told him the dwarf was his.

 

"What's that?" Gabe later asked in the trailer as he opened the fridge.

"Actually, I wanted to cook for you today," I said a bit contrite.

"Oh honey," he said, hugging me.

"I'm hungry like a bear, we'll do it, okay? And who should eat all this?"

Without further ado, he put his finger into the sweet food again and again and licked it with relish, until I knocked on his fingers.

"If you keep this up, that was your ration!"

"I feel like having an appetizer," he whispered, and I could barely make out the stove before he pushed me on the couch.

"My little new star, and I've discovered you," he laughed at me.

"Nutcase! I had not even a text," I grinned and stroked him through his hair.

"We should go on, otherwise it will not work anymore."

When we were full, we washed off and eliminated the entire mess.

"How about a dessert," Gabe grinned and I went to the fridge and took out the Panna Cotta and put it in front of him.

"No," he murmured and put it back in the fridge. "My belly is filled."

"Tiger," I grinned as he grabbed me and threw me on the bed.

 

As we lay side by side, and I thought of the next day, I became sad.

Why could not the time just stop? Why could not we just stay together? Why did fate have to be so cruel and tear us apart?

I had gained so much love here, and remembering not to be able to see this gang again for a long time laced my heart. Gabriel put his hand on my heart and I put mine on it.

It did not need words. Our eyes and lips said everything that was needed.

"Are you tired?" I asked Gabe and he sighed deeply.

"A little, but I do not want to sleep, it's our last night."

"Are we going to take a shower and watch a movie?" I asked smiling and he nodded.

 

"Help yourself," Gabe said with a gesture of his hand as I stood in front of his DVD selection as he poured us a glass of wine.

"Everything sounds very tempting, but I choose Gerard Butler, I love him."

"You do ... what?" Gabriel grumbled, placing the wine glasses on the table and tickling me until I screamed for mercy.

"Ok, peace ... I wave the white flag!"

Since I had seen ‚Gladiator‘ a thousand times anyway, Gabriel became more interesting after a while.

"Hey Sweetie, there's the music playing," he said, pointing to the TV as I nibbled on his earlobe.

"Gerard is hot, but you're hotter," I grinned, letting my tongue wander over his neck.

"Oh, you are such a beast," he laughed, throwing me on my back and holding my arms tight.

We fooled around until we plopped down on the floor, he onto me.

"Ahh, get down, you're heavy!" I shrieked.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" He asked with a shocked expression.

"No, you're sexy and gorgeous, in the truest sense of the word," I chuckled.

When the movie was over, he turned off the TV and I pressed against him from behind. We clasped our hands together and he rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. I thought it was good that he was not taller, because every spot I wanted to kiss was easily accessible. "Oh, babe, I love you," he whispered, putting our hands around his stomach.

He turned and opened my blouse, gently stroking it from my shoulders, covering each exposed part of my skin with kisses, running his fingers through my hair, and I closed my eyes.

_‚And from tomorrow we should give it up for so long again. How unfair!‘_

"You're beautiful."

"Take off your clothes and then come here," I commanded, already lying under the covers.

We sank in our passion and gave everything to be able to live from these moments in the next few weeks and months.


	25. Chapter 25

"I have to get over to the set again for an hour or two, I'll be back as fast as I can," Gabe said apologetically and dressed quickly.

"It's ok, I'm not running away."

With a pat on his butt I said goodbye to him and was actually quite happy that he was gone, because so I could peacefully finish my sweet gifts for the boys. With a small message I wrote down on the hearts I finished everything in a jiffy and put my work back in the fridge.

The gang should take a little effort so I put the messages wildly mixed up.

_‚I want to thank you for the most incredible, greatest, most wonderful and heavenly two weeks of my life, for a long time I have not had such fun anymore, and the kindness, friendliness and warmth you gave me is indescribable. You are so amazing and loving people and you all have a special place in my heart. It was awesome. Thank you. Love you lots. Your angel.‘_

 

"Hey Sunny," Lucifer greeted me when I decided to go outside for a while.

"Hello you two."

"We come to ask you if you want lunch with us in the city," Sam said, and I hugged both of them smiling.

"Oh yes, but Gabe is on the set and still has something to do."

So we went from trailer to trailer and told everyone. These were all the same in equipment but of course each had its own characteristics. We were just at Dean when there was a knock on the open door.

"Hey Gabe ... get ready, we're going to eat," Balthazar said, and he disappeared, grinning.

"I'm already gone again."

Chuck drove the minibus and we had a separate room in the restaurant.

"The Last Supper," I laughed and raised the glass. "Let's toast, two wonderful weeks and I just want to say thank you."

"Thank you," Rowena said, and we all clinked glasses.

The mood was not as exuberant as the last days, everyone was a bit depressed. Time passed much too fast and we drove back again.

Before we made an appointment in the set for a last drink, I packed my seven things.

 

"Look here, Gabe," I said as I stood in front of the open fridge.

"Wow, that looks delicious, all mine?" He grinned with bright eyes when he saw the many plates.

"For everyone, one. There are names on it and also a small message, that you can puzzle together when I'm gone," I laughed and he took my hands in his.

"Yes, I will take care of it."

"If I forgot something, then honor it," I whispered with wet eyes.

"Come here to me," he said, hugging me.

"Thinking of nice things in a sad moment, is not so simple as to think on sad things in a nice moment,"  I murmured with a sigh.

"Ok, maybe it's a bit of an unorthodox method, but I'll just try it."

With these words he threw me on the bed and tickled me. He tickled me until I forgot my sadness. And then we kissed, long, loving and tender.

"I love you," he breathed in my ear.

"And I love you," I whispered, looking at the clock. "We should get up slowly."

"Ok honey," he replied, pulling me to my feet.

Gabe took my bags and we closed the door behind us. With a very heavy heart, I set off to the others.

 

"Shall I help you?" Cas asked, suddenly standing behind me as I packed my cans together.

"It's alright, thanks," I murmured, biting my tongue so hard not to burst into tears.

"Come here to me," he said, opening his arms. I hugged him tightly, closing my eyes and holding my breath.

"Breathing," he laughed and I sighed deeply, accompanied by a stifled sob.

He looked at me with his deep blue eyes and wiped away two tears with his thumb. My mood improved again as we sat and talked and laughed, but time passed much too fast.

"We have to go slow then," Gabe said, squeezing my hand.

"Okay, let's go," Henry said and got up.

"Guys, do not be angry with me, but if you all come along, it will only get harder as it already is."

"Come here, Sunny," Lucifer said, pulling me into his arms. "Greetings the home."

And the tears were already running down my face. One after the other took me in a firm and loving hug and whispered words that made me happy, but also so incredibly sad. It was a great time and I took many memories home. Memories that would shorten my time until our next reunion.

"Ok guys," I said and cleared my throat when I had another voice that did not break right away.

"Thank you for everything. Love you lots."

"Good bye, see you soon. We love you. Stay the way you are," Chuck called after me and Gabe and I disappeared out of the door, waving.

 

We sat in silence in the taxi. Gabe held my hand and stroked my silent tears away. When I got my grip back, I checked in. Everything was stowed, now it was time to wait again.

"I do not know the airport, let's walk around a bit."

"Sure," Gabriel said and took me by the hand.

We went to a few shops, drank coffee, and kissed almost uninterruptedly.

"We should get to the terminal slowly," I said, squeezing his hand. He nodded. And as the devil wanted, my flight was called.

"Come here," he said softly, hugging me tightly.

My tears were not held back, and even though I thought I could have no more, always new came.

"Honey, I love you, get in touch when you land and a warm and lovely greeting to home."

I put my hand to his cheek, he leaned against it sighing and closed his eyes. Gabe gently kissed some of my tears and then our tongues touched one last time.

"I love you Romeo, see you," I sobbed in a tear-stained voice.

One last time he looked at me sadly with wet eyes and kissed my forehead. We did not want to let go, and yet it was time.

_‚If I had wings like Noha's dove_

_I'd fly up the river_

_Fare the well my honey, fare the well‘_

 

A few minutes later I was on the plane and sometimes I wished I would have a bit more self-control.

_‚Goodbye America, I swear I was not here for the last time ...‘_

Smiling, I turned my ring. I was engaged. And that, with such an incredibly romantic marriage proposal, which one otherwise only knew from television. I was so happy it was hard to put into words.

And now another litmus test followed. A test that had often driven me to the verge of madness. I would work, work and work again and yearn for the day when we could finally embrace each other again.

_‚I love you Gabriel‘_

These were my last thoughts before fatigue came over me.

 

When I landed, I changed the time on my watch and wondered what my friends in America were doing.

At the thought of it, I had to grin. Because theoretically Gabe and I said goodbye just three hours ago. The rest of the time had disappeared in a black hole.

I stretched for a moment, grabbed a coffee from the machine, and sat down in the departure lounge.

Then I picked up my phone and opened the video Rowena had sent me.

"Hey," everyone shouted. They were all gathered by Gabe in the trailer, crowded together and my dessert was everywhere. "Thanks, yummy," Dean grinned with his mouth full.

Rowena waved her phone so everyone could wave in.

 "So, you should be there when we make a monkey here," Chuck laughed and everyone began to sort the hearts, to search, to confuse, until after a few moments something meaningful had come together.

"I think we have it," Rowena said and began to read.

"I want to thank you for the most incredible, greatest, most wonderful and heavenly two weeks of my life, for a long time I have not had such fun anymore, and the kindness, friendliness and warmth you gave me is indescribable. You are so amazing and loving people and you all have a special place in my heart. It was awesome. Thank you. Love you lots. Your angel."

"Aww," everyone shouted, flinging pecks into the camera.

"Wonderful, thanks," Chuck smiled with wet eyes.

,Hey my darling, I landed, everything is ok, I love you. Kiss‘ I wrote to Gabriel.

And to Rowena: ,Thanks for the video. Have arrived safely. All the best. Greetings to all. Kiss.‘

Quickly I finished the coffee and called a taxi, because I just wanted to go home.

 

As soon as I had unlocked my apartment door, I threw the bags into the hall and dropped onto the bed. On the one hand, I was pretty tired, but on the other hand, I was totally thrilled.

Then my phone beeped. ‚Hey my angel, I miss you. Gabe. Kiss‘ Sighing, I photographed my bed and wrote.

‚Here it is pretty empty without you. Kiss‘

Then I started to unpack, do the laundry and found a letter from Gabe. Wistfully sighing, I gently brushed my fingers over the paper.

 

_,My dearest angel ..._

_The following lines I try to write to you with all my heart, although I know that words can never express what a person feels._ _My feelings and emotions for you are way too big, too much, to be wrapped up in simple words._

 _Nevertheless, it is much easier for me to write them down in peace,_ _far from your presence, which makes me forget everything and does not let me think clearly. S_ _ince you came into my life, everything has changed._ _Never would I have thought that someone could so confuse my thoughts and feelings ..._ _Euphoria, passion and fascination that I have never experienced in any other person._ _Whenever I see you, the roller coaster in my interior starts again._

_Every word, every gesture and every smile between us is like a well-known love game and yet so completely new to me. I quickly realized that you were different ... different for me, because I believe that together we are something very special._

_Whether I believe in soulmate? No idea, but when I'm with you, it feels familiar and correct._ _I also hope that I am someone special for you, or ever can be._

 _Today I know that I do not want to be without you anymore. You have given me far more than a human can wish for. I thank the fate, god or coincidence that our paths have crossed. Sometimes I imagined what my life would have been like if we had not met._ _Every time I think about it, I close my eyes and see your face._ _Because I want nothing else, no world without you and not even the thought of it._ _I did not know much about love. I know that since I met you. I thought it was an incredibly great feeling. But now I know that it is the unconditional attachment to a person who brings happiness to your heart every day._ _Even though we are so far apart, you are always in my heart._

_I thank you for every day with me.Thank you for loving me. I love you. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss_

_Yours forever.Gabriel,‘_

 

Like a waterfall, tears ran down my face, because nobody had ever written anything so romantic to me before. Without further ado, I reached for my cell phone and paused for a moment. With Gabe it was already 2am and I did not want to wake him, so I postponed the resolution to write to him.

Then I decided to spend the day with my family.

In the evening, I began to look at my photos, to sort and arrange them. Some of them made me laugh, others almost cry with longing and melancholy.

 

It was almost midnight with me ...

*Ding Ding*

When I saw the picture that presented itself, I thought for a moment if I should laugh. But at the same moment it tore my heart when I saw my sweetheart waving sadly into the screen.

"Hey honey ..."

Gabe was sitting in the middle of paper and had torn up all my envelopes.

"Oh my God, Gabe, what did you do?" I asked, startled, looking at him wide-eyed. "Well," he began.

"I was sad ... and very lonely ... and needed motivation ... and I'm feeling sick ... and I can not sleep ..."

With tears in my eyes, I shook my head and smiled.

"That's what you did ... you made so much effort," he stammered and was visibly touched. "Thanks, that's the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I just wanted to tell you that, and now I'll let you sleep, you're definitely tired, babe."

"I love you ... and put the envelopes away.“


	26. Chapter 26

*Ding Ding*

Sam grabbed the laptop and walked through the lounge on the set.

"Watch out, I'm getting dizzy," I chuckled. And then I saw the others waving and talking.

"We have to show you something," Rowena said, beckoning Sam with her forefinger. All my hearts were glued on a big screen.

"Looks great," I grinned, raising my thumb.

"And your Panna Cotta..." Chuck said, pushing himself into the picture, licking his lips.

"Guys, where are you?" Gabe called and came to the laptop. "Hey honey, what's up?"

"Everything that is not tied up."

"Everyone in their positions, and finish the video chat," he grinned and threw me a kiss.

"Uiui, you have a strict boss," I grinned.

"Yeah, sometimes he's quite a son of a bitch," Dean laughed.

"I heard that!" Gabe shouted as he walked out.

 

The days and weeks passed ... I had contact with someone from the gang almost every day, with Gabriel anyway. Twitter, Facebook ... But I still missed them all so much, it just was not the same thing.

 

"Hey Gabe," I laughed as I saw him on the screen. "My boss said I should take another two weeks vacation in April before the stress starts, and ask you what you think about it?"

"Sweetie!" He shouted in delight and danced around the room with his laptop

"That would be awesome." He picked up his calendar and leafed through it.

"You're going to a convention in Frankfurt in April, are you?"

"As a matter of fact …. 8th to 10th," he said and went back to the calendar,

"How far is that from you?"

"I do not know, I guess it's about 280 miles, about one hour's flight."

"It would be feasible and we will all have three great days at the convention", he laughed and pressed his lips to the screen.

"I'll call Robert tomorrow, but I know that's okay, and if not, then everyone will talk to him for so long, until he says yes, but believe me, you are highly regarded by Bobby."

"Ok, all that's left is to clarify if you just want to see me for the three days or if you can imagine spending the whole two weeks with me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Hm ... wait," he mumbled, flipping through the calendar with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Vegas, with my masseuse, I can postpone, that's no problem. My secretary, however, will be pretty pissed if I cancel the date. I've relocated her once, because of this little blonde from the props department. Did you seriously ask me that stupid question?" He said shocked and I got half a laugh-spasm. "Of course I want to claim you throughout your holiday and I mean that literally!"

"Okay, then I put together a program, because I want to show you my country." Absently, he leafed through the calendar again.

"Gabe?" I waved, but he did not respond. "Gabriel?!"

"Twenty-three days left," he beamed, kissing the screen.

 

*Ding Ding*

... and an excited Cas, Chuck, Dean, Sam, Rowena and Crowley shrieked:

"Yay! We just heard the news from Robert ... we look forward to Germany and you!"

"The post office is working very fast," I laughed and then the connection was broken.

_,Crap!‘_

 

*Ding Ding*

"Twelve days left!"

"Hey Cas," I answered and put the laptop on the table, because I was just ironing.

"Hey, my little one," he smirked.

"Say, Lucifer is there, right?"

"Yes to 99.9%, why?"

"Only so, he has his birthday. I'm really happy that I'm allowed to be there again. "

"Have you seen how many times the video was clicked on YouTube?"

"Yes, almost 113,000 times," I laughed, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Do you get any of that with you over there?"

"So far no one has ever addressed me on the street," I laughed with a shrug.

"What I'm reading on Facebook and Twitter."

The gang had told me not to read all the time, because everybody knew by now that I was a pretty sensitive person and yes ... everybody was scared that I would take this too much to heart if I read a bad comment. They were right, but curiosity was sometimes stronger. But so far there was nothing negative.

"Well, fans are asking from time to time why they do not see you together,"

Cas replied and became mysterious.

"Yes?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"We usually say then that you are an angel and seldom come down to earth and Gabriel is an angel in the witness protection program who is no longer allowed to go to heaven," he laughed, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"You are impossible," I replied, laughing.

 

*Ding Ding*

"Hey Gabe," I grinned into the screen. "Honey, I'm sorry, but I have to cancel our holiday," he said seriously into the camera.

"You're kidding me," I replied, shocked and sad.

"The convention is canceled and I have appointments. Sorry babe."

He sounded really disappointed, made a corresponding face and I bought it off completely. After half a minute, an eternally lasting 30 seconds in which my heart tightened, a big grin stole over his face. "Yes, pranked," he laughed. "I'm looking forward to you, I love you, everything is settled."

"That has a big, huge, giant-sized afterplay," I said, relieved and stuck out my tongue.

"I would prefer a foreplay," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well wait, you little bastard," I said, narrowing my eyes.

_,Actor‘_

"What did he do again?" I heard John ask before he showed up with Chuck and Jody on the screen.

"Gabe is Gabe, that says it all," Jody giggled, slapping him on the shoulder, whereupon she caught a scathing look from him.

"Turn up your toes," Gabriel shrieked, waving his hands. "You are disturbing!"

Chuck laughed and the three waved to me. "See you in a few days."

"Alone," Gabriel said, licking his lips seductively and starting to unbutton his shirt.

"You jerk, stop it!" I laughed, but knew he would not mind to undress naked, even if the others were present.

"Is sperm congestion actually deadly?" He asked seriously and I shook my head laughing.

"Something like that does not exist."

"Okay, Babe, I have to work, we'll hear each other, I love you!"

 

I was just about to finish the cake for Lucifer ...

*Ding Ding*

"Hey babe, how are you?" Gabe asked smiling.

"Hey Gabe, I can not wait to close you in my arms", I grinned back.

"What are you doing?" He asked, pressing his nose against the screen.

"What I'm good at."

"Do not hide your light under a bushel!"

"Say ..." I mumbled as I put in the cream. "How do we do this tomorrow? The airport is sure to be full of fans, should I drive straight to the hotel? "

"What?" He shouted in shock, shaking his head. "You want to keep me waiting longer?"

"Well, ... no idea," I said, shrugging.

"Once you see me your first way is to me, all right?"

"Aye Sir," I smirked, saluting.

"You belong to me, and everyone should see that, ok? I love you," he smiled. "We have a half hour autograph and photos and then we drive all together to the hotel."

"All right, let's do it," I whispered, even more excited than before.

"Our bodyguards know that you're mine, the codeword is ‚angel‘," he replied gravely.

"Seriously, is there a code?" I said, playing shocked.

"What do you think?" He answered dead serious.

"Well, I have to finish that, we write tomorrow, I love you, bye Gabe", I said and closed the laptop.


	27. Chapter 27

_‚Brother let me be your shelter_  
_I'll never leave you all alone_  
_I can be the one you call_  
_When you're low …'_

 _  
_ I hummed happily under the shower, went through everything again, so that I had forgotten nothing, and then closed the door behind me.

 

By now I knew the procedure at the airport and it certainly would not be the last time I had to do that.

In the late morning I landed in Frankfurt and got a message from Gabriel:

,Hey honey, are you there yet? We will land in half an hour. Greetings from everyone. Kiss.‘

,I arrived a few minutes ago, I'm glad. Kiss‘

_‚God, so many people!‘_

I tried to squeeze through somehow and got some angry looks. And then they came. The bodyguards shielded them well. Gabe saw me and I saw Gabe.

How did I miss the glow of these eyes ... Immediately I got goose bumps all over my body again and my heart pounded wildly. He gestured for me to come forward and after I had caught some bruises, Gabe just pulled me to him by my hand.

"And who protects me, I almost got eaten!"

"Oh honey," he whispered in my ear while we walked on, putting his arm around my waist.

"Finally I have you again, I missed you so much."

Nevertheless, I thought that was terribly exciting. Probably it was the 5000th time that they all did that, but always smiling, confident, professional ... Of course they were paid for it, but still it was not self-evident.

"Sorry, but we have a schedule but we'll do it all, I promise," he said apologetically.

"No problem, I understand," I replied and nodded.

 

Just watching, that was great for me. And then really a little girl came up to me and wanted an autograph from me. From me?! Seeking help, I looked to Gabe, who laughed half dead and for that he caught a glare from me. He nudged Chuck and a few others looked up and grinned. I leaned down and told her with a smile that I was not part of the show. Gabriel came to me and gave me a kiss. "You belong with us and now give the little one an autograph, here you have a card," he said and gave me a card with the logo.

The little girl was happy and I had red cheeks. That was a bit embarrassing.

"So guys, let's go," one of the organizers shouted and the last autographs and photos were taken.

We sat in the bus a few minutes later and then we all greeted each other neatly.

"The little girl was cute," Crowley called from behind. I laughed and knelt on the seat.

"The next time spin the bottle, when you ask me what my most embarrassing experience was, that's at the top of the list."

"In an hour, meeting place in the green room," John screamed and we left.

"One more moment, I have to go to the kitchen," I said to Gabe.

"Honey, you're on vacation and you do not work here," he laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"That's right, but I have to deliver something," I grinned, pulling him with me.

"Hey," I said to one of the cooks and gave him two cake boxes. "Can you please put it in the coldstore tomorrow for me?"

"What's in there?" Gabe asked me. "Curiosity killed the cat," I laughed.

"So come on now," he wailed and we almost ran to the room.

 

Kissing we stumbled into the room, he threw the door closed with his foot and we hurriedly undressed, almost without separating our lips.

"... missed you so much ..." I moaned as I pulled a hot wet trail over his neck.

"Missed you more ... could eat you," he whispered between kisses and he then pushed me onto the bed.

Finally, I was able to feel his hands on my skin again, which gave me goose bumps. Could taste his kisses, which gave me a warm tingling sensation. Was entitled to look into his eyes again, which again had this loving but also mischievous sparkle and I was allowed to hear his voice close to my ear, which made me shudder.

The sex was hot, fast and long overdue.

"Showers, extremely speedy," I called, handing him my hand.

"Can not we stay here?" He sighed and reluctantly lifted himself.

"You're opening the show, I hardly believe it's possible," I laughed.

 

"Well, now an official welcome," Dean grinned, pulling me into his arms. "Nice that you're here."

Billy looked at his watch and gestured to Gabe and Chuck that it was time.

Behind the curtain we heard all the people who had sat down and waited tensely. Of course I did not want to miss this and stood at the edge of the stage and watched. When I saw Gabe flit around on stage, singing, dancing, talking and having fun, I fell in love with him a lot more.

I have never experienced these actors annoyed or frustrated, whether in front of or behind the stage, in front of or behind the camera ... admirable. Even though they all often came across as kids who only have nonsense in their heads, I also got to know them as people with whom one can talk. They have the age and maturity to deal with other topics.

And I knew, that with all my worries or problems, I could come to every one of them, because that, they let me feel again and again. Even if they were thousands of miles away. And that makes me so thankful and so happy. Friends, family who supported and built each other, and I was a part of it.

 

The hall was not full and I decided to sit on one of the seats.

 _‚Not that Gabriel comes up with stupid thoughts and pulls me onto the stage when he sees_ _me standing on the edge‘_

Gabe had not seen me but Chuck, and nodded to me. He whispered to him, who then said into the mic, in my direction.

"The redhead in the ..." He counted. "… in the 5th row, who has just sneaked up on the seat, get up!"

_‚Not seriously, Gabe!‘_

"Come to me," he grinned, beckoning me with his forefinger. I got up and surrendered to my fate. He helped me on the stage.

"Cold fingers, are you nervous?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No," I grinned and he adjusted a chair for me.

"Do you have a question for us?" Chuck asked, holding the microphone under my nose.

_‚That's what I play with‘_

"No, ... I'm here for Lucifer," I said deadly serious.

"Oh!" Gabe shouted, reaching for his heart.

"You engage with Satan where you can have an angel?"

The audience laughed. I looked at him and shrugged.

"What are you planning to do with him?" Gabriel asked.

"Let's see," I grinned and shrugged again.

"Oh, my heart," he sighed in disbelief, clutching his heart again and covered his eyes with the back of his other hand.

"You can go, but backstage, I'll be right back," With a pat on the butt he said goodbye, grinning.

"Such a naughty thing," I heard him say to Chuck and everyone laughed.

Then he announced Amara and disappeared behind the stage.

"Hey, where are you from?" Rowena laughed.

"Gabe directed me off the stage," I said and he heard that.

"You're a right one … I like that," he laughed, kissing me.

"What happened?" John wanted to know. Lucifer was not around, so he and Chuck told the story.

"And there are some question marks out there now," Gabe grinned.

 

Meg, Claire, Jody and Donna pulled me aside.

"Say, have you ever talked about the wedding?" Donna asked me.

"Um ... no ... not really," I said with a shrug. "But I guess that's what we'll discuss on vacation."

"But we'll be invited," Donna laughed and I nodded, grinning.

"You can expect that. It's not a normal wedding," I said with quotes in the air. "I mean, of course, yes, but first we have to clarify where we are celebrating, in Austria, America, twice? Or where we're going to live, it's not going to be that easy, I guess."

"You're right," Meg sighed. "But you love each other, you already get that."

"Yes, we do, and that's why a long-distance relationship is not a long-term solution," I replied.

"The main thing is we get notified early enough," Claire laughed.

"And if you have questions, need help, whatever ... you know we're all here for you."

"I know, thank you," I smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Girls talk? Am I disturbing?" Gabe asked, coming up to me.

"Everything clarified," I chuckled and looked around the table.

"Well then you do not mind if I kidnap my baby."

"Sure," I said and stood up. I hugged the four again and left with Gabe. "What's going on?" 

"Nothing, I just wanted to feel your lips again, it's been too long ago," he grinned, kissing me, away from the action.

 

After a long game of UNO with constantly changing players, I briefly looked at the ladies in the hall until I got a message from Gabriel.

,Wardrobe 8. Immediately. Kiss.‘

"Hello, stranger," I laughed, opening the door and locking it.

"Come here and do not talk that much," he whispered, pulling me into his arms.

We were about to kiss each other and I was already in the bra in front of him when his phone rang.

"That may not be true," he moaned and answered.

"Gabe where are you? We need you to rehearse. Come into the room behind the kitchen and bring Eva and look for Dean," I heard Chuck say.

"Yes Daddy, we'll be right over," Gabe said a little bit annoyed.

"Come on, do not be angry," I laughed and dressed again, "You can finish tonight with what you started, and remember pink unicorns."

"You can bet your life on it!"

 

For me it was one of the nicest things to sing with the boys. And the confirmation of the others, gave me that extra kick.

"Okay, end of work," Jason finally said and grabbed the guitar away.

 

"Finally alone," I grinned and dropped onto the bed.

"Hey, what about me?", He laughed and knelt over me.

"Okay," I chuckled. "You are allowed to stay."

"I'm allowed ...?" He asked shocked and started to tickle me.

"Mercy, please," I groaned, trying to free myself.

"Okay," he said, raising his hands to his chest. "I'm good again."

"Come here," I said seductively and pulled him down to me.

"Oh honey, love you," he mumbled between two kisses.

My hands slipped under his shirt and stroked his back.

"Hm ..." I groaned contentedly as I released him from his shirt, then exploring his chest with my fingertips and stroking his nipples.

"God ...", he gasped and drew in a sharp breath.

"He has nothing to do with it," I smiled, biting my lower lip.

Gabriel ruffled my hair and slowly opened the buttons on my blouse. He was still kneeling over me, licking his lips as he looked at his prey.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked, my heart pounding faster.

"Yes, I do, very much, you are beautiful," he whispered.

These words rushed into me like lightning and a known warmth sneaked through my abdomen. Then he slipped further down and I let him take off my remaining clothes. Incredibly tender, he began to stroke my whole body and to cover with kisses. I closed my eyes, enjoyed the tingling sensation and he took what he wanted and gave me what I needed


	28. Chapter 28

*Boom boom*

"Are you coming down?" Chuck called.

"Good morning, we're already on the way," I shouted back

"You have to come fast, I need you," I took Gabriel's hand.

"Huh, where?" he grinned dirty and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not what you think again," I laughed, patting his butt slightly. We sneaked into the hotel kitchen, where I got the cake, knives, plates and forks.

"Wow, that looks great," Gabe marveled and licked his lips. With skillful grips, I put the cake together and stuck on top of a few candles.

"Ok, look if the birthday child is even there," I said, pushing Gabe into the dining room.

"Who?" He asked in surprise.

"Gabriel, Lucifer's birthday," I said, rolling my eyes.

"I know," he laughed, giving me a kiss. I lit the candles and Gabe came back. "All right, everyone's there."

"Then go," I said and he opened the door for me.

 

"Happy Birthday to you ...", I started and gradually everyone agreed. "Happy Birthday to you ... Happy Birthday dear Lucifer ... Happy Birthday to you."

"Aww!" He called and the emotion was written in his face.

"Blow out the candles and make a wish," I said as I stood in front of him. "And fast, this one is hard."

"Wow, what a surprise, thank you," he said, blowing out the candles and I was able to quickly put the cake off before he hugged me stormily.

"And since there are still a few birthday kids in April, the cake is bigger, but pre-gratification brings bad luck", I laughed and nodded to the other three.

"Carry on, Sunny, because after all, everyone should get a piece of it," he grinned and gave me the knife.

"Aha! Therefore the allusion with Luci on the stage yesterday ", Chuck said and laughed at me.

"Always good for a surprise, our dear Eva," Henry laughed and I nodded, grinning.

"And it tastes good too", Dean replied with his mouth full and everybody laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said seriously, narrowing my eyes. "Did you doubt it?"

"Never," he laughed, shoving the next bite into his mouth.

"Here we go," Gabe said and looked at the clock.

 

I looked at the panel from the side and despite the distance, I could see that Gabe was always looking for a reason to get me on stage, because he always glared at me.

"Is it true that Lucifer has his birthday today?" A girl asked.

"Yes," John said. "We ate delicious cake today, which made the charming fiancé of Gabe." With these words, he waved in my direction and I waved back automatically.

Everyone rolled their heads again and stretched. Gabe grinned at me. "Come up to us honey." I took a deep breath and then I accepted it. That was my life now and I smiled at him as he pulled me up and kissed briefly. Camera flashes.

"Sit down," Gabe said, and Chuck eased the chair up with a smile.

"Who has a question for my sweetheart?" Gabe said into the microphone.

"Since when are you engaged?" A fan asked.

"Almost three and a half months?" Gabriel replied and looked at me. I nodded.

"Can we see that ring?", Another girl called.

The camera came close and Gabe reached under my trembling hand. He looked deep into my eyes and I swallowed. The picture was thrown onto the huge screen and a murmur of enthusiasm went through the crowd.

"What are you scared of?" Then asked another girl from the audience. Gabe gave me the microphone and suddenly my excitement was gone.

"Fear?" I said, shrugging." I do not know that."

"I'm just saying Ferris wheel," John laughed and I grinned at him.

"Ok, two things," I began. "Height and spiders."

"‚Arrack Attack‘", somnebody called from the audience.

"Did I see," I said, shaking my head. "But that was so unreal and oversized, no danger, but do you know ‚Arachnophobia‘? That was awful."

"I did not know that yet", Gabe laughed and I shrugged.

"I know you, you would only come back to stupid thoughts." Then I turned back to the audience.

"A former friend of my little brother had two tarantulas in her apartment, well, in the terrarium," I explained. "They lived on the top floor of my parents' house and I avoided going up there, but you know the feeling when the curiosity wins ... So I stand in front of the terrarium with a small safty distance of six feet."

Laughter in the audience.

"I mean, can well be that these beasts jump out any moment, though at that size, would probably have been forty feet too little, and yes ... extreme panic, then I turned back. A few days later, my brother's girlfriend came down to me and told me to close my eyes and open my hand and then put a spider's skin in there." I opened an eye, pulled back my hand lightning fast and made a disgusted face. "The spiders have skinned, she thought it was funny, but not me ... no idea, shock therapy as she called it." I said and made quotation marks in the air.

"And?", It came from the audience.

"After what felt like five minutes, I'd overcome my shock and hit her reflexively in the face." I raised my eyebrows and shrugged.

Clapping and laughter in the audience, and also on stage, they were laughing.

"I hope for you that this will not be used against me," I grinned at the three of them.

"Oh, and I'm just saying giant baby," Henry called in between, who stood on the edge and came slowly on the stage. I rolled my eys and blushed a bit.

"We stayed at the World Treasure Museum in Kansas last December. And there was an exhibition of these lifelike sculptures and in one room was a newborn, about six, seven feet tall."

"What?", I shrieked. "That was at least twenty!"

"And she so ..." He took a few steps back and with a shocked face and squeaky voice he shrieked.

"This is so scary, let's go fast, I get nightmares." Everyone laughed again, including me.

"You have a lot of fun here," Crowley smirked as he came on stage with the band and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Shift change," he said quietly, and Gabriel nodded to him. Amid thunderous applause, we said goodbye and left the stage to Henry, Rowena, Donna and Jody.

"That was great, Honey," Gabe whispered in my ear, squeezing my hand. "Totally, really, I'm proud of you."

"Cool appearance," Chuck smiled and hugged me.

 

Gabe and I had not seen each other in over two hours and I wanted to surprise him. He was with one of the photo ops with the fans, and I also stood in the line of people. After a felt eternity, it was finally my turn and went inside. Gabriel stood with his back to me and said. "Hey, nice that you are here, what can I do for you?" I snuggled up from behind, putting my hands on his stomach and whispering in his ear. "Kiss Me!" He turned slightly perplexed and then saw who he had in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but I can not do that, my fiancé is here."

He stared at me deadly, but after a few seconds a big grin crept over his face and he pulled me into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" He laughed and stroked my back.

"I longed."

Chris chuckled and took some nice pictures. Of course, everyone had only a few moments left and we did not want any trouble with the fans. With a pat on my butt and ‚I am coming soon‘, he said goodbye.

"Here? You piglet! "I called after him and disappeared again.

 

"Wow, I'm swimming," John moaned after karaoke night as he undressed the gorilla costume.

Too much pumped to go to bed, we ended the evening with drinks and snacks. Gradually everyone disappeared until only the hard core remained. Cas grabbed an empty bottle and made it circle again.

"You love this game, right?" I laughed, shaking my head.

"Yes," Henry nodded. "You get to know people better."

"Yes exactly …"

John told us an awkward secret and I meant.

"I thought that was when you ran around naked in public."

"You saw that?" He exclaimed shocked.

"I think half the world has seen that," I replied and everyone laughed.

In the end, only Dean, Cas, Gabe, me and John were left.

"So, now we get down to the nitty-gritty", Dean laughed as the bottle pointed at me.

"Most embarrassing sex accident."

"There's no one," I laughed. "I do not believe you," he smirked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

_‚No, I will not reveal everything‘_

"What's the alternative?" I asked, swallowing.

"You have one of us here," he said, pointing in the round. "Open his belt in a very erotic way"

"Ok," I laughed.

"Wohoho," he grinned and waved his forefinger as I stood up. "Except Gabe!"

I wanted to go to Cas, but he had such a federal belt to push, and John had none.

"Okay," I said to Dean. "Stretch out your legs and lean your upper body back on your hands."

"Holy ... is she always so dominant?" Dean asked Gabe, and he laughed.

I first had to relax my face muscles to make a more serious face. Seductively, I crawled along his legs on all fours and sat on his thighs. Then I looked into his eyes, down to his belt and back into his eyes, raised my eyebrows and smiled at him. Slowly, I opened his belt and did not take my eyes off him for a moment. And in one go I ripped it out of the loops. I put the belt between my hands and still looked into his eyes and, I think Dean had stopped breathing.

"That was cinematic," Cas said, clapping his hands.

Laughing, I went back to my seat and threw Dean his belt.

"I think we will go now, too," Gabe said, looking at me wide-eyed.

"Yeah, let's do that, it's already pretty late," John laughed and stood up.

 

Gabriel pushed me against the door and whispered. "That was pretty hot, you've never done that with me." I hooked my fingers into his waistband and turned with him.

"But, on our first night, I tied you to the bed with it," I grinned.

"Way too long ago," he muttered, moaning as our centers touched.

"Then it will be time," I whispered, running my fingers over his cheek.

We kissed passionately and I pressed my pelvis against his.

"Honey ..." he gasped, banging his head lightly against the door.

I opened his shirt and dropped it to the floor. Then I hooked my fingers back into his waistband and looked deep into his eyes. The mood was tense and that did not leave me without a trace. To keep my control, I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath. Then I slowly opened his belt and looked at him, with the most loving and tender look I could muster. At one go, I ripped the belt out of the loops and threw it aside.

"Fuck ..." he groaned and closed his eyes for a moment. "Take them off, otherwise I'll cum in those fucking pants."

I slowly opened his pants and in the next moment he stood naked in front of me.

Before I got up again, I ran my tongue over his hard erection and then looked deep into his eyes again. "We should take a shower," I said in a composed tone.

"We should fuck our brains out in bed," he replied.

"I stink, I'm taking a shower, you can come if you want" I grinned and went to the bathroom.

"You little beast, stop right now," he grumbled and I paused.

In no time he had freed me from my clothes and turned on the water.

"Turn around and hands on the wall," he commanded.

"You can not prime a bomb and run away."

"If the bomb is prime, you have to run away," I grinned. "Ever since ‚Band of Brothers‘, you should know that."

"Oh Honey, there are different types of bombs," he laughed and kissed me.


	29. Chapter 29

*Boom Boom*

"Breakfast," Dean shouted at the door and knocked.

"Shit, baby ... overslept", Gabriel grinned and gave me a quick kiss.

"We'll come right away," I called Dean through the door and pushed Gabe.

"That's exactly what I did not want to know," Dean yelled back and I rolled my eyes, grinning.

"A wonderful morning," Jody said. "Was your night too short?" Everyone laughed and giggled and Gabe pulled me to the buffet.

"You're all jealous," he mumbled, sticking his tongue out.

"Sunny, can you ... my belt is stuck", Lucifer grinned and pushed up his T-shirt.

"Oh, have you had a nice morning story?"

"Yes, we will suggest you for a role," Dean grinned and I smirked.

"But you have the wrong genre for that", I smirked and everyone laughed.

After the panel marathon started, Gabe returned to the green room. But at the moment I had eyes for someone else.

 

Balthazar looked pretty depressed and I felt he was only physically present.

He also looked bad, sure, we had been drinking last night but that was certainly not why he was so weird. I went to him, took his hand and went to the small table, a little off.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked, looking into his slightly blank eyes.

It hurt me to see him like that because I knew him differently. He was always in a good mood, constantly joking and was the charming Frenchman. He kept humming and hawing and did not want to back out with the reason.

"Should we go somewhere else?" I asked and he nodded.

We slipped unnoticed through the back entrance and walked a few steps. No soul far and wide.

"Stop stalling, you can talk to me," I said, taking his hand. I looked him from the side for a while and gave him the time he needed until he finally lifted his head

"She is cheating on me," he said softly and I swallowed. I could not imagine that, because they were such a loving and happy couple.

"Are you sure?"

"Yesterday evening in the room I got a call and when I picked it up there was just moaning. Probably she was accidentally on the redial," he sighed.

"But that does not necessarily mean that she had sex," I said, squeezing his hand

"Yes, there was a male voice and ..." he swallowed and his voice broke off.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, hugging him tightly.

"23 years age difference, so many have advised against it, even here.That's why I can not talk to them ... I can not tell them that," he sighed.

"No one will judge you for that, it's not your fault," I tried to persuade.

"First of all, I have to deal with it alone, for myself," he whispered, finally looking into my eyes.

"Promise me that you will not tell the others, not Gabe either."

Of course I promised him that.

"Thanks," he said, smiling at me. "For listening."

"Everything clarified?", Gabriel asked me when we were back.

"I made a promise that I would not tell anyone, he'll come out with it someday."

 

Meg then had a short panel, the last one for the day on the main stage, and she was not feeling well today. Chuck and Henry supported her on the way to the stage and my eyes were filled with tears. She was one of those people who had grown incredibly to my heart.

Meg was incredibly cheerful and then something terrible happened to her.

"Give me a few minutes," I told Gabe and turned to take a few steps.

"Honey, are you alright?" My worried friend asked me and followed me.

"Meg is as old as me, that's really not fair. I've lost an uncle to this shitty illness, and my aunt has lived with it for 30 years, and she's feeling very bad. It's just coming up, I'm sorry," I mumbled, trying to swallow the tears.

"Did not I even tell you never to apologize for that?

I know, I'll tell you that every time, but there's nothing to be ashamed of baby. I hope you know that I think no less of you when you cry. I never have, and I never will, okay? It also hurts me when you are sad. And that's why I want you to talk to me about it so we can be happy again soon. Promise me that. Everything about you is perfect. You're adorable in every way," he replied gravely, holding me tightly in his arms.

Gabe always managed to cheer me up with his soulful words and gestures.

 

After we finished the show, we all sat together in the green room and on the big screen we saw outtakes of 11 seasons.

That was fun and of course other stories came to light. Gradually, some of the people went and I said goodbye to everyone very warmly and emotionally.

That we would meet again was as firm as the Amen in prayer.

After getting Balthazar's promise to get in touch with me as soon as possible, I kissed his cheeks and let him go.

Then I pressed Meg to my heart and whispered in her ear, what a strong, confident and wonderful woman she was and that I admired her so much. That she had to stay as she was and never lose her courage. We both cried.

With circles on my back and whispered words, Gabriel tried to calm me down.

 

"Come on, we need to put together a playlist," Gabe called and gestured to me to come to him. Since all the equipment was still set up, we and the guys, who only had their flight tomorrow, decided to sing a little bit.

"There," I said, pointing my finger at the screen, ‚Let the sun go down on me‘"

"Good choice," he grinned to miss me the next moment a damper.

"‚Reality‘? Seriously?"

"What?" I laughed and slapped his butt as he grimaced, and chocked.

"Guys?!", he grinned and looked at the others. Thumbs down from everyone.

"Wow, no sense of romance, I'm horrified!" I said stunned.

We had our songs together and some spectators. Because the employees of the hotel got a free concert. We drank and sang, danced and laughed and had fun.

 

I admired the boys for their improvisations, they were never at a loss for a word, because they did not care if they disgraced themselves on stage. They always had fun, and that went from one to the other. They laughed at themselves and made fun of each other and no one was angry or vindictive.

And that was just fascinating for me. Of course, everyone was an actor and that's what they had to learn ... And it was certainly a long process. There was not a moment when not one of them was talking and everyone added the word of the others. I never had many friends and I always liked to be alone. And that's what I had to learn first, that was new to me. But this togetherness and unity was one of the most beautiful feelings there was. To know that there was someone who took care of you and you could rely on. Wherever you have been encouraged, and someone who always built you up. And that was true for everyone. And it made me happy and proud to be a part of it.

I was never the person who had much self-confidence. But that changed. That had to change too, otherwise I would have bad cards. And that's why I felt incredibly well, since our first meeting at the Christmas party a year and a half ago. Even though we all had a lot of body contact, there was never anything sexual about it, because everyone was married and knew where their place was.

Never had anyone else started a rapprochement with me. And Gabriel knew that, too. I did not have to prove to him that there was not more between the boys and me. And I appreciated the trust, so he deserved mine too.

Sure, sometimes my heart was beating when he brought the girls on stage at karaoke, or at the photo shoots, where they were always very close to him. But he showed me, and only me, where his place was. Jealousy? Of course, healthy jealousy is completely ok. Gabe was an actor and entertainer and I chose him and did not regret it for a second.


	30. Chapter 30

"When do you have to be at the airport?" I asked at breakfast and took a sip of coffee.

After the other five also flew in the afternoon, we decided to make a detour to the zoo. The weather was beautiful. We did not get far until the first fans stormed towards us. I took a few steps and left the boys alone because the fans came for them. But then Gabriel took my hand and did not let go.

It took almost three hours to see everything, because the zoo was huge. We shot a lot of photos and fooled around like little kids.

 

"We have a tradition when we come to a new country," John said to me as we all had lunch in a small restaurant. "Everybody orders something else and we let the plates go in a row."

"I like it," I laughed. The food came.

"And change," Cas said, and everyone reached out eagerly.

"And change," Dean laughed and I could not keep up with it so fast and shouted in a shocked voice. "Hey, I have not even tried!"

"You have to adapt, you're here with hungry men," Gabriel laughed.

"You are impossible," I grinned, shaking my head.

 

"Come on now, it's getting pretty exhausting," Cas laughed and we fled from the screeching fans, and then there was a beep as I walked through the security checkpoint.

"Somewhere a piercing of which we know nothing?"

"What do you think of me?" I smirked and dropped my engagement ring.

"That's always the worst, the miserable waiting," Henry groaned and put his head back.

At some point it was finally time and I had to say goodbye to John and Lucifer. The next hour flew by and the remaining three left us.

"Gabe!" Dean shouted and turned around again. "Stay clean, we do not want any complaints."

"Have some great days, and we want lots of reports!" Cas shouted, before they disappeared.

Gabe took me in his arms and hugged me as I sighed sadly.

_,Damn it. Why do goodbyes always hurt so much?‘_

A little later, both of us sat in the plane and I squeezed his hand, smiled at him and kissed him.

"Then let's start the holiday."

"I'm really looking forward to 24/7 just my sweetie and me. What do we do first?"

"Fly home and make us comfortable on my couch," I said with a wink.

 

At 6 pm we were in my apartment. I went into the bathroom, threw the laundry in the washing machine and called because he was in the kitchen.

"Gabriel?"

"Honey?"

"Gabe?"

"Sweetie?"

"Romeo?"

"Babe?" He laughed and suddenly stood next to me.

"I wash, do you want to add your laundry?"

"If you do not discolour them," he replied cheekily and I threw a T-shirt to his head.

"Sure, thanks," he laughed, kissing my forehead.

 

"You have ‚Open Water2‘?" He said, tugging the DVD off the shelf and entering the kitchen.

"Because of me?"

"Honest?" I laughed and looked at him. "No."

"Ok, the answer is enough," he mumbled and threw the film back.

"I see you're obsessed with Russel Crowe !?" Gabriel remarked.

"Guilty," I grinned, sticking my head out the door and wiggling my eyebrows.

"You're one who buys movies just for the actor, right?"

"No, not always."

"From now on, there's only one actor for you anyway, is that clear?" He said dead-serious and smirking, I kissed him.

"‚The Lion King'?" He said, holding up the DVD.

"No, I have to cry," I mumbled.

"You have to ... what? This is a cartoon?!"

"Um ... Mufasa dies?!" I said shocked and he shook his head with a grin.

Almost devoutly, he stroked the cover of ‚Walk the line‘ and I put the wine glasses on the table.

"And do not dare to sing along, otherwise I guarantee for nothing."

"But that's my vocal range," he laughed and hummed.

"I know that."

Of course, he had sung all the songs and his voice also made the strings in me vibrate. I knelt over him and sat on his thighs.

_,Just wait‘_

"Honey ... I can not see anything anymore!" He sighed in frustration. During a passionate kiss, I scratched his neck, slipped a little closer and moaning, he closed his eyes. Forgotten was the movie.

"I'm going to hang laundry, then you can continue watching." It was not long before he followed me and hugged me from behind.

"You can not make me horny and then leave."

 

"I can get used to this sight," he said the next morning, as he watched me iron.

"What?" I laughed. "That I fold your underpants?"

"Sexy housewife ... rrrr ..." He growled.

"Look," I said, handing him a few pieces of paper.

"What's this? Do I have to learn a text?" He asked, frowning.

"You can improvise with me," I replied, shaking my head. "Here are some suggestions on what we could do in the next few days, look at it and tell me what you think about it."

Gabe threw the notes in the air and took me in his arms.

"I'll do whatever you want because I love you," he whispered, kissing my neck.

"Gabe! You should not do everything I want, but we do what we both want," I answered, looking into his eyes.

"Okay," he replied with a grin. "We do everything you want, because I know that you know, we both want that."

"You kill me," I laughed, shaking my head.

Gabriel collected the notes and read them while I finished ironing.

"Request accepted," he grinned, throwing the papers back in the air.

 

After a short trip to the shopping center to get us provisions for the car ride, I put the first CD in the car radio.

There were many beautiful places in Upper Austria ... too many for this short time. The weather was spring-like warm and we could look forward to a nice week.

"We should talk about our wedding someday," he said. "If you still want to."

"Do I still want to? Gabriel, you're the best thing that ever happened to me in my life, I love you, well, except for my family and Gerard Butler, and Russel Crowe, and ..."

Grinning, he gave me a light pat on the thigh.

 

"Huh," I mumbled as my cell phone beeped. ‚I just wanted to get in touch, We are going separate ways. Do not worry. Kiss. Balthazar.‘

"Everything ok?"

"Balthazar." Sighing, I put my phone away.

"I know you should not tell me ..." Gabriel looked at me questioningly.

"Does not matter now, makes sure already the round," I mumbled. "He and A. broke up and he figured it out because she accidentally got the redial when she was ... well, with someone else."

"Bitch ... We told him from the beginning that she was the wrong one," he said, shaking his head.

"And that's why he talked to me, not one of you, because he knew you were thinking that way," I replied with a shrug.

 

We sang the songs loudly in the car and took turns driving.

"So you want to go up there?" Gabe asked in astonishment as we stood in front of the gondola station which was supposed to take us up the mountain.

"Well, we will not go up on foot if we want to visit the oldest salt mine in the world,"

I laughed and took his hand.

_‚I have to go through it now‘_

When looking up I was a little queasy but it was worth seeing, I knew that.

 

"Good girl," Gabriel smirked and gave me a kiss on the forehead when we reached the top. And we were not disappointed. And what made me happiest was the fact that he was also impressed.

"What's over there?" He asked, pointing to the huge viewing platform.

"You can see over the roofs of Hallstatt," I said, my heart pounding, because I knew exactly what he was up to.

Gabe wiggled his eyebrows, and sighing, I surrendered to my fate.

"Almost 6 times the size of the Ferris wheel, you can be proud of yourself", he said and stroked my cheek.

 

"You should have seen it …"

We went to a chapel where around 1200 skulls and bones lay, some of them artistically painted.

"Bit scary, but it's part of Austrian history," I added.

"Today too?" Gabriel asked curiously. "If you want that, yes."

I briefly told him the story about it. Because it was not possible in earlier times to build a large cemetery, and that was the only option, because cremation was not allowed.

 

"That's a beautiful city," he smirked as we looked out over the huge lake.

"They built this city in China."

"Seriously? Why? "He asked shocked.

"Because it's Chinese who have to copy everything. 1000 times that size, with sea, palm trees and goldfish," I chuckled, rolling my eyes.

 

"Oh dear, another cable car," he laughed as we stood in front of the next gondola station, which was supposed to take us to an ice cave.

"You see, what I take everything on myself for you."

 

During the car ride, he got restless and pushed around the radio.

"No," he grumbled. The next song belongs 2 seconds. "No," he mumbled again, and he did that until I knocked on his fingers.

"Hey! Do you know? The driver picks the music?!" I smirked, shaking my head.

 

After we had marveled at all the historic aircraft, helicopters and Formula 1 racing cars in ‚Hangar-7‘, we first took a walk through the old town of ‚Salzburg‘. There we looked at the ‚Festspielhaus‘ and went out to eat, as I wanted to bring the Austrian cuisine closer to him. I showed him in which house Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart was born and we admired the water games in the castle garden. I had to be careful that my cocky joker did not just grab me and pull me under the water.

"Was not ‚The Sound of Music‘ filmed here?" He asked as we passed the pavilion.

"Around Salzburg, yes."

"I love this movie," he beamed and I nodded. Sure, I knew the story of the Trapp family, but I had not seen the movie yet.

"Education gap," he threw at my head.

 

"Should we look for a hotel, I do not want to overwork you," I smirked.

"You do not, I think it's great that you show me all this, you're a good guide, and sexy and mine," he grinned and took me in his arms.

"Babe?"

"Gabriel?"

"Honey?"

"Gabe?"

"Bunny, Sweetie, Baby, Beauty, Angel?"

"Yes?" I laughed and kissed him.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you, too, Romeo."


	31. Chapter 31

"Fuck," Gabriel shrieked and jumped out of bed.

"Huh?" I muttered, trying to get my bearings. "Gabe?"

"Damn it, cramp in the foot," he whimpered and bounced up and down the room.

"Stretch your leg and put your toes on," I said, and he clung to the couch.

"Getting better, thank you honey", he moaned relieved after a few minutes, as I massaged him and then grinned dirty. "So we two are awake and you?"

"Gabriel, you have to take care of yourself now and not over-strain, it's best you just stay," I said with dead serious expression. "I'm going to bed a little bit."

Shortly after, I heard him slowly sneaking up, rubbing his hands and pulling the blanket off, dropping next to me, and then tickling me.

"You could massage me a little bit more, a little bit higher," he growled.

"Gabriel ****!" I exclaimed in shock and threw a pillow at his head.

"But that's not how you seduce a lady!"

He leaned over me and kissed me gently, scratching my neck and let his skillful tongue wander over my upper body.

"That's better," I whispered, closing my eyes.

 

"What's the first stop?" He asked, sitting in the passenger seat.

"Did not you read the script?" I grinned, pushing him slightly in the side.

"There is a very beautiful castle nearby."

"But only if you're my damsel," he smiled, biting my neck gently.

We visited one of the oldest castles in Europe and of course we had to walk up.

"Phew," I groaned. "No condition."

"Come on, do not give up," he grinned, pulling me forward.

"That's what we need for our huge wedding," he replied as we stood in a large, romantic hall.

 _‚That's right, it's going to be a big wedding, but I can not ask everyone to fly in._ _Here in Austria there are not that many who are worthy to be invited to my wedding._ _My family is enough for me. Registry office in Austria? Church in America?_ _But still, my favorite uncle, who is also a pastor, has to come along._ _Traveling with the dwarfs ... so long, what will my parents say ...?‘_

"Babe?" Gabe shouted, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Yes?" I asked, startled.

"Where have you been?" He said, looking at me wide-eyed.

"At our wedding."

"Without me?" He asked shocked and I had to laugh.

 

Gabriel again had his hand on the radio when we were back in the car.

"Say you do not like my music?" I asked seriously.

"But I can not play with you while driving."

"And that's why the driver picks the music," I said when the radio was noisy.

"Yes Dean," Gabriel said in a small voice and I laughed.

 

"Ok, since we're stuck together all day, I can not surprise you", I said and sighed. "Do you want to come with me? "

"Sure, otherwise someone will talk to you and you'll be lost! What you up to?"

"I have a picnic planned ... the basket is in the trunk, only the food is missing."

"Nice idea, let's go," he said and slammed the car door that it echoed.

"Gabe!" I exclaimed, startled.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Maxim is crying," I said indignantly. "Apologize immediately!"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, gently stroking the bonnet.

 

"I know that," he said as we arrived at the hotel.

"Yes?" I asked in astonishment. We stood in front of the hotel ‚Weisses Rossl‘.

"There was a movie, ancient, with Peter Alexander."

"I am very impressed. But it does not look like the movie anymore."

In a meadow we looked for a quiet place and built the picnic. There we sat down on the big picnic blanket and looked at the lake. Gabriel put his head in my lap and looked up at the sky.

"Tell me something about you that I do not know yet."

"No idea what you do not know about me yet, the internet is an open book," he laughed.

"You do not find much about your private life, you live in secret, the opposite of Dean, Sam and Cas," I replied and he nodded. "Tell me about your children."

"Sven is 9, Felix is 8 and Flynn is 5 years old. My ex-wife has been cheating on me after 11 years of marriage, with her yoga teacher, with whom she lives now. "

Gabriel stared back at the sky.

"No idea how long that has already happened. The reason was probably that I had little time, you know how much I work and am traveling. We had dwelt apart, had constant arguments and strife, it was just everyday life. I loved her, and it hurt for a damn long time, but it's over, definite," he said, looking at me and squeezing my hand. "She has the custody of the children, and unfortunately I see the little ones only irregularly. We only talk to each other when it comes to the kids. The guys are great, and I will introduce them to you, if it fits."

His eyes were bright as he talked about his children, but the mood was a bit sad.

"Let's talk about something else, I do not want to burden you with my past."

"I want to know everything about you, you'll be my husband," I smiled.

"And your children are part of your life until you die."

"But now only you and me count, the other is secondary. And yes, that's right, I kept my private life a secret as well as I could. But I want to change that with you, I want the whole world to know how happy you make me." He smiled warmly at me and kissed my hand. I interrupted the somewhat unpleasant situation and fed him grapes.

"Like in ancient Rome," I laughed.

We filled our bellies and then lay down on the blanket facing each other.

"Come closer," he said, spreading his arm.

He pulled out his phone and took a selfie and tweeted it. Then I snuggled up to him and closed my eyes, felt his heartbeat and sucked his smell deep into me.

"Do you know what I would like to do now?" Gabe asked and wanted to get up.

"Yeah, just stay here for 10 minutes," I said, pushing him back onto the blanket.

_‚Like a bouncy ball‘_

"Ok," I laughed and got up, knowing he had some plan. "What do you want?" He began to pack the things and took me by the hand.

 

We walked a bit and I suspected what he was up to when I could already see the boats from afar.

"Want a boat trip?" He asked me.

"And you're the captain?" I answered, raising my eyebrows skeptically.

"You have to trust me more," he grumbled, pushing me slightly in the side.

"I entrust my life to you here!"

"Half an hour on the lake, just you and me," he grinned, getting into the red boat and handed me his hand invitingly.

"Ok, let's see," he mumbled and started the engine.

I sat next to him and quickly made a sign of the cross. He turned off the engine in the middle of the lake and slid to me.

"Relax," he smirked, tenderly taking my face in his hands.

"It's shaking," I said, clinging to him.

"You're a scaredy cat," he grinned.

"I'm not," I answered, glaring at him.

"Get up," he replied and gestured.

"You're crazy!"

"Go on," Gabe grinned, getting up and handing me his hand. "If you open your eyes now, I'm satisfied."

"I was not born to please you."

"Of course, I'm your man," he said in shock." I hold you, nothing can happen to you, I'm here. And now turn around and arms outstretched as in Titanic."

"You just need another conversation reason at the next convention."

"Possible," he replied mischievously and I felt his grin on my neck. And then this dumbass also took a picture.

"Gabriel, can you stop moving, please?" I shrieked.

"Good girl, you have passed the test of courage", he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Where to now?" he asked, shifting restlessly in the passenger seat back and forth.

"No idea, the program is over for today."

_,So rock me mama like a wagon wheel_

_Rock me mama anyway you feel_

_Hey mama rock me_

_Rock me like the wind and the rain_

_Rock me like a south-bound train_

_Hey mama rock me‘_

As he drove on, I scrolled a little on my phone.

"Look, look, look who's going in front of us?!" Gabe laughed and I took a picture of a black Impala.

"Wait, I'll pass ..."

Tweeted the same: ‚@Dean, @Sam, do we have the same goal?‘

 

"Done," I groaned as we arrived at the hotel. "I need a shower."

Gabriel was already lying on the bed, all four outstretched.

"Are you coming?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Hm ...", he grumbled and wrapped himself in the blanket.

"Gabe?" I yelled from the bathroom.

"Come and get me," he murmured into the pillow and I crept quietly, sat on his butt and nibbled gently on his earlobe.

"Honey! Goose bumps," he shrieked and turned around.

"I have to wash off that fear-sweat from the boat trip," I grinned and went back to the bathroom. When I soaped myself, suddenly a naked body pressed against me.

"Hey," I whispered seductively and turned to face him.

"Make me clean," he grinned, raising his arms.

"Of course, with pleasure," I chuckled and started my work.


	32. Chapter 32

"Good morning, my beautiul," Gabriel whispered, lying on his side and resting his head on one hand.

"How long have you been staring at me?" I mumbled sleepily.

"That does not mean staring, but memorizing," he laughed, kissing me. I winced slightly and laughed suppressed.

"Hm ...," he said, running his hand over his beard. "I should shave again."

"That does not mean shaving, but trimming," I grinned. "I love it when you scratch."

"So you love my beard," he smirked. "What else?"

"Gabe, you've opened all my envelopes, you know how much you mean to me," I whispered, looking him straight in the eye.

"Tell me," he breathed.

_‚Men seem to need confirmation from time to time‘_

"I love to fall asleep in your arms in the evenings and see your face first thing in the morning.

I love your soft, long hair that I can dig into."

I ran both hands through his mane and scratched his neck.

"I love your eyes, so beautiful, so deep, so loving, that can look into my heart.

I love your beard.“ Laughing, I stroked his cheeks.

"I love your lips." I traced his lips with my thumb.

"I love your tongue, which keeps sending electric shocks through my body.

I love your sexy voice, which triggers something in me that you can not imagine.

I love your strong arms, in which I feel safe and secure.

I love your tender hands, which touches me in seventh heaven." Lovingly I took his hand and kissed each finger.

I love it when you talk and always make me laugh.

I love it when you are silent, and we understand each other without words.

I love your open-minded way and that you pronounce everything that is going through your head.

I love the sex we have together because I've never experienced anything like that.

I love it when you make me feel the most beautiful, best and most wonderful.

I love that you take me as I am. I love that you comfort me when I'm sad.

I love that you always give me pet names.

I love to know that I can tell you everything without you laughing at me. I love you, Gabriel."

I could be wrong, but was pretty sure that he too, had wet eyes.

"Enough reasons?" I asked, smiling at him.

Gabriel hugged me and buried his face in my hair.

"Gabe?" I whispered after a few moments of silence.

"I love you honey," he answered, hugging me tightly.

This moment was just perfect and words would only have destroyed it.

"Thanks," he breathed in my ear.

"For what?"

"For having you and for loving me," he said softly. "And now I'm horny!" He threw me on the bed and it led one to the other.

 

"Where are we going?" Gabe asked curiously and we walked hand in hand to the car.

"Into the labyrinth," I replied.

"Go to YouTube and watch the video, because locally it does not come into its own."

"That's a hand," he smirked and I nodded.

"Let your phone on," I called after him before he disappeared.

"Yeah," he shouted with a wave of his hand. "Come and find me!"

 _‚Here I never find out again, it's me ... the one who has no sense of direction‘_ Sighing, I went from one dead end to the next. And I did not just have to find the exit but also look for Gabriel. Of course, he made his fun of it, because he watched me inconspicuously. At some point he suddenly stood behind me and I got half a heart attack.

"Gabe! Stop that, I hate that," I hissed.

"Got you," he laughed and kissed me.

 

"Come, you had your fun, now we do something that pleases girls", I said, pulling him with me.

We walked a few steps and then through the tunnel into the interior of the mountain of 'Swarowski crystal world'. Everything was sparkling and glittering. Overwhelming. What I had on jewelry was 75% fashion jewelery. The most valuable thing I owned was my engagement ring. I never lost sight of him, who would probably have come up with stupid ideas. I could never make friends with the idea of being overwhelmed with expensive gifts.

 

One thing I wanted to see and so we drove on.

"Where to now?" Gabe asked excitedly. "Mystery Spot," I said, laughing.

"I know the episode."

"How awesome is that?" He grinned in astonishment as we stood in front of the house.

It took a bit of getting used to, as it was not just lopsided but also upside down. But inside, everything looked just like a family house, just upside down. I shot a photo of Gabriel, because when else did you get the opportunity to do a handstand over the toilet.

 

_‚I'm standing in the cellar and there's a corpse lying in front of me like a mummy. Stunned, I look at my bloodied hands, but I can not remember anything._ _What should I do? I look around frantically._ _Getting rid of the corpse ... that's for sure. I look for the whole house for a hiding place, but as soon as_ _I have eliminated it and turn around, it is back._ _In a panic, I try to wash my hands, but the blood does not go away._

_Suddenly I'm standing in a field with a shovel in my hand._ _I bury the corpse as deep as possible and the next moment a tractor is beside me and plows the field_ _With sweaty body I stand there praying that the corpse does not come to light. The tractor disappears and there is a big wall around me and the corpse is next to me again. Desperately, I try to find a door,_ _I push along the wall, screaming and crying on it. A huge stone hammer suddenly turns up next to me, and I try everything until I sink to the ground, exhausted and tearful._

_Gabriel suddenly stands next to me and the wall disappears, the corpse is gone as well, and he gives his hand to me with a smile. Around us light, sun, lush green and birds.‘_

Breathing heavily, I woke up and looked around for a moment.

_‚I have never dreamed such a strange thing‘_

Gabriel was sleeping soundly next to me. My hands were cold and my heart was racing. After the fright had eased a bit, I lay back on my back and stared at the ceiling. I could remember every detail and still felt the panic I had. A glance at my watch showed that it was only 5am in the morning. Although I tried, but I could not fall asleep again.

So I got dressed quietly and sat on the balcony. There I thought about my dream

_‚What does it mean?_ _Died, dead, buried, let go, wall, protection, demolish, Gabriel, sun‘_

These words went through my mind and I tried to classify them. From the Tarot I knew that death did not mean dead, but stood for a new beginning. Sighing, I looked up at the sky and let the cool air flow through my lungs.

"Honey?" Gabe whispered suddenly a bit sleepy, but worried behind me. "Everything ok?"

"Hm ..." I mumbled. "Just a weird dream and I could not sleep anymore."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"We have a body buried," I laughed. "Dunno, everything was pretty confusing."

I did not want to talk about it now, I realized what my dream meant. Finally, the fears manifested in the dreams.

I had to think about how we should proceed. I had my family here, a few people that were important to me, but I had my friends, our friends, my second family in America ... Gabriel had his job and his children there. I could not ask him to give up all this, but I also had a job here that I enjoyed. Of course I was scared, because I would not move to another city, but to another continent, into another culture ... into another life.

"Ok," he whispered, tearing me out of my thoughts. "Let's go back in, it's cool out here."

 

"Mom, answer this," I laughed during the drive and threw the phone at Gabriel.

"Office of Eva, who may I report?", He said and pressed the loudspeaker.

She told us that next Wednesday was a big family party and asked if we would come too.

"Willing to meet some of my relatives?" I asked Gabriel and he nodded.

"Glad, it's about time."

 

In the early afternoon we arrived at ‚Aqua Dome‘. A **** hotel with a 5436 ac large wellness area. Ready to be explored by us.

"I do that," I said as we checked in.

"Babe?" Gabe asked, frowning.

"Calm now!"

"Madness", he marveled when we arrived in the room.

Very modern and beautifully decorated. From the window we had an overview of the huge extent of the wellness outdoor area. After putting on our bathing suits, we stormed down the stairs excitedly.

"Ah ... that's good," I whispered, letting myself drift backwards through the pleasantly warm water.

It was not long before Gabriel appeared and shook his hair.

"Hey!" I shrieked, narrowing my eyes. I pushed him away and swam into the bubble bath.

_‚Just enjoy a few minutes before my little joker shows up again‘_

"Hey Sweetie," he grinned at me and I laughed. "You are a burdock!"

"Fine," he said, looking around. "Then I'll look for someone else."

"No way, you're mine." Stormy, I jumped on him and grabbed him with my legs.

"Hola Chica!"

Gabriel took me, one hand under my knees and the other on my back, carrying me through the water. Smiling, I put my arms around his neck and enjoyed the closeness ... about 5 seconds.

"Hm, it's easy in the water," he said, rocking me back and forth.

"Hey, I saw you carrying Donna around, and Cas too!" I replied and splashed water in his face.

Then he let go of course and I pulled him under water.

"Well, then start practicing, otherwise I have to ask Dean if he is going to carry me over the threshold."

"That was not nice," he replied, submerging me again.

 

Our lips searched and found each other again and after a short time the heat rose in our bodies.

"Gabe," I gasped. "I think we should briefly in the sports pool, to cool off."

"Good idea," he said and wanted to leave.

"Are you crazy? That was a joke, "I laughed, shaking my head. "The water is icy cold there!"

"Do not be a frog," Gabriel replied, pulling me with him. So, a few moments later, I was standing at the edge of the pool, unable to get into the cold water.

"Jump, or I'll fetch you!" he called to me from the water.

"By the time you get out of the water, I'm long gone."

"You're a scaredy cat," he giggled, and I stuck out my tongue.

And since he knew he could annoy me, I jumped. Snorting and gasping, I came to the surface again.

"God ..." I yelled and swam shivering to the edge.

"Hey, great that you're there too," Gabriel grinned and took me in his arms.

"It's cold, I want to get out," I wailed and wanted to wriggle out of his grip.

"I'll make you a little warmer," he whispered in a deep voice, engaging me in a passionate kiss.

"Better?"

"Not yet, carry on," I moaned softly with my eyes closed. But the water was just too cold and I pushed Gabe away.

"Ok, I have to get out of here, I'm dying of hypothermia."

 

"Can we go for a meal, my stomach hangs in my knees."

Since I too was hungry, we went to the restaurant. The salad buffet was not just a feast for the eyes and I reached vigorously. And for Gabe there was roast pork with dumplings and cabbage.

"I hope you do not go down like a stone afterwards."

"Well then you have to take care of me," he grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

As we went down the stairs again, we passed one of the rest rooms with wide loungers and decided to have a little nap.

"Come to daddy," he smirked and opened his bathrobe.

"I will never call you ‚Daddy‘. Never," I laughed, stroking his chest.

After that, we grabbed our cell phones, checked the news and I took a picture of my grimacing fiancé.

My phone beeped. A message from Gabriel and I grinned at him: ‚I love you ... I love you ... I love you ... Kiss ... Kiss ... Kiss ... I love you ... I love you ... I love you ... Kiss ... Kiss ... Kiss ...‘

"I love you, too."


	33. Chapter 33

"What are we doing today?"

"We're visiting a few countries," I grinned and he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Are we there soon? Are we there soon?"

"Ok, my kid ... I spy with my little eye ..."

For some time, it continued with some children's games and it was pretty funny. We sang the songs from my CDs and Gabriel knew every one of them, every verse ... He had a great memory and an incredible vocabulary. Admirable.

"Look, yachts," Gabe said, pointing his finger at the lake.

"Yes, that's the Monaco of Austria," I laughed and parked the car. "We have arrived."

 

In the parking lot we stretched our limbs after the long drive and walked hand in hand through the gate to ‚Minimundus‘.

"You probably know most of them in real life."

"A few," he laughed and kissed me. "But I'll show you, if you like."

"‚Hollywood‘", he grinned, pointing with his hand at the miniature structure.

"And the ‚Eiffel Tower‘ ... and look at the ‚Ferris Wheel‘, we drove it, did not we? And I know that, there we were ... ‚Schloss Orth‘. "

It was a great feeling to see him so thrilled and excited.

"That was a nice idea, thanks," he smiled as we went out again and took me in his arms.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"And now?" He asked curiously with the sparkle in his eyes, that gave me a comfortable feeling and made my heart beat faster.

 

Since the hunger reported this was also breastfed and the specialty of Carinthia were, of course, the ‚Kasnudeln‘. Luckily we found a place that offered small tapas, many different varieties.

"Not as boring as spaghetti," he said with his mouth full and leaned back in the chair.

"Let's go for a quick digestive walk, I'm about to burst," I groaned and he nodded.

 

"Hey, shall we go in?" Gabe asked as we passed the reptile zoo.

"Sure, I'm not scared of snakes." Yes, but there were spiders besides turtles, snakes and lizards, I did not expect that.

"Oh, shit," I shouted in alarm as I passed too close to a terrarium.

"Come, anxiety management," he laughed, pulling me closer.

"Hey, that's not funny, thanks to you I almost overcame my fear of heights, I think that's great, but spiders are something else. Woah, how disgusting!" Shaking me inside and out, I walked on quickly and Gabriel laughed half dead.

"You idiot," I grinned," laugh at me ... that has an aftermath I swear to you, I want an ice cream now, I deserve it."

 

"Hey, mine," I grinned, tapping my spoon on his spoon.

I licked my spoon and slid it erotically out of my mouth, saw Gabe deep in the eyes and tried not to grin. With half-open mouth and wide eyes he watched my game.

"If you do not stop immediately, I'll drag you to the quiet village and do whatever I want with you," he said quietly.

I put my hand on his thigh and stroked slowly upwards.

"Honey, stop that," he whispered, holding my hand tight. "I think we are looking for a hotel."

"I think that's not a bad idea," I breathed in his ear.

"I think we'll stay one more minute and have no body contact," he said with narrowed eyes.

 

"The next time you come, we drive to Styria, there is an impressive nature park there, but we need hiking equipment, at least decent shoes", I laughed as we sat in the car again.

"What do you have against my shoes?"

"I do not want you to slip and disappear in a waterfall."

"Oh, you're worried about me," he grinned, laying a hand on my thigh.

"I do not know how to explain your imprudence to others", I laughed and he took his hand away.

 

Gabe rummaged in my CDs and put in Christmas music.

"Seriously?" I laughed, shaking my head. "We have middle of April." But I could hear Christmas carols all year, because that was for me the most beautiful songs ever.

"Do you remember ...?" He smirked as the Mambo medley sounded.

"Certainly... I could not concentrate, you were so close to me, I had such a heartbeat, and that did not come from dancing."

"I felt the same way," he sighed and smiled at me.

 

"Do you mind if we go to the memorial in Mauthausen?"

"Sure, what is there?"

"It was a concentration camp," I murmured and he nodded.

We were silent almost all the way in the camp. It was a depressing mood. Everyone knew what had happened in such camps in earlier times. It was ... yes, you can not put that into words.

Simply terrible. But even if it was terrifying, it was also very impressive.

 

"What are we going to do now?" Gabriel asked as we drove home.

"There's something else I want to show you, but we can go home as you like."

"I'll go anywhere with you," Gabriel smiled, looking at me from the side.

Our last stop took us to a hiking trail, near my hometown. A nature trail entirely made of wood in the middle of treetops. With an adventure tower, giant slide, suspension bridge, ropes course and balancing stations for my big child.

For me, that was a bit of an overcoming, of course, but I knew he would like that. And I was right.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to some huge tree houses.

"You can sleep here, too."

"Do we want to stay here?" Gabriel asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"That sounds good", I laughed and we went to the reception to check in.

Then we got our luggage out of the trunk and went into the tree house. It was all made of wood and it smelt of forest. A cozy double bed, shower and toilet and a small corner bench with a round tree stump as a table.

"Look," Gabriel said, who had already inspected all the drawers. He came to me with a parcheesi game on the sitting area.

 

"Thanks for the wonderful holiday," he whispered as we lay in bed.

"Thanks for the wonderful company", I smiled and stroked his hair.

We lay on our side, facing each other, and clasped our hands between us.

"I love you so much and no matter how many times we have to seperate, I'll always come back to you, I promise," he said softly, looking deep into my eyes.

 

We had just closed the car doors when my mobile rang.

"Oh, I have to answer that. Hey Jenny, what's up? "

I was on the phone for a few minutes with a friend who wanted a cake from me for her birthday party. Of course I liked doing her the favor. Over the last few years, I've gotten a few customers who not only ordered my cookies, but sometimes cakes or desserts for buffets or celebrations.

"Alright, Jen, I'll call you again, then we'll discuss the details," I grinned and hung up.

"You like to do that, right?" Gabe asked, who had watched everything with a smile.

"Yes," I said and nodded.

I opened the photos on my phone and showed him what I had already done.

"The tractor is great."

"Was for dad on Father's Day."

 

"Gabe, I'm going to wash, do you have something to add?" I asked as I stood in front of the washing machine in my apartment.

"Thank you, babe," he answered and nodded. "And by the way, we could wash ourselves right now."

"I do not mind ... in 10 minutes, I'll put the cake for my aunt in the oven," I replied.

"Honey!" Gabriel shouted from the bathroom.

"Romeo?" I asked in the kitchen.

"Baby!"

"Gabe?"

"Sweetie!" He yelled, and I snuck into the bathroom, grinning.

"Gabriel?" I asked, pulling the shower curtain aside.

"Huh," he called in alarm. "Babe, I'm cold, come on."

"That's nice that you did not start without me," I laughed and climbed up to him.

"Honey, if you do not stop fingering down there, I can not guarantee anything anymore," he moaned, propping his hands against the bathroom tile.

"Ok, I have something else," I laughed, pulling on the massage gloves. Gabe enjoyed the rough touch and closed his eyes groaning.

"Take these off, I want too," he said, massaging me from head to toe.

 

A little red but very refreshed, we sat down on the couch and Gabriel zapped through the channels.

"Nothing exciting," he grumbled. "How about some Austrian films?"

So we spent the whole afternoon until his head smoked. We had a lot of fun watching TV and laughing, I almost tumbled off the couch a few times when he looked back at me with a question mark in his eyes.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole hippopotamus," Gabe whined.

"I have nothing left, but we can get drunk."

"Yes, we do, but I'm hungry anyway," he laughed and I reached for my cell phone.

"Fine, I'll order pizza." In the meantime, I continued with my cake.

"Hey you sweet tooth!" I called when he dipped his finger into the cream and licked with relish.

"That's good," he said, licking his lips.

"Yes?" I asked, taking his finger, dipping it deep into the cream and licking it seductively clean.

"Babe?!", he said and looked at me wide-eyed.

"Gabe?", I grinned and dipped it again in the cream to suck it clean again. "Yes, that's really good."

He pushed me against the kitchen and wanted to fall over me as it rang at my door.

 

_‚I have to urgently ... how do I free myself from the clamp handle?‘_

I tried to wake Gabe up with thought transmission and moved cautiously.

"Where do you want to go?" He muttered with closed eyes.

"Mickey Mouse bladder," I whispered and he opened an eye.

"Ok, before my bed gets wet," he laughed, and I got up with an amused snort.

"Your bed?!"

"How about coffee, wife?" He murmured as I tried to lie down again. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him seriously ... at least I tried that.

"You know what? You get up now, we have to drive anyway, come on ... shower, "I commanded, pulling on his hand.

"I have a problem," he said, looking down at himself.

"That's no problem, that's called morning boner," I grinned. "Maybe I can somehow wash that away."

For that I caught a light pat on my butt.

 

"I do not need to ask you if you're nervous?" I grinned as we sat in the car.

"Honestly, a bit, after all, it's about your family," he said, taking a deep breath.

"I have a big family, but they are all very nice," I replied.

"I'm not worried that you'll run out of conversation. They'll stick to your lips, I swear to you."

 

After briefly watching Gabriel skeptically, the dwarf grabbed him and immediately made him her playmate. He felt good, and that was important to me. And it was no different when we went to my relatives. We had to tell our acquaintance a few times, everyone found it extremely interesting and my little niece did not want to leave him. I was aware that Gabriel had an incredibly attractive charisma. Plus, he was worly-wise, humorous and intelligent, so everyone just liked him.

"Well, I'm a bit jealous," I whispered in his ear, grinning

"Usually I'm her number one and today I'm not paid attention."

"And? When is married? "Came the question.

"Next year ?!", he said and looked questioningly into my eyes. "Sounds fair," I replied and nodded.

With the promise to visit everyone someday, we said goodbye and drove home again.

 

"You have a nice kinship."

"Do you know the saying ... What goes around, comes around?" I grinned and he nodded.

"One just have to like a human like you. I love you."

Under crocodile tears the little girl finally had to go to bed and she asked me if we were still here when she came back.

"If you like, we'll stay until tomorrow," I said, turning to Gabriel.

"Of course," he laughed and wiped the dwarf's tears from her face.

 

"That was my nursery and we only have a blanket and a pillow", I said with a shrug.

"Who are you looking for?" Gabriel asked as I turned in a circle.

"There!" I said pointing to the corner on the ceiling.

"What?" He asked as I handed him a book.

"A spider, kill it or I'll sleep somewhere else."

"They're useful," he answered.

"Yes, then they should be useful elsewhere," I replied and shook myself.

"And how am I supposed to get up there?"

"No idea?", I said and looked around.

"The spider is more afraid of you than you are of the spider," he grinned.

"If I had taken money every time I heard the spell, I would be rich today. You want to marry me, then show that you can protect me," I grinned, offering him a chair that I had taken from my brother.

"I thought you wanted to marry me?" He said gravely, frowning.

"I hope you take care of me when I fall down."

"You always turn around on the chairs," I grinned.

"Only John is so crazy," he laughed and slammed. "Done, the dragon is dead."

"Thank you, my knight," I said, kissing him as a reward. I carried the chair back and found Gabriel naked under the blanket.

"Gabe!? We are not alone here, my brother is sleeping next door," I grinned.

"I have no intentions," he said, crossing his fingers and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, whoever believes it," I laughed and lay down with him.

"Honey?" Gabe whispered a few moments later, sliding closer and closer to me.

"Yes, please?" I said seriously, grinning into the darkness.

"I have intentions," he groaned softly.

"Gabe, it's impossible because you can not be quiet," I answered, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"But that's me," he breathed in my ear.

I got up, threw him a condom and he looked skeptical, I could even see that in the dark, or at least imagine it.

"I do not want any mess here", I laughed and snuggled up to him. "Come here, Tiger!"

 


	34. Chapter 34

From a whimpering and scratching at my room door, I woke up and got up quietly, pulled on something quickly and opened the door.

"Oh my God who are you?!" I laughed, when a medium-sized German shepherd greeted me with a wagging tail which then immediately jumped on my bed.

"Shit, watch out!" I called and Gabriel gave a short startled scream.

"That's not your tongue, honey," he shrieked, straightening up. I sat down again on my bed began to caress.

"There's a dog nearby and I'm not interesting anymore," Gabe pouted.

"Good morning my darling," I grinned and wanted to give him a kiss, but the dog was already between us again.

"Leila!", a voice called at my door and the dog jumped out of bed.

"Hey," I said, went to her and shook her hand. "I'm the sister, Eva ... and that's Gabriel." With a wave of my hand I pointed to the man in my bed.

"Hey, Michi ... a friend of your brother," she replied with a grin.

_,Long hair, rasta, freaky ... exactly his loot scheme‘_

"My brother has a ladies visit," I grinned, closing my door.

"And you have a visit from the Lord, take care of him a bit," he mumbled and pulled me back to bed.

 

"Well, then you can go for a walk with the little ones and I'll take care of the food", Mom said and I nodded after we decided to get up.

_‚The two have closed each other's hearts‘_

Happy, I watched how the two understood so well.

"Gabriel is quite stressed," my mom laughed as we sat over coffee.

"That's good for him," I answered, glancing into the living room.

"He lacks his children, he does not see them often."

"Do you have any plans for the wedding?" She asked me.

"We have not talked about it yet, but I've been thinking a lot about it lately. I told you that I met a lot of people, but I can not possibly ask everyone to fly in. It's going to be a pretty big wedding. I thought we'd marry here on the registry office, the only one coming from over there is probably Chuck. I'm pretty sure he's going to be Gabe's best man ... A small meal and a cozy get-together. I do not have many people here who I want to invite to our wedding. We will all drive to the relatives and bring them a picture. And then in America we'll get married in church, and of course, because I want my family with me, you have to fly, and Uncle Fred has to come as well. "

Shrugging, I looked at her, and she nodded in understanding.

When my mom hugged me good-bye and told me how proud she was of me, tears welled up in my eyes.

 

"Do you want to visit my boss quickly?" I asked while driving. "Or tomorrow?"

"Let's do it, and tomorrow we'll stay in bed all day," he laughed.

From the day after tomorrow my everyday life was back in my grip and I would work hard again to bridge the time until our next reunion.

And my boss could refuse Gabe nothing, because he always called him when it came to surprise me.

 

"Are we going for a walk?" I asked, because it was another wonderful warm evening. Arm in arm, we strolled around the lake and kept stopping on the benches. We cuddled together and looked at the lake.

"Honey?" Gabe said, looking at me.

"Gabriel?" I answered with a laugh.

"How do you picture our wedding?" He asked, taking my hand. I told him what I had already told my mom.

"And you?" I finally asked.

"I think that's awesome," he smiled and kissed me.

"Yes?"

"But one has to be here."

"Chuck?" I laughed.

"That's right," he grinned. "My best man."

I put my legs over his thighs and snuggled up against him.

"I love you babe," Gabriel said as he gently stroked my hair.

"Who can claim to have two weddings in two different countries?" I grinned.

"These will be the most beautiful days in your life, I promise you," he smiled, brushing my hair behind my ears and looking at me lovingly.

"Well, I hope that will be the most beautiful days in our new life," I whispered, touching his lips with mine. Grunting in agreement, he hugged me tightly.

 

On our last day we went to one of my favorite restaurants for lunch.

"Wow, the perfect culinary conclusion, thank you sweetie," he said, holding his stomach.

"You're welcome," I laughed and winked at him.

"Come on, I'll show you something." After a few steps, we had reached our goal and he looked along the large building.

"Where are we?"

In recent years, this object has attracted many viewers. It was 197 ft high and had a panoramic view of the entire city and beyond.

"How fitting," he smirked as we walked up the stairs.

Over several floors with various art projects, this year's theme ‚angels‘, we reached the roof of the building.

"I found my angel," he whispered softly in my ear and hugged me from behind.

Smiling happily, I took his hands in mine, leaned my head against his shoulders and sighed softly. In a few hours I had to let go of those wonderful hands and it broke my heart. For some time we stood still together, enjoying the view and the proximity.

 

"Do you have everything?" I asked as I closed the trunk.

"No idea, I think so," he smiled tormented.

_‚If I had wings like Noha's dove_

_I'd fly up the river_

_Fare the well my honey, fare the well‘_

"Oh god, turn it off, or I'll start crying right now."

Meanwhile, flying seemed to me as routine as traveling by bus. We shortened the wait and watched a few videos on YouTube.

"I look awful," I groaned as I watched the last video of the convention.

"You are beautiful and sexy. I love you."

"Write me when you've landed," I whispered sadly, wanting to, and could not let go of him.

"Do not cry Honey, otherwise I'll start right away," he sighed and stroked my back.

"I can not help it," I whispered, squeezing my head into the crook of his neck.

"Okay," I said, wiping my tears to make room for new ones.

That was a doom loop, because once started, it was hard for me to quit.

"I love you, Gabriel, and look forward to our next time together, until then the screen will be back between us," I sobbed, putting my hand on his cheek one last time.

"I love you honey, thanks for the awesome time," he smiled and kissed my forehead.

These were two wonderful weeks, but not enough. It hurt so much to have to let him go again.


	35. Chapter 35

I worked a lot, the everyday life had me completely under control, a 13 hours day was not uncommon.

And Gabriel also re-directed a few episodes of Supernatural, coinciding with KingsOfCon, and because we constantly missed each other, we no longer had contact every day. He was dead tired when he came home from work and I was also exhausted. And when we were on the phone, writing messages or doing occasional skyping, he was always in conversation for a short time.

The gang also seemed to me changed recently. After a while, I had a bad feeling, but pushed it to work.

 

"Hey Cas, how are you?" I laughed at the screen.

"Hey my little one, a lot to do. Like you probably, too."

"Say, how is Gabe? He's back on the set with you? Somehow we miss each other very often ", I said and actually I did not want to sound so reproachful as it came out.

"No idea," Cas began. "He produced a series and yesterday he was gone. Gabriel probably has a new job, in which he is pretty much clamped. "

"Aha ...," I said, frowning.

Because he had not mentioned anything about a new job to me. On the contrary. He said he was on the set for a few weeks with the others.

"Sorry, my little one, but I have to go again."

Faster than expected, he broke the connection. My stomach cramped, but I trusted him, so I kept it that way. But the feeling that something was wrong did not let me go.

 

"Hey Gabe finally, it's not that easy to catch you," I smiled at the screen and then startled, because he looked bad. As if he had not slept for at least three nights.

"Hey honey," he grinned tormented.

"Is everything alright with you?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, you know, the work ..."

"Do not the boys again do what you want?" I asked a little hypocritically.

"Babe, I'm sorry, but I still have work to do," he said suddenly.

"Okay, that's alright," I answered and sighed. "I love you, Gabriel."

"Me too," he answered and closed the screen.

_‚Damn, we're over 6000 miles apart, but I feel right there's something wrong. Why are you hiding something from me?‘_

Tears came to my eyes as I still stared at the black image on my computer.

 

It was not really easy for me to trust anyone, but Gabriel I trusted ... or did I trust? Doubts that one had in a long distance relationship came up again. He was surrounded by pretty women every day, what did he do after shooting?

_‚Gabe, you son of a bitch, you made me a marriage proposal and I agreed and the gang knows about it,_ _I'm sure and I'll get that out‘_

I tried to reach Chuck. Nothing. So I wrote him a message, that he should contact me.

 

Two days passed. Endless hours, in which all sorts of scenarios took place in my mind's eye. At work I was unfocused and ill-tempered, slept badly and had headaches from the tears I had shed.

But soon I was not sad anymore, but had reached the next level. Because I was so angry. Not only on Gabriel. How could the others do this to me? We were family!

 

*Ding Ding*

"Hey Eva, nice to see you. I am sorry that I am only now reporting."

"Hey Chuck, hey John, a lot to do? We hardly hear each other anymore. Has anything happened?" I asked carefully.

"No, all ok," Chuck answered quickly. "The work."

_,You also worked earlier. I am working too!‘_

I took a deep breath and started softly but firmly to talk.

"Listen, now I know you, Chuck, I know you both." I let my eyes wander between the two of them, realizing pretty quickly that something was unpleasant to them. "I know something is wrong and I do not understand why you can not tell me. Gabe is always snippy, and when I ask if everything is alright, he just says ‚yes of course‘. It rips me if you do not tell me what's going on. You owe me that, I thought we were friends, family!"

I was struggling to keep my voice and to swallow the rising tears. After John and Chuck exchanged a look, the older began to talk.

"We also have no contact with Gabe since last week. He behaved strangely before but did not say anything, and then ... "

"And then?", I asked a little louder. "Back out with it or I'll snap me the next plane!"

John and Chuck exchanged a look again and I sat on needles. Every second seemed like an eternity.

"His ex-wife was on set with us last week. She came when Gabriel just wanted to leave. Both went out and I saw them hugging and ..."

"And what, Chuck?!"

"... and kissed," he mumbled. "We have not seen him since and the last Conven ... "

I broke the connection and closed the laptop without saying goodbye or leaving Chuck to talk.

_,Ex-wife ... hugging ... kissing‘_

In a fraction of a second, it was black in front of my eyes and my throat was closed more and more by an invisible power. I felt the crack in my heart and a shaky breath came from my lungs. Now I was no longer angry, but hurt. Stunned, I stared at the wall. Like a shot deer, I crouched in my bed, holding the pillow tightly, and let my tears run free.

_‚That must not be true, we were happy, how can you do such a thing to me?‘_

My phone beeped. Chuck: ‚I'm so sorry‘

"Oh, leave me alone!" I shouted and threw it on the bedside table.

The most valuable thing I had I gave Gabe ... my trust.

_‚Is this all over now?‘_

Again and again I closed my eyes and opened them again, hoping to wake up from this nightmare. But it did not work.

_‚You damn bastard, we wanted to marry!‘_

At some point I fell asleep from exhaustion.

I tried to distract myself with work as best I could. Of course, all this was not hidden from my boss and he asked.

"I've met Gabriel as a sincere and honest person, that's probably just a misunderstanding," he tried to comfort me.

"Yeah, I thought I knew him, too," I whispered, spinning absently at my engagement ring.

*Ding Ding*

Gabriel. "Screw you!" I yelled and pulled the plug out of the laptop. I did not want to be lied again, because I would not stand that.

Chuck, Cas and John also tried to reach me again and again.

_‚It's still too fresh, give me time‘_

The last thing I wanted was to lose everyone, I loved them so much ...

,Babe, what's up? I can not reach you. I hope nothing happened? Please get in touch, I love you. Kiss. Gabe‘

I read that on my phone the next morning. "You ask me if something happened?!"

With a half-hearted snort, I threw the phone in my pocket, slammed the door shut behind me and made my way to work.

 

For a week there was radio silence. In my heart was a big hole and I had lost weight but I smoked like a chimney again.

_‚I loved you so much Gabe, how could you?‘_

Again, I wiped the tears from my face as I tortured myself and looked at the photos I had stored on my laptop.

 

‚Honey, I talked to Chuck today, it's not what it looks like. I love you. Kiss. Gabe‘

"What can one misunderstand in a kiss?" I yelled at my cell phone.

‚Honey, I love you. Please contact me and let me explain. Kiss. Gabriel‘ For a moment, I wondered if I should just delete his number.

 

I was just a pile of misery and then my mom called me to ask how I am. Should I tell her? I did not want to believe it myself.

 

,Please contact one of us. We worry about you. Cas‘

,Hey Cas. I'm still alive. Greetings to the others‘

 

Gabriel had not reported for two days now.

_‚You comforted yourself quickly‘_

Crying, I threw myself on the bed, blaming myself for having lost in a hopeless situation. The few days we had together were beautiful and amazing. But such a long-distance relationship, that could not go well in the long run.

_‚Why does this happen to me all the time?_ _No. The last 1 and a half years ... Our relationship is special, it can not be over‘_

It was so far. I had reached level four. Denial. But I did not want to climb the last level. I did not want to accept it ...

My boss gave me the weekend off work, because it was raining anyway ... fitting my mood.

Thank god, meanwhile I had worked 19 days and I only went on gums.

_‚Sleep through two days, just the right thing‘_

After taking a quick shower, I immediately went to bed and pulled the blanket over my head.

 

On Saturday fornoon it rang at the front door.

"Yes?" I said indifferently into the intercom.

"Post", it sounded.

For a moment, I asked myself if I had ordered anything and shrugged my shoulders even more indifferently. "2. Floor door 8 ", I said in the intercom, pressed the button and hung up. Then I opened the door and went back into the kitchen and a few moments later I heard the door fall into the lock.

When I took a few steps to look, the next moment I stopped dead in my tracks.

Gabriel stood in front of me with a bouquet of roses and I did not know what to do. Glad to see him? A slap on his face?

"Hey honey," he smiled and I felt a stab in my heart that was spreading rapidly in my body.

At the same time the butterflies re-established themselves and tears came to my eyes. I still loved him, so it hurt so much to see him again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"I did not know how else to reach you, we have to talk," he whispered.

My heart wanted to hug him, but my head was against it.

"Sit down," I said, pointing to the couch. "I make coffee."

He sat down, held up the ashtray and looked questioningly at me. I answered with a shrug before going into the kitchen and drying my tears.


	36. Chapter 36

_‚He's really here, Gabriel has come the long way. Can it be that I am not indifferent to him?‘_

My heart was racing and a thousand thoughts whirled through my head.

With trembling hands, I put the two cups on the glass table and sat next to him.

"Honey," he started, and I blinked away the rising tears.

 _‚Honey_ ‘... It was so wonderful to hear that.

New hope germinated in me. If I thought about it, he'd just called me ‚Eva‘ once, and that was on the second night when we were all together. He barely talked to me then anyway.

I loved that pet name. I loved all the pet names he gave me. And the fact that he called me that right now ...

I owed him the chance to explain himself. I could not say anything anyway, because my throat was tight.

As if through a veil, I perceived everything, struggling to concentrate to follow him.

 

"I'm so sorry for what happened, but I have something to explain to you."

_‚You did not fly 10 hours to break up with me, or ...?‘_

Gabriel took my ice-cold hand in his hands. It was such a nice feeling to feel his warmth, his closeness, his scent, his eyes ... his eyes had lost their shine and that pierced my heart again.

"I love you with all my heart and with all my soul. Chuck has not seen everything, otherwise this misunderstanding would never have occurred. My ex-wife kissed me and when I realized that, I immediately pushed her away. Our son had a serious car accident a few weeks ago and that's why she was with me on the set. She ... we were desperate, it did not look good. They had put him into an artificial coma."

Gabriel swallowed hard and I could see and feel that he was struggling not to lose his composure.

"We hugged each other and then it happened, but I did not return the kiss, you have to believe me, I do not care for my ex-wife, I do not even feel friendship anymore. But we have common children and that connects. Babe, the last few days since I found out what Chuck told you were the worst in my life. I could not eat, I could not sleep. You are the most important thing in my life and I would not bear to lose you. I love you so much and I am so very sorry that you had to go through all this because of me."

 

On the one hand, I was so incredibly relieved that nobody could imagine it. But on the other hand, I was angry too, because we had promised ourselves nothing to hide.

And we could have spared ourselves all that. But I believed him. I believed every word of it. That was not played. That was honest, I saw this in his eyes.

Tears streamed down my face and when I finally found my voice I sobbed.

"Why did not you tell me, we always wanted to be honest with each other."

"I am so sorry, please forgive me", Gabe whispered and tears also came from his eyes. "I thought the part of my old life ... I did not mean to burden you with it."

"Gabriel, you have children and they will be part of you until the end of your life, and if you want me to be part of your life then you have to involve me." He nodded and swallowed.

I got up and fetched a handkerchief.

_‚Damn Gabe ...!‘_

 

"I love you, I never stopped loving you and I forgive you, of course. But forget ... It will take some time, because my trust got a crack."

"I promise you'll never have to doubt me again," he whispered, taking me in a hug.

Weeping unrestrained, I pressed him against me as hard as I could.

A skyscraper fell from my heart at that moment and all the pent up anger, fear, despair and hopelessness was almost wiped away.

Then I looked into his eyes and gently wiped the tears from his cheek.

"I've heard tears cleanse the heart and soul and you can breathe freely again," he said a bit embarrassed and I had to laugh.

"Yes that's right."

"Friends again?" He asked, taking a deep breath.

I put my hand in his and closed it over my engagement ring.

"More than that," I smiled, blowing a kiss to his lips.

I never took it off. Because before you had not talked about it, you could go out of nothing.

And by our both stubbornness, on his side because he had not told me the truth, and on my side because I had not contacted, we had some tough days behind us.

But we both spoke and learned the lesson.

 

"The coffee is cold."

"Anyway, the first coffee you served me was cold too," he smirked, shrugging.

We both laughed and it was so liberating. All the grief, all the worries of the last days and weeks were gone.

"I still can not believe you're here," I grinned and he stroked me affectionately over the cheek.

"Tomorrow at 9pm my flight goes," he said, taking my face in his hands.

We looked deep into each other's eyes and his sparkle was back. How did I miss that. It would have killed me not to see it anymore.

Slowly and carefully, as if it were the first time our lips touched and we sank into a tender and loving kiss.

 

"Gabe?"

"Hm?" He asked, looking at me.

"Please do not be mad at Chuck, I forced him to tell me," I muttered.

"I'm not, I never was ... ok, I was a little bit. But that's forgotten, all right."

"How is your son?" I finally asked and he nodded.

"Thanks, he's better, they woke him up again and he has a broken hip, bruises, and the spleen is injured, but it's going to be completely healthy again," he replied.

"What do you think of a shower and then a videoconference? They are worried."

"I missed you so much. Thank you for forgiving me, I love you," he still stammered a little contrite.

"Let's not talk about it anymore, I love you, too," I replied, pulling him in the shower and smiled. "Did you call my boss again?"

"You mean a lot to him and he started to preach to me right away. Did you actually tell your parents what an asshole I am?"

"No, I did not," I smiled. "Because I did not want to believe it myself, but I work with my boss every day, you can not hide that anyway."

 

After enjoying the warm water jets, we made ourselves comfortable on the couch.

"You've canceled a convention?" I whispered to him, somewhat startled, when I saw the whole gang, dressed in costumes, sitting at a table in the green room and toasting the evening.

"And I would do it again and again," Gabe smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Thank you, God!" John shouted in relief when he saw us together.

"That's the way to express it," I laughed and waved into the camera.

"How nice to see you together, I'm so sorry," stammered Chuck and sighed.

"Chuck, you do not have to apologize for anything, because it was you once again that got the ball rolling. Thank you." I smiled at him and gradually more and more came along.

"Hey, are you alright? These were crazy days," Sam said and slapped Dean High Five.

"We were afraid to have lost both of you," Donna replied, sighing.

"Everything is the same again," Gabe laughed and a relieved murmur went through the crowd.

"Well then we will hear more often again," Chuck smiled and I nodded.

"Promised. And guys ... I'm sorry I did not contact you," I mumbled, shrugging.

 

Slowly, I slid my fingers through his long hair and sank into his shining eyes for the millionth time. Caressed his scratchy cheeks and kissed his perfect, soft lips. Gently I bit his lower lip and felt his mouth cave with my tongue.

Fireworks exploded in me as our tongues touched and a deep moan escaped him.

I closed my eyes to suck that perfect moment deeper into myself. Not being able to feel that anymore, I would not have survived it.

He covered my face with tender kisses and as I turned my head to the side, he immediately seized the opportunity and slid his tongue and teeth up and down my sensitive skin.

"Goose bumps from top to bottom," I smirked.

"Then it's time for you to get under your blanket," he grinned and started undressing me, wrapped me in the blanket, and grinned victoriously.

"Better?"

"Get off me!" I shrieked and squirmed until I had him under me. "But first something important ... should anyone ever come too close to you again ... mine!"

I grinned at him as I renewed my mark, looked into his eyes and pointed to the irritated spot.

"You beast," he laughed and tried to break free.

"I can do that with Edding, if you want."

"Happy to see me?" I grinned as I undressed his underpants and placed a kiss on the tip of his erection as I slid back up.

"Are we ... both?" He smiled and drew in a sharp breath.

When I bit him gently on the back of his neck it caused goose bumps.

"Are you cold?" I teased, packing Gabe into the blanket.

He opened it, winked at me and quietly asked me to come to him. Our hot bodies pressed against each other while we kissed greedily.

 

"Honey?" Gabe whispered in my ear, lying close to my back, his hands around my belly.

"Hm?", I answered slightly sleepily.

"Is everything really alright between us? I know that I hurt you a lot and I'm so incredibly sorry."

I took his hand, locked it with mine and pressed it to my heart, before turning to look at him.

"Promise only one," I said softly, kissing his hand. "That you tell me when something oppresses you, no matter what it is. You have made me a marriage proposal, with the intention that you and I spend our lives together, and I have agreed because I share that intention. I love you and trust you and only ask for honesty. I've forgiven you long ago, it's just the fact that I heard it from Chuck and not from you."

"I promise," he said after a few moments, nodding and kissing my forehead. He took me firmly in his arms and sighed deeply.

"I am so glad and grateful that I have you and I would not have survived to lose you."

"Ok, this topic is over now," I chuckled, throwing the blanket over our heads.

 

"Um, Gabe?" I asked a few moments later. "Are you tired?"

"I have not slept much, but, no ?!"

"Do we want to spend the whole day in bed?" I laughed and kissed the tip of his nose.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked curiously.

"In the city today is the knights festival."

After about half an hour, we stood in the middle of the city and looked around.

It took a while until we were so far ahead that we also saw something of the happenings. Beautiful damsels, daring knights and imaginative mythical creatures romped on different stages. Folklore and rock groups with Irish sound. There was a knight tournament, an aristocracy with archery, many stalls with medieval equipment and objects.

Gabriel put on a knight's helmet, took a sword and I decorated myself with a hat with a long train.

We happily shot a selfie, tweeting it for our friends with the addition: ‚The knight has freed the damsel.‘

 

"A movie at home on the couch or cinema?" I asked on the way home.

"Couch fumbling," he laughed and grabbed my butt.

Grinning, I shook my head and kissed him.

"Hmm ... or right here," he whispered.

"We could go to the Danube, but even there we would not be alone, too many fish."

But at the next corner of the house he pushed me against the wall.

"Fuck ... Gabe," I groaned in surprise and aroused, and as he pressed and rubbed against me, the heat in my body rose rapidly.

"Gabriel, not here!"

"Right here," he moaned in my ear and he enjoyed it that I once again lost control. He put his hand on my neck and kissed me greedily until I was just whimpering. It was not even necessary to lay hands on me, it was enough to let me feel his body.

"You like that, right?" I asked as I leaned against the wall after a few moments, heart pounding.

"Yepp," he grinned, taking a few steps to calm himself down a bit.

 

"You have ‚Arachnophobia‘?" He asked and was already pushing the DVD into the recorder. I glanced out of the kitchen and shook my head.

"That, certainly not."

Gabriel laughed half dead.

"But I am here, I protect you."

"Forget it!"

"Please please …"

I took a deep breath and was annoyed that I had not burned the film, but it was a double DVD, and ‚Armageddon‘ was a great movie.

"If I have nightmares today, I'll keep you awake all night, I swear,"

I said, knowing that he would not give in anyway.

"And besides, I'll take revenge for that, you realize that, right?"

"Of course, sweetie," he grinned and kissed me briefly.

I put the wine glasses on the table and sat down on the couch, patting between my legs and Gabriel lay down to me.

"I have over 200 films, and then this one?"

"You should not sort them by alphabet," he laughed and I sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Mea Culpa."

I was busy with Gabe anyway, stroked his hair, scratched his neck ...

"Babe?" He said, looking at me.

"Gabe?"

"There's the movie," he smirked, pointing to the TV.

"You are much more interesting," I laughed, stroking his chest.

He picked up his phone and took a picture of the television.

"What are you doing?" I asked him but before I could take the phone away from him, he had already sent it off.

"Give me the phone!" I called.

"Get it," he grinned, tucking it into his sock, but since he lay on top of me, that was impossible.

Anyway, I took my phone and typed. ‚I'll kill him for that, say goodbye‘, showed it to Gabe and sent it off.

"Should we switch places?" He asked as I dropped my leg off the sofa.

To avoid squeezing something important, I put a pillow between his legs.

"Very attentive," he grinned and I lay down on his chest. At his tender touch, I closed my eyes, purring.

"Sweetie, open your eyes," he laughed and I shook my head. "Come on, spoilsport. Tell me, did you notice anything? "

Shaking my head, I studied him from head to toe.

"You have not even smoked today," Gabriel said, pointing to the ashtray.

"I have my only drug I need, again," I smiled. "Because of you I started, because of you I also stop."

"I love you honey," he whispered.

 

"Say, what was your favorite movie where you played?" I asked, looking at him.

"Definitely, Band of Brothers," he smirked. "Do you know?"

"I've seen 10 minutes at some point," I said, shrugging.

"Huh?" He replied shocked.

"This is a war series!"

"You look at horror movies," he laughed and I snorted amused.

"It's not that it is too bloody but too much shooting ... I have to turn quietly, because the constant shooting is too loud, and when it is talked then I understand nothing again and must turn louder ... that sucks."

"Tsk ... education gap," he replied, shaking his head.

"And besides, you're dying, but the movie music is great," I laughed, getting a light side blow.

 

"Ok," Gabe said as he stood in front of the DVD shelf again. "What was your first movie?"

"The very first, of course still on video, was the ‚Three Musketeers‘. Received by my parents for my 14th birthday."

"Let me guess because of Charlie Sheen?" He laughed and I took the DVD out of his hand.

"No, because I already had taste then." Grinning, I pointed to Kiefer Sutherland. "You look something similar."

 

"Gabriel," I said, pointing to the clock. "It is time."

"Oh Honey ..."

At the airport when his flight was called, my heart was heavy again.

Another farewell and again the uncertainty of when we would see each other next time.

But we would find another way, we were both sure.

"I love you, Gabriel," I whispered with tears in my eyes.

"And I love you," he answered and swallowed.

_‚If I had wings like Noha's dove_

_I'd fly up the river_

_Fare the well my honey, fare the well‘_

I had my sweetheart again, that was the most important thing. Everything else would arise. With a laughing and a crying eye, I let go of his hand and watched him sadly.


	37. Chapter 37

Do you know what I love even more than writing stories? To read comments.  
I, eg: have cried in the last two chapters ... no, not true, I have howled like a castle dog.  
Let me share in your thoughts  <3

 

 

Once again I had a day off, so I decided to surf the internet a bit. There were so many unanswered questions. What would happen to me, should I decide to emigrate? Would that work with the wedding as I imagined?

Of course it would make things easier if Gabriel were sitting next to me.

Sighing, I stroked over the small packet that lay beside me at the desk. There was a silver bracelet in it, because Gabriel had in a few days his birthday. Unfortunately, I could not hand it over personally, so I decided to send it out the next day.

_‚When will we finally see each other again? You have no idea how much I miss you ... wedding cake ...‘_

I delved into the pictures again as ...

 

*Ding Ding*

_‚What is this traffic today? First Rowena, Crowley, Chuck and Amara, then I talked to Gabe and now to Donna and Jody?‘_

"Hey Jody, hey Donna, nice to see you, what's up?" I smiled and slapped my hand on the screen ... High Five.

"Hey sweetie," the two laughed at me.

"We were just bored and we thought, let's see what you do."

"I'm thinking about the wedding," I replied.

"Oh well, let's think it over together," Donna grinned, resting her head on her hands.

"I know, I can not make my wedding cake myself, that brings bad luck," I sighed

"But to commission everything would cost a lot of money, it's going to be a big wedding, and we need a lot of the sweet treats."

"Where's the problem, we're enough hands, we're making a baking day, or two or five." Jody turned to Donna and she nodded to me.

"And I have an idea, too," she smirked, acting mysteriously. "I know someone who knows someone who could make the wedding cake."

"Tell me!"

"Do you know Buddy Valastro?" She asked.

My smile changed to amazement and my mouth opened automatically.

"His sister is married to your brother, right?" Jody asked Donna, who nodded.

"Whether ...", I stammered and cleared my throat. "I love him!"

"I'll ask him, and let you know," Donna answered with a wink.

"Wow," I said, shaking my head. "Awesome."

"Ok, my dear, we'll let you rummage through again, and if you need something, just ring-e-ling." Jody grinned and I nodded.

"Thanks guys, love you", I smiled and waved goodbye.

_‚Madness if that would work out, a less worry and an honor moreover‘._

The biggest problem was getting everyone together and that's why the appointment had to be fixed soon. I did not worry so much about the civil marriage, because it would not be so ceremonial, but the church wedding, with all our friends ... I could hardly wait and was very excited.

I put all my ideas together in one folder and sent it to Gabriel.

 

"Happy Birthday to you ... Happy Birthday dear Gabriel ...", I sang.

"Hey Honey," he grinned at me.

"I wish you all the best, I love you and send you a virtual hug," I said, pressing my lips to the screen.

"Look," he smiled, holding his wrist in the camera. "It's beautiful, thank you, I love you."

"I'm glad if you like it."

"I love it," he smirked.

"Babe?"

"Gabriel?"

"I have an appointment for the wedding."

"Tell me," I answered impatiently and laughed.

"Next year, on April 16th. Then you are Mrs. Eva ****," he said, looking at me in love.

"I do not think so," I said, sighing, my expression serious.

"Huh?" He mumbled, startled.

"I have two appointments at the registry office. Either on the 30th of March or the 2nd of April," I laughed. "Then I am your wife."

"Honey, stop that if I should not get a heart attack!" He moaned, wiping the imaginary sweat from his forehead.

"Ok, when should I make the appointment?"

"Saturday, we're getting married over here on a Saturday, too," he replied after a few moments of deliberation.

"It's about 190 days," I chuckled as he took the calendar and started counting.

With a red heart he marked the two D-Days  and showed the calendar in the screen.

"Well, I'll take care of the invitations, I have more time now because work is not that much anymore. How many people do we have so far?"

He picked up his list and grinned. "Roughly calculated, about 300."

"Are you crazy ?!" I replied, startled. "First, second and third, do not all fit into the church and do you have any idea what that costs?"

"First, second and third, that was a joke, and fourth to a hundred ... do not worry about the money. We'll get that together with our parents," he replied with a chuckle. "It's going to be the best day in our lives, I love you. We need to let people know as soon as possible so that they can take this day off."

"And we, too."

 

More days passed ...

*Ding Ding*

_‚For God's sake!‘_

Close to a heart attack, I jumped from sleep, rubbed my eyes, stormed over into the living room and opened the laptop.

"Gabe, it's shortly after 5 in the morning," I yawned when I saw him.

"Sorry honey, I love you, but that can not wait," he panted.

"What? Did you rob a bank and have to go underground? "I laughed and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Robert, nice to see you again," I said when I spotted the smiling boss, who waved to me.

"We're in Europe in mid-December, can you come there?" Gabe asked frantically, almost stumbling over his words.

"Let me wake up for a minute, Gabriel," I grinned and Robert intervened.

"We are on 11.-13. December in Rome at a convention, and would love to join you if you feel like it and have time", he smiled, looked at me with a questioning look and Gabe nodded.

"Time yes, and desire, definitely!"

"Yes!", Gabriel called and threw me a kiss.

"Thank you Robert, I would love to."

"Well, see you, I'll come over, too", he laughed and said goodbye.

"A nice start to the day." Sighing happily, I leaned back.

"Oh Honey, I am so happy to finally be able to close my arms around you again, I miss you so much. Your eyes, your hands, your lips, your ..." he purred and pressed his lips to the screen.

"Gabriel, stop," I chuckled. "Otherwise I'll fly to you right away."

"That would be so awesome," he replied with a glazed look. "I'll let you sleep a little longer now."

"As if I could sleep now ..."

"See you soon, sweetheart, I count the days, I love you", he said and broke the connection.

_‚Okay, that makes things easier, we can personally hand over the invitations‘_

Gabe and I had agreed that he will come to me on Christmas, but New Year's Eve? Let's see, maybe I could spend a few days in America again?

 

I was busy baking my cookies again when ...

*Ding Ding*

"Hmm ... what do my tired eyes see there?", Dean grinned and licked his lips.

"Hey Dean," I chuckled, holding the cookies in front of him.

"Too bad that there is no odor transmission yet," he laughed.

"You realize that you have to bring this in a few days?"

"Of course, my sweetmouth."

"Oh yes, I'm just right," Cas said and sat down next to Dean.

"Say," Dean began. "We talked yesterday ..."

"Do not you do that all the time?" I laughed while I cut out a few stars.

"What do you think about celebrating New Year's Eve with us?" Cas asked, and I looked up.

"Gabriel flies to you at Christmas and so we thought he just takes you over and we spend some nice days."

"What do you think of that?" Sam intervened, who had just come.

The three looked at me questioningly and with a big smile on my face I agreed.

"Where are you again?", I heard Amara call and she waved to the screen. "Hey sweetie!"

"You send your sister to look for the others, and then nobody comes back," Chuck muttered and stood next to Amara.

"Oh god, now I've burned a tin of cookies!" I cursed as I took the coals out of the oven and the others laughed.

"Well, I have nothing to do with it, but we do not get that one, I insist on brighter ones."

Chuck grimaced and everyone laughed. Finally, we ended the conversation because we all had a lot to do.

 

If someone told me how my life would have turned out two years ago, I probably would have laughed at him.

Over time, I also got messages from fans of SPN, always wondering how they could get that out, because I had a nickname. But always had to laugh because I knew how stubborn fans can be.

There were always friendly messages, with some of them I was a friend, but of course there were a few bad ones every now and then.

At first I had told Gabriel, who had only meant. "Honey, you have to be above such things.

You get sympathy for free, but envy must be earned."

And he was right. But I was a human who took everything terribly to heart. So I had no choice but to get a stronger coat if I wanted to survive in this world.

 

*Ding Ding*

"Hey Gabriel," I smiled into the laptop.

"Honey, only 5 days left ... I love you," he grinned. "But that's why I'm not calling."

"No?", I said and made a sad face.

"Yes .. of course ... also ... I have just signed a contract."

His eyes shone even brighter and the excitement was clear to see. And I was pretty curious, because he made it mysterious.

"Did you marry someone else?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"No babe ... you're the only one, now let me finish," he said frantically.

"Well then spit it out," I laughed.

"I'm back!"

"What? What are you involved in? "

"I'm sorry I did not discuss it with you before, but ... I'm back at Supernatural, fix ... for 2 years ", he grinned, accompanied by a short cheer.

"Is Gabriel coming back?" I exclaimed, pleased.

"No, unfortunately not", he sighed, "But ... I'm a director. Fix. I'm lucky like a dog with two tails."

"Oh, I'm happy with you, that's great news," I laughed and turned around with the laptop.

"You deserve it, I love you."

_‚What he always wanted has finally come true‘_

It really hit him hard when he had to die serial death, and now ... that's exactly what he enjoyed. That was so great and I was so happy for him and with him.

And then the connection broke off again. I hated that.

 

_,Cookies are stowed ... check ... things are packed ... check ... eaten and showered ... check ... the apartment was left neat ... check ... passport and ticket ... check ... invitations to the wedding ... check. The adventure can begin‘_

Smiling, I called a taxi and closed the door.


	38. Chapter 38

So, Rome. I have never been to Rome. We had agreed that I, as in Germany, sneaked back to when I saw the crew.

First of all, I had to find my way around the huge airport and then this horde of fans ...

_‚Hey, let me through, I'm a VIP‘_

,Hey honey, we'll land in 10 minutes, I'm happy. Kiss. Gabe‘, I read on my cell phone and was tingling like a little kid at Christmas.

‚I'm ready to be picked up. Kiss‘

Finally I had managed to push myself forward and looked expectant at the exit.

_,Soon …‘_

And then I saw Dean and John, followed by Balthazar and Cas. Donna and Jody and my fiancé. Behind him Benny, Lucifer and Henry. All around security that shielded everyone. Chuck, Amara and Sam.

_‚Where is my King?‘_

And Crowly came with Rowena and Kevin was there too.

_,Nice‘_

And of course Robert, Jason and the band. Sam nudged Gabe, who was looking wildly, and pointed a finger at me. Gabe beamed at me and beckoned me before he pulled me by the hand.

"Got you," he laughed at me and gave me a quick kiss.

"Nice to have you there," Jody said, and we walked quickly at walking pace.

A screaming and yelling that I was almost deaf and again was half an hour scheduled to sign autographs and shoot with the fans photos.

_‚I do not sign autographs today‘_

I stood in the corner and watched the others.

"One of them actually asked me to sign her bra," Lucifer grinned as we got on the bus.

"And no, she had no one with her, but the one she was wearing!"

Gabe and I dropped to our seats and I took his hand.

"Hey, guess who missed you," I whispered in his ear and he kissed me.

"Aww ..."

A murmur went through the bus.

Without further ado, I took off my jacket and spread it over our heads.

"I love you honey, good that you are there", he whispered and we kissed tenderly, until it got too hot under the jacket.

"We'll meet again in an hour, then you can smooch ... I've waited long enough," Gabe said to John, pulling me out of his clutches.

I still heard everyone laughing and giggling as we were on our way to our room.

 

"Hey Bitch," Jody greeted me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'll never get used to that," I laughed, hugging her. Jody was one who said everything that was going through her head, actually everybody was like that, but with her it was really getting used to in the beginning. Because she was always very serious about it. Good actress and for that I admired her. She never took a leaf in front of her mouth. And no one else used the f *** word as often as she did. I could learn a lot from her. Yes, and Jody was never anything embarrassing.

"Oh, you know me, sweetheart," she grinned, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

From Robert I was also taken in a warm and loving hug and finally I got to know Daniela, whom I had seen many times on YouTube and she was just as likeable as she came over the TV, if not more. And always so worried about the boys that they did not miss anything. I think, from no other organizer, the gang was mothered so much.

 

Excited, I watched from the edge of the hall, as all the stars lined up in succession and greeted the fans with a few words.

Then the band came on stage and Billy announced John, Chuck and Gabriel and then it happened what I had feared several times before. John climbed back up to the chair and sat to jump. The chair slipped off and he landed rudely on the floor.

_‚Oh shit!‘_

Without thinking, I ran to the stage.

"Oh my God!"

A murmur went through the crowd and people stood up with horrified faces.

John made a pained face and held his foot, Gabe and Chuck looked at each other in shock and we five finally knelt on the ground.

"Shit John!"

"We'll bring him backstage," Billy told me and turned to Chuck. "You continue."

We propped up John and dragged him down the steps into the green room.

"Oh dear God!" Sam shouted. "Had to happen once," Cas groaned and we hoisted him on the couch. "I'm looking for Daniela, we need an ice pack," I said and ran out of the door.

I did not find her anywhere so I went to the kitchen and helped myself.

"Fuck," John hissed as I put the ice pack on his ankle.

"We have to go to the hospital," Balthazar said and I looked around.

"Ok, who has time?"

Henry did not have the next appointment in two hours and called a taxi.

 

In the emergency room, it was time to wait.

"Now I can hear something from my wife again", he grinned and made a face.

"Rightly," I said, shaking my head.

"That was probably your last jump," Henry smirked, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

After an hour of agony, John was finally called to X-ray and hobbled into the cabin.

"Drive back, I'm in good hands," John grinned as Henry gazed impatiently at the clock.

"Yes, I have no other choice, do not do anything stupid."

"Finally alone," John said seductively, putting a hand on my thigh.

"You're stupid," I laughed. "But you can not feel that bad if you can joke."

"Hey, show a little compassion, because I'm hurt," he muttered in frustration.

,John ****, Treatment Room 4‘ I nudged him and nodded toward the screen.

"Ok, that's me then," he groaned and I supported him to the door.

While I was waiting, Gabe called and asked for the state of things. After fifteen minutes John came back on crutches with a big grin on his face.

"All right, just bruised and sprained," he said, and I breathed in relief.

"Thanks for come along," he said in the taxi and squeezed my hand.

"Not for that," I chuckled. "But you should let your wife know shortly."

 

Back in the green room, everyone gathered around him.

"How is the warrior?" Robert asked worriedly and put his hand on John's shoulder.

"Nothing broken," he replied, looking at me. "Half so bad, and with a little care ..."

"Yeah, that's what you'd like to have," Gabe grinned, sticking out his tongue.

"But I feel lousy," John complained, pouting.

"Do not be a girl!"

 

"Alright, let's see ...", I said as the famous boxes for karaoke singing were back in the room.

"Do you want to be my tiger?" Gabe purred into my ear.

"The tiger is Amara," I answered, and he shrugged.

"She's not here," he grinned and I shook my head.

"The tiger belongs to Amara, I find something else."

"Oh yeah ... I got something ...", I laughed and pulled a Superwoman costume out of the box. "Only with the boots ... I'll need a foot massage today."

And of course John was there, too, and even though he had a chair, that did not stop him from jumping around all the time.

"Hey, you should stay seated," I laughed, bumping his with my bottle.

"Not bad, there are painkillers. Three cheers for the painkillers," he grinned and raised his bottle.

After a successful evening and enthusiastic fans, we all sat down at the bar for a while to come down a bit.

"God, these boots are killing me," I moaned, pulling them off.

"Yuck ..." Donna said and wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, I know," I said. "No idea who carried these here before me."

"Hey you naughty thing," she laughed and pushed me slightly in the side. "That was me."

"I think we should disappear," Gabriel whispered in my ear and put his hand on my thigh.

"Get a room!"

"We'll do that, good night guys, see you tomorrow," I grinned, taking Gabe's hand.


	39. Chapter 39

"Hey, look, I got the invitations," I said, handing Gabe the cards.

He had left the design to me, which was not so easy with the large selection. Well, finally, I had made the perfect choice. An invitation in the form of a plane ticket. I think that suited our story ...

"That looks good, I'll take care of it. Those who are here, of course, get them personally."

"Yeah, and Chuck gets two," I laughed and he nodded.

*Boom Boom*

"Morning guys, breakfast time!," Balthazar shouted.

"Room service?" Gabe called back.

"You would like that!"

"All right for the day?" I smiled and kissed him.

"Alright," he laughed, taking my hand and closing the door.

 

"Good morning, guys, Eva, do you have a minute?" Robert asked as he appeared for breakfast.

"Of course Bob."

"Daniela just notified me. One of our helpers has dropped out and now I wanted to ask you if you feel like ... "

"Sure, what is it?" I smiled curiously.

"We have microphones to the left and right of the stage, where people ask questions, one of them would have to be re-filled and the most important task," he smirked, gesturing around. "Handing the pencil to the people here after the panel, that they can sign on the posters, we would be very helpful."

Of course I agreed. A matter of honor and a fun on top of that.

"Nice. Thank you, then I'll let Daniela know," he replied hugging me briefly.

Then he nodded to the round and disappeared again. When I sat down again and smiled mysteriously, Gabe looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What's going on?" Lucifer asked.

"I have a job."

 

At Crowley I always liked the fact that he walked through the audience during his panel and he also joined me for some questions. A girl about 20 years old had lost her speech and she almost burst into tears when Crowley stood so close to her.

 

And out of nowhere Gabriel suddenly appeared next to me when Dean and Cas had their panel.

"Do you have a question for them?" I asked and he nodded briefly and then shook his head. I tilted my head and grinned at him.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear and I answered seriously. "Please note the personal space of the staff!"

Then I pushed him away a little bit and he came close to me again.

"Next question," Dean said, turning to me.

When he saw Gabe, he nudged Cas and they both came to the edge of the stage grinning.

"Do you have a question, little man?" Dean said seriously, looking at Gabriel.

He said nothing as I held the microphone under his nose and I took the floor.

"I have a question for you both. How do you explain the term ‚personal space‘ to angels?"

"Oh, that's a difficult topic," Dean said with a deep breath, grabbing his chin and thinking.

"That's an unsolved problem," Cas sighed, shaking his head.

"Angels are unruly and stubborn, Dean has been trying on Cas for nearly eight seasons, he has given it up," Dean replied and sat back in his chair.

"And this one ..." Cas said pointing to Gabriel. "An archangel, quite intrusive and sassy ... forget it, I think you should just accept it, by the way ... That one is an angel with feelings."

Gabriel took the microphone from my hand and laughed: "Yeah, you should just let it, try a kiss, maybe he'll settle for it."

Dean went to the drums and made a drum roll.

It was a short but passionate kiss and I was sure I had blushed too. Gabriel disappeared with a smile and a wink as fast as he had come.

 

Then he came on stage with Chuck and the band and said goodbye to Cas and Dean.

"See you in three hours for ‚Saturday Night‘," Gabe said into the microphone and the crowd was already getting up. With his forefinger he pointed to me. "And you ... backstage, and be quick about it!"

"Did not anyone teach you not to point to dressed people with your bare forefinger?" I asked with a kiss on the cheek.

 

"If you are hungry, there is a buffet in the dining room," Daniela said at the door.

"Hey Balthazar, are you alright?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Thanks, everything is okay with me," he smiled. "I live my life as I like it."

I could picture that and answered with a grin. For this Frenchman had sprung completely out of the cliché.

Disgusted, I grimaced as I sat across from Lucifer, who was picking a slug from its shell.

"Do you want to try?" He laughed and I shook my head.

"No, thanks, I had to try something like this before," I said, shaking myself at the thought.

"What does that mean?" Sam wanted to know.

"In my education at school, we had to try that, and the teacher told us, ‚If you have not tried that, none of you will go to the break‘, that was really disgusting." General laughter at the table.

"And how does it taste?" Rowena grinned.

"Like gummy bears without taste," I replied and I gagged dryly.

 

"What do you think of a little walk?" Gabe whispered to me as we were done.

"Good idea," I grinned and took him by the hand.

_‚Why they start singing so late? It's going to be midnight until we're done‘_

"Did I tell you today that I love you?" he asked and kissed me tenderly.

"You can tell me as many times as you like," I whispered. "But should not we leave this here?"

"Why, it's dark, no one can see us here, come with me," he said and we went on.

"It's cold, let's go back," I wailed and he pulled me to a bench.

"I will warm you up."

"Yes?" I asked with a devilish grin and slid my hands under his sweater.

"Oh my ... holy crap ... baby!" He gasped as he felt my cold hands on his skin.

"Shh ... will soon be warm," I breathed in his ear and closed our lips together.

"You beast," he groaned, biting my throat lightly.

 

Then it was time and without exception everyone came on stage one after the other. Even Robert. Then the first notes of ‚The Gambler‘ sounded.

When I heard that, it gave me goose bumps. Not only because of Gabriel's voice, which always sent vibrations through my body, but also because I had told him on our last vacation that it was one of my absolute favorite songs. And when he drew me to the chorus and we sang together, I even had a little damp eyes.

 

Jason had offered to sing a song as well, but all alone ....

I mean, karaoke was ok, singing with the others was okay too, background perfectly ok, but that was different, besides, I was not prepared for that.

It was almost midnight and the mood was exuberant.

"Today we have a birthday child on stage with us and that's why we're all singing," Chuck said, urging the audience.

When I thought about it, I got a new goose bumps. Because the birthday boy was me. So, and now I had understood why everything was pushed backwards.

"Guys, you're crazy, thank you," I stammered into the microphone.

"So, my friends, we'll meet again in a few hours, we wish you a good night."

 

"I really did not expect that," I grinned, somewhat embarrassed.

Daniela came in with lots of champagne glasses and we had a toast before we all hugged each other warmly. "We also have a little something," Rowena said, handing me a big and a small package.

"Huh?" I mumbled, taking the small card first.

So many had signed, certainly to the 30 people. I was so touched that my eyes were wet again.

"Open it," Dean said, nodding at me.

"What's that, a picture?" I laughed, tearing down the gift paper.

A friendship certificate and ‚for the dearest angel in the world‘ was written on it. And in the small package was a coffee cup with a saying, ‚side by side, or miles apart, friends are always close at heart‘.

There were actually some tears at that moment and I hugged them all again.

"You're great, thank you."

 

"I've got something for you too," Gabriel said in our room.

"Another picture?" I laughed and unpacked it.

A love certificate. "Nice idea, thanks, Gabriel," I stammered, taking a deep breath.

And a book ... but not some book. We had seen such in a shop. An open book where the pages were folded in such a way that it gave a word, ‚I love you‘.

 

"Honey?" Gabriel shouted.

"On the toilet!" I called back.

"Did you ask for permission, you can not just disappear," he grumbled as I dropped back into bed.

"Ask for permission?"

"It's half past seven in the morning, why are you already awake?" He murmured and I snuggled up to him.

"Well, nature has called."

"Ok, let's go back to sleep," he mumbled and turned to his stomach.

"I can not sleep anymore," I whispered, climbing onto him, rubbing my cheek against his, tenderly brushing his hair out of the way for better access.

"Sleep well, I can deal alone," I grinned, distributing kisses on his back and with a smile on his face Gabriel growled with satisfaction.

"What are you doing?" He asked sleepily as I bit him gently in the butt, which then automatically tense.

"I have my birthday today, I can do whatever I want," I whispered.

"Do that, I will not fight back."

My hands went on an expedition and my tongue left a wet trail on his skin.

 

"Did you actually ask Chuck?" I asked him as we got ready.

"Nope", he replied and as if on the cue ...

*Boom Boom*

As I opened the door with a grin, Chuck stood with his raised fist in front of me.

"Good Morning."

"Good morning you two, the morning wake-up service asks you to come to breakfast."

"Come over here," Gabe said and waved him in.

He rummaged in the invitations and handed him one. "This one here you get anyway and the second ..." With the other he fanned in front of his face. "... do you get if you want to be my best man?!"

"I thought you never ask ... of course I want that, it would be an honor to me," he exclaimed happily and fell around his neck. With a kiss on the cheek, the whole thing was sealed.

"Well, then everything would be cleared up, my stomach growls," I said and hooked on Gabe's right and Chuck's left arm we went down the stairs.

 

"Hey Eva, I talked to Buddy and we're going on a little trip in January," Donna said at breakfast, biting into her croissant.

Thankfully, I smiled at her, because that would be absolutely amazing if that would work.

"Who is Buddy?" John asked curiously.

"You do not know Buddy Valastro? The cakeboss?" I replied in shock. "Donna has contacts, and maybe he makes our wedding cake."

With a glazed look, I told the others what works of art he had already made of cake. The absolute highlight for me was a detailed car with everything that belonged to it.

"Gabe, band, Eva ... we have to," Chuck said with a nod and stood up.

 

Dean and Sam opened the panel marathon as every Sunday. Fascinated, I stood by the microphone again, listening to the questions and the answers.

Bowed me a few times with laughter and whispered to the fans from time to time.

Also Robert and Crowley had a panel soon after and Crowley got many questions, but actually he always talked around the bush. The crowd and myself were well entertained. Until then a girl said Crowley should give her an answer.

He: "No." She: "Why not?" Crowley: "I can do whatever I want, because I'm the king of hell." Question clarified, and the audience screeched.

"Oh Bobby, I enjoyed it so much, anytime again", I laughed and hugged him as he thanked me again.

Three days of fun and I got even money for it ... great.

 

After the excitement was over, I went to the room with Gabe and got the invitations.

"We'll be right back," he shouted, waving to the others.

"You two can hardly wait any more, you are like rabbits," Lucifer called after us and everyone laughed.

"Romeo ... my time is over, no more sex."

"What?" He grumbled in frustration and looked at me with a sad dog-look.

Grinning, I pushed him away a bit, as he was already grapping on my pants, took me the invitations and Gabriel and closed the door.

"That was a quickie," Sam giggled as we came back a few moments later.

"That fits perfectly," Harry smirked as he examined the invitation.

"Let me guess, the design was not chosen by Gabe," Jody laughed.

"So it's getting serious." Rowena hugged me smiling and I nodded.

"No more backsliding."

"And you take care of the others?" I asked Gabe and he nodded.

"I have all the addresses," Robert replied, patting his shoulder.

"Alright guys, today I'm probably the first to go because my flight is in two hours," I sighed. "But no tears today, see you soon, I can not wait."

"Will you come with me?" I asked Gabriel as I held the bag in my hand and he gave me an astonished look.

"What kind of question is that. Of course," he snorted in amusement and took the bag out of my hand.

 

It was only a few days that we were separated, but of course my heart did not agree. Because, although I had set myself to be strong, the tears began to run.

"I love you honey and I look forward to see you again, best regards to home."

"I love you," I grinned, shoving my hands into his back pockets, pulling him close to me, and hugging tightly we kissed one last time.


	40. Chapter 40

Christmas gifts ... Every year the same topic but of course I wanted to give Gabriel a little pleasure.

Last year, I had given him my heart, in the form of many envelopes, which were very personal ... what should there be for an increase ...?

"Hey Gabe," I smiled as we made a video call again.

"Hey honey, how are you?"

"Good, because I know that I can soon close you in my arms again. What do you wish for Christmas?"

"I wish we were together at Christmas, and that wish has already been fulfilled, so ... nothing. I love you, you do not need to give me anything, do not break your head."

Of course I knew that I could have saved this question.

"All right, my dear, but only if you promise me the same," I said seriously, raising my eyebrows.

"I promise I will not give you anything for Christmas," he grinned.

"Gabe, I'm serious."

"It's alright, I promise you," he said, rolling his eyes, shaking his head.

"And your parents? At least for the hospitality."

"We can do all this together when you're here," I replied and he nodded.

"Gabriel, we need you," I heard Sam call the door of the trailer.

"Come in," Gabe shouted and a few moments later he appeared on the screen.

"Hey Sam," I grinned and waved to him. "Well, send greetings to all, and we'll hear each other."

 

So, I had my engagement present for Gabriel. An Oscar ... how appropriate. And the engraving was made of golden letters: For the best man in the world.

 

After I had distributed all my cookies to my customers, done all my orders and cleaned my apartment, I dropped into bed and tried to sleep a little bit. Sleeping in the afternoon, of course, was not so easy and so I lay down in the living room in front of the TV.

_‚In a few hours I will see my sweetheart again‘_

At some point I really fell asleep and almost missed an important event.

,Good morning, I'm here. Kiss, I typed in my cell phone, when I was in the middle of the night at the airport.

God, I was tired. With a cup of coffee in my hand, I waited excitedly for his arrival.

_‚Well there he is‘_

"Watch out, coffee!" I called as he hugged me impetuously.

"What's that for a welcome?" He grumbled, biting my neck tenderly.

"Hello stranger, nice that you are there", grinning we sank into a kiss. "Are you all right? Was the flight ok?"

"Do you know what would be great now?" He groaned. "A shower."

"That's fine, because I'm just getting out of bed," I laughed, hanging on to his arm.

 

We drove to my apartment and already on the way to the door he could not keep his hands off me. "Gabe, I have neighbors, and it's 4 in the morning, I'll be cursed anyway, if we take a shower now!"

I whispered, trying to keep him at a distance.

"That does not matter to me," he whispered, nibbling on my earlobe.

"Come in, you Tiger," I said, pulling him through my apartment door.

He groaned loudly as I pushed him against the closed door and shaking my head, I put my finger on his lips. "Self-control, Mr. ****!"

 

"Ready for the Christmas rush?"

After we had slept for a few hours, we sat at a small breakfast and watched TV.

"We have to make a quick detour to my ex-colleague," I said, picking up the gingerbread house.

"Wow, where did you get that from?" He asked, looking at it wide-eyed.

"Homemade?!" I laughed. "Respect," he answered, nodding appreciatively.

In addition to my cookies, I also had a few customers every year.

It was colorful, it was big and, with frosting, a lot of candy was glued on it.

"Wait," Gabe said, taking a picture of it. "The others have to see that, too."

"I would have liked to take one of them to the convention, but that would not have survived the trip and my heart would have broken," I sighed.

 

We drove to the place where my friend worked and sat down at a table. There were whispers and stealthy glances at the next table where a few teenagers were sitting.

"I think your camouflage has been revealed," I chuckled and kissed him.

And then the girls came to our table and shyly asked for an autograph and a photo.

I got up and pulled my friend aside, briefly told her the facts and she got big eyes.

"Madness, right ... now I realize where I know him."

 

"Can you do that. Women can do better," he grinned as I fetched the gift paper.

Gabriel grabbed the laptop and put together Christmas music.

After all the Christmas presents were packed and we had a short breather on the couch, we decided to take a short trip to the Christmas market, to drink traditional punch.

 

"Gabriel wake up," I whispered the next morning, stroking his cheek.

"Hmm ..." he growled sleepily and hugged me.

"I have to go to work," I grinned and he opened one first and then both eyes.

"Just cuddle up for another 5 minutes," he mumbled, burying his face in my hair.

"It does not stay that way. Come on now."

I straightened out of his grip and got dressed. For our regulars, my boss had organized a small Christmas party and I had promised him to help ... I owed him that. For everything he had done for both of us.

"No time for coffee?" He asked, frowning.

"We'll drink it in the restaurant," I replied, packing my apron, work shoes, and a cap. "Why are you allowed to wear a cap and I can not?" He grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"Allowed? I hate that, but it's mandatory in the hospitality industry and you're allowed to, but without that you like me better. And that's why you will not wear it for my sake."

Lovingly, I stroked his long hair and placed a kiss on his cheek before pushing him out of the door.

 

"Holiday traffic, I hate that," I said, drumming impatiently on the steering wheel.

At some point we arrived at the lake and went to the restaurant, where my boss and his mother were already waiting for us. "Have a nice morning", I greeted both and put the cookies on the sideboard. After calming down Gabriel with caffeine, he sat down on the bench and I got to work.

Before that I put a CD on the radio, because with music everything went better.

As the ski race was broadcast, Gabriel turned towards the television.

_‚That's fine, otherwise I can not concentrate if you always stare at me‘_

"Should I help you?" Gabriel asked after half an hour and I nodded.

You have to imagine, the kitchen was not really big and if you were two in the middle, then was always one in the way.

"Of course, but there is not much space."

"That has never been our problem," he grinned. "Tell me what to do."

"Wash your hands," I commanded.

He rolled up his sleeves and tied an apron.

"Very fancy," I smirked. "You can make the breaded schnitzel. Beat the meat, then salt and then bread them. You already know."

"Mhm ... schnitzel," he grinned and licked his lips.

"Yes, but please do not eat raw," I laughed. "Otherwise you're lying in the hospital at Christmas."

"Is there work going on there, too?", My boss grinned and peeked around the corner.

"Aye boss," Gabriel replied, saluting.

After the hurly-burly was over, I waved my boss and handed him two invitations.

"We would be very happy, if you come to our wedding, so civil. The church takes place in America."

Of course, the regulars got long ears.

"And I'm not invited?", Johann asked sadly.

"Only the closest relatives."

"And why are you inviting your boss?" Marianne laughed.

"Because without him ... the two of us would never have met." I took Gabriel's hand and he nodded before kissing me briefly.

 


	41. Chapter 41

"Hey honey," he said, handing me a small packet. "Merry Christmas."

"Did not we want to give anything?" I grinned.

"It's not a Christmas present, but today we got engaged a year ago."

Smiling, I nodded and wished him a nice anniversary, before I gave him my gift.

"My first Oscar," he shrieked and photographed it, tweeting it right away.

"I love you my angel and please do not tear the paper."

The gift paper was a map of the world on which three cities were framed in red. Eiffel Tower / Paris, Madame Tussaud / Amsterdam, Statue of Liberty / New York.

With wet eyes I held the three postcards in my hand.

"I want to show you these three things on our honeymoon," he said and I hugged him. Shrugging, I smiled and had no words.

"The biggest thanks is your reaction," he smirked, wiping away my tears. "And this one wants to stay with you, too."

Behind his back, he pulled out a small, fluffy teddy bear holding a heart in his hands, saying ‚I love you‘.

 

"Do you have everything?" Gabriel asked as we loaded the trunk.

We had a fondue planned for this evening as it was a special Christmas.

"I do not know how religious you are, but it's a tradition for us to go to midnight Mass on Christmas Eve at 11pm," I said, looking at him questioningly.

"I would love to."

At home, we were loudly greeted by my little niece, who of course immediately woke her little brother. After a warm welcome I started to rummage all the things out for the Christmas tree.

Of course we had not expected Lisa, who would rather deal with us.

"We go for a walk, because Gabriel and the Goli have to help the Christ child, because otherwise it will not be tonight," my mom told her, and the little one finally agreed grumbling.

Then I put on Christmas music and we hung things on the tree.

"Beautiful," he said when we were done and looked at our artwork.

"Hm," I smiled. We danced to ‚White Christmas‘ and I stroked his back.

"You make me the happiest person in the world Gabriel, I love you so much," I whispered, kissing him.

"Then we fit together well, because I feel the same way."

"Ok," I said and finally broke up. "I make coffee. There will be dinner only this evening."

When I tore open the fridge and took out milk, the strawberry roll stuck straight into my eyes. Of course I could not resist that and handed Gabriel a piece as well.

A few moments later my sister-in-law came in with my little nephew and Gabe asked me if I would be the godmother too.

"No, that's my brother," I replied and turned to my sister-in-law.

"I have to ask you something and it would be nice if you say yes."

With a beating heart I asked her if she could imagine being my maid of honor and she did not hesitate a second.

Then she put the little man in my arms, because there was still something to do.

"That looks good on you," Gabriel said, taking a picture.

"Oh stop it," I grinned. "We may think of that when we have coped with our situation."

I never really had a children's wish, never the right partner with whom I could have imagined it. Gabriel would be the right one, that was clear, but ... in our current situation. Not to think about it. That had time.

"I did not say anything," he laughed, raising his hands to his chest defensively.

 

Screaming excitedly, Lisa stormed through the door.

"Hey dwarf, did you see the Christ Child? Just flew by. But it said it's coming back tonight," Gabe said to her, grinning.

"Do we play something?", She asked him and took his hand.

"And off again," I laughed and went to my mom.

I put the kid in the crib and helped my mom get ready for the evening.

Time flew by and my sister-in-law came back with her guitar. We rehearsed a few songs for the evening and had a lot of fun doing it.

"At some point you have to teach me," I said to Gabriel.

"Sure," he nodded and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Is there something you can not?" she laughed and Gabe grinned.

"Certainly."

Then I picked up my cell phone and wrote to our friends on the other side of the world.

 

The most beautiful gift I got from my parents, because they bought me the wedding dress.

My siblings gave us a voucher for a ‚Dinner in the Dark‘, and Gabe's fantasies went through with him, which he immediately whispered in my ear. And a voucher for a visit to the spa.

"I'm glad to be here," Gabriel said to me in a quiet moment.

"And we're glad you're here, Gabe," I smiled, putting my hand on his cheek.

And the little ones were of course showered with gifts.

 

Shortly before 11 pm, we drove into the city for the Christmas Mass and looked up at the church tower, where the tower-brass played some Christmas carols.

"Parallels to America?" My dad asked, looking at Gabriel.

"Yes, there are a few things that are the same, but Santa Claus is coming to us, not the Christ child," he replied and we all laughed.

After Mass, we waited in front of the sacristy for my uncle, to whom we explained our concerns and pressed two invitations into his hand.

"I can hardly wait," he replied and I felt the same way.

 

"That's intentional," Gabriel chuckled as we stood in my room.

"Should I get another blanket?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Do not you dare!"

"Spider check?" He asked with a big grin as I looked around the room again.

"Yepp, everything's clean, you do not have to be scared."

 

"And Lisa, what does it look like ... can he bake?"

After breakfast the two of them were busy making cookies out of plastic modelling mass and I sat down on the couch with a smile. But more than a skeptical hum, I did not get an answer.

"My baking tray is ready, I only get the small one."

"Welcome to the club, do you think I've ever had the big one?" I giggled.

We kneaded and cut for a few minutes, then Lisa had something else in mind again.

"First, we'll clean up this, then something else will be on the table," I told her.

"The Doli should ...", she replied and rummaged for the puzzle.

"This dwarf here will help the Goli clean up."

Of course, I could not let it go that way and tickled her until she shrieked and giggled.

"When I'm three."

"Then start practicing until you're three, it will not take long," I laughed.

My brother then wanted to move the little girl for a walk, but she turned to numb.

"No, jigsaw puzzle ... you can go anyway." After a dismissive wave of her hand she deepened again.

"I'll come with you," Gabriel said, and I did the same.

"If absolutely necessary," she moaned grudgingly.

 

Unfortunately there was no snow, but it was muddy everywhere. The dwarf jumped in the puddles and, unlike us, had fun.

"Piggyback," she said, taking my hand.

"Certainly not with the dirty shoes."

As soon as I had shook my head, the crocodile tears rolled. I think she had that from me.

"What did you get from Christ Child?" Gabriel asked, leaning down to her.

Her sobs became less and as he took his hand she began to talk.

 

For lunch, there were the leftovers from the fondue and it was a lot of fun.

"Huh, I lost the cheese." "Hey, that's my fork!" "You're in my place, take that thing away!" "Why does it take so long?" "Is that mine?" We laughed more than we ate.

 

My younger brother and Gabriel also had a common topic of conversation: ‚Band of Brothers‘.

"Come on, I'll show you something," he said, and knowing what was coming, I grinned.

Moments later, we were standing in front of the garage and when he opened it, Gabriel's eyes widened as my little niece's had the day before when she saw her presents. There was a Pinzgauer truck. For all who do not know, an Austrian military vehicle.

"Wow, yours?" He asked my brother. "Yepp," he replied curtly.

"And that drives too?" Gabriel said and walked around the vehicle.

"Of course, sit down," my brother laughed.

Then they talked about some technical data where my brain was off because that really did not interest me. I shot a photo and tweeted it, ‚We're at war‘.

"But you do not go to work with that?!"

"No, at festivals and the like," he said, opening the back doors.

He had expanded everything and set up a place to sleep.

"Awesome," Gabriel marveled, giving him an appreciative look.

 

At some point we came to the topic of carnival and dress up and my brother got my photo album to show my sister-in-law the dragon that my mom had sewed in the kindergarten.

"Give it to me," Gabriel said, shaking his head, as I wanted to stow the photo album again.

"No", I grinned but Lisa wanted it now too.

"Seeing photos," she said and I thought before she would cry again ... because now she knew exactly how to do it to get something.

Of course it did not stay with one, and after two hours Gabriel had seen all the photos, that we had and experienced lots of stories, some of which I did not know yet.

"Was that all?" He asked a little disappointed.

"Once you're good, I'll show you the ones I have on my computer," I smiled and stroked his back.

"Once I'm good ...?!" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Your daughter is pretty sassy sometimes," he said, grinning at my mom.

"Since she was 18, I have no control over her," she laughed, raising her head hands in front of the chest.

After another fun hour everybody went their own way and we decided to leave.

"See you in April," my dad said, hugging Gabe briefly.

"You can count on that," he grinned and pulled my mom into a hug.

"When are you coming back?" My little niece asked, looking at Gabriel sadly.

"Soon," he smirked, stroking her head.

"I drive," Gabriel said, taking the key from me.

"No problem," I replied, sitting comfortably in the passenger seat.

After Gabriel had said nothing for half an eternity, say at least five minutes, I asked. He looked at me with a happy and satisfied expression and nodded.

 

"Home, sweet home," he said, sighing, he dropped to the bed and pulled me with.

In a flash, a thousand butterflies shot through my body, when our tongues touched briefly.

_‚Hopefully this feeling will never pass‘_

With one hand on his neck, I drew him closer to me. I could kiss him all day, because every time I felt like floating.

"Oh babe," he groaned in my mouth and I knew he was the same.

_‚That's the way to feel true love‘_

He took my hand and crossed it with his. One of the many little gestures that I loved so much.

"I love you," I whispered on his lips.

My hand slipped under his sweaters and stroked his chest.

"Honey?" He asked between kisses.

"Hm?"

"Can I see the photos?"

"You're a mood-killer," I said, throwing a pillow to his head.

"I'm a mood-heater," he laughed and followed me into the living room.

 

So we spent the next hour in front of my laptop and I showed him more or less embarrassing photos of me.

"What's that supposed to be?" He asked the picture where you could see four wooden blocks.

"My brother did that to me, these are shoes for my table, so that it stands higher and I have less backache when baking cookies."

"That looks cool," he said, pointing to a picture with my cat.

"Yeah, looks like I'm lying next to a demon," I grinned, because through the flash, it had bright green eyes.

With the pictures of my dog, we quickly clicked forward.

"It suits you, you have a hat-face."

"Ok, end of the show," I finally said, closing the folder.

 

"Well, where did we stop?" He said pulling me to him.

"I'm going to take a shower, you can come along and heat the mood again," I grinned and got up.

"You beast," he said, slapping my butt slightly.

_‚Where is he?‘_

After a few minutes, I began to wonder, because he was still not with me.

"Gabriel? Are you still here?"

"I'm coming!"

"Now? I did not do anything," I grinned.

"Hey baby," he smirked and pushed the curtain aside.

"What are you doing? Did you download my photos to your phone? "I asked and frowned.

"Good idea," he answered and started to leave the shower.

"Stayed here, my friend," I laughed, pulling him by the arm.

 

After we had dried ourselves, he stood before the mirror with the razor in his hand.

"From time to time it has to go off and today is from time to time," he said with a shrug. I sighed softly, but it would grow again.

"Do you want?"

"I've never shaved a man," I said, shaking my head.

"Come here, I trust you, you will not immediately slit my carotid artery."

He put the razor in my hand and looked deep into my eyes.

"Are not you, right?"

"And if, not on purpose," I grinned and he swallowed.

_‚Okay, can not be that difficult‘_

"Trust me, I've helped shearing sheep before," I breathed in his ear, grinning.

"You have not compared me to a sheep now ?!" He asked horrified.

"Fur is fur and now shut up otherwise blood is flowing," I said, raising his chin.

"Hm ... not so bad for the first time," he said a little later and ran a hand over his face. "You only cut me once."

"I'm sorry, too," I whispered and kissed the spot, but could not help grinning.

"Oh no, with one, ‚I'm sorry‘, that's not done, I'm bleeding," he said seriously.

"How about a back massage," I whispered in his ear, and was once again glad that he was no bigger than me. At these words, I ran with my fingertips from his neck to his butt.

"Deal," he mumbled, looking at me in the mirror.

"Crowley would say a deal needs to be sealed with a kiss," I whispered.

Gabriel turned around with a grin and kissed me greedily.

"Not so stormy!"

"A deal with an angel is different than a demon," he smirked.

"Well then come with me," I said and took him by the hand.

The candles were burning in the bedroom and there was soft music from the laptop.

"Let's have a drink for the last two wonderful years," I said, pushing my glass against his.

"For many more wonderful years", he smiled, took the glass from my hand and we sank in the intoxication of passion.


	42. Chapter 42

"Why is nothing decent going on your TV?" He groaned, switching it off and throwing the remote at the table.

"Honey?"

"Gabriel?"

"Baby?"

"Romeo?"

"Bunny?"

"Gabe?"

"Sweetie?"

"Do you want to tell me something?"

Smirking, I sat down in his lap and bit lightly in his lower lip.

"Yes," he whispered, his eyes closed.

"And?", I asked and he blinked a few times.

"What?" He replied absently as we kissed.

"What's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to tell you ... I love you."

"Honey?"

"Gabriel?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Huh?" I whispered as I slid my teeth down his neck.

Gabriel took my hand and put it on his baggy pants. Shrugging, he grinned and I looked at him sympathetically.

"Did you bump into something? It's already swollen."

"I'll bump you right now," he growled, pulling off my sweater.

 

After we had decided to redeem the spa voucher, we sat in the car and arrived shortly before noon. As I suspected, not many people were in the spa. Lying on one of the bubble benches, we allowed ourselves a few minutes of relaxation and closed our eyes until Gabriel grabbed me by the ankles and then pulled to the floor.

"Hey," I grinned and put my hand on his neck, pulling him closer to me.

With my tongue, I traced his lips and quietly asked for admission. When he opened his mouth slightly, my tongue slipped in and fireworks exploded in both of us, making us sigh happily.

"Honey ... do you know that you make me dizzy with your kisses?"

"No," I smiled into the kiss, but I liked the compliment.

"It's like every time a thousand butterflies fly through my body."

I felt the same way and it was one of the greatest, hottest and most wonderful feelings.

"Babe ...", he groaned with a dreamy look and hugged me tighter. "Please never stop kissing me."

"And you, please never stop looking at me like that."

Never in my life had I felt so much for a man as for Gabriel and I wished for our common future that it would stay that way.

 

"Do we swim outside?" I said, pulling away from him before I could not control myself.

As I dropped my head back to dip my long hair into the water, Gabe was immediately back in place and nibbled on my sensitive neck.

"You Tiger!" I laughed and splashed water in his face. I hopped back onto his hips and began to make a new hickey.

"Who is the tiger now? Help, it sucked!" He gasped and started to turn with me in the water.

"Mine," I laughed, kissing the irritated spot.

"May I?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No, because no one else is interested in me," I laughed, shaking my head in confirmation.

"That is a good thing."

"I have such a huge, crazy, incredible hunger," I said after a while.

"Then we should breastfeed him," Gabriel whispered, shoving his tongue into my mouth.

"No, I'm really hungry," I grinned, pushing him away.

 

After an extensive meal, we made ourselves comfortable for the next hour on the couch and surfed and texted.

"Hey, look," I said, showing him my cell phone.

"What's that?", He asked and I enlarged the picture.

 

"That's you ... so Richard," I grinned.

"Not bad."

"Do you actually follow what's written about you on the internet, I mean, about your characters?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"What comes to my mind on Twitter sometimes, yes. But if you mean fan fiction and slash fiction, and all that stuff, not really," he replied and I nodded. "I think, I do not want to know that. But I admire people for their imagination and to be honest, I like that."

He scrolled back on his cell phone and I grinned at him from the side.

"Ok, tell me, because now you've made me curious," he said, putting his phone away.

"What should I tell you, there are all sorts of pairings, and these are not just male and female. Richard eg. very often with Jared, sometimes with Jensen, Misha, MarkP ..."

"Please stop," he groaned and made a face. "I do not even want to imagine that. And you have read all this?"

"Earlier, since I know you, not anymore. Then there are stories with Alphas, Betas and Omegas. But I can not make friends with them. Because it's all about sex. Without a specific reason or meaning."

"And now I have pictures of Jared, Jensen, Misha, MarkP and wings in the head. Make sure they disappear again!" Grunting, he clapped his hands over his face and shook his head.

"Are there any parallels between the fictional stories and me or Richard?"

 

We went back into the water, hand in hand, and I laughed as I leaned against the edge of the pool.

"The topic does not let you alone, right? But yes, in fact, they exist ..."

"Tell me, what color are my wings?", He said and pressed against me.

"Sometimes red, sometimes gold," I answered, letting my fingertips slide over his back. "And they are as big as the tallest building in the world, and since Richard is an archangel, he has four, not just two."

Judging by his gaze, he pictured it straight.

"What else?" He chuckled.

"He does not eat anything but candy and since he's also a trickster, he conjures up all sorts of goodies and always has a lolli in his mouth," I grinned and he laughed.

"Richard is a joker and rarely serious about what I can confirm with you and he drives people crazy with his jokes. In principle, he just wants to help people but most of the time this is unfortunately backfiring."

"What else?"

"He never calls people by their real name and has a nickname for each and that's what you do to me."

"Bad?" He asked and I shook my head.

"On the contrary," I whispered in his ear. "I love your pet names for me."

"What else?"

"He can read minds, but we still have to practice that.

Richard has incredible appeal and charisma and you have that too. He has incredibly piercing eyes, and

I can only confirm that with you and he can not be quiet for a minute and that's totally up to you", I grinned and for that I was submerged.

"So I'm not even so bad at these stories," he smiled and I nodded. "You fell in love with Richard!"

With narrowed eyes he looked at me before he dipped me underwater again.

"I first saw Richard, but then I fell in love with you," I laughed and kissed him. "Besides, he's a little slut, can not keep his fingers off other women, and likes men too."

For that, I risked another dive.

"That's just the vessel, angels have no sex," he mumbled, shaking his head.

"I know that, I saw the show. Too bad that Richard is gone, can not you resurrect him? I know a fanfiction that is not even that farfetched," I said as I stroked his hair and looked at him in love.

 

"Tell!"

"Richard made a porn for the guys just before MarkP killed him."

Gabriel nodded and listened with interest.

"So the short version: Richard has burned his grace on the DVD and when playing, this has solved, the boys have poured his skeleton and tataa," I said, throwing my hands in the air.

Gabriel laughed half-dead and I agreed. "What? Supernatural!"

"I like the story," he grinned. "But I have another job now, so Richard may not be back."

"It's a pity. Then I have to deal with you," I sighed loudly and for that I had to swallow water again.

"You're pretty naughty," he said, brushing the wet hair off my face.

"And possessive," I whispered, shoving my hands into his bathing suit, stroking his bare ass.

"Honey!" He gasped in surprise and I pulled him close to me.

With my eyes closed, I waited for him to kiss me.

When nothing happened, I opened one eye and tilted my head, but Gabriel just stood there and looked at me.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in a deep voice and took my face in his hands.

He traced my lips slowly with his thumb. My heart pounded faster and the crackle and tingling sensation was felt right down to my toes. He licked his lips briefly and bit on his lower lip. Tenderly nibbled his tongue tip against mine and moaning, I clawed me in his two ass cheeks.

"Fuck ... babe," he gasped, taking off a few steps, diving for a moment, and I had to laugh.


	43. Chapter 43

_,It starts soon‘_

Inwardly, I performed a joy dance.

I was looking forward to seeing everyone again. To finally meet Gabe's children. I was looking forward to seeing his parents again and watching the filming. On the common start in a new year. To exchange with the others about our upcoming wedding and to meet Buddy. I was looking forward to going to the airport, not having to say goodbye, and spending many, many hours with my sweetheart.

"What's up?" Gabriel grinned as I fell around his neck and kissed him stormily.

"I'm just happy," I smiled.

 

We drove to the airport, which we already knew well, checked in and waited.

"Apparently you always use the wrong planes," he laughed as I looked at him wide-eyed as we were served something to eat.

There are probably only a few airlines that had something on offer. Maybe it was because I always chose planes that were cheap. The main thing was, I arrived at my destination. But I was very happy because my stomach growled.

To bridge the long flight, we played the card game UNO until he suddenly called ‚snap‘.

"I can also get the card game ‚snap‘ for my big kid."

"That would be great," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

We took our cell phones and wrote to our friends that we would be landing in a few hours.

_‚Maybe someone even picks us up‘_

"We'll land in 30 minutes", it sounded from the speaker.

"Thank goodness," I whispered, opening my eyes.

Gabe had fallen asleep next to me and I looked at him smiling. ‚Click‘ ... and I had taken a picture.

"What are you doing?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"We'll land in half an hour," I replied, adjusting the time on my watch.

A look at the last text message on my phone told me that Chuck and Jason were waiting for us somewhere. Impatiently we stood on the assembly line and waited for our luggage. Quickly we grabbed our seven things and wandered around the hall.

"Here we are again," I laughed as Chuck greeted me with open arms.

"Oh how nice, I'm glad you ... you two are back."

Lovingly, Jason hugged me and easily lifted me up. He is also a bear of a man and looked like a giant from the forest, because he had full beard again.

"Hey Eva, good to see you again," he grinned, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Come, let's go," Chuck said, shooing us and taking the suitcase out of my hand.

 

"Home sweet home," I grinned when I stood in front of Gabe's trailer.

"At the moment there are only two of us, Dean, Cas and Sam coming tonight and the others over the next few days. I have to go back to an appointment, but everyone has to arrive by New Year's Eve."

"We'll come to you in half an hour, ok?" Chuck shouted and was already walking again.

"Alright!"

"Warm up quickly," I mumbled, rubbing my cold hands.

"Not a bad idea."

"My pillow is in bed with you."

Grinning, I dropped on the bed and Gabriel snuggled up to me.

"Of course, I always need you close to me."

"But now you have the original."

"Jesus ...!" Gabriel shouted as I put my cold hands under his sweater.

"Warm me up," I purred, rubbing my cheek against his. Trembling, he breathed in and out as I rubbed against him.

"Warm me up."

"I'll put you under a hot shower," he groaned and closed his eyes.

"Only if you come with me," I whispered, nibbling on his earlobe.

"You can bet your life on that," he grinned, bringing me under him.

"We should hurry up before the others come," I said, pulling him off the bed.

"I do not think anything of ‚hurry up‘, but I do like ‚coming‘," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

*Boom Boom*

"Come in," I called.

"Hey, we brought beer," Jason said and I grimaced.

"And lemonade," Chuck smirked and pulled out a bottle from behind his back.

"Yeah," I grinned and kissed Chuck on the cheek, got me a glass and mixed both.

We told each other what was going on in the past few days and then Jason had to leave. When Jason left, we heard him talking briefly to Sam, who had just arrived, as it seemed.

"Oh, come on, Sam," I smiled and stood on tiptoe for a hug.

"Well, you drink without me?"

"Hey big guy," Chuck said and I had to grin as the two stood side by side.

"That was an exhausting flight," he sighed and dropped to the couch.

 

By now it was already dark outside ...

*Boom Boom*

"Hunter or angel?" I called.

"Hunter," Dean replied.

"Guys," he greeted the group and grabbed a bottle of beer.

After another half hour the beer bottles were empty.

"I'll quickly call Cas to bring some," Gabriel said, tapping his phone as there was a knock on the door.

*Boom Boom*

"Yes, Gabe?" Cas said seriously into the phone and looked at Gabriel.

"Can you bring any more beer?" he asked just as seriously.

"Sure, I'll just get my wings fast," he replied, keeping a straight face and hanging up.

Only when Cas took me in a warm hug he had again a smile on his face.

"Hey my little one, how are you?"

"Thanks," I chuckled.

"I have a few more bottles in my car."

With full hands Dean and I came back after a few minutes and the evening was later and later. Gabriel and I almost closed our eyes, because our day was a few hours longer. Sam noticed that and grinned.

"I think you have a few hours to catch up, otherwise you will be sleeping tomorrow."

"See you guys."

Dog tired we fell into bed and it was not long before we were in the land of dreams.

 

"C ... c ... cold."

Trembling, I opened the door to the lounge in the set and discovered Chuck sitting at the table with a doctor.

The alarm bells rang immediately, but when Chuck introduced us, I found out that the young, slender doctor was not only named Trisha, but also that she ran a practice a few yards away in the other building. She was immediately sympathetic to me.

"I've heard a lot about you, I'm glad to finally meet you."

Trisha came over almost every day to check on the right or just to chat a bit.

"So guys, if something happens, call me," she said and waved goodbye.

 

"Are you excited?" Chuck asked.

"You mean about the wedding? Not really, but I should be it, right?" I laughed.

"No idea. I've already thought a few things, but in principle I have no plan. Since you are almost all married, we will just fall back on you, or at least me, because Gabe knows how to do it. Were you also his best man at his first wedding?"

"No, we did not know each other so well," he grinned. "But I was invited."

"He wants to introduce me soon to his children and before that I actually have the biggest jitters," I said and sighed softly.

"Oh, you do not have to worry about that, the boys are still in a comfortable age and the one who does not like you is not going to help anyway."

He stroked my hand and nodded encouragingly.

"Have a wonderful morning," Cas grinned, knocking on the open door. "What are we doing right now?"

"We talk about the wedding."

"You hold Eva's hand, you talk about marriage ... should I leave you alone?" He smirked.

"Jerk ... sit down," I laughed.

"What does the plan look like?"

"I definitely want to celebrate the eve-of-wedding party together and Gabe agrees because we all rarely see each other," I replied and Cas asked disappointed.

"No strippers?"

"No strippers," I replied seriously.

"And I do not want embarrassing games at the wedding, on eve-of-wedding is ok." I narrowed my eyes and ducked.

"Is marked," the best man said and we laughed.

"With the decoration, I'll talk to the girls, they have a better hand."

"Hey!", Cas shouted indignantly and gave me a light push against my shoulder.

"We will have enough time in the next few days, I will first look for my companion."

"No, we're shooting outside today," Cas laughed and took me by the hand.

 

So we went behind the studio and got to see how Sam rubbed his butt and Gabe laughed half dead. Sam made a snowball and threw it near Gabe.

"You're such an idiot," he shouted, sticking out his tongue.

"Do you have fun, kids?" I grinned and walked over to Gabriel.

"Hey Honey," he laughed and greeted me with a kiss.

"Sam slipped and once again I'm to blame."

"You're not to blame, but you're laughing at me," he moaned, holding his hand to his butt.

"A little sympathy for my little brother!" Meanwhile, Dean grinned and Gabriel laughed again and infected half the crew.

"Clean up, let's do that again, Karin!"

 

"Oh, you ..." I said to Dean as he sat next to me with his food.

"I ... what?" He grinned and I wrinkled my nose.

"Do not get it wrong now, but we have an expression for what you're about to eat."

"Tell me?" He smirked, mixing his salad with the tomato sauce.

"Culinary filthy swine", I grinned and the whole table bent with laughter.

"Oh, that went right in there," he said in a mocked tone and put his hand to his heart.

"But the main thing is that you like it."

"And how," he grinned with his mouth full.

 

Back on set again, this time inside.

"Hey, you're just saying my words!" Dean shouted to Sam, who stared at him shocked.

"Cut!" Gabriel yelled.

The two were a well-rehearsed team and brought the extras and thus sometimes Gabriel to the brink of madness. But everyone took it with a sense of humor when one of them made fun of the other.

Sometimes I wondered if that was so funny with other movies or series.

"Hey Eva, do you want to see something?", Dean asked, who had nothing to do at the moment, because Sam and Cas shot some scenes together.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'll show you," he said, taking my hand and we walked down the hall.

"You do not want to kidnap me?" I replied shocked.

"Boah," I marveled a few moments later, when I saw all the props. Lots of books, weapons, scenery ...

"This is the magic chamber," he smirked as I looked around in fascination.

"I could stay here for a few hours."

"Unbelievable what has accumulated over the years," Dean said, holding a billboard in his hand.

Everything was numbered and I almost did not dare to attack anything.

"We could exchange a few things. They would go crazy searching," he laughed.

"Yes, you can do it, I do not want to be responsible for the mess."

"Wet blanket," he mumbled. "You are still too good, that must be changed."

"Yes, and the fool comes out by your eyes," I smirked.

 

"Do not be mad at me guys, but I'm done for today and besides, my ass hurts," Sam said after closing time and grimaced.

"Shall I massage you?" Cas giggled.

"Not today, Honey," he grinned and kissed his cheek.

"What do we do now, we three pretty ones?" Dean asked and put an arm around my waist.

"We, four pretty ones." With a good mood, Gabe came through the door and pulled me out of Dean's clutches.

"Take your arm away, mine."

Some after-work beer later, each went his way.

 

"Why are you showering the wall?" Gabe asked skeptically as I took the shower head out of his hand.

"So you do not get a heart attack," I said, pushing him against it.

"Very attentive, Honey," he grinned and we sank into a deep tender kiss.

"For that reason alone, I have to marry you."

"Oh, yes?" I whispered, taking his lower lip carefully between my teeth. "I hope that's not the only reason."

He looked up and thought for a moment.

"I think one or two reasons would come to mind after careful consideration.

You're good at driving, you can cook ... you ... fuck ... Honey!", he shouted as I briefly turned the water to cold. "You have long hair …"

I turned off the water, took a step back and started to soak myself in front of his greedy eyes.

"Keep going, I'm listening to you," I grinned, looking at him encouragingly.

"You know exactly how to torment me, right?" He said, licking his lips.


	44. Chapter 44

The day started with a smile for me when I saw two photos of Crowle with his little daughter on Instagram.

 

"Hey Gabe," I greeted him at breakfast and gave him a kiss on the mouth.

"More," he murmured and closed his eyes.

"That'll have to be enough for the next few hours."

"Not nice," he replied sadly, pouting, and everyone laughed.

"Oh, my wife ... I have to answer that." Cas grabbed his cell phone and went outside.

"Come on Sammy, we go into the mask and leave the two lovebirds alone", Dean smirked with a wink.

"Hmm ... where did we stop?" Gabe whispered, reaching into my neck for a kiss.

"Hey Gabriel, I need you for a minute," Robert called as he glanced in the door.

"Not nice," he sighed and broke away from me.

"See you later," I grinned, flicking him a kiss.

"Where are the others all?" Cas asked, looking around.

"Gabe is with Bob, the other two in the mask and I'm all alone."

"Poor little mouse," he whispered, stroking my head.

"So the cherry pie is really good," I murmured with my mouth full.

"Yes?", He replied and also took a piece. "Then I have to try that too."

"Mm ...", he grinned and smiled at me.

He took another bite and ...

"Fuck!" He yelled suddenly, dropping everything. "Why is there a cherry stone in there?"

I looked at him startled and the sound that came from it burned into my brain.

"Oh, shit. Everything ok?"

Cas ran to the sink and rinsed his mouth. Then he took his cell phone and waved awkwardly in front of his face to see himself.

"Can you ... damn ... look," he wailed and opened his mouth.

"Where, then?"

"Above ... the ...", he counted with his tongue. "The third from behind."

"Sit down and head back, I can not see anything like that," I said, reaching into his hair.

"What are you doing there, Doctor games?", Sam grinned as he came in the door.

"Cas's tooth is broken," I said, giving him a sympathetic look.

"Seriously?", Cas asked sufferingly and closed his mouth again.

"How did that happen?" Sam asked worriedly.

"The cherry pie was badly pitted and he bit on a stone."

"Yes and now?", He asked and drew in a sharp breath.

"Well, I have to go to the dentist, you smarty-pants," Cas hissed at him.

"No reason to be aggressive," Sam replied, raising his hands to his chest defensively.

"Cas is scared of the dentist," Dean interjected, catching a glare from Cas.

"If you like, I can come with you, I have nothing to do anyway," I said, putting my hand on his thigh.

"In principle, it's partly my fault, I seduced you."

But Cas did not feel like laughing, on the contrary, he was white as chalk. Oh, I understood him, I did not like to go there either.

 

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked when he saw Cas's tortured look.

"I have to go to the dentist, a tooth is broken," he muttered painfully.

"Yeah, okay, not so bad, we'll shoot other scenes first."

"But it will definitely take longer, we have no appointment," I replied.

"We?" Gabriel grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"I accompany him, I have time," I replied with a shrug.

 

In the waiting room, Cas shifted nervously on the chair until I put a hand on his thigh.

"Do you know what calms me?"

"What? But we do not do any dirty stuff here, "I laughed and he grinned.

"If someone fondles my neck."

"Ok, but if anyone shoots a photo here, you and I have a lot to explain."

"Anyway, my wife does not see that tight and Gabriel does not either, I know him long enough, he's my brother ... and brothers share," he smirked, leaning his head against my shoulder.

After a few moments of scratching his neck, he began to moan quietly.

"But we're not doing like Harry and Sally now," I laughed, eliciting a contented smile that instantly turned into nude panic when he was called into the treatment room.

Since we were no longer kids, it would have looked stupid if I had gone with him and held his hand. At the thought of it, I had to grin.

 

"Soon you can get me a role at KingsofCon, because I'll get a crown the day after tomorrow," Cas muttered to Gabriel when we were back on set.

 

"Try it," Gabe said at lunch, holding up a fork of baked broccoli. I opened my mouth slightly, but he pulled the fork away and kissed me.

"Mm ... tastes like more," I grinned, licking my lips.

"Guys!" Sam laughed, shaking his head.

Then I stroked his thigh with my hand until Gabriel dropped the fork on the plate.

"Honey!" He shrieked and Dean rolled his eyes.

"How do you fall in love with each other, you do not necessarily have to rub us while eating!"

"Sorry, not sorry," the smaller smirked

Since Cas was still numb, it was not so easy and more than once the food came back on the plate. Almost the entire table burst into laughter.

"So, I lost my appetite," Sam grumbled, pushing his plate aside.

"I think it's funny," Dean laughed and Cas looked at Sam with an innocent look.

"What? I'm hungry," he grinned crookedly.

 

"I'm just right!"

Balthazar threw open the door and after a loving welcome, he sat down smiling at the table.

"What are you doing here?", Gabriel asked and watched our activities suspiciously.

"Oh brother, I longed for you," he grinned, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yuck," Gabe laughed and wiped his cheek.

"Greetings from Daniel and Joseph, I should tell you," he said and turned to me.

"Thank you," I chuckled, thinking of our meeting a year ago.

Balthazar played in ‚The Originals‘ the father of the boys, or the stepfather of Klaus. He grabbed something to eat, sat next to me, and as the others got back to work, we were alone, laughing all the time. There was enough to tell and I listened to him with interest as he talked about my second favorite series.

 

When we went back to the other room, the crew was working on the green screen and it was hard to imagine what they could do with the computer to make it all look like a whole picture ... very thrilling.

"Come here honey", Gabriel called and waved me over.

Then I got many things explained, from him and from Gerd, the cameraman. My eyes sparkled because I found it all so exciting and fascinating.

And the entire crew was so admirable, because everyone knew his job, everyone was coordinated, they understood each other without words and everything was totally harmonious. A great team.

A pleasant tingling spread in me, because Gabriel ... How he stood and commanded that was so sexy. And that's what I showed him with my eyes.

"Babe, you make me pretty nervous," he grinned.

"Should I go again?" I asked a little disappointed.

"For God's sake, do not go away," he laughed and pulled me into the chair next to him.

"Cas, subtext!"

"So, intent," I whispered. "And then you wonder about the stories."

Gabriel giggled, shrugged and winked at me. "The audience has to be fed."

 

In the late afternoon we went shopping and loaded the car.

"Who should eat all this?"

"New Year's Eve is coming," I grinned.

"And who makes it all a decent meal?" He asked, frowning.

"I'll take over, because I need a job", I laughed as we stowed the things in the meanwhile empty kitchen, in which otherwise the catering worked.

The kitchen was beautiful. Modern. There were even two separate areas, fully equipped, it was actually everything available. Gabriel eyed me smiling as I ran my hand across the counter.

"So you look at me sometimes, do I have to be jealous?" He grinned and I pushed him with momentum against the work surface.

"No, because I can not do this with the kitchen," I whispered, engaging him in a deep, passionate kiss.

Gabe went from zero to hero within seconds, and after a while I also struggled to stay in control.

"Not here," I panted, as he began unbuttoning my blouse.

"Then let us disappear quickly." He wiggled his eyebrows and took me by the hand.

 

"Hey, there you are", Chuck shouted to us as we wanted to disappear fast in the direction of the trailer.

"Seriously?" Gabe groaned softly with a roll of his eyes.

"John, Jody and Kevin are already here, we need to talk about KingsofCon for tomorrow. Will we meet at my place?" Cuck came up to us and waited for an answer.

"We ... we have to get rid of those purchases, okay?" Gabriel stammered, pulling me further.

"Yeah, all right, see you then."

 

"Fifteen minutes ... okay," Gabe mumbled as we got dressed again.

"Yes, and the purchases are still not stowed," I sighed.

"Let's do it after the meeting, come on now," he replied impatiently and shoved me out the door.

 

"Who's interrupting?" John called as we knocked on the door.

"One of the most important people and his company," Gabriel replied.

"I need those two bottles ... empty," I said, putting a lemonade and Cola bottle on the table.

KingsofCon ... What was going on in this comedy series was partly scripted, partly improvised.

What I knew about that was what the others told me because so far it has not been aired in Austria yet. Everyone had a say and everyone could contribute. What I still liked was that many characters were playing along, which can also be seen in Supernatural, or could be seen.


	45. Chapter 45

"Gabe told us we'll find you in the kitchen." Out of nowhere Cas and Dean suddenly stood next to me.

"Can we help?" Dean asked and I nodded.

"Hey guys ... I'm preparing lunch."

Since the catering was absent over the Christmas holidays, I made myself important and was glad that I had an activity.

"Who wants to peel potatoes? Where is Sam? Is he hiding from work?"

"He is not doing so well today, he stayed in the trailer," Dean said and sighed softly.

"That'll be alright soon," Cas replied, putting the pot on the stove. "He had a long conversation with his wife yesterday."

_,Sam my big teddy bear. He really did not deserve that he had to go through such a shit all the time‘_

In the beginning I did not understand how something could be possible.

 

Sam was a successful actor, he had money without end, he looked damn good, he had many friends and a family that meant everything to him, including dogs. But then I realized that was probably the reason why sometimes everything was too much for him, and he needed a break from time to time.

We had a couple of very moving conversations on Skype where his wife was present as well. Each time my heart tightened when I saw him so desperate. In those moments, I wanted to crawl through the screen and hold him so tightly until everything was fine again. Gabriel had told me that it had happened a few times before, that Sam had just left in the middle of the convention. Of course no one was angry with him, everyone understood his situation.

And the worst moment was when he wanted to stop acting and already talked to a lawyer. Dean was a very good friend during this time. Neither of us knew how it was. But everyone made him feel like he did not have to go through there alone, and I think his friends and family are the best medicine there was.

 

"Oh ... we have new waiters," John grinned as we came in one at a time with the plates.

"Oh yes, that looks very good," Gabriel smiled and licked his lips.

"The gentlemen carry two and the lady carries four plates," Jody laughed and I shrugged.

"Once learned, never forgotten."

I had made some schnitzel with potato salad and rice, because it was Gabriel's favorite dish, and he had told me that it was not easy to get it in America. What I really could not understand. I had just sat down at the table when Dean pushed his cell phone into my hand.

"For you, Sam‘s wife."

She was pretty upset and asked me to check on her husband.

 

"Fine, then we wash the dishes," I said as everyone's stomach was full and took a jab of plate.

"I have to ..." Dean said. "I'm coming with ..." Cas shouted.

"I'll help you with whatever you do," Balthazar replied.

"Seriously guys? Go to work!" I grinned and pointed towards the exit. In no time everything was ready and I grabbed for Sam a food.

 

"Sam?" I called and knocked on his door.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?" I asked and a few moments later he let me in.

"I brought you something to eat," I said, placing the plates on the table.

"Thank you, but I'm not hungry," he replied indifferently and sat down.

"Yeah, you'll eat later, but you'll eat that. I am to give you a very nice greeting from your wife, she called me an hour ago. And I'm supposed to tell you, if you'd rather go home, they're looking forward to seeing you." Encouraging, I put my hand on his arm and smiled at him.

"I do not know, either," he sighed, shrugging.

We talked about trivial stuff and I tried to make him laugh a bit which I succeeded.

"Do you like to go for a walk?" I asked and he nodded

"Well then get dressed warm, it's cold outside."

"You know, I do not want you to be mad at me, but I really want to go home," he started and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Sam, of course I'm not mad at you. Sure, I think it's a pity if you're not here, but I understand you too, so please do not worry about that."

He took me firmly in his arms and tenderly pressed my face against his chest.

"You're a great woman and thank you for being my friend," he mumbled into my hair and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Best wishes at home and get in touch", I smiled.

"I'll do that, thanks. Please address the other greetings ... see you soon, at the latest in a few days at the convention."

"And eat your food, I did it with love," I called to him again and made my way back to the kitchen.

 

It was not long before Gabriel kept me company and wrapped his arms around me with a smile.

"I'm done."

"Me too," I replied with a kiss and then washed my hands.

Looked around again, if I had forgotten nothing, put out the light and with a pat on his butt, I shooed him out the door.

"Ouch!" He called and rubbed the spot.

"Come on, that was not firm," I laughed. "This one ... already more," I added, after making a snowball that I threw on his butt.

"Come here, you beast!" He cried, and I ran away screaming.

Immediately the car doors of John and Chuck opened and they dressed quickly. In no time, a snowball fight was in progress to the Henry also came. I fell into his arms and he turned around quickly so that the next snowball hit me.

"I can not believe it, you use me as a shield?!" I mumbled horrified.

Behind one of the trailers I sought refuge and formed some snowballs.

"Honey, where are you?" I heard Gabe call.

"Come out ... come out ... wherever you are", John called and whistled to me.

The next ball hit his target safely and John had a white spot on his sweater. Carefully, I peeked out from behind the trailer and was just able to ward off the snowball with my hand, which otherwise would have hit me in the face.

I slowly walked backwards and ...

"I have her," Henry called, holding me by the hands.

"Oh, please," I shrieked, as Gabe approached me, could free me at the last moment from his grasp and Henry got the snowball.

"Tee-hee," I smired, already at a new sanctuary.

"I found some snowballs," Gabriel laughed and I sighed.

_‚Yes, my arsenal!‘_

The next snowball hit Chuck on the leg.

"Ouch," I screamed in surprise as a snowball hit my back and heard John laugh, and the next on my leg. "Dean where are you from?"

Somehow I made it to our trailer and under fire I unlocked the door.

 

"Can I come in, in my trailer?" Gabriel said, emphasizing every syllable.

"Are you unarmed?" I called.

"Yes."

"I do not believe you," I chuckled.

"But now," he called and I heard a snowball clap on the door.

"Ok, I'm coming ... hands where I can see them," I said, opening the door.

"Come in very slowly, I have you in view."

"You would make a good sheriff," he grinned and I slowly moved backwards.

"Yes, and you a good victim, if you try any foolishness."

"But baby, I love you," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, I love my knives too, and yet I've cut myself a couple of times."

"Come here," he whispered, spreading his arms.

"Take off your jacket first, there's snow," I grinned, pointing my fingers at the white spot.

"Oh," he replied, scraping off the snow and squeezing it in his hand.

"You remember what happened last time I put an ice cube in your shirt?" Gabriel nodded.

"Well, this time you're the one lying bent over the table."

With a unerring throw, the half-melted snow-rest landed in the sink.

"That's fine," I grinned. "And now you go to the sink and let you run hot water over your cold hands before you attack me."

"Oh," I snorted in amusement, raising my hand. "Do not touch!"

"Oh sweetie," he laughed. "I'm just going to the bathroom and taking a shower alone, I'm pretty cold."

A little later, I already heard the water running and sneaked into the bathroom.

 

No, of course he was not in the shower but waited and put his cold hands under my sweater.

"God!"

Winding and panting, I tried to free myself from his grip.

_‚Well wait, my friend‘_

"Go now, I'm dying of hypothermia," I groaned, shooing him into the shower.

Gently, the hot water pattered on our bodies and I closed my eyes.

Finally I felt his soft lips back on mine. Finally I could taste him again and he tasted so damn good. Whether in the morning after getting up, or in the evening before falling asleep. I could never get enough of that taste. And from his reactions, I realized that he was the same, and that made me happy.


	46. Chapter 46

When my cell phone beeped, I turned on my side and winced, startled.

"Oh God Cas, I almost forgot him."

"Do you have a date?" Gabriel asked me with a frown.

"Yeah, in half an hour," I grinned, kissing him on the cheek before getting off the bed.

"Oh yes, he's made king today," Gabriel teased, and I nodded.

"Exactly, and he needs emotional assistance," I answered, but he grabbed my arm.

"Casanova," he growled and I tilted my head.

"Hey," I replied, giving him a slight push. "Cas is definitely not Casanova."

"I know the boys are all so good," he replied, rolling his eyes and letting himself fall back into the bed.

"It's enough if I'm good, right?" I grinned and kissed him.

"No seriously, I do not have to explain or prove it to you, because you know that. Everyone has their place where he belongs and my place is with you."

"Yes, I know that," he smirked, getting up and hugging me tightly. "I'm just teasing you."

"You're stupid." With these words I pushed Gabe back on the bed and threw him a pillow to the head.

"Yes, and you love me," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, I do," I replied and kissed him again.

"Alright, you can find me in the kitchen if you're looking for me." I closed the door behind me and went to Cas's trailer.

 

"Hey Cas, I'm ready," I called during the knock.

"Good morning," he smiled as he opened the door. "I'll be there in a minute, come in."

"Okay," he sighed a few moments later. "The lion's cave is waiting."

 

"No, you do not need anesthetic ..." he mimicked the doctor when we were back on the way and groaned in agony. "My first way is now to Trisha and I'll get a hundred pills."

"If you need distraction, I'm here," I replied, turning into the kitchen downstairs.

"Alright, I'll be right there," he said, climbing the steps to Trisha's office.

 

Just before lunch, Dean came into the kitchen and put his fingers in everywhere.

"Hello?" I called and patted his fingers.

"But I'm hungry," he grumbled and made a face. I defended my workplace with the knife in my hand.

"Oh yes ... I'm scared now," he joked.

"Hey dumbass, let me out," Cas shouted a few moments later, accompanied by a loud hammering on the door of the cold store.

"Did you lock Cas away?" I grinned at Dean, who answered with a shrug. "Let him out, he's going to catch a cold."

 

With the help of the empty plastic bottles I had made two cakes and either Dean had something in the eye or the cake looked really real, but when he opened the fridge and wanted to get to drink, he stopped for a moment.

"Hey guys," Chuck greeted us as he came through the door with John.

"Are you also working here or just fooling around?"

"Chuck look," Dean said, still standing in front of the open fridge.

"Amazing," John said, reaching carefully for the cake.

After the guys had put together the shopping list, they drove to the supermarket and I commanded Dean.

"Wash, dry and put away, please."

"Slave driver," he murmured, and I threw the dishcloth to his head.

"At least I said ‚please‘," I laughed.

Shortly thereafter, Gabe came and all together we strolled over to the set to build the buffet.

 

_‚17 people, great‘_

Beaming, I welcomed all the newcomers and the joy was huge on both sides.

"I've brought you some cookies," I said with a shrug. "Christmas is over, but ..."

"Cookies always taste good", Dean interrupted and eagerly attacked.

"True, even in the summer," Balthazar laughed and served himself as well.

Even Trisha came by for a short time and since my family had been in the new year for some time, I wrote them a short message.

"Homesick?" Lucifer asked and shaking my head, I smiled in the round.

"Not a bit, I already feel at home here, thanks to all of you."

"Hey wedding couple," Donna screamed and waved us. "I talked to Buddy and we have an appointment on the 7th, is that okay?"

"Have you ever thought about the decoration?" Rowena asked and Gabriel turned around.

"I'll leave you alone."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you anyway," I started and sat down on the couch.

"Normally, such a thing does the maid of honor, as well as the organization of the eve-of-wedding-party ... um ... but my sister-in-law only comes to the wedding, and we want to do the eve-of-wedding-party together. I've already talked to Chuck , and ... um …"

"Now ask," Jody grinned and Donna drummed her fingers expectantly on the table.

"Do you want to do that together with me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh, that's going to be great," Jody laughed, hugging me.

"And then I have another question," I said, taking a deep breath, knowing full well that the answer would not be a no.

"Spit it out."

"Will you all be my bridesmaids?" I smiled, raising my eyebrows questioningly.

"Aww ...", Donna shrieked and fell around my neck.

"There's a lot of work to come," I said with relief, sighing softly.

"But it's going to be a lot of fun, too," Rowena grinned.

"And I'm not worried about the whole organization, because we have enough helping hands."

"Have you already considered a color combination?"

"The Austrian flag is red-white-red and the American flag is blue-white-red.

So, I think red white and blue match. "

"Somehow you are to be envied, you marry twice in two different countries," Kevin grinned.

"Honestly, there is only one real wedding for me and it will be here. Registry office is just a formality and only my family and a handful of acquaintances will be present. I'm married on the 2nd but I'll feel like a bride on the 16th."

"We will make your day the most beautiful in your life, we promise," Jody said and I nodded. I had not expected anything else.

"Your hands on it," Donna said, holding out her hand and we did the same.

 

"Hey guys," I called, knocking on my glass with a fork.

"A speech," Henry grinned and I shook my head, giggling.

"No, no talk, I'm not good at talking. No, um ... Sam flew home yesterday because he is not feeling well and I thought we would send him a short video message. He gives you all a very nice greeting and he is sorry that he is not here today."

With these words, I pulled my phone, pressed on recording and let it wander around. Everyone talked and waved, threw kisses and I turned the phone to me.

"We miss you and wish you all a happy new year, we love you."

 

"Cas?" I asked when I saw him standing a bit away from the action and put my hand on his upper arm. "Are you all right?"

"The damned tooth," he groaned with glassy eyes. "And Trisha is not there anymore."

"I have some pills in the trailer but you've been drinking a lot, that's not a good combination," I sighed and he shrugged.

"I do not care, I want it to stop," he wailed.

Then I gave Gabe a quick answer and took Cas by the hand.

In the trailer he dropped onto the couch, swallowed two and I handed him a glass of water.

"Come on, smile again," I said, scratching his neck.

"You're a good woman," he grinned, resting his head against my shoulder.

"And you're drunk," I smirked and he nodded.

 

"Sunny, can you cut the cake?" Lucifer called.

Shaking my head, I looked at the slaughter he had done and mischievously grinning he shrugged his shoulders.

 

"Come out, you can see fireworks from all around," Balthazar said, and got dressed quickly.

Gabriel had his arms wrapped tightly around me and happily I leaned against his chest, looking into the starry night, which was permeated by the bright colors.

"10 ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Happy New Year!"

"I love you honey," Gabriel said and we clinked our glasses.

"I love you Gabriel," I replied and we kissed briefly before embracing everyone.

 

Since everyone had a bed and a couch in the trailer, all people were well accommodated.

"Sleep well sweetie, see you later," Rowena said, hugging me once more.

As much hugged as in the last two years, I was not my whole life. But it was all so honest and so heartfelt and for nothing in the world I would want to miss it.

 

We woke up in the late morning and went back to the set to clean up. Gabriel threw a snowball at each of the trailer doors until I knocked on his fingers.

"What should that be?"

"Wakeup," he grinned, grabbing my hand.

"Hey, you‘re already busy," I smiled as we entered the kitchen.

Henry, Chuck, Jody, Cas and Dean had washed up everything.

I opened the fridge and put the rest of the snacks on the sideboard. Together we brought everything back to the set, where the next surprise was waiting. The buffet was already dismantled, and it did not look like a party had ever taken place here.

"And I‘ve all woken up for nothing," Gabe growled and I laughing stroked his back.

"Enjoy your meal," it came from all sides.

"I like your necklace," I said to Donna.

It was a silver necklace with a blue sapphire, elegantly curved with silver elements. She grabbed the chain and explained that this had belonged to her aunt, who unfortunately had died.

_‚Sure, faux pas ... and I'll fall in full again‘_

 

"It was very nice, I was very happy," Robert said. "We‘ll meet again on Monday."

"What are we doing now?" Gabriel asked.

"We could watch a movie," Henry said, pulling out the DVD box. "How about ‚Snowpiercer‘?" He held up the DVD.

"Good movie," I said and held my thumb up.

Since the others did not mind, he put the film in.

"The film is not so boring," Crowley laughed when I startet yawning at ‚Elysium‘.

"I think I have to get you to bed," Gabriel grinned.

"Yes, when the film is over," I replied and cuddled up to him again.

"Because one could be directly jealous," Rowena smirked and looked at me.

I lay halfway up on Gabe and he scratched my head. "Hmm ... " I grinned and sighed softly.

 

"Good night John-Boy," I called. "Good night Spongebob," Dean said. "Good night Duffy Duck," Henry replied. "Good night Arielle," Rowena called. "Good night Stimpy," Gabriel replied.

"Good night Nemo," Chuck yelled. "Good night Yosemite Sam," Cas answered.

"Good night Shawn," Crowley shouted.

"You are unique," I grinned and stumbled up the steps to Gabe's car, laughing.

 

"I'm hungry," he grumbled and tore open the fridge.

"We're eating all day," I replied, shaking my head.

"Hmm ...", he sighed and stood for two minutes in front of the open door.

"Are you waiting for something to pop out?" I grinned.

"There's nothing in here," he said, grimacing.

"We were shopping," I laughed, standing next to him. "What's your appetite for?",

"Lasagna," he grinned, licking his lips.

"Close the fridge door," I said and he slammed it shut. "How about a soup?"

I opened the cupboard. Soup from the bag, very unhealthy, but effective. He leaned against the kitchen counter and fumbled with his fingers through the packs.

"No ... no ... no ..." he mumbled.

Smiling I stroked with both hands his back down to his butt.

"I think you're not hungry," I whispered, biting his neck gently.

"I think I know what I'm hungry for," he mumbled, kissing me.


	47. Chapter 47

I hummed contentedly and happily when I felt soft hands on my back, gently caressing me. Slowly I turned my head and looked into sparkling gold-colored eyes. On some days, a little bit of green mixed in ... fascinating.

_‚God, these eyes, they should never lose this shine‘_

It needs no words, these eyes say everything ... goodness, trust, desire, love, respect, ...

"I think I have an eye kink," I grinned and sighed softly.

"What?" He laughed, raising his eyebrows.

"I love your eyes," I whispered, putting my hand on his cheek.

"I love your kink," he grinned, hugging me to him.

"It's only 8 in the morning?!" I marveled as I looked at the clock.

 

"Want a massage?" Gabriel asked and I nodded.

"Oh yes ... I'm pretty tense," I said, grimacing.

"Where?" He asked, picking up the oil.

"Everywhere," I said, moaning.

"Everywhere?" He repeated. "It's going to be expensive."

"I'll pay it off in kind," I mumbled into the pillow.

"Deal," he replied, and a moment later a tingling sensation shot through my body.

_‚God, these hands, they should never stop touching me‘_

Gentle stroking, firmer pressure, muscles loosened up and smoothed out again, he knew exactly how he had to touch me to make sweet sounds out of me.

"Turn around," Gabriel whispered. "Close your eyes and enjoy."

With a smile, I closed my eyes and gave myself completely to him.

"You're beautiful," he breathed in my ear and I got goose bumps everywhere.

_‚God, that voice, it should never stop chilling me on the back‘_

Deep, sexy, loving, manly, tender, rough.

Then he kissed me tenderly, his lips touched mine and played around my lips with his tongue, begging for admission, which I only too gladly granted him.

_‚God, this mouth ... he should never stop sending light electric shocks through my body‘_

I reached into his hair and directed his head even closer to me.

 

After a soothing and long shower, we decided to go for a walk.

"Stop that!" I whispered as he threw a snowball at Dean's trailer, which, of course, immediately ripped open the door.

He looked at the snowball, which slowly made its way to the ground and then to Gabriel.

"Good morning, too," Dean said, sticking out his tongue.

Gabe took my hand and folded it with mine, then put it in his jacket pocket.

"Otherwise you'll come up with stupid ideas and put your cold fingers somewhere else", he murmured and I shrugged.

We walked down the street and passed a small restaurant.

"Let's go in, I need a coffee," I said, pulling him with me.

And since we were there, we ordered a table for lunch. Arm in arm, we went back and stopped in the middle of the trailer.

"Guys!" I yelled and grinned as all doors opened. That worked every time.

"We have a table for lunch, in two hours."

"Alright, thanks," Henry said, beckoning to us before closing the door again.

"Great, see you later," Chuck replied, turning back.

Gabriel picked up his guitar and I raised my eyebrows.

"You wanted to learn it," he grinned and I sat down next to him.

"I can not even remember the names of the strings," I groaned after a while.

"Eddy ate dynamite, good bye Eddy," he smirked and I snorted. After half an hour of strumming, there was a knock on the door.

 

"Yes?" Gabe shouted.

"Dean here, open up!", He called back and Gabriel opened the door to let him enter.

"I just wanted to see what that cat music is." He grinned.

"Dumbass. Good that you are there, Gabriel's patience I have already overused ", I replied and sighed. "Yes, I admit, I'm a bit slow in the uptake, but I want to be able to do that too."

"I am a good teacher and when my patience is finished we will bring Chuck to it" he answered and sat down on the couch next to me.

"That will probably be the best, I think I need more than one teacher," I smirked.

*Boom Boom*

"Is open," I called.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Crowley grinned and eyed us.

"I think your guitar is out of tune," I said to Gabriel, as it always sounded awry.

"The guitar is fine, you just have to grip harder," he grinned.

"God, I break my fingers," I groaned, and Dean said I should not be so tense.

"It's like a man," Crowley smiled. "You have to steer it gently, but certainly in the right direction."

"That's good," I laughed and nodded to Gabriel, who rolled his eyes.

 

*Boom boom*

"Hey guys," Harry said as he joined in and smiled at me.

"You can play the guitar?"

"Not yet, but I want to," I groaned. "But it turns out to be more difficult than it seemed."

"No diligence, no price", Gabriel laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

"We have only a few chords, there are 100 others," Dean grinned.

"Hey," I said, poking him slightly with the guitar. "You should encourage me."

"I think we should go slowly and get Chuck and Cas,"

Gabriel said and looked at his watch "Then it goes on."

To seventh, we set off to the nearby restaurant ‚The Golden Pub‘ It was nicely decorated, and we had a table in a separate room, everyone was already known and often a guest in the restaurant. Of course, a few autograph hunters came and the boys gave themselves friendly and nice.

"You want to learn guitar, cool," Chuck said, looking at me as he pushed a forkful of rice into his mouth

"You have a hearing for the music, a feel for the beat and know notes, the half-rent has already won," Gabe said and stroked my thigh.

"Well, then I apologize in advance, for my future strumming and hopefully you will not lose patience," I grinned and looked around.

"We can endure a lot," Henry smirked, patting my shoulder.

 

"Phew ... I'm about to burst," Cas groaned, reaching out his arm and lightly slapping Dean on the cheek. Dean threw a napkin at his head.

"What's the point, should I do your laundry now?" Cas shouted.

Dean and he stood up, yelling and gesturing wildly. Sometimes I really have to think for a moment if they are acting now or if that's real.

"Sit down again, you're still freaking out the staff, you idiots," Lucifer laughed.

_‚Actor‘_

After the cozy get-together we disappeared back into our car.

 

I grabbed Gabriel's guitar again and he sat next to me. He showed me how the different handles work and came with his face pretty close to mine. Gabe looked me in the eye and I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"But you're my teacher, we're not allowed to do that," I said in alarm as he leaned in and I backed away.

"Nobody will know," he whispered, coming even closer.

"I do not want to be responsible for losing your job," I replied indignantly.

"But I want you now and here," he growled, coming closer again.

I got up with the guitar and held it protectively in front of me.

"I can not do that," I said and turned around.

"You want it too," he breathed and put his hands on my shoulders.

"You are married," I said indignantly.

"I need something young," he said, taking the guitar out of my hand and laying it on the table. "Crunchy." He stroked my hair, "Unused." At these words, his hands wandered over my arms. "Nice, sexy." His hands slid over my breasts and I got goose bumps all over my body. "And graceful." He reached firmly into my butt and pulled me to him. "Like you."

"Mr. ****!" I groaned in the kiss and he let himself fall on the bed with me.

 

*Boom Boom*

"Seriously?" He sighed softly and I grinned.

"Hey you two," I smiled as I opened the door for Henry and Chuck.

Over the next hour, the other three joined in as well.

"Full House," I said, sitting on the couch between Dean and Henry.

"I have the video of our last concert here. Do you want to see it?" Chuck asked and opened the laptop.

He is really a multi-talent, there is not much he can not. Finally, we all clapped, he bowed slightly and grinned.

"So, I'm out ... I still have to talk to my family," Crowley said.

"Yes, me too," Cas replied and got up.

"I do not know what you would say to them," he replied, looking at Cas with raised eyebrows.

I almost choked on my drink because I had to start laughing.

 

"Where did we stop?" Gabe whispered when we were alone and kissed me.

"First clean up here," I grinned.

He hugged me and pushed me against the table and the empty glass was already flying to the ground and shattered.

"Watch out," Gabe shouted as I collected the pieces.

"Ouch," I groaned at the same moment and stuck my finger in my mouth.

"Shit Honey," Gabe said worriedly.

"Not bad, plaster on it, good," I smirked.

"Show me," he said, gluing the plaster lovingly around my finger and kissing it.

"Until we get married, it's okay again," I grinned.

_‚Now I can finally apply the spell‘_

He took my face in his hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you babe, you're perfect and you're mine, sometimes I wonder how I deserved you."

"Because every pot needs a lid?" I smiled sheepishly and was determined red.

"Air!" I gasped, as Gabriel squeezed me tight.

"Let's go to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow," he said, taking my hand.

_‚Oh, there was something ... what if his kids do not accept me?‘_

Oh man, I had a bit of jitters in front of it.

_‚But if they have the genes of Gabriel, not so much can go wrong‘_

"You think too much," Gabriel said, looking at me as if he had read my mind.

"They are looking forward to seeing you, I have told them about you, and that you make me happy."


	48. Chapter 48

We called a taxi and after half an hour's drive we were at the house of his ex-wife.

_‚Shall I get off, should I stay seated?‘_

On the one hand I wanted to get to know the woman who stuck her tongue in the throat of my friend, but on the other hand I had no interest in it.

"I'll be right back, I'll just pick the boys," Gabriel said and I nodded.

It was a nice, big house, with a garden. Whether that is his house? ... was? I took a long breath as I saw them all coming towards me and got out of the taxi nervously.

"Sven, Felix and little Flynn," Gabe said, putting his hand on the boys' heads.

"I'm not small anymore," Flynn muttered, looking at Gabriel.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eva," I replied and shook hands with them.

"Hey," all three answered almost simultaneously.

Pretty boys ... the older ones looked very similar. Both straw blond with blue eyes. and the younger one had dark blond hair and his father's eyes.

Gabriel was sitting in the front seat and I was in the back seat with the kids. And then they were all talking excitedly. What they got for Christmas, that it is boring during the holidays, but that the school is also boring.

"Do you have children too?" Little Flynn asked and looked at me.

"No, my brother has two, but they are even smaller than you," I laughed.

"Bring 'em with you," he said and I smiled at him.

"It's going to be difficult," I answered. "They live very far away."

"Do you have a horse at home?" Felix asked me.

I looked questioningly at Gabriel, who had turned to us.

"I told them that you have a lot of animals at home on your farm," he grinned.

"We had horses earlier, when my grandfather was a kid," I said. "But we have cows, calves, chickens, rabbits, cats and soon geese again."

"Cool," he beamed and got big eyes

"Are we going to take a look?" He turned to Gabriel.

"That will hardly allow your mother, that's too far away," he sighed.

"But I can show you lots of photos next time," I promised and he nodded enthusiastically.

My nervousness had dissloved in the air, because the three were really cute.

The little Flynn did not let go of my hand and Gabriel smiled at me from the side. Since he did not see the kids so much, of course Skype, but personally, he enjoyed every second of them.

"Did you fasten the straps?" Gabe asked his children as we sat on the plane and checked it again.

"Sure, we've flown many times," Sven said coolly and waved.

Then Gabriel dropped into the seat next to me and took my hand.

"Everything ok?" He asked and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright," I nodded and smiled at him.

 

The flight took almost two hours. Flynn and Sven were sleeping and Felix played with his cellphone.

When we arrived by taxi at Gabes parents there was a stormy welcome, because the kids did not see their grandparents so often.

His two sisters and their three girls were there, too, and it got wild. There was running, screaming, raging and even arguing. I was used to that from my huge relatives.

After a fantastic lunch, we all decided to have a little digestive walk that sooner or later ended in a snowball fight. Since the little ones were all after me, I used Gabriel as my personal protective shield.

"Oh honey, but somebody will have to apologize today," Gabriel shrieked, who already got the second snowball in the face.

Half frozen we also got coffee and cake and it was a very nice afternoon. We started our way home first, because we had to reach our flight, although the little ones had vacations, but still had to go to bed.

 

"I have UNO cards, if you want?" I asked the children.

They loved the distraction and we played a few laps to pass the time. With the promise that we would meet again soon and a little hug, Gabriel brought his children back to the door and I watched them go. Very well educated, I liked the little ones. Then Gabriel got to me in the back seat and beamed at me.

"You have great kids," I smiled and put my hand on his thigh.

"They like you, they just told me again."

I leaned against his shoulder and he scratched my head.

"I love you babe," he whispered, kissing my hair.

I smiled happily until Gabriel began to groan in agony.

"What's going on?" I asked, startled.

"I think I just ate too much, all right," he answered.

After half an hour we were back at the trailer and unlocked the door.

"Really all right?" I asked, stroking his back.

"Yeah, well, just a little stomachache, let's go to bed."

"Shall I make you a tea?" I replied worriedly.

"No, you do not have to, it'll be over soon," he answered. "Come and cuddle with me, that helps too."


	49. Chapter 49

I slept restlessly that night because Gabriel was tossing and turning all the time, and vomited three times during the night.

"Gabriel?" I said in alarm as I leaned over him.

He breathed harder and had sweat on his forehead.

"Gabriel?" I said again, shaking it slightly.

"Hm?" Came from him. I felt his forehead and cheek. He had half-closed his eyes and groaned.

"You have a fever, what's going on?" I whispered. "My stomach," he wailed and jumped up suddenly.

I heard choking sounds in the bathroom and I became very scared.

"False alarm," he tried to grin, which was more like a grimace.

"Gabriel, what's wrong with you?", I said in a slight panic, there was a stab in my heart and I went to him.

"My stomach hurts," he groaned and I put my hand on it. Hard as stone.

"Lie back to bed, you have a fever," I whispered, wrapping him in the blanket.

 _‚What shall I do now?‘_ I looked at my watch.

I took a few steps into the kitchen and picked up my phone.

"Chuck? I hope I did not wake you."

"Hey, good morning, no, I'm awake," he replied gently.

"Hey, tell me, when will your doctor come to the set today?" I asked.

"What happened?" He shouted in shock.

"Gabriel has a fever."

"I'll call her right away and then I'll call you back," he said and hung up.

_,Oh man‘_

I lay back on the bed and brushed Gabriel's hair out of his forehead.

 

"Honey," he murmured, looking at me with a sad look.

"Shh ... I'm here," I whispered, stroking his cheek.

"I'm cold," he groaned and I brought him a T-shirt and jogging pants and helped him to put them on.

"Oh god," he called and rushed back to the bathroom. And this time he really vomited.

It tightened my stomach. My poor darling suffers and I could only watch helplessly.

"Yes Chuck?" I said as the phone rang.

"Trisha is already on your way," he answers.

"Thank you, I'll call you again," I replied and hung up. Then I went to Gabriel and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked carefully.

"No!" He called and I raised an eyebrow.

"Do not be a girl," I grinned, rolling my eyes.

"I'm coming ... I'm ... Fuck," he gasped and chalk pale, he opened the door.

"Off to bed, Trisha is coming soon", I said and he did not contradict me.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and after I had greeted her, I let her enter.

"Well, where is the patient, hey Gabe," she smiled.

"Trish," he replied weakly.

"Where's the shoe squeezed?" She asked, looking closely at him.

"He has a fever, a hard belly and vomits," I said.

"Hm," she answered, pulling out the clinical thermometer.

"101.6°F," she said, sighing softly. She pushed the blanket aside and his shirt up and felt his stomach.

"Hey, are you just touching me? My girlfriend is here!" He said softly.

"He can still joke, it does not seem to be that bad," she replied and we grinned.

"I'm dying, do not laugh," he murmured in frustration.

"So vomiting and a hard belly ... do you have diarrhea?" She asked.

"I'm not talking about that to you," he said, shaking his head.

"Gabe, I'm here as a doctor, and I'm subject to secrecy," she laughed.

"No ... I've been for four days ... you know ... not ..." he stammered, and I briefly drew in a sharp breath.

Trisha raised her eyebrows and then looked serious.

"What?" Gabe asked anxiously, looking at us both.

"Constipation," I said, lifting my shoulders.

"Exactly," Trisha said, nodding at me.

"Then give me some pills and everything will be fine," Gabriel said with glassy eyes.

"How many times have you vomited in the last few hours?" She asked.

"Three times," he whispered meekly. "Four times," I corrected.

"Then I will not give you any pills, first, you will probably vomit them again, and second, they hit your stomach, which we do not want to do," she replied, shaking her head.

"But?" I asked, frowning.

"I can leave you suppositories, antipyretic and laxative," she said, turning to me.

"I'd rather die," Gabe replied, getting a little color on his face.

I had to grin inwardly. He turned on like a toddler. Of course it's uncomfortable, but my God, what's the matter?

"And if that does not help ...", she began.

 

"Then?" He asked carefully and got big eyes and the hard swallowing of him I could hear.

"A reassuring enema," she said, and now I too swallowed.

"Well, I prefer to die, get the pastor," he grumbled and turned his head on his side moaning.

"So you want to make me a widow before we're married?" I laughed and Trisha agreed.

"Of course you can also go to the hospital, with colonoscopy and the whole program,

But that does not save you either, and you're guaranteed to be in better hands with Eva," she replied reassuringly, looking at him.

"I have no choice, right?" Gabriel sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"No," Trisha replied and stood up. "But I promise you, tomorrow you're a new human."

She came to me and we moved to the kitchen table.

 

"Two of them now, two of them in half an hour, and if he still was not at the toilet after another half hour ... please come to me and I'll explain everything to you."

With these words she pressed four suppositories and a glove into my hand and I nodded, sighing.

"I'll let Bob know he's not coming today," she said, and I escorted her to the door.

"Thanks, Trisha, I hope we do not see each other anymore," I smiled and closed the door behind her.

Then I went to bed with Gabriel, who had turned his back on me.

 

"I do not want that," he groaned.

"I know," I said, stroking his back.

"Can you wait until I fell asleep?" He sighed, squeezing his head deeper into the pillow.

"No, I have to do that now," I said, kissing his neck.

"But I do not want that," he wailed and swallowed hard.

Damn, my heart was throbbing but I wanted him to be fine.

"Okay," he finally said, taking a deep breath.

I took the lubricant out of the bedside drawer because I did not want to make it any more uncomfortable than it already was. Then I pushed his jogging pants with underpants down a bit. I lay back against his back and with one hand I massaged his stomach.

His heart was racing and it was not just the fever. He did not look at me and I shook my head inwardly with a smile. That he was really embarrassed, I saw by his red cheeks.

I loved this man, and the things we both did ... In front of me nothing really had to be uncomfortable for him, and in principle he knew that too. I really hoped the suppositories would work and it would not come to the enema, because I do not know if he would survive, or me.

"Ready?" I asked next to his ear. He shivered slightly and shook his head.

It hurt me so much to see him like this and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Pull your legs up a bit and try not to cramp," I whispered and he nodded.

I stroked his butt and massaged his entrance. Gabriel had his eyes closed tight and clawed his fingers in the blanket.

Granted, I had imagined that one or the other time, but of course in a different situation.

"No.1 sunk, and No.2 sunk," I whispered, squeezing it for a few seconds to make sure he did not push it out again.

Gabriel breathed with relief and I pulled up his pants again.

"It's burning," he wailed.

"It's getting better, I promise," I said, continuing to massaging his stomach.

 

When Gabriel was relaxed again, I got up. "Where are you going?" He asked, looking after me.

"I'll be right back," I answered. "Turn on your back."

Then I put a damp towel on his forehead and sat next to him. Finally he looked at me again and I stroked his cheek.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked and handed him a water bottle but he shook his head. "You have to drink a lot today, you're dehydrated."

"You're a sexy nurse," he smiled.

"And you're in a delirium," I grinned.

I took the towel and dabbed lovingly over his face, looking into his eyes.

"Gabriel, we have to do it again," I said and he nodded.

Then I gave him a kiss on the forehead and he closed his eyes. He turned on his side again and I pushed his pants down a bit. I tried to make it as comfortable as possible, talked softly to him, distributed kisses on his skin and in no time the procedure was over again.

"Brave little soldier," I said, grinning.

"You could not resist that now ..." He grumbled.

"I have to," he said after 10 minutes and jumped up and I quickly sent a prayer of thanks in heaven. But when I heard that he only vomited again, I sighed loudly.

He crept back into bed groaning and pulled the covers over his head.

 

"Gabe, I have to measure your temperature," I said, putting my hand on the blanket.

"Leave me alone," he grumbled under the covers.

"I can do it rectally too," I replied, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"Give it to me, I can do that myself," he replied, shoving the thermometer under his armpit.

"99.8," I read and smiled. "The fever is almost gone. One problem less."

I looked at my watch and half an hour was over.

"Gabe," I said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Forget it," he hissed, pulling the blanket up to the tip of his nose.

"I just want you to be fine," I tried to explain quietly and caressed his hair reassuringly.

"I know Honey, but ... that ... I ... damn it," he stammered. Then I kissed him on the cheek and he sighed deeply with his eyes closed.

"I'm going to Trisha now ... please stay in the car in time and do not run away, I'll be right back," I said, grabbing my purse.

 

I marched over to the set where Chuck and Rowena welcomed me.

"Hey, how is Gabe?" Chuck asked excitedly.

"Nothing bad, little stomach upset, maybe he ate something wrong.

A little bit of fever, I only get a few tablets from Trisha. Tomorrow he will be fit again, "I smirked.

"Well then, we were worried," Rowena answered.

"Do not you need it, he's in good hands," I grinned, and Chuck nodded,

"Sorry, but I have to ... you know how men are when they're sick,"

I knocked on the door and was immediately called in. Trisha looked at me and I shook my head.

"Well, he has to go through it now," she murmured and went to the closet.

"Ok, what do I have to do?" I sighed as she handed me the utensils.

After a short thorough explanation, I stashed everything in my purse.

_‚I know Gabriel, it will not be easy‘_

"Hey Cinderella," Crowley called to me. I told him the same thing as Chuck and Rowena and he was satisfied with it.

"Take a greeting," he said and I went back towards the trailer.

 

"Gabe?" I asked as I opened the door.

"I'm still here," he grumbled, staring at the ceiling.

"Greetings from all, shall I tell you," I replied.

"You have not ...?" He said, startled.

"Hey," I answered and kissed him briefly. "By now you should know me at least a little, right?"

"I know Honey."

Groaning, he sat up in bed and knocked next to him on the mattress.

"But I do not want that."

"I know, but it has to be, or do you want to risk a bowel obstruction?" I replied and got up to set up the water for the tea.

Then I went back to Gabriel, who looked at me desperately.

"Hey," I said, taking his hands, which were freezing cold. "I've never done that either, but we can do it, or would you rather have someone stranger?"

"Maybe ... that would be better ..." he said softly and turned his head away.

"So that's it," I smiled, taking his face in my hands and forcing him to look at me. It was not about what happened, it was the fact that I would do it. He sighed loudly and I tried to put all my love in that look.

"I ... it ... damn, I feel uncomfortable, it's embarrassing and ... shit," he began, looking desperate.

"Gabriel I love you, complete, with everything that goes with it and I should, or no, I'm the one you do not need to be embarrassed or uncomfortable with, I want you to know that, okay?" I whispered with wet eyes ,

"But ...", he said and his voice broke.

"No, but ... I want you to be fine, and now we both have to go through, yes?" I said and looked at him questioningly.

"Ok, explain it to me. What comes up to me and will hurt that? ", He sighed and lowered his eyes.

"Depends on how much you resist," I grinned and put the tea in the fridge, so that it cools faster.

By no means do I want to inflict pain on my lover, and by no means should he see that I, too, had a damn lot of jitters. My strong Gabriel sat in front of me like a pile of misery and he was so sorry for me, so now I had to be strong for both of us.

 

Then I sat down on the bed with him and explained everything calmly.

"For God's sake, no," he whimpered, burying his face in his hands.

"Come here," I said, hugging him as he trembled slightly.

I stroked his back and it struck me again in the heart.

"Did you vomit again while I was gone?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Give me a note and pencil, I want to make my last will," he said.

"At least the fever is gone and you can joke again," I laughed.

"It takes a while yet," I said as I held the thermometer in the tea and crept back to him to bed.

"Babe?" He murmured and snuggled up to me.

"Hm?" I replied, stroking his hair.

"I love you too," he whispered.

"And again ... even if this should be a mess, think of the extensive shower afterwards, ok?", I said and he nodded.

I went into the bathroom and got some towels, put the tea in the bag and quietly set music for the relaxation. Then I put on my gloves and adjusted the lube.

 

"Ready?" I asked and he took a deep breath.

"Pants down and lie down, ass to me," I said.

"Honey, I like it when you talk to me that way, but not now," he replied and stuck out his tongue.

"I know, it was just fun, I'm sorry," I grinned. "Come here."

I stroked his butt and distributed small pecks, he trembled slightly.

"Please put your knees on," I said and began to cream the plastic part and turned up briefly to let out the air. "I'll loosen you a bit first, relax, breathe in and out, concentrate on the music and do not tense up."

That this was not necessary I knew, but why not combine the pleasant with the useful?

I probably would never have found the courage to suggest it to him and he would not have, because he did not know it. Now I had the opportunity, so I could and I wanted to use this as well.

Gabriel had closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as I slowly massaged his entrance. Carefully I pressed against it and waited a moment until it opened.

Piece by piece and extremely slow and with feeling, I groped my way and had to pull myself together so as not to moan softly. It was hot, it was tight, it was a great feeling. My heart was beating wildly and I gently moved my finger until I found the small elevation I was looking for.

"Everything alright?" I asked hypocritically as he groaned briefly but loud and I stopped.

"Huh ... what was that?"

His breathing quickened and his face had turned a light reddish color.

"Sorry, I must have accidentally come to your prostate," I mumbled, removing my finger.

Mission successful and he now had something to think about. Gabriel had closed his eyes and took a deep breath as I introduced the narrow plastic bar. I unclipped the hose and after about a quater liter, he groaned in agony.

"Pinch," I said, turning back and pulling the wand out.

He hopped up cautiously and I heard a relieved sigh from the bathroom.

"We should put the toilet next to the bed, that was damn close," he said.

"If you want, we can do it in the bathroom," I replied and he nodded.

"That might not be a bad idea."

So much space was not in the bathroom and he went to the all-fours position.

So at least I could hang up the bag and stroke the other hand over his back. The following two times it was also very fast and he sent me out.

"Honey, you can come back," he called, crawling on all fours.

"The amount of fluid is now increased," I said. "Tell me, before you burst."

He looked at me wide-eyed and I shrugged.

Gabriel lowered his head and groaned. By now it was almost half a liter flowing through his bowel.

"Babe, stop ... please ... oh god," he gasped.

"Squeeze together," I said. "And stay that way."

I massaged his stomach and stroked his gut as best I could.

"Honey, please ... I'm about to burst," he gasped and I nodded and pulled myself out of the door.

"How does it feel?" I asked as it did not seem unpleasant at first.

"Warm, comfortable ... to a point where it gets too much and ... oh fuck ... the point is about to be reached," he groaned.

I closed the valve and told him to inhale and exhale a few times, telling me when the pressure was over. He did that and I kept going.

 

"Baby ... stop ... please!" He gasped and I removed the hose.

"10 min," I said and he shook his head.

"5 min," he gasped.

"8 min."

"6 min," he groaned.

"7 min, and that's the last word," I said seriously.

"Tell me something, read to me, distract me ... please," he said with glazed eyes.

I grabbed my phone and showed him the photos I had made and talked uninterruptedly on him, caressed him, made him comfortable.

He rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Of course I knew that was one of the most degrading positions and of course I knew Gabriel was terribly uncomfortable and embarrassed. I would not have felt any different if I had been in his place. But to be there for each other meant not only good times, but also other situations.

"I can not stand it any longer," he wailed and I left him alone.

"Oh, God," I heard him scream in agony.

"Everything alright?" I asked, knocking on the door.

Breathing heavily and with wet eyes, he came out after a few minutes.

"I need a break ... just a few minutes please, I just gave birth to a child," he said, and went to bed moaning.

I put the towels on the bed and allowed him a few minutes. He had closed his eyes and was breathing heavily. My stomach growled, but this had to be finished, though it hurt me how much he fought.

 

"Come on, it continues," I said and he turned around.

Now and then, of course, a few notes escaped, where he then apologized in embarrassment.

I stroked his back and told him that his body was reacting, that it was normal and that he should not worry or think about it. For me it was not easy, but Gabriel cost it a lot, a lot of overcoming.

"Ok, I'll push the hose in deeper, please say if it hurts," I whispered.

"Hmm ...", he groaned and I had to grin for a short time, because that was not a painful moan.

"Gabe?" I asked, smiling.

"Is it bad if it is not unpleasant?" He mumbled.

We repeated the procedure twice more, then we were at the last two liters.

"Ok, one liter, 15 minutes," I said, looking him in the eye.

"Concentrate on the music, think of something beautiful, think of me", I said and he closed his eyes.

"For God's sake, I can not ... wait a moment," he said after a little over half.

"Ok, all right, great, done," I said and gave him a little kiss.

"May I turn?" He asked.

"Yeah, you have to, but your hole stays closed," I said, grinning.

I massaged his stomach again and carefully distributed the liquid.

"Does that have to be?" He moaned tormented and I nodded.

I saw the script at the table for the next episode and just read it to distract him, and once again:

_‚Spoiler alert!‘_

"Hey, do not hold your breath," I laughed as I looked up.

"Sweetie, I can not stand it anymore," he gasped, looking at me with wet eyes.

"I can not kiss you or otherwise distract you, otherwise you'll relax," I said sympathetically, stroking his cheek. "A few more minutes, sweetheart, it'll be over soon."

 

"The timer rattled and he got up cautiously and limped to the bathroom.

"Oh ... my ... god!" He shouted with relief.

"Hey, pull yourself together, what will the others think?" I laughed.

"What does it look like in there?"

"If you want to know, I'm just shitting water," he called back.

_‚Hopefully nobody will pass in front of the trailer, he'll think something else‘_

"How are you?", I asked when he came out with a red head.

"I've never felt so clean and empty," he grinned dirty.

He lay back to me and I stroked his stomach and took his hand.

"Feel it. Very soft, "I said, satisfied. "One last time?"

"One last time," he replied and nodded.

"When we're done, I'll kiss you for as long as you want," I said, winking at him as he pulled me towards him.

Gabriel was fine, I noticed that, his bowel was empty and so I let the water run in very slowly and irritated him with the hose by moving it slowly back and forth.

"God, honey ... what are you doing?" He gasped, clinging his fingers in the mattress.

"It's all part of the treatment," I chuckled, kissing him on the shoulder.

I saw that Gabriel was very aroused, but I did not overdo it, otherwise we would run the risk of getting the whole bed wet.

"That was the last drop," I said, pulling the hose out of his ass.

I wanted to get up, but Gabriel grabbed my hand. "Stay with me," he said and I sat down next to him.

We talked about our last holiday together, Christmas with my parents, I read a bit more and in no time, almost 20 minutes had passed.

With shaky legs he went to the bathroom again and sighed so loud that I could hear it.

 _‚Done’_ Happily, I lay down on the bed.

Then I put water on the stove to cook all the stuff and in the meantime a satisfied Gabriel came out of the bath and hugged me.

"Thanks," he whispered in my ear.

"Nice that you're okay," I smiled and put my hand on his cheek.

"We should clean up quickly and take a shower," he said and I nodded.

 

"I'm so hungry," I murmured, tearing open the fridge.

"Me too, I could eat a whole horse," he grinned.

"Hm ... not for you, you get light food," I said, pulling a bag of tomato soup from the cupboard. "Seriously?" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Did you forget how you felt a few hours ago?!" I replied. "And because I have my loyal day today, I also eat soup, and maybe there's a dessert, you deserve a reward, make a wish, I am at your disposal. "

 

After we finished, he pulled me close to him.

"Did not you say you kiss me for as long as I want?"

"I think I remember dark," I groaned in the kiss.

"And did not you say I get a reward?"

"I think that's what I said," I smiled.

"You've seen me almost naked all day today, I want that too," he whispered and pulled off my blouse.

"And did not you say, I can wish for something and you are at my disposal, besides you have deflowered me today!"

"Anything you want, and believe me, if I deflower you, you'll have some of it, right to the end," I mumbled.

"Everything I want?" He repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"No idea, are you ready for action?" I grinned.

"Yes," he replied and kissed me tenderly.


	50. Chapter 50

"How are you Gabriel?" Trisha asked in the morning, when we were in her office.

"I'm a new human," he grinned, squeezing my hand.

 

"Thanks for yesterday," he said as he went out and hugged me. "Thank you for being so sensitive and ... you know ... and me ..."

"Gabriel," I said, taking his face between my hands. "What I've experienced with you in the last two years ... there is nothing we can not tell each other and nothing that should be embarrassing us in front of each other. Ok?"

"Yes," he replied, giving me another hug before kissing my forehead. "Thank you for being there, thank you for being with me, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Gabe," I said, kissing him. "And now come on, I need a coffee."

We were still alone until Robert joined us a few minutes later.

"Are you fit again?" He asked with a smile.

"Thanks to my nurse, I'm fine again," he grinned and kissed me briefly.

"Hey," Dean and Cas shouted as they joined us and patted him on the shoulder.

"All roger with you?" Cas asked and Gabriel nodded. Crowley and Rowena came a little later and we sat at breakfast for a while.

"Where's Chuck?" I asked, looking around.

"He has to do something, he'll be back in the evening," Rowena replied.

 

Since they were all busy with shooting in the morning, I decided to play the guitar again for a while.

There was a lot of video material on YouTube.

_‚Would have laughed if I could not do it ...‘_

I'm not a patient person, I've never been that way and so the whole thing annoyed me again after some time.

"Damn," I groaned and at the moment there was a knock on the door and I let Dean enter.

"Oh man," he laughed when he saw my chaos. Some papers were scattered around the table, chords I had painted ...

"So if you're here to laugh at me then you can go right back," I grumbled, sticking out my tongue.

"You're trying to teach that using this one?" He grinned, opening a video.

"I do not want to annoy you," I replied meekly.

"Hello? You're not annoying, on the contrary, we're happy to teach you," he said and I sighed.

"But surely you have something else to do," I answered.

"I want to do that now," he grinned, sitting next to me. "Sam is not here, so the next two days the shoot is less for me anyway."

"I already have a cramp in my fingers," I whined after a few minutes and shook my left hand. So we decided to go to the others.

 

"What makes the art, Honey?" Gabe greeted me at lunch with a kiss.

"Running ... backwards and downhill ... but running," I said and the others laughed.

 

After lunch, Crowley's family picked him up. He was such a loving father, who carried his daughter around the whole time and showed her everything.

 

"Oh my god," I mumbled as I saw Rowena coming out of the mask. She was smeared with blood and many cuts drew her body.

"I'm supposed to die again," she grinned.

"I have to look at it, too", I laughed and we went together into the shooting room.

Of course, Dean was the culprit who had Rowena so messed up. But a beautiful woman can not distort anything, and she is a beautiful woman.

 

"Want to know what I think is a pity?" Gabe said as we lay in bed.

"Hm?"

"That you're not here on the 13th," he sighed.

KingsofCon made it and was honored by some broadcaster.

There is a little seeing and being seen, just a small event with sponsors and press.

"Yes, I think my boss is expecting me again on the 15th, that's how it was last year, anyway, I have to call him sometime anyway," I replied. "Besides, my return flight is already booked."

"I really wanted to have you with me," he smiled and kissed me. "Quite officially."

"I think you'll have to wait another four months ... quite officially," I grinned and stroked his cheek.

Sure, it would be great to be part of that. Apart from a few fans, it had not made much progress, Cas had once told me And now I was ready to face the public after all, I will soon become his wife.


	51. Chapter 51

"Oh, that almost went wrong," Dean said and drew in a sharp breath. Curious as I was, I went to them, and what was there to see, let me first swallow hard.

Circus, a bear balancing on a thin wire rope at a height of three feet tormenting from one end to the other, and even makes a turn in the middle. I looked at it for about 5 seconds and then I had to go out because tears came to my eyes.

Of course, Cas came after me.

_‚Damn it, pull yourself together, and do not be such a mimosa‘_

"Everything alright?", He asked me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, go back, all right," I mumbled, trying to smile.

"What has just upset you so much?" He asked worriedly.

"Do you have any idea what the bear had to endure to entertain the audience?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"It just makes me so sad and angry when I see this shitty humanity oppressing and torturing the animals."

"I know," Cas said, hugging me

"And as long as there are people who pay for something like that, unfortunately, that will not change."

"And since there's internet, I can not get past such pictures and they're chasing me all day." I swallowed and hugged him. He wiped two tears from my face and I took a deep breath.

"It's okay," I smiled. "Let's go in ... can not you clone yourself and do the same for animals as you do for humans?"

"Oh my little one," he grinned, putting his arm around my waist and we went back to the others. "That's still illegal."

_‚No, I do not feel like it‘_ I shook my head as I eyed the guitar in the corner of the trailer.

It occurred to me that I could actually clean a bit. For example, to cover the bed fresh and deal with myself.

 _‚Typical man‘_ I laughed when I had checked all the cupboards. I did not find many things to clean, but that would be enough for this purpose. I turned on the radio and set to work.

The trailer was not very big and so I made fast progress.

*Boom Boom*

"Hey Dean," I grinned as I opened the door.

"Hey, am I disturbing you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"You do not, come in," I replied and gestured with a wave.

"It smells good here, not anymore for sex," he grinned. "When you're done here, you're welcome to come to me."

"Would you like to," I answered, throwing the dishcloth to his head. "Sit down, you can find something to drink in the fridge, I'll be ready soon."

I looked around again and was satisfied with my result.

"Oh, my boss, I have to answer that," I mumbled as my cell phone rang and I read his name on the display. "Hey boss, hang up, I'll call you back, I'm abroad." "Hello, no, I just wanted to tell you, I need you again on the 17th. That's it again, have fun," he replied and had hung up again before I could answer something.

"Huh," I grinned and turned to Dean. "I have to get back to work on the 17th."

"Great, then you stay longer with us?" He smiled at me.

"Dunno, how difficult is it to rebook a flight?" I asked with a shrug. Theoretically, I could stay longer and I could go to the awards ceremony.

_‚I have nothing to wear, I must wear a dress, when was the last time I wore a dress? Years ago‘_

 

"Earth to Eva", Dean called and waved his hand in front of my face.

 

"Gabe has an award ceremony on the 13th and theoretically I could join in," I grinned.

"Introduction to the Society Life," he laughed and I sighed.

"Do not frighten me," I answered, slapping his thigh lightly.

"Should we rehearse a bit of guitar again?" He replied, trying to change my mind

"I think we'll have lunch first."

 

"Hey Honey," Gabriel smiled and kissed me briefly.

"My boss called me today, he does not need me until the 17th," I said. A barely recognizable grin crept onto Gabriel's face, but I noticed it and squinted.

"You knew that, of course, you rascal," I smiled, shaking my head. He shrugged and shoved a bite of salad into his mouth.

"I have no idea if I can rebook the flight," I said after a few moments.

"Everything settled Honey, you're flying on the 15th late afternoon," he replied, kissing me.

"I'm glad you're coming," Chuck said and applauded.

"You are incredible," I replied, hugging Gabriel.

"I know ... and charming ... and stunning ... and adorable ...", he grinned dreamily.

"We do not want to exaggerate," I laughed and put my hand on his thigh.

"I'll be there in two or three hours, I love you," Gabe whispered in my ear and disappeared through the door again.

 

"Who is fond of Ludo?" Rowena asked, coming to the table with the board.

"I'll quit, I have to go shopping," Dean said, jumping up.

"Four people, four colors, let's go," Cas said, placing his cones.

"What kind of stupid rule is that, you've just figured that out, right?" I grinned as Chuck put in three of his cones and set off with the fourth.

"We always play it that way," he murmured, looking at me seriously.

"Well," I said a lap later, as I threw all three pins. Chuck threw a 6, then smashed my cone again and grinned victoriously.

"That was worth it," I laughed.

"Guys, I'm out, see you the day after tomorrow." Rowena said goodbye.

 

"Did you bring me something? What exciting? What to play? And chocolate? ", Cas asked as Dean sat back down to us.

"I'll show it to you in my trailer, but it's not chocolate," he said seductively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ahh ...", I sighed and smiled at both. "You are so sweet."

"We should fix that on the convention," Cas grinned.

"I do not think that's necessary anymore, videos and phrases, gestures and the like can easily be edited these days, there are 10000 videos and pictures of you," I laughed.

"I do not want to see that," Dean said, rolling his eyes.

"Speaking of cutting," Chuck said, standing up. "I have a little work if we do not see each other, until tomorrow."

 

"There were only three," Dean said.

"Four," Gabe called and pushed the door open. "Ready until next week."

"Now what?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"We can watch a movie," Cas suggested.

"Yeah, I've heard of a series ... um ... ‚Supernatural‘ or something like that, that should be pretty good," I said, halfway seriously.

"Unfortunately, we do not have this one", Gabriel grinned and I made a pout.

"How about District 9?" Cas held the DVD up.

At the beginning we were still sitting up, a little later we lay on the floor in front of the TV. I had my head in Gabriel's lap and he had his hand on my shoulder and looked at the TV. With half-closed eyes, I saw Dean Cas nodding and looking at us. Cas sat up and Dean rested his head on his thighs and Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

_‚Alright, the boys are imitating us, well wait‘_

Dean grinned at me. I took Gabriel's hand, which jerked briefly because he was so engrossed in the movie and put it on my head. Immediately his fingers began to take up their activity. Cas did the same and stroked Dean's head ... not so lovingly, but at least. I grabbed Gabriel's hand and kissed his fingers for a moment, and Cas did the same with Dean

At that moment Gabriel had realized what was going on.

He ran his hand over my cheek, and along my torso, laying it on my stomach. Cas did the same and we all looked at each other. A small smile played around the corner of my mouth, but I tried to keep it under control. Then I sat up and climbed into Gabriel's lap, looking deep into his eyes and caressed his hair. Then I looked to the other two. Dean crawled on Cas's thigh and stroked his hair. Gabriel put his hands on my butt and Cas's hands moved to Deans. I tenderly put my lips on Gabes and we kissed softly.

Dean and Cas did the same thing, pretty stormy, of course Cas had a hand in between.

"Go down, you're heavy," Cas shouted, shoving Dean roughly away.

"Hey, were we done yet?" I laughed and sat next to Gabriel.

"We're both done," Dean replied, running his fingers through his hair.

 

"Honey?" Gabriel called from the bathroom.

"Gabriel?"

"Baby?"

"Gabe?" I asked him as he stood in front of me.

"Have you cleaned here?" He smiled and took me in his arms.

"Bit," I answered, shrugging.

"You do not need that," he replied, shaking his head.

"Did you hide a cleaning lady here somewhere?" I grinned and looked under the bed.

"No, but ...", he began. I put my index finger to his lips and shook my head.

"What do you think about eating a snack somewhere?", he asked, hugging me from behind.

"That would be awesome," I answered, leaning my head against his shoulder.

We went back to the small restaurant where we were a few days earlier.

"Candle-light dinner," I grinned as Gabe lit the candle at the table.

We looked at the menu and ordered something to eat and a bottle of white wine. Gabe poured me and himself and raised the glass.

"What are we celebrating?" I grinned.

"Every day we're together," he smiled.

He took my hand and I was struck again by a thousand flashes. His eyes shone more intensely in the candlelight and I lost myself again in them.

"You make me so happy, you know that? My friends like you, my kids like you, my family ... your family accepts me, I love you so much, every day with you is a gift. "

"You have already made an application to me", I smiled to catch myself a little.

"I know," he said. "And I would do it again."

"And I would say yes again," I replied, leaning over the table for a kiss.

Well strengthened, we made our way home again, and in front of the restaurant Gabe hugged and kissed me passionately.

"Let's go, we can continue this at home," I mumbled and took him by the hand.


	52. Chapter 52

*Boom Boom*

"Aww ...!", I called and I hugged our visit. "Glad you're here, Donna, I'm so excited, come in, we'll be ready soon."

Gabriel beamed at her and the two greeted each other lovingly.

So, who does not know that nothing is going on between the two could quickly come to other thoughts.

"We have coffee on the way, we have three hours to go," she smiled. I sat in the back seat and surfed in my cell phone.

"Ok ...", I said suddenly and made the pictures bigger.

Someone had photographed Gabe and me in the restaurant last night, and not just that.

A picture where we sat at the table holding hands, and the second where we kissed in front of the restaurant and one where he kissed Donna.

Gabriel is Donna's Con husband when I'm not there, just like John Dean's Con husband, and Chuck and Jody, and anyway ... everybody with everyone at all.

Of course, I was aware that there was nothing behind it, and the partners of the actors knew that too. Everyone got along with each other, and after years and x conventions, that's how they dealt with it, and everyone who knew the SPN family knew it was perfectly normal.

But we all knew the press too, and we knew the people who only had to swap two words and the mess was complete.

"We're famous, that means ... I'm also famous," I said, showing my phone to Gabriel.

He grinned and held it in front of Donna's nose, then gave it to me again.

"Nice pictures, I'll save that right away," he smirked.

"Who is the unknown? For the love life of Gabriel **** it has become quiet since the separation from his ex-wife, with whom he has three children.

But it was interesting, I had seen the video on YouTube, the kiss did not even last two seconds and there was a photo that was shot just at the right moment, and there were rumors immediately. I probably had to adjust to that too and not believe everything I read or saw on any photos, there are always two sides to a medal.

"Are not you really annoyed that rumors are being spread all the time?" I asked.

"Except for the fact that we have to convince our loved ones again and again that this is not real ..." Gabriel said with a shrug.

"Each of us now has a strong character to handle these things, people should believe what they want, the main thing is that we agree," Donna replied, grinning at Gabe

"Of course, in the beginning it was sometimes difficult for our partners and also for ourselves, but only if a relationship can stand that, then it strengthens this connection."

"Hm ...", I sighed and looked out the window.

Gabriel turned to me and took my hand.

"Honey, you have a strong character, otherwise we would not have made it this far, I want you to know that you are the only one for me, I love you," he said seriously.

"I know and I want us to be open and honest, because then something like that can not happen," I replied and he nodded.

"And I'm about to die of a sugar shock," Donna laughed and looked at us.

"You are so cute, you two, I wish you all the luck in the world."

I was sure of Gabriel's love ... I felt it with every gesture, I saw it in his eyes.

We were a big family and I looked forward to getting to know each other's partners and children sooner or later. Good, so now it was out. And I knew that the press would be fed again at the latest at the award ceremony.

 

"We'll be there soon," Donna said, and blinked into the side street. "We'll walk the last bit."

"I'm in paradise," I beamed as I looked into the showcases.

So much choice, so many colors ... Gabriel took my hand and grinned at me.

"Oh Donna, thank you already for being here," I gasped.

"She's not going to have a heart attack right now ?!" She mumbled to Gabe.

"Let's see," he smirked. "Everything is possible."

"Come back with me to the bakery." We followed Donna and it was just amazing.

"Hey," Buddy greeted us. "Nice that you are here."

He took Donna in a loving hug and I shook his hand.

"Come on," he laughed and hugged me. "The bridal couple, well."

But more than a stuttered 'wow', I did not manage.

"Do you have any ideas?" He asked as we sat in a cozy corner.

"Actually ...", I sighed and looked at Gabriel. "Not really we have many guests, I thought if you agree to make the wedding cake, and we make the other cakes, desserts and other stuff, I would have been very helpful."

We talked for a long time and after half an hour we had a result.

"And because of the bridal couple on the top, I'll let you know, I have an idea,"

Donna said to Buddy and turned to me. "That will be a surprise."

He was still so nice and gave us two boxes of cake, to taste, on our way.

"Then everyone has something of it," he smiled and winked at me.

Oh, that was really great of him and he was such a nice person.

In addition, he made us a special price for a friend, we had only drum up business. After a hearty farewell, and the promise to come back again, we went back to the car.

"Wow, that was a great bargain," laughed Gabriel.

"Thanks Donna," I said, hugging her.

"Oh," she laughed and waved off. "Done with pleasure. See you tomorrow, I'm glad."

Donna waved goodbye and we went to the trailer.

"Hey, how was it?" Chuck called to us.

"Come over here later," Gabe yelled back and closed the door behind us.

I put the cakes in the fridge and let myself fall on the couch lengthwise. Was that a nice trip.

"Madness", I beamed and Gabriel smiled at me. "We just ordered our wedding cake."

 

*Boom Boom*

"Come in, it's open," Gabriel shouted.

"Hey you two," Cas greeted us and came through the door with Dean and Chuck.

"Hey, you three," I grinned, waving my hand.

We told them about the past hours and they all got big eyes.

"Well then you have the most important behind you already", Dean grinned.

"The most important thing is my wedding dress," I laughed. "But you have nothing to say."

"I've never seen you in a dress before," Gabriel said and I nodded.

I was not a fashion guy, I dressed in what I liked and where I thought it did not look so bad.

My thoughts wandered off briefly.

_‚I need a dress. I can not show up with sneakers and jeans. Someone has to go shopping with me next week‘_

"So guys, we fly tomorrow at 8 in the morning, that means get up early. I go," Dean said and the others followed him.

 

Gabe and I also went to bed, snuggled together and I enjoyed his warm skin on mine, his hot breath on my neck.

Over time, however, the feeling became increasingly unbearable. I felt my heart beat faster and that sweet pain inside me. I felt my excitement flowing through all the pores, and I was incredibly hot. I forced myself not to move, wanted to savor that feeling.

Happy, I closed my eyes and gave myself to the moment until I could not stand it anymore. I could hear that Gabe was no different, because his breath quickened and I noticed the bump in his boxer shorts on my thigh. We lay next to each other and already had half an orgasm.

Then I moved my fingers and drove slowly down his sides, down to his butt.

"Honey," Gabriel groaned into my ear and his voice cracked like lightning.

I looked up at his dark eyes and when our lips touched, we both sighed.

He put his hand on my cheek and looked at me lustily, before he climbed over me, we got rid of our remaining clothes, and he filled my inner emptiness.

Since we were both overheated anyway, it was not long before we found salvation with the other's name over our lips.


	53. Chapter 53

"Good morning Dean," I said hugging him briefly as we stumbled out of the door.

"Do we have everything?" Chuck asked, coming to us.

"Now," Gabriel grinned and took me by the hand.

"Coffee," Cas groaned at the airport and you could still clearly see his sleep.

"How do you look like?" I grinned and stroked his hair.

"Your shoe is open Dean," I remarked as we walked down the hall.

"How good that we have a wife," Gabe laughed and gave me a kiss.

"Boring," Dean groaned as we sat in our seats.

"I spy with my little eye ... and that's brown," Gabe said to Dean.

"Suitcase," Dean muttered.

"No."

"Cas' jacket," Dean replied.

"Nope," Gabe answered again.

"Dean's hair," Chuck called in between.

"Exactly," Gabe grinned.

"You did not understand the meaning of the game, I do not see my hair," Dean said, shaking his head.

"I see it and you do not, so that fits," Gabe snorted.

"You're an idiot," Dean grumbled, throwing the little pillow in his face

"Hungry," Chuck moaned.

"Me too," I said.

"Oh dear, Sam is not coming, he's just written me," Cas said, surfing his cell phone.

He knelt on the seat and made a short video of us five.

 

"We miss you," we called into the camera and waved.

_‚Poor Sam‘_

"I hate flying," Dean muttered as we strolled around the hall.

Already the first screeching fans came and the boys ran screaming in the other direction. The fans stopped in surprise and the boys turned around grinning again.

"Good morning," Dean laughed and gave them an autograph.

"It's not far, we can walk," Chuck said.

"I'm tired, let's call a taxi," Cas grumbled.

"And then we squeeze the four of us in the back seat ?!" I said, raising his eyebrows. "No way."

After ten minutes we were in the hotel and picked up the room key at the front desk.

"Bed," Cas groaned.

 

"Hungry," Chuck growled.

"I'm also for food," I said and we went to the restaurant, where the breakfast buffet was still set up.

"Hey you there," Donna shouted from one of the tables and we sat with her, Jody, Benny and John.

After a welcome round, we first hit our bellies full. During the morning, Jason, Lucifer, Rowena, Kevin, Crowley, Henry, and the band came to join us.

"We're complete, are not we?" Dean said, looking around.

"Greetings from Sam, he will not come", Cas said and a murmur went through the crowd.

 

"Guys," I said, picking up the two boxes of cakes and placing them on each side of the table. "Please let them wander, we need a few opinions, this will be the wedding cake, so three of them."

"And we're allowed to vote, but that's nice," John said and I nodded.

"Holy, they are powerful and sweet," I said, raising my eyebrows. "Typically American."

"Meeting in an hour," Lucifer murmured and we disappeared into our rooms.

"Cas has the room next to us," I said

"That means, either no sex, or I have to glue your mouth shut."

"How am I supposed to kiss you then?" He smiled and put his hands around my waist.

"That could be difficult," I grinned. "We have to keep the kissing, too."

"Or ... you'll have to kiss me all the time," he laughed, wiggling with the eyebrows.

"I do not mind," I said, pressing my lips to his.

 

Gabriel was always in a good mood, but when I saw him jumping around the stage, with a grin on his face and looking back at me, I had the feeling he was fine, and that's why I was fine, too. Even Billy did not hide this and behind the stage he put his arm around Gabe.

"You have such a good mood today, why is it?"

"The sun is shining, my belly is filled, I have a wife who loves me", he laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Stop that, I hate that," I replied, smoothing my hair back.

We sat on the couch and he began to tickle me.

"What's up with you today?" I asked, folding his hands with mine, but that did not stop him, and he kept tickling me.

 

„Dick, Eva, Billy are you coming?", Chuck shouted and we went rehearsing.

„Hey guys“, I said to the band. „We have not even asked you ... You would be so nice to play at our wedding?“

„Sure, that is self-evident“, they all shouted.

„And I wish of you, ‚let it be me‘“, I told Henry, giving him my most beautiful smile.

„Very glad“, he grinned at me.

„We‘re all going to have a musical entertainment“, Chuck said, and I nodded happily.

 

Gabe really had only nonsense in mind that day ...

He took a long piece of spaghetti in his mouth and turned to me.

It took me two seconds to realize what he wanted from me. Like me, Gabriel seems to have watched the movie 'Lady and the Tramp' too many times. So I did him the favor and we ate the noodle together until our lips touched.

A murmur went through the crowd and Crowley pulled out his cell phone and told us to do it again for posterity.

"Wait a minute, I have to relax my facial muscles first," I grinned.

"And action," he said, nodding at us.

Carefully I took the other end of the noodle in the mouth and we approached slowly and closed our eyes, as our lips touched we jumped back in shock and made big eyes, but approached us with a gentle look and sank into a tender, then in a stormy kiss and we both almost fell off the chair.

"Cut," Crowley shouted.

 

The evening went on as at almost every convention. The band was playing and the crew was singing, and I was standing somewhere ... more in the background, except Chuck or Gabe came up with the idea of getting me forward.

Meanwhile, I had the songs all intus and hardly had to look at the small computer. And Gabe ... what can I say ... that fucking horny voice,

I could have grabbed him on stage right away.

But I found myself several times watching him more on his fingers when he had the guitar in his hand than in his face.

"The next song I play for a very special person, which is very close to my heart," Gabe said and sat down with his guitar. 

"Sorry, Babe, but that‘s not for you. ‚I only love you, when I`m drunk‘."

"Well, I hope so, " I answered and the crowd giggled.

The evening was a complete success, the audience was enthusiastic and we were happy and partly also slightly tipsy, because there was enough to drink.

 

"What are you doing?" He said, looking down at himself.

"I'll make you a new hairstyle," I grinned.

"I'd like it more if you play with me instead of the fringe," he laughed.

"But not here Mr. ****," I said horrified.

"We could change the location," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty tired right now," I yawned.

"Well then …"

"See you tomorrow, guys, have a nice evening."

Once in the room, I took off his vest and put it on, went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.

"That suits me too", I smirked and turned around.

"Yes, even very good," he smiled, tilting his head. "You can keep it."

"It's yours," I grinned at him in the mirror.

"But it looks damned sexy on you," he whispered, hugging me from behind.


	54. Chapter 54

*Boom Boom*

"Hey you sleepyheads, get ready for breakfast," Cas shouted.

"Already on the way," I yelled and hopped out of bed.

"Hurry up, honey," he grinned and turned on the shower.

"Because you always take so long, we're the last ones again," I laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm looking forward to a strong performance," he whispered, kissing my neck.

"But now ...", I smirked and pushed him out of the shower.

"Good morning, you sleepers," Chuck greeted us and the others laughed.

"I can not help it, he always dawdles," I grinned, catching a slap on my bottom.

"The night is there to sleep," Benny shouted.

"You're just jealous," Gabe said, sticking out his tongue.

"It's granted to you," Jody laughed, raising her thumb.

"Let's go," Kevin said and we all stood up and walked our paths.

 

Gabe was with Chuck and John at the photo shoot and I took my cell phone and surfed a bit on the internet.

_,Oh, the video where Dean ,sings  ‚Brother, from the last convention where I was‘_

There were lots of comments, and I skimmed them briefly, only one of them I read three times, and it gave me a huge stab in my heart.

‚Who is this person who is always there? She does not play in the series, why is she stealing the show from others? We're going to the conventions to see the stars, not a minor bitch.‘

I swallowed hard and I got hot and cold, the great thing about the internet is that you can write anything because it's more or less anonymous, but as a bitch, nobody had called me.

I clenched my teeth and tensed everything I had to suppress my tears, which ruthlessly plowed into my eyes. My heart was racing. I was in a room full of people and I did not want everyone to realize that. But it did not work. I dropped the phone on the table without closing it and went, as I hoped, relatively calmly towards the exit.

 

I just wanted to get out, I wanted to be alone, I just wanted to wash out my grief. My hands trembled and my tears ran down my face as I sat down a few yards away from the hotel on a bench.

It did not have snow anymore, but it was cold and I did not have my jacket with me.

There I sat now. My elbows on my knees, my head buried in my hands and sobbing softly.

I have been told a few times that I should not give so much to the others, but that turned out to be more difficult than it sounded.

The last thing I wanted to do was steal the show from my friends, or impose myself. I liked to sing, and I had such a lot of fun on stage, and I knew that my people also wanted to have me there, they told me often enough.

It just hurt damn when you read something like that, she did not know me, I did not know her and then still be called a bitch ... _‚not fair‘_

Everyone could not like me, I knew that, I did not like everyone, but then I kept my mouth shut and avoided the person.

Not all fans were alike, the last time Gabe dragged me onto the stage, I felt I was accepted, so I should not give too much to what a handful of fans think of me, and in the Inside I knew that too.

But if my tears flowed, then you could not turn off that easily. I was lost in my thoughts and did not hear that someone came up to me.

 

I looked up as this someone put a jacket around my shoulders and sat next to me.

"You're going to kill yourself in this cold," Crowley said quietly, hugging me. Rowena had come along and sat on the other side and put her hand on my shoulder

"We read it, you did not close your phone," she said.

"My mistake," I whispered, sighing deeply.

"No mistake, you should not keep something like that with yourself, talk to us", Crowley replied encouragingly. Meanwhile, Cas and Benny were with us.

"There will always be people like that," Benny said and I nodded.

Gradually, I got myself under control again and sniffed now and then, which is why Crowley handed me a handkerchief. I smiled gratefully at him with wet eyes.

"You learn to handle it over time, I promise you," Rowena whispered and squeezed my hand.

"I know that, but it takes time, you know me now, because I take everything right to my heart," I smirked, wiping the tears from my face and taking a deep breath.

"Let's go back in or we'll all get sick," Crowley muttered, and Cas put his hands on my shoulders and squeezed slightly.

"I want to have a quick shower, but Gabriel has the key," I said to Cas and held him by the arm when he wanted to go. "But he should finish his job, I'll be fine, please tell him that."

"Shall I come with you?" He asked worried as he returned after a few moments.

"Do you want to watch me showering?" I grinned and he tilted his head and shrugged. "Thanks, I want to be alone for a few minutes, I'll be back, do not worry", I hugged him and went to the room.

 

Then I put myself under the hot shower and sent a short prayer to heaven that I did not catch a cold.

I hung on for a while, annoyed that I had lost my composure, but I could not get out of my skin.

_‚Fits again, nothing has happened‘_

I looked in the mirror and tapped my cheek a few times.

"Honey?", I heard it outside the door and Gabriel knocked storm. When I opened the door, he took me firmly in his arms.

"It's okay Gabriel, I'm fine," I murmured and looked at him.

"It does ...", he began, but I put my index finger on his lips.

"It's not your fault, and it will not be the last time I read that," I smiled. "I'll handle it, please do not worry. Let's go, you have appointments."

I kissed him and took him by the hand and we went to the others, who looked at me all worried.

"Ok friends, it's all right, do not make such a face and do not let us talk about it anymore," I smiled around.

 

The day went by without another incident and in the evening it was time for karaoke.

 

"Cas, Cas, Cas," the crowd bellowed.

Cas came out and bowed briefly, grabbed the microphone from John and said. "I will not sing." He picked up his cell phone and filmed from time to time.

"You're a bit tipsy," I chuckled as Gabe turned me around my axis a few times.

"That can be", he grinned and was at the next moment again on the edge of the stage to hold the microphone in the crowd.

Exhausted, we plopped a bit later down on the seats.

"Did you notice how one almost jumped on me?" John said, shaking his head.

"I think you need a bodyguard from now on," Chuck laughed.


	55. Chapter 55

"Today we will not be the last at breakfast", I grinned as we dressed.

"Hey Snow White, breakfast", Rich shouted and knocked on the door next door.

"God, heart attack!", I gasped when Cas ripped open his door.

"Sorry", he laughed and hugged me. "Gabe", he greeted, raising his hand.

"Cas", Gabriel replied and also raised his hand.

"Joker", I grinned, and we went down to the others.

"Tell me girls", I asked, joining the three. "Who of you is on the set tomorrow? And would be so kind to go shopping with me, on Wednesday is the awarding of KingsofCon and well, my first public appearance ... I need a dress", I mumbled shrugging and Rowena raised her hand.

"Awww ... you‘re coming with? ", Jody shrieked. "I‘m also there."

"Of course I‘ll come with you", Rowena smiled and I nodded thankfully.

"My last dress I was wearing was the maturity of one of my ex-friends, that‘s years ago, I certainly do not feel comfortable", I sighed.

"Then we find one in which you feel well", she said, squeezing my hand.

 

"Longing? ", I grinned at Gabe as he took me by the hand and pulled me away.

"You know me too well, do we want to go for a little walk?", he asked.

"Do you have time?", I replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"Half an hour", he replied, looking at his watch. The fans were all in the hall, except for a few smokers.

"Did you notice something?", he asked and I looked at him from head to toe.

"Not on me", he moaned eye-rolling.

"Nope", I replied with a question look.

"I did not bring you on the stage this time."

"Yeah, there was something missing", I laughed.

"I thought … you did not want that after what was", he murmured, putting his hands in his pockets.

 

_‚So the wind blows‘_

"Have not we already clarified this?", I asked looking him deep in the eyes.

"Gabriel, I have absolutely nothing against it if you bring me on stage, but if you ever come to mind I‘m holding a monologue up there, then we have to talk about it before."

"Sure", he grinned and I laughed.

"You can not spare me that, if somewhere a bad word turns up against me, you can not make an announcement to all fans", I said and he looked down at the floor, sighing softly. "I can deal with it."

"We got your back, and I'm at the forefront",  he said, stroking my cheek.

"I know, and I thank you all for that", I smiled, squeezing his hands.

We sank into a deep kiss and even when I was cold, it became me at this conversation warm again.

"We have to go back in", he said, taking my hand.

 

"For God‘s sake, what is going on here?", I laughed as I entered the grenn room.

"Hmm ... living buffet", Gabe grinned, snacked from a half-naked John, who was lying at the table.

"Eat without hands", he smiled.

"Are not you afraid someone bites you?", I grinned and gave me a chocolate from his belly.

"I‘m afraid of Dean, he‘s always so greedy", he said.

"What about me?", he shouted, coming straight from the stage.

"You have to be careful, John is afraid you‘re biting him", I laughed. John moaned with his eyes closed as Dean's lips touched his skin and everyone giggled.

Someone was always on hand with the phone, filmed every nonsense we did. Of course, this film material was archived and did not come online.

 

Time flew by, it was already afternoon, and we were close to the end ... it was so emotional again. And then Gabriel kissed me, on stage. Short and tender, and all applauded.

"That came unexpectedly", I said when we were back behind the stage.

"I‘m spontaneous", he grinned, squeezing my hand.

 

Maybe it was stupid, but I was still a little bit uncomfortable when everyone was there, but when I looked into their faces, and everyone was happy, and that was so real and honest, it got really warm around my heart.

And then it was time to say goodbye to the guys I did not see until our wedding. It was hard at the beginning, but the better I got to know them, the more it hurts to be separated from them for even a few days, and my decision to move here at some point became clearer and clearer.

On the return flight Crowley and Rowena were on board, but I saw Chuck again at the party.

When we got back to our trailers, a beaming Sam awaited us.

"Hey," I laughed and fell around his neck. "Nice that you're back."

"Come with me, I have drinks, you have to tell me everything that has happened in the last few days," he smiled. He looked well recovered and that pleased me. Sam did not have it easy, but he had done it again, with the help of his family. And his wife is a admirable woman.

 

The next morning I spent watching the others at work again.

_‚In the next life I will also be an actress‘_

"I'm sorry I have so little time for you," he said in a brief pause, and looked guiltily at me.

"Oh, Gabe," I laughed. "This is your job, and I understand that, and I have not bored a single second here the whole time, you have to believe me, and in no case do you have to be sorry."

"But if we get on so well I'll be there just for you on Wednesday and Thursday, I promise," he smiled and gave me a kiss.

 _‚My last two days …‘,_ I thought and felt a heavy heart.

 

Then I disappeared in the trailer and strummed again on the guitar _._ But I wanted to play guitar, and that‘s why I have to go through it now.

At about 14pm Rowena knocked at the door.

"Hey, what does it look like, I have time," she smiled.

"Alright then we go," I said, grabbing my jacket.

_‚The times you've been shopping at C &A and H&M are definitely over‘_

I sighed when I saw the price tags. I've never been a fashion guy, I've always put on what I liked, the main thing, comfortable. Rarely that I put on make-up or styled myself. I was completely satisfied with my appearance.

My long hair was, at the time, dyed dark red and usually tied to a braid or pinned up ... so I was used to it from my job.

To my figure. With my 5''9 height, I was built female. Of course, as a woman you always had problem areas, but I thought they had split up relatively well with me, which made me very happy and grateful. And every time Gabriel looked at me with his lustful look, and took off in a very special way, with his eyes, if I was not already naked anyway, and then told me how beautiful and perfect I was ...

_‚And in principle I do not have to please the others, but only him‘_

 

Well, now Rowena and I were standing there, looking at women's clothes.

"Do you have a favorite color?" She asked, looking through the clothes.

"Blue," I answered and we looked in that direction.

 _‚A dress for a salary‘_ I got very queasy. _‚Maybe I should have got Gabes credit card …‘_

But I did not want to be dependent on anyone and I made good money on my job. Of course I had to work accordingly, but that was fine with me.

"Short or long?" She asked, holding up a short dress.

"Long, so I can wear sneakers under the dress," I grinned.

"These times are over," Rowena laughed and I was horrorfied at that thought. "I see, we also need shoes."

First, I did not want to be bigger than my sweetheart and second, I could not run in high heels.

She asked, showing me one in dark blue, with lace and three-quarter sleeves." I shook my head and grimaced.

"Oh that's nice," I said, showing her a long dress in two different shades of blue, only it was strapless.

"Oh, yes, that's really beautiful," Rowena said, approaching me.

"But I do not want to be constantly scared that the part slips over my bosom." I indicated that I also had bust size.

"Rowena ... I have it," I beamed a few moments later and showed her my achievement.

"Wow ... go get dressed," she replied with a smile, lightly slapping my bottom.

Moments later, I came out of the cabin and turned my back to her.

"Can you please close that?" I said and she pulled up the zipper.

"God ...", I groaned and held my breath, "I think I need a size bigger."

"You've been lucky," Rowena laughed, after she had the desired thing and held me the matching dress under the nose. I changed my clothes again and she closed my zipper.

"Turn around," she said, gesturing with her index finger. Then I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction.

"Beautiful," she smiled as she walked around me.

It was a long, dark blue one-shoulder evening dress. Almost inconspicuous embroidery across one of the shoulders to the waist, and down the waist it was cut slightly wider. I could breathe, it flattered my physique and when I looked at the price tag, a smile formed on my face because it was my price range.

"Mine," I grinned, and Rowena nodded in satisfaction.

 

"Good, we still need shoes and a handbag", she took me by the hand and I rolled my eyes.

I had handbags at home, ones you could hang over your shoulder. No-name, cheap, practical. In the winter I had my jacket where I could stuff everything.

My purse, like the men, I usually had in my back pocket. But it did not work for a ‚lady‘. Now I needed such a small thing to carry in my hand.

"I need one to hang around, I'll lose it," I groaned. Rowena nodded and came with a small black elegant handbag.

 

"What size do you have?" The shop assistant asked me in the shoe shop.

"10?" I said, narrowing my eyes before the lady inhaled sharply.

Yes, I knew that ... finding shoes of this size was often a challenge, that's why I loved wearing sneakers.

And if they were women's shoes then they looked like they were patched together from some leftovers.

"For God's sake," I called as she came to me with a couple ... pencil heels.

"I can not walk in these shoes and I do not want to be so much taller than Gabriel!"

"So no heels?" The saleswoman nodded.

"Yes, or at least only a small one," I answered.

After another five pairs of shoes and at the end of my patience, I had still found the right one.

Black high-front pump with minimal heel and strech insert. Very comfortably ... affordable price. I felt good. We also found the right fashion jewelry, a black elegant bracelet and earrings.

 

"That was a real bargain hunt," Rowena said a few moments later in the street.

"We have earned a coffee now, for my wonderful company, thank you", I grinned and hung up with her.

 

"Hey, you shopping mice!" Gabe called to us from the distance.

"Did you find something, why did not you say anything, I would have bought you the dress."

"Yeah, I had good advice and it was a bargain," I said, giving Rowena a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, I can not wait to see it in real life," he smirked as I showed him the dress.

"Anytime gladly again", Rowena smiled and went into her trailer.

 

"Are you showing it to me?" Gabe asked when we were in the car.

"Sure, if you want," I grinned and went to the bathroom.

_‚So, if he looks like that now, how will it be with my wedding dress?‘_

"You're ... wow ... beautiful," he stammered, swallowing with bright eyes.

"Can you please close the zipper?" I asked, turning my back to him.

"No, because I'll take that off again," he grinned, and that's exactly what he did between tender caresses.

"But you realize that I'll buy you your clothes in the future, right?" He said when we were in bed right after that.

"What? I need more than one?" I replied shocked.

"You can assume that," he grinned. "You will become my wife, I want to brag about you."

_‚I know, I need a completely new wardrobe‘_

"Honey? Where are you with your thoughts? "He said after a few moments and snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"At my new wardrobe," I laughed and rolled onto him.

"Grr ...", he whispered and I kissed him.

"How about a shower?" I said.

"How about sex?" He answered, biting my neck lightly.

"How about showering, and then sex?" I asked. "Although, then we have to take a shower again."

"How about sex in the shower?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Or ... how about I just take what I want? Someone here in this bed once said I do not need permission. "

"I remember that darkly," I grinned, stroking his hair.

"Huh?" I gasped a few moments later. "Since when is there no foreplay anymore?"

"Is there then in the shower," he grinned and kissed me greedily.

"Well, if that's the case," I moaned softly. "But that will not become a habit."

"Stop chatting and kiss me," he whispered.

I got my foreplay. And, as you know, there was an aftermath after each foreplay.


	56. Chapter 56

My phone beeped and I opened the message.

 _‚Sabsi1239, I've heard that name before ...‘_ I frowned and read that PM.

,Hey ... first of all I would like to sincerely apologize to you for this comment I write, it is not right to judge or condemn people you do not know. Now that I know who you are, I would like to undo everything, but that will not work, so I hope you'll accept my apology. Lg Sabine‘

‚Thank you‘ I wrote back and smiled.

"Wow," I said, reading the message to the others. "A nice start to the morning."

I scrolled a bit through the internet. Since I'm one who always subscribes to every shit to be up to date, I did not miss a video from last weekend.

"What's that, I do not know that. I was there everywhere?!" I mumbled and opened it. Gabriel was on stage with Chuck, John, Cas, Rowena, Donna, Lucifer, Dean and Henry.

 

"Hey guys, I have something to tell you ... give me a few seconds, because I'm just a little bit angry and disappointed, "Gabe said into the microphone.

A murmur went through the crowd.

"We all here," and he pointed to the crew. "We hate mobbing. I can handle it. You can throw things at my head, I stand over it. Tell me, I look like a little, hairy dwarf, or I can not button my shirt properly. You are right, but I do not care. Tell me, I'm jumping around like a squirrel on ecstasy, or my accent is sometimes hard to understand. My God, there are worse things," he joked.

I looked at Gabriel and grinned, but then the grin went away.

The audience laughed and applauded.

"But when it comes to my baby, I do not have fun anymore," he said seriously.

"Recently was a comment on one of our videos and that was not nice. It was the B *** word and I can not and will not accept that ... we do this for you and it is great fun, and when we get my future wife on stage, it's because we like it, and when you do not like that ..." he said with a shrug, the sentence everyone could finish. "I love this woman and she is the best thing that could happen to me in my life ... next to my children. And because she makes me happy, I want you all to share in it," he added and waved at the camera. "If she's in a bad mood, I'm feeling bad, too, and if she laughs then I can, too.

And nobody wants to see a sad Gabriel, am I right?", he grinned and the crowd screamed ‚no‘ and applauded.

"I wanted to get rid of that, and I want this video to go all over the world, so share it, share it, share it."

He jumped off the stage and came very close to the camera.

"I love you, Honey," he said, and everyone screamed and applauded, and the people on the stage threw kisses and called. "We love you Eva!"

They apparently did that when I was in the room.

 

Gabriel was the man who always said everything that was going through his head and he did not care if it was accepted or not, and that's why the fans and I loved him.

In my eyes was a lake whose dikes threatened to break at any moment. I looked at Gabriel, hugged him and buried my face in his hair.

"Thanks," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you honey," he whispered back. "And everyone should know that."

The others also smiled at me, that was so nice and it totally moved me.

How many times have I thought, at some point my heart will burst, of all the feelings, impressions and emotions that I went through.

 

"Hungry," Gabriel wailed as he came in the evening through the door.

"I could make a fruit salad, that's not just decoration," I chuckled, pointing to the fruit bowl.

"That's not food, I'm hungry, I need meat," he grinned, biting my neck lightly.

"Hey Tiger," I laughed and put a pack in his hand. "Here, turkey!"

"Is raw ..." he murmured.

"We have a pan, we have a hot plate, let's do it," I grinned and opened the cupboards.

With a few simple steps I had conjured something and a quarter of an hour later we sat at the table and ate.

"I have to say, I've made a good choice," he murmured with his mouth full. "Well, I have a wife and she is a cook, that is, my physical well-being is taken care of."

"I take that as a compliment now," I grinned.

"Thanks, I'm so full, I can not move," he said, dropping onto the bed.

"And who will do the dishes?" I laughed.

"I'll do it tomorrow," he grinned, gesturing.

"I'll do it fast," I replied and wanted to get up.

"You do not do anything except me, come here," he growled, holding me tight.

"You're already done," I grinned and lay down next to him.

"I'm not that done either," Gabe giggled, giving me a stormy kiss.


	57. Chapter 57

"I have to hold you, so you do not leave again," I grinned and snuggled up against him.

"I will not go, I promise," he said, pressing his lips to mine.

"What?" He groaned as he looked at the clock. "Honey, it's still early."

"Then go to sleep, I do not mind."

"And you watch me all the time?" He grinned.

"Possible?" I smirked and shrugged.

"We'll just cuddle for a few more hours," he smiled, squeezing me even more.

"My teddy bear," I grinned, drawing circles on his chest with my fingers.

,Hey sweetie, actually I wanted to say goodbye to you personally, but my flight is soon, I have to go now, probably you are still sleeping. We'll hear from each other again soon. Rowena. Kiss.‘

"Rowena?" I said as I dialed her number. "Are you still here? I'll be with you in two minutes!" I quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed.

 

"Take your clothes off, but chop chop," he said, clapping his hands as I tried to get back to bed a few minutes later.

"I'm a bit cold," I grinned.

 

"I'll warm you again," he smirked and lifted the blanket. At some point we really fell asleep again.

"Hey, we really slept enough," I said and wanted to sneak out of bed.

"Stay here," he said in his deep voice.

"It's lunchtime, do we want to stay in bed all day?" I grinned.

"I do not mind," he smiled, stroking my cheek.

"Cell ... Gabriel, my cellphone!" I gasped as it rang and he held me captive with his kisses.

"Hey Crowley," I smiled, pushing Gabe away.

"Hello. We have ordered a table, can you be ready in 15 minutes? "

"It will be a tight squeeze," Gabe shouted into the phone.

"Fits, we do," I laughed and hung up.

"You rascal!", I grinned and rolled onto him and he moaned softly into the kiss, before I pushed him from me and went to shower.

"Oh man," he replied in frustration, pointing to his bump.

"Do not worry, we'll wash it off," I laughed, whereupon he bit me in the shoulder.

 

Six of us, we went back to our, now a regular place and got back to our table, far away from the action.

"Unfortunately, we did not get a later flight, I'm flying with Sam to my family, we'll be back next week," Dean said as we turned back towards the trailer. My heart dived, because that came a bit surprisingly.

"That means we will not meet again until April …" I said sadly.

"Personally yes, but we'll see each other before," Sam grinned.

"All right, take with a nice greeting, and thank you for the great time," I whispered with tears in my eyes and squeezed them tightly to me.

"Have fun tonight," Dean said and both left us.

 

"There were only four," I whispered.

"The four musketeers," Cas grinned.

Of course I understood that, the next three days were shooting break and then the weekend came, of course they went home to their families, but still I was a bit sad.

"Are we watching a movie?" I asked and the others nodded.

"How about, 'Hachiko'?" Crowley replied.

"No, because I cry my eyes out," I answered, shaking my head.

 

"And Frozen?" Cas said.

"I love Val Ki ..." I started and Gabe shook his head and put his index finger to my lips. "No you do not."

"But the movie is good," I replied, wiggling my eyebrows.

We went to Cas in the trailer and made ourselves comfortable.

"We have to get ready then," Gabe said, looking at his watch.

"If we do not see each other tomorrow ...", Cas started and Crowley joined him.

 _‚Everybody leave me‘_ But that was ok, these were two wonderful weeks.

"Come on, you two," I said close to tears and said goodbye lovingly. "Thanks for everything, see you soon."

 

"We're all alone," I murmured with a laughing and a crying eye.

"Oh honey," Gabriel said and took me in his arms. "You'll see some of us again, right away."

Oh yes, there was something. Well I was already excited, I could not deny that.

"No Karin here, no Rowena here, I'm too stupid to put on makeup," I said in frustration.

"You're not too stupid, you just do not need it, and I like that about you," he said, hugging me from behind and looking at me in the mirror.

"You are beautiful by nature, not only outside, but above all in here." With these words he pointed to my heart. "And I'm glad that you do not have to hide behind all the glue, who wants in the morning wake up next to a strange woman?"

"You said that very nicely," I smiled and kissed him.

"And I mean every word, baby," he answered and I nodded.

"Well, do I still need a coaching? What am I allowed to do and what am I not allowed to do? "I asked.

"Do not be nervous, be the way you are and stay by my side, then we've won already," he smirked and I nodded.

It was my first public appearance, the conventions do not count.

"Can you close my dress now?" I grinned.

"If it has to be ...", he answered and closed my zipper. Then I put on my shoes and turned in front of Gabriel.

"You're beautiful," he said, his eyes bright. "What tie?"

 "What color is my dress?" I replied and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"A woman of taste," he grinned, picking up a dark blue tie.

 _‚I hope I will not freeze ‘_ After all, we had winter.

 

Cas and Crowley also opened the door and waved to us. Gabriel held out his arm for me and I felt like a movie star.

"Seriously?" I exclaimed in surprise. "We drive in a limousine?"

"Here you are," Gabe said, holding the door open for me.

"Chuck comes there with his wife and we pick up the others on the way."

But if the partners were all so nice, then nothing could go wrong. After half an hour, John and his wife joined us.

Then Jody and her husband, and it was not long before Henry and his wife got in. "Well, let's have a toast," Gabe said, filling our glasses. "On us, and that we made it so far."

It was not long before I was standing on a red carpet. I could not believe it. All around it was flashed, and I clung tightly to Gabriel's arm, which looked at me with a smile.

 

My heart beat a few strokes too high and my hands were sweating despite the freezing temperatures.

It was new, it was exciting, but it was not unpleasant. We gave the jackets to the cloakroom and I breathed in relief, as it was pleasantly warm.

First we were all photographed, and then in pairs.

_‚I hope I do not look too terrible, because actually I do not like what I looked like in the photos‘_

Yes, and then the interview started.

Gabe was talking and I stood by and tried to look good. Thank God he had his arm around my waist the whole time, otherwise I might have fallen over once.

"Will you introduce us to your girlfriend?" The reporter asked Gabe.

"She can do that herself," he said, smiling at me.

"What is your name? And how long have you been together? "She asked me.

She was very likeable, so I immediately lost any shyness.

"I am Eva and we have been together for two years."

"Why have you never been seen together?", She wanted to know and held the micro under my nose.

"Most of the time I'm hiding 10000 km from him," I laughed and Gabe laughed too.

"How so? Where are you from? "She asked.

"From Austria," I said and the reporter's mouth remained open in amazement.

"How ...", she wanted to know, but Gabriel blocked friendly and said that we had to go into the hall because it started at any moment.

"Staying interesting is the motto," he whispered, and we walked hand in hand to our table.

Chuck greeted me with joy, as did his wife.

"Did you make it through the entrance exam?" He smirked and I nodded.

The evening was nice, Chuck and Gabe had to go on stage in between to answer a few questions and accept the prize, the food was excellent.

 

Nevertheless, I felt out of place. They had other topics of conversation, be it work, modeling, acting, foundations, charities, ... I smiled quietly and nodded, but I could not speak on these topics. And I did not want to show it, that I did not feel very well. It was Gabriel's evening, and I did not want to mess it up.

_‚I hope nobody asks me about my work, because everybody is famous, they are better, and I'm just a simple girl‘_

All of them were beautiful and I suddenly felt a little bit wrong. It was not that I felt excluded, not at all, they were all incredibly nice and friendly, but I had no relation to the whole thing, it was a different world.

 _‚Eva, just pull yourself together‘_   I reminded myself.

But I had a man who loved me the way I was and I was immensely grateful for that.

And now honestly ... how many people had such a chance I got.

And there were also John, Jody, Henry, Chuck and Gabe, who relaxed the evening and made everyone laugh, even me and I got better by the minute.

Gabriel put his hand on my thigh and looked at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked and I smiled at him with a nod.

All in all, it was a nice evening, and I was glad I had come along. There were so many new impressions, there was so much to admire, it was all so exciting.

"Ok guys, that's it. Let's go," Gabe said and we went out.

Then I had to say goodbye to Chuck. "See you in early April, I wish you all the best," he said, kissing my cheek and hugging me tightly.

I blinked the rising tears off and smiled at him.

"Does anyone bother removing my shoes?" Jody groaned and grinned.

"The damn things are still killing me."

"Feel free," I said and everyone laughed.

After just over an hour and three heartbreaking partings later, Gabe and I were alone in the big limo.

 

"Thanks for coming along, even if you did not have so much fun," he said quietly, kissing my cheek.

"That's not true," I replied, taking his hands in mine. "It was a nice evening, and I liked to come, it's just so new for me. It's a completely different world and I have to get used to it, you have to give me the time, that will not happen overnight, that's it."

"I'll give you all the time you need," he answered, nodding.

"I know that, that's why I love you, Gabriel," I whispered, putting my hand on his cheek and kissed him tenderly.

"And I love you babe."

He put his hand under my dress and stroked up to my bottom.

"Gabe, if you do not stop, I'll do it in the limousine with you," I groaned into the kiss.

"That would be something new," he grinned dirty.

"And the driver then does an extra round," I laughed.

"You are so sexy," he whispered.

"Seriously Gabe," I grinned keeping him at distance. "We're home in ten minutes."

"Do you know what?" He said, reaching into the small fridge.

"We toast. On us and on our common future. "

"That's always a good reason," I smiled, letting my glass clink at his.

The driver opened my door and Gabriel held out his hand to me: "My Lady ..." I had to smile, something else I only knew from the movie.

"Stand in front of the limousine before he leaves, I need a photo for home," I said.

 

"Oh, yes," I groaned as I took off my shoes.

_‚Am I glad when I can get back into my sneakers‘_

"Will you open the zipper, please?"

"With the utmost pleasure," he smiled. We undressed and fell into the mattress.

"Are we going to continue where we left off earlier?" He asked, hugging me.

"With the utmost pleasure," I mumbled as he kissed me.


	58. Chapter 58

"Hey sleepyhead," he grinned as I opened my eyes.

"What are you doing there?" I blinked a few times and looked at the couch.

"Honey, pack the most important things. And by that I mean, we-stay-the-whole-day-in-the-room-important," he replied. "That means you do not need any clothes."

"Huh?" I answered, raising my eyebrows.

"I booked a hotel room, with water connection," he grinned. "I have to vegetate for two and a half months without you, and we'll work the next few hours, I swear."

"You piglet," I laughed and threw a pillow at his head.

"But first we have to eat something, I'm hungry," I groaned.

"We do it on the way. Hurry up!"

"Slave-driver," I muttered, rubbing sleep from my eyes and torturing myself out of bed.

"How was that?" He laughed, grabbing me and throwing me back on the bed.

"At least do I get a good morning kiss?" I grinned.

"Yes," he said and kissed me briefly. "And now come on."

 

Well-fortified, we entered our hotel room an hour later and it was 'wow' again.

"There is also a spa, should we go down?", He asked and took me his arms.

"Oh ... now I have to go naked, you said I should not take any clothes," I mumbled.

"I do not believe you," he smirked. "But you're welcome to swim naked in the room afterwards."

"Very nice here," I said in the bathing area and let my eyes wander, took him by the hand and we went down the steps into the warm water.

"Honey?"

"Gabriel?" I answered.

"I have something to tell you, I've been carrying it around for too long," he said seriously.

"And what?" I replied, raising my eyebrows. It was obvious that he held something back, did not look me in the eyes.

_‚Is this played or not?‘_

I narrowed my eyes and raised his chin with my thumb so he had to look at me.

"Gabe? You're about to explode, spit it out!" That sparkle in his eyes told me it was nothing bad.

"Our producer called me last week and made me a premature wedding gift, so actually it's for both of us, he thought you might be happy too, he'll take over my job for six weeks from March 20th, I'm on vacation, with you, I guess we have to shoot three more times for KingsofCon, but we'll do that in the near future ... " It gushed out of him and he took a deep breath.

"That's great," I grinned and fell around his neck.

"These will be the most beautiful six weeks in our lives, I promise you," he said and kissed me gently.

 

It started with four days and at every reunion, our get together increased by a few days, and eventually it will hopefully be forever.

On the underwater massage bench, I knelt over him and sat down in his lap.

"Hey."

"Hey," he answered.

"I have to mark my territory again," I grinned, pointing to his neck.

He clasped our hands together and put them around my waist.

"I like being marked by you, but you do not need that."

"Yes, you're fair game until the wedding," I chuckled.

"Honey," he said quietly, looking deep into my eyes. "I am and I will always be faithful to you, I promise you, you can trust me, besides, there is no one in the world I just have to look at and my heart is somersaulting. In whose eyes I can lose myself, whose kisses drive me crazy and damn babe, you taste so good ... you're beautiful, not just outwardly. And I could not, because I only have your face in mind, and the thought of losing you, I have experienced it before, and I never want it again, because that almost killed me."

 

Great, now I had wet eyes too.

"Could you stop please, or I'll start crying," I mumbled, blinking the rising tears away.

"Actually, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, and if you want, I'll say it all day," he grinned.

"No, because then it will eventually lose importance," I replied.

"Babe, I want to tell you so much more, but I miss the words," he replied, stroking my cheek.

"Do not you need, because I see it in your eyes," I smiled and kissed him tenderly. "In every look, in every gesture. Every time you smile, you make me feel special. I love you, and nothing but you has ever made me so happy in my life. Thank you for existing."

 

After a while, I sat down on one of the massage benches, put my head back, closed my eyes and Gabriel sat down next to me.

"Can you please stop staring at me like that?" I grinned.

"I do not do that."

"Yes, I can feel it," I answered, opening one eye.

 

"Okay, I'll leave you alone ... and swim a few meters," he smirked.

"Do that, and do not overexert yourself!" I grinned.

I had so many ideas for the wedding, all the cakes that had to be baked ...

_‚I'm only coming to America a few days before the wedding. Hopefully this will not be too stressful, then we'll have the eve-of-wedding party. There we would have to invite again ... someday then a brunch, when do you do that, before the wedding? After the wedding? How long will my family stay, we can not go on a honeymoon right away ...‘_

I was quite lost in thought that I did not notice that Gabriel had sat down next to me again. Only when I felt his warm breath on my face, I woke up from my half sleep. He grinned at me with red cheeks and kissed me briefly.

"You have a good color on the face, what did you do?" I asked, looking at him.

"Bubbled," he grinned dirty.

"Bubbled?" I smirked.

"I ...", he started and swallowed. "We can talk about everything, you said to me."

"Yes?" I answered, raising my eyebrows.

His eyes wandered around and he searched for words.

"Gabriel, do you have something on your mind?" I asked, pulling him to his feet.

"I ... tell you in the room," he stammered.

"What's going on?" I grinned, running my hands over his back.

I realized he was a little uncomfortable, but I did not know what he was getting at.

"I ... want to try something," he said, clearing his throat.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked, shoving my hands into the back of his swimming trunks, stroking his bare bottom and Gabriel blushing slightly.

"You ... are on the right way," he mumbled, blushing even more.

_‚Does he mean that? Wow … um ... good that I've seen so many gay porn‘_

"This way?" I grinned, letting my fingers wander and he nodded.

"Since the day I was sick, I imagine that," he said, looking me in the eye and a flash of lightning shot right through my body.

"You took a long time, today is our last evening," I smirked.

"I'm a late bloomer, you know that," he mumbled, looking at me questioningly.

"Sometimes," I laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"But ... only if you want it too", he whispered and I kissed his neck.

I would have lied if I had said that that had not already gone through my head.

"We should go to our room and find out," I replied with a wink.

"Maybe we should go eat before," he replied. "My stomach is growling."

"Then we should do something about it," I smiled and we swam to the steps.

We quickly went to our room and changed our clothes to enjoy a delicious dinner afterwards.

 

"God, that was good," he grinned, licking his lips. "Let's move on to the evening program."

"Oh yes? And what would that be? "I laughed.

"Oh, I remember all kinds of things, but first I get a bottle of champagne," he said and went to the bar.

With a bucket full of ice, two glasses and a good bottle of champagne we walked hand in hand to our room.

Gabe let the cork pop, filled both glasses and handed me one.

"On us and a perfect graduation," I said and we clinked glasses.

"On us, and that the next 10 weeks may pass as fast as on the fly," he added, and I nodded.

 

"There's something going on over there," I said, pointing to the fireworks seen from our window. Gabe hugged me from behind and breathed a kiss on my neck.

"Ahh ... full body goose bumps!" I shouted.

I put both glasses on the table and slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"I like it when you're wearing shirts," I grinned, covering the exposed areas with tender kisses.

"I know," he replied and winked at me.

"From where? I never told you that. "

"But I realize that," he smiled and I nodded.

"That means I'm an open book for you?" I replied.

"No, I've just finished the first chapter," he laughed.

"Then you have a lot in front of you."

"I like reading," he grinned, stroking my hair.

"Now I have full body goose bumps."

"Then we should go where it is warm," I whispered, kissing his neck.

"Bed or hot tub?" He groaned softly.

"I'm for the hot tub," I whispered, opening his belt.

"Okay, then I'll let the water in," he replied and started to undress me. "But first the most important ..."

 

Gabe leaned against my chest and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Gabriel?" I asked.

"Huh?" He mumbled with his eyes closed.

"We still need wedding rings."

"That's not a bad idea," he smirked.

"I mean, we can not do that a day before," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Well then we'll go to the jeweler tomorrow," he said with a shrug.

_,Gold or silver? left or right? It's so much to organize ...‘_

"Honey?" He said relaxed.

"Yes?" I answered.

 

"Do not worry so much, it will be wonderful, everyone wants to help," he mumbled, crossing his hands with mine.

"I know, but it would be better if we did not have to do it all over the computer."

I sighed softly and he turned to me. "We already have everything, it just needs to be put into action." I would have lied if I had said that I was not damned nervous.

"Do you like to wash my hair to get other thoughts?" He took the shampoo and groaned a few moments later, when I gave him a tender head massage. "Oh babe, leave me your tender hands there."

"How am I supposed to work  without them, they are my capital," I smirked.

"I do not care, I’ll take care of you," he murmured and I knew he was grinning.

"I could not do that," I answered, shaking my head.

"I know, and you should learn that," he grinned and shrugged.

"What? I let myself be kept by you?" I laughed.

"No, I do not mean that, but accept things," he said seriously, looking at me. "If I give you something, it's because I want it and not because I want to have something for it, without any ifs and buts, do you understand what I mean?"

 

Of course, I understood what he wanted to tell me, but I was not used to it, I had not been dependent on anyone since I was 17 years old, had worked everything out for myself and it was difficult for me to accept anything, because I always felt that I would have to do something for it or I would be in his debt, that was not a pleasant feeling.

"Honey?" Gabe said and looked at me questioningly.

"Yes Gabriel, I know that, and I will work on myself, I promise," I smirked.

"Good girl, move on," he grinned, turning back.

_‚How did I deserve this great man? He is handsome, he is incredibly humorous, he knows what he wants and carries his heart on his tongue. He is incredibly tender, affectionate, sensitive, romantic and carries me on his hands‘_

"I love you," I whispered in his ear and he rubbed his cheek against mine. "Done, wash out."

 

And there he was again, my joker shaking his wet hair like a dog.

"Hey!" I yelled, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry baby", he laughed and kissed my closed eyes. I took a handful of ice cubes and threw them to his chest.

"Ahh ..." he shrieked loudly, his eyes widening. "You beast!"

I bit my lip so as not to laugh out loud.

"Come here," I said, patting my chest. "It'll be warm soon."

I stroked his chest and he closed his eyes again with relish. He let his hands wander over my legs and snuggled close to me, which instantly made lightning flash through my body.

"I'm so comfortable with you," he sighed softly.

"We should go to bed," I whispered in his ear.

 

It was a new experience for him and for me too. I enjoyed it in the same way as he did. I pulled my still quivering angel into my arms, holding him tight and giving him time to to recover. He snuggled closer to my chest, humming and purring almost like a cat. Gabriel's eyes were closed, he looked tired and exhausted. I brushed the sweaty hair off his forehead and kissed his neck.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," he replied. "Thanks, that was the best, ‚first time‘ ... that was ‚Supernatural‘ ... and you knew that, right?" He added and I bit my lip.

"Do not know what you mean," I asked innocently.

"You knew I liked that, holy crap, why did not we do that earlier?" He looked at me and I shrugged.

"I do not know, probably because we need a soundproof room," I chuckled.

"We have to work on our communication," he murmured and I laughed.

 

"It's time we got going," he said the next morning. "We have an important appointment ... after breakfast, I could eat a horse."

"We have to clarify something before," I answered and he looked at me questioningly.

"I told you that we have the wedding ring on our right hand here in Austria." Gabriel nodded and I continued. "I'd like to wear the wedding ring on the right hand until the wedding in America."

"I have no problem with that", he smirked and took me in his arms.

An hour later, we stood in the jewelry store in front of about ten different boxes with rings

"The selection is too big," I sighed.

"Then we have to limit it," the friendly saleswoman smiled. "Gold or silver, white gold, stainless steel, titanium ...?"

 

For me, a wedding ring was always gold, I knew it almost no different, but since I actually wear only silver jewelry, or had fashion jewelry in silver, I could not make friends with gold. On the other hand, a wedding ring is something special.

"The latest trend is in white gold, a material that is more robust than silver and rusts almost never," the saleswoman explained.

"What do you think of this one?" I asked, pointing to a pair of white gold with subtle yellow gold as a border.

"Marvelous," he smirked.

 

After we clarified the details, regarding engraving and stuff, we left the shop.

"Off we go!" I said, looking at my watch. In two hours I had to be at the airport.

"You can not wait to get away from me," he murmured sadly, pouting.

"Oh come here, my teddy bear," I sighed and took him in his arms,

"Believe me, I would like nothing better than to stay with you, but that will not work."

"I know Honey." He squeezed me tight and I felt tears rise.

"But this time I'm flying with mixed feelings," I replied, kissing him gently.

"I'll count the weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds until I have you back," he sighed.

"Hey," he said as he came out of the bathroom. "Do you have everything?"

"I do not know," I said, pointing to the bag. "Can you make yourself so small, then I'll take you with me."

 

"Oh honey," he murmured, hugging me from behind. I put my hands on his arms and rubbed my cheek against his, felt his scratchy beard on my skin, which gave me goose bumps.

"And do not forget to practice guitar," he grinned. Then I turned around and put my hands on his neck.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips and we sank into a tender kiss.

"And I love you even more," he replied and I smiled.

"We have to go," I said and he took my luggage.

One last time I let my eyes wander around my second home again, and closed the door. It did not bother me that he lived in a trailer, it was a cozy home.

 

At some point we would have something of our own, that was for sure if I decided to move to America.

"Please tell them I asked for them, I'm glad when I see your family again."

"They will soon be your family too," I replied and he nodded.

My flight was called too fast and I tried to smile. But the pain was too big.

_‚If I had wings like Noha's dove_

_I'd fly up the river_

_Fare the well my honey, fare the well‘_

I wanted, but I could not hold back my tears.

"I love you babe, get in touch when you land," he said, wiping the tears from my face.

"Then it is 2 am with you," I laughed.

"I do not care."

"See you soon, I love you, Gabriel," I said, heading for the plane.

,Maximum 10 weeks, 70 days, 1680 hours, 100800 minutes, 6048000 seconds‘ I wrote on my phone, as I sat in my seat.


	59. Chapter 59

Thank God I was able to sleep a little on the plane.

‚I landed safely. I miss you. Kiss‘

In my apartment I sat down on the couch and opened my laptop, uploaded all the videos and photos and smiled.

_‚When my phone suddenly gives up, everything is gone, unthinkable‘_

The time change and the excitement of the last few days had taken me along and so I went to bed and let the memories review again. Of course, I was also looking forward to the work, but I could not really catch myself, but fate wanted it that way.

 

The next big step that came was my wedding dress. That meant ... I needed two. The wedding dress and something white for the civil ceremony.

It was more difficult than expected to get everyone on the screen at the same time. I had no idea what my wedding dress should look like, well, at least I knew what I did not want.

I dreaded thinking about how many wedding dresses I had to try on.

My mother and my sister-in-law sat down on a comfortable couch and I turned on the laptop from which my three bridesmaids grinned.

I introduced everyone to each other and my sister-in-law got the laptop in her hand because I had to change my clothes.

On television, I had often watched the show ‚My Perfect Wedding Dress‘.

_‚Well, I hope I do not have such bitches, otherwise I'll go naked to the wedding‘_

I quickly found my favorite, but I tried several because I knew that the others wanted to see something.

I smiled happily, as it had finally made my favorite and I was still pimped. I had a wedding dress, the five were excited and everyone told me that I looked beautiful.

When I saw myself in the mirror I almost burst into tears. That this wedding would be the pure emotional roller coaster, and I had to pocket a lot of handkerchiefs, I already knew at this time.

I needed another dress, but the right one was not there. But I knew that I would find that somewhere else.

That I had to get me a second pair of comfortable shoes, was also immediately. Besides, my wedding dress was so long, nobody would see it anyway. And maybe I would not be able to walk the next day. Besides, I did not want to be so much bigger than Gabriel.

 

Thankfully, there was not so much going on in the work, and I was able to focus on my preparations in peace.

My girls and I were in contact at least twice a week and I had already discussed certain things with my sister-in-law.

"Hey my darling," I chuckled as Gabe grinned at me from my laptop.

"Hey honey, how are you? I love you."

"Thanks, okay, except that I miss you terribly."

"I got the rings, they are awesome," he said and I throw a kiss to him.

"And I've found a dress so I do not have to be naked on our wedding," I chuckled.

"Well, I would not mind."

"Yes, but our guests," I laughed.

"42 days left," he said, holding the calendar in the camera

"I'm in the process of putting together a list so I can put you to work. "

"We're waiting for that," he smirked and looked at his watch.

"Honey, I have to go to work, and you should sleep," he sighed.

"See you soon, I love you," I answered and closed the screen.

 

When I was at work the next day and had nothing to do, my cell phone rang.

It was a pretty long number, I thought maybe it was one of my people I did not have the number of, so I picked it up. A woman's voice that spoke rather quickly was heard at the other end of the line and it took me half a minute to sort out what it was all about. She was from a radio station, I do not know, I forgot the name when she said it. She had heard about Gabes and my unusual relationship, and wanted to interview me.

_,Um ...‘_

I briefly told her that I was at work, that I had to talk to Gabe about it and she should just send me an e-mail, which she agreed to.

 _‚Great God,‘_ I thought as I hung up and my heart raced, _‚I have no other worries right now!‘_

"Eva!", Markus shouted and waved to me. "Will I still get the salad for my meal today?"

It was clear that I could not really concentrate on my work anymore. I wrote Gabe a short message that I needed to talk to him as soon as possible today and spent the rest of the time until closing time more or less in my thoughts.

 

"Honey, what's going on?", Gabe asked when he waved to me from the screen three hours later.

I briefly told him what had happened and I also saw Chuck in the background. Gabriel had now put on a big grin.

"Well, first, calm down and do not talk so fast, it's not even half past seven in the morning, we're still tired," Chuck laughed.

"What did you tell her?" Gabe asked, resting his head on his hand.

"That I'm at work, and have no time for a coffee party," I snapped.

_‚Stop grinning, you idiot!‘_

"What can I say ... what can not I say ... if I say too much, maybe a rope could be turned out of it, if I say too little, I'll be labeled as a dumb cow ... and where the hell has she got my number?" I said hectically.

"Honey, breathe," Gabriel smiled.

"Hey, I've never had an interview and that's what the whole world is experiencing, I ... I need coaching first," I replied a bit desperately.

"Send me the data, I'll check that," Gabe said.

"If they want an interview, they should get one, but we'll do it together, so if the aunt calls again, you just do not pick it up.

"And if you need coaching, we're all here," Chuck smiled and winked at me.

"Do not always worry so much baby, and now we'll let you sleep because it's the middle of the night with you. I love you, do not forget that, "Gabriel said, throwing me a kiss.

"Keep a stiff upper lip!" Chuck shouted and waved goodbye to me once more.

"Love you, see you soon", I grinned and closed the screen.

_‚A cigarette would be good now‘_

I turned my apartment upside down, but of course I did not find anything, and to go to my car, I lacked the verve, so I went to bed and tried to sleep.

 

 

The next few days I was busy collecting the recipes and the other stuff.

Robert and Gabe had talked to the house catering, if they could take over and they immediately agreed. I had met these people a little bit and the boss was a nice guy.

"The boss gives the instructions and we make the best of it," he said.

Of course, I intended to help where I could, because I had planned an Austrian buffet, and of such a thing the Americans had no idea.

When I wrote all the ingredients together, I sent the list to Gabriel.

 

*Ding Ding*

"Honey, we have to move out with trucks," he giggled, holding the list in front of my nose.

"Just look through what you can get, but I think you will not get some things over there ... then we'll have to talk together, oh God. It's best you go through with your cell phone and take pictures, I could get a few things, but that with the food at the airport is again such a thing ... ", I groaned.

"Do not worry so much, then let's just improvise. America ... The land of unlimited possibilities. Everything will work out," he grinned.

_‚Everything will work out, everything has to work!‘_

"16 more days, are you nervous?" Gabriel beamed, reaching for the calendar.

"Whether I'm nervous?!" I asked, "This is clearly the wrong word."

"Oh, babe ...", he laughed. "It will be so amazing."

_,Men. You have no idea what kind of stress I have here‘_

But Gabriel brought me down a bit again and talked calmly to me.

"Tell me, does Chuck come with you right away, or will he come later? And when are you coming at all? "I asked.

"Surprise," he said, grinning at me.

"Gabriel, my nerves are already tense, do not overdo it," I smirked.

"I'm coming on the 25th and Chuck is coming on the 29th and we're flying on the 3rd together back here," he said quietly and I nodded.

_‚Okay, we can do that with the relatives on the honeymoon, after all, it works_ _not so fast with the photos anyway. I have from the 24th holiday, that fits well, Chuck would have to sleep on my couch, then we drive on the 1st to my home ...‘_

"Does March have 30 or 31 days?" I asked in between.

"31," Gabriel replied.

_‚Okay, then I have to think of a special program for the two days‘_

"Babe!" Gabriel called and waved his hand in front of the screen.

"Sorry," I replied, smiling at him.

"You're going to bed now and not worrying about all this, okay?" He said seriously and I nodded.

 

My nerves were pretty bare and the next day off, I decided to go swimming because the water had a calming effect on me ... if Gabe was not there.

In the afternoon I had the list in front of me on my computer and went through everything and casually I watched the latest recordings of the convention on YouTube.

 _,See you soon‘_ Sighing longingly, I turned my eyes away from the TV and went back to work.

"We send a very special greeting to our friend in Austria," Chuck suddenly said into the microphone and I looked again at the TV.

_‚That's nice‘_

I smirked and saw that everyone was on stage and waved into the camera.

„Honey, I love you, 9 more days“, Gabriel waved and threw kisses at the camera.

„Hey Gabe“, I smirked, as we phoned in the evening.

"Honey, I love you, new situation 9 days."

"Hey Gabe," I chuckled as we phoned in the evening.

"Hey Honey, how are you?" He asked.

"All ok ... Question 1 ... I have three bridesmaids and a maid of honor, do you just want Chuck or three of the boys?"

"Dunno, do I need them?" He grinned.

"No idea, so I'll ask you," I laughed.

"I think I'll be satisfied with Chuck," he said after a moment's thought and I nodded. Then I sent him the pictures of the dresses for my girls.

"Question 2 ..." I started.

"Oh dear," he replied with a frown. "Actually, I was hoping I could wear a suit."

"Joker," I grinned. "I talked to my girls, my sister-in-law gets the red and the other three will wear the blue ones."

"They're nice," he said, nodding appreciatively.

"What I wanted to ask. For all the work they will have, is this included in our budget? Of course, Chuck's suit, too. "

"Sure," he grinned. "You bargain hunter."

"Okay, Question 3. Would it be okay if your tie is red, and Chuck's blue, or vice versa, it would be so great color coordinated."

"You really think a lot, I just feel a little bit guilty", he said, frowning.

"Do not you need," I grinned. "It's a woman thing to look so that my husband looks good ... no seriously, I really enjoy doing that. "

"I'll take care of it, is there a dress code, just so I know when someone asks?" He wanted to know.

"No, only in white does not have a wife to appear, that is rude to the bride, and not very black, is not a funeral," I said.

"Alright," he giggled.

"Ok, that's it for the first ... no wait ... you blue and Chuck red, my maid of honor is also red", I said.

"I'm red, Chuck blue," he said seriously.

"Gabriel!"

"Oh honey, I love you," he laughed.

After another half hour, my head almost exploded. Anyway, I did not worry about the civil marriage, that was just a matter of formality.

 

My last working day for the next six weeks.

_‚The day after tomorrow I finally see Gabriel again and then we can start‘_

I was totally tingling and I could not concentrate on my work anyway.

Did I mention that my wedding dresses fit perfectly?

Oh, I was so happy, I was worried I would have to go on a diet, even though I felt I had lost some weight in the last few weeks and days. And I already had a wedding gift for Gabe, of course something homemade. I had to finish that before he came.

I had bought a large glass and many colorful notes ... 365 times love ... The idea came naturally from the Internet. But I wanted to try how many reasons, thoughts and sayings, would come to mind myself. Without looking. By now I was at almost 260, but now my head was pretty empty.

And then a flash hit me.

_‚Where I hide my wedding dress?‘_

Gabriel should not see it before the church wedding. That should be a surprise.


	60. Chapter 60

_,Madness. Six weeks of vacation, unbelievable‘_

Happily, I turned around in bed twice before deciding to go to the hairdresser. It did not have to be at the last minute. Because usually something always came in between.

_‚I hope he has everything under control in America‘_

Almost every day, I was in contact with anyone, but it was different, whether you were there or watching from a distance of 10,000 miles.

We had decided that our guests should only give us money. First, the wedding would be fucking expensive, and second, I had almost everything and his trailer was too small to accommodate much.

Honey, I'm already on the plane. I love you. I'm so happy. Kiss. Gabriel‘ I read as my cell phone beeped and my heart leaped with anticipation.

A few more hours, then I finally got him back to me.

"Shit!" I shouted, startling when I realized I had fallen asleep on the couch.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked at my watch.

 _‚In less than an hour he lands, but now quickly, the showers I can save anyway, because that we would do together‘_ At the thought of him finally skin to skin again, I was fucking tingling.

I had a sign made with the saying: ‚Husband Wanted‘

 

So I stood in the entrance hall and looked for my loved one. Then I finally saw him. At first he frowned, then grinned at me.

"Wait," I said when he wanted to kiss me and looked around. "No one else?", I called half aloud, shrugged and hugged him. "Ok, then I'll take you."

"Oh, you beast," he laughed and took the sign out of my hand and threw it on the floor.

"Hey," I grinned and kissed him tenderly.

"Baby, finally," he smirked, hugging me tightly.

"Let's go," I said, taking my shield and throwing it into the nearest garbage bin.

"Did I tell you that I love you?" He asked as I unlocked the front door.

"I can not hear that often enough," I grinned, pushing him to the wall and kissing him.

"Fuck," he gasped softly. "Upstairs, right now!"

I opened my apartment door and Gabe threw his things in my hallway.

"But at least hang up the suit!" I laughed as he fell on me.

Gabe rolled his eyes and did so before rushing greedily at me again. In no time our clothes flew through the apartment and he threw me on the bed. There he stood in front of me for a moment, glaring at me.

"You're beautiful," he sighed softly, biting his lower lip.

"Come here," I said, offering my hand.

"Let's take a shower first, because it was a long flight," he smirked, pulling me towards him.

Finally I was able to feel his wonderful hands on my skin again. It was already too much time passed.

 

"Gabe?" I called from the kitchen.

"Baby?"

"Romeo?"

"Sweetie?"

"Gabriel?"

"Honey?" He grinned, hugging me from behind.

"Are you hungry?" I asked and opened the fridge.

After I had made something delicious, we went into the city and took the tram on the ‚Pöstlingberg‘.

"What's that?", He laughed and pointed to the ‚Grottenbahn‘.

"A fairytale world, just right for my big child", I grinned and pulled him to the dragon train.

We drove into the interior of the mountain and immersed in a world full of dwarfs, elves, fairy figures and glitter.

"That was great," he smiled as we stood outside again.

After a wonderful lunch, we decided to walk down again.

 

We passed the zoo, which of course was worth a detour.

"I'll need some photos for your dwarfs," I said, pulling out my phone.

"Did you see that?" He shouted, taking a step away from the lama enclosure.

"I think you have a huge attraction on the llamas," I smirked, remembering the incident on our last visit to the zoo.

"Can you carry me a bit?" He sighed halfway.

"No, but we can sit down for a while," I grinned, pointing to the bench. I snuggled up to him and he put his arm around me.

"It's nice here," he said as he let his eyes wander around the landscape, and I nodded.

Our lips found each other again and soon we got pretty hot.

"We should go again," I smiled and took him by the hand.

"I'm done," he said, dropping onto my couch.

"Me too," I groaned and sat next to him.

"Come here," he smiled, spreading his legs and patting his chest.

"Protection," I grinned, putting a pillow between his legs.

I turned on the TV and enjoyed his tender touch.

"Hmm ... that's so pleasant, never stop it," I smiled, eyes closed.

"At some point I have to stop, otherwise I get a cramp," he laughed.

"Agreed, at some point," I sighed with relish.

"Sorry honey," he said as he reached into my hair a little too firm.

"But if you move so seductively on me, you're not going to make it easy for me." Provoking, I did it again and grinned. "You beast," he said, tickling me.

 

"Honey, good morning," he said sleepily as I snuggled up to him again. "Where have you been again?"

"I talked to my mom on the phone, and we have to look after the children today,

If you like, but if it comes to changing diapers, then you can do that, because you finally have experience in it." For this I was tickled until my breath was gone.

"So, time out!" I gasped and got out of bed. "I'm in the shower, and if you're good, you can follow."

"As if I'm not always good," he grumbled, following me.

"Shit!" I called suddenly when a flash of inspiration hit me.

"Lisa's birthday on the 1st of April, I promised her a cake, completely forgotten," I said, slapping my forehead with my hand.

"Are still a few days," he grinned shrugging.

"We need to make a quick detour, I need a Barbie doll," I mumbled.

"Alright," he replied and we dried each other off.

"I hate those things," I said when we were in the toy shop, standing in the doll department.

"Have you never played with dolls?" He asked and I gagged dryly.

"I'm the faction stuffed animals, you know me," I laughed and he nodded.

I chose Elsa from ‚Frozen‘. My niece does not know the movie, but she has books and puzzles, and with a heavy heart I handed my plush Olaf to her.

 

"Lisa, say hello Gabriel," I whispered in her ear and she said it clear and accurate.

"Wow," he marveled and stroked her head.

The two were busy again with the many games and I grabbed my little nephew.

"Gabriel, coffee?" I called as I made one myself and he nodded.

"Can you hold this one, I'm supposed to cook," I said, squeezing the little man into his arm, who immediately took a liking to his beard and hair.

"He has beautiful brown eyes like you," Gabriel told me.

"And like his dad," my brother grinned as he entered the room. He took the kid from him, because this should sleep a little.

"Poor dwarf," Gabriel said. "At some point you may decide for yourself when you want to sleep."

 

"Do we stay here today or do you want to go back to my apartment?" I asked him.

"I would love to stay here," he replied. "But only if you do not take the blanket from me again."

"I promise nothing," I laughed and kissed him briefly.

In the evening, my mom and dad had time and in a quiet minute I told her that she had to smuggle my wedding dress, it was finally a surprise. I just hoped it would all go smoothly when flying with the kids.

_‚Why do I always feel like I forgot something?‘_

"Do you have any papers with you? You have to tell Chuck again that he should not forget the rings," I said as we lay in bed.

"Honey, do not worry," Gabriel grinned.

"You have no idea," I sighed. "Why did not you tell me before that this is all stress?"

"Because you would not have said yes," he laughed.

"Of course I would have done that," I said and turned to him.

"I love you too," he said, hugging me.

"Babe, can we ...?" He asked softly.

"No we can not."

"But we could ..."

"I can not," I replied.

"Can not you or do not you want?" He whispered.

"I want to, but I can not," I grinned.

"Oh honey," he sighed.

"But you can."

"But I do not want to," he whispered.

"Oh, you gentleman," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's me," he laughed.

"I'll make it up tomorrow," I whispered in his ear.

"Yes?" He asked, grinning at me.

 "Sure, when else? After that, Chuck will be there and then we'll be abstinent anyway, "I laughed.

"Well, if Eve had not eaten the apple ..."

"Not Eva, Lilith ... tell me, are not you looking at Supernatural?" He asked seriously.

"I stopped when your brother killed you," I giggled.

"Ok, then so be forgiven you," he smiled and kissed me.

"Good night, Gabriel," I whispered, snuggling up to him.

"Good night Eve, mother of all," he grinned.

"Like", I smiled and closed my eyes.

 

We were just cuddling in the morning when my room door was torn open and Lisa stormed into bed with us.

"Oh, but someone is tired," Gabe giggled and wrapped her in the blanket.

Of course, that pleased the little one, and I smirked. Gabriel was definitely a great dad and it gave me a little stab in my heart that he could see his kids so rarely.

"Get up!" She called and we laughed.

"With you there is probably no cock, but the dwarf here," he grinned, tickling her.

"The cock has already crowed three hours ago," I replied.

 

"Did she wake you up?" My mom asked as we entered the kitchen.

"No, we were already awake," Gabriel grinned and sat down at the table.

"Let him have breakfast first," she laughed as the little girl pulled Gabriel's hand again.

"Are you nervous?" My mom asked.

"I would not, if not everyone would ask me all the time," I smirked. "I do not know, I feel like I forgot something."

 

We discussed everything again, Gabe, Chuck and I would come back in a few days because we would marry in my hometown.

Never would I have thought that one day I would marry. I was always fine on my own. Of course, I also had relationships, but there was never a man with whom I could have imagined sharing my entire life.

And then Gabriel came, and my greatest desire was to be by his side for the rest of my life. He gave me everything I needed, with him I felt loved, understood and secure.

In the meantime we have been a couple for two and a half years, and in love as on the first day. What I especially appreciated about him was that he did not push me to anything. We took life as it came. Of course we missed each other terribly if we could only touch each other on the screen, but it was not easy to leave everything behind.

But the day would come where we both would make a decision. And until then, we enjoyed every second we were together before we had to part.

After lunch, we said goodbye and drove back to my apartment.

 

"Woho!" He called suddenly and looked out the window. "Turn around again immediately."

"Where to?" I asked.

"There, we get you a guitar now," he grinned, pointing to the music business.

"Cool," I said and smiled. Since I always had to jump out of the norm a bit, of course, I got a black one.

"The guitar is beautiful, I'll call it Eddy," I said, smiling at him. "Drive home quickly, I have to try it."

Half an hour later, we sat on the couch and I held it in my hands.

"Can you tune up the guitar?" I said.

"No, you do it yourself," he grinned, looking for an app on the phone.

After another half hour I had a cramp in my fingers and my back hurt.

"Stop for today," I groaned and grabbed the guitar away.

"Work alone for a while, I have to pick the recipes for my cake."

"Alright," he said with a grin and got up. "Did not you say something about reparation yesterday?"

"I remember," I replied, my heart pounding faster.

"I'm taking a shower, alone," he said and I smiled.

"Honey?" He called out of the bathroom a while later.

"Need a hand?"

"No, I'm done," he said and I could feel him rolling his eyes. "Are you coming?"

When I said nothing after half a minute, he suddenly stood next to me.

"Showers, now!"

"Aye Sir," I answered, saluting.

 

"I'll be right there, I still have to shave," he said as I walked into the bedroom. "Your parents certainly do not want you to marry a forest giants."


	61. Chapter 61

"Gabe," I moaned softly, my eyes closed, as he kissed down my neck.

This time I let him remove my bra without hesitation and felt in the next moment his soft lips on my skin. The sweet pain raced right through my body and I felt incredibly hot as we sank into a passionate kiss.

We did not need sex, he knew exactly which buttons he had to press to to let me become unrestrained.

His warm hands stroked my skin and my body vibrated as he rubbed his body against mine.

"Oh baby," he groaned in my ear with his deep voice and I grabbed his butt firmly.

Our movements became faster and more uncontrolled, and with a muffled scream I trembled beneath him.

"Here's the milk for your coffee," he grinned, rolling away from me.

"Jerk!" I laughed and cleaned myself up.

 

"I did not do anything, why is it out of tune again? Play me something, "I grinned and gave him the guitar.

So we spent the rest of the morning, and his voice brought the strings in my body to swing.

"What are you doing there?" He asked as I sat down at the desk and started crafting.

"For Chuck, so he knows where to go," I answered, holding up the sign.

"A best man is needed," he read and laughed.

 

So one hour later, we stood in the big hall with the sign in our hands and looked for Chuck.

"Well, there he is," I grinned and waved to him as he approached us.

"Hey, I'll do the job," he said, pointing to the sign.

We fell into each other's arms and Gabe told him that I had been waiting for him with such a shield.

"I like your flat," Chuck said, looking around.

"Bit small for three people, but it will be enough," I said, and sat on the couch.

"How was the flight?" Gabe asked and Chuck rolled his eyes groaning.

"They did not even have something to eat."

"You're hungry? How about a pizza? "I asked, picking up my phone.

"That would be great, I eat everything," he grinned.

"Fine, then we get drunk while we wait," I smirked and filled the glasses. "Nice to have you here, Chuck."

"Greetings, I should order, and they are already counting the days," he said.

We talked for a long time, we laughed a lot and it was so wonderful that he was there.

"Well, I can offer you to sleep either with Gabe in a bed, or on my couch," I said, shrugging.

"Honey!" Gabe cried in horror.

"Well, as a host, you have to cut back on something, and it would not be the first time you're lying in a bed together," I laughed, and Gabe threw a pillow to my head.

"The couch is quite enough," Chuck grinned, nodding gratefully.

"If you still want to take a shower, …" I said, pointing to the bathroom.

"Otherwise, I wish you a good night."

"Thank you."

"With pleasure."

 

"You can not go in there now," I whispered to Gabriel and pushed him back into the mattress when he wanted to get up.

"Of course I can."

"Look at the clock, Chuck is still sleeping," I whispered.

"Then we have to deal differently," he whispered, pulling me closer.

"You have no idea how thin the walls are, I would have to sew your mouth shut," I laughed softly.

"It works differently," he whispered and kissed me tenderly.

A hot shower chased down my spine and I moaned softly into the kiss.

After another half hour my toilet flush was pressed and it was clear that Chuck was awake.

 

"Good morning, did I wake you?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Coffee?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Gladly, thanks," Chuck answered and I quickly made a small breakfast.

"Ok guys, I have to bake two cakes, busy yourself," I grinned and went to work.

 _,I have nothing to hide‘_ But I did not feel so comfortable when they got used to my laptop.

"Honey?" Gabe called.

"Yes please?", I answered and looked out of the door.

"What do you think of, Ghost?"

"I love the movie," I grinned.

"And what do you think about musicals?" Chuck asked.

"I love musicals."

My cakes were ready and allowed to cool.

"What are you doing?" I asked, wiping my hands on the towel and sitting down with them.

"Nothing," Gabriel replied innocently, exchanging glances with Chuck.

By now I knew him, and even though he was an actor, I knew very well that he had something to hide. But well, with a little patience I would know it anyway.

 

"Hey, nice piece," Chuck smiled as he unpacked my guitar.

"Hm ...", I grinned.

"Can you already play a song?"

"Choppy and not liquid," I muttered. "But you will know it."

Since the first moment when I held a guitar in my hands, I wanted to play this song.

"Fare thee well," he said and smiled.

I had two professionals at my side and so we played for a while.

"I'm hungry," Gabriel groaned and we decided to go to town, because Chuck should also try our wonderful cuisine. Then we strolled through the streets for a while, and promptly the two were recognized and a few teenagers wanted autographs and photos.

 

After we were back in the apartment, I went back to my cake briefly and put them back in the fridge.

"Honey?" Gabriel said.

"Gabriel?"

"We have to get ready," he replies.

"For what?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"We're going to a musical," Chuck grinned.

"Where to?" I smirked.

"We got tickets for Ghost," Chuck said. "Start in two hours, music theater."

"How cool is that?", I exclaimed happily, such a nice surprise.

"Chuck, keep yourself busy for a while, we'll take a shower," Gabe grinned and pulled me along.

"Have fun," he laughed and turned on the TV.

"What do I wear?" I asked as I stood in front of the wardrobe.

"How about the blue dress, you look good in it," Gabe answered.

It was a beautiful musical, the movie was awesome, but the musical caused goose bumps with me as well.

"That was great, thanks," I said as I walked out and hugged both.

 

The next morning we got ready and went to the living room, where Chuck was already waiting for us with a good mood and a delicious breakfast.

"I plundered your fridge, I hope that was ok?" He said.

"Wow, thanks, of course," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"As a best man, it's my duty to make sure you're okay," he grinned, his eyes shining, and we sat on the couch.

"That's what you did," Gabriel laughed and bit into a bread with jam.

"Is there a hairdresser nearby?" Chuck asked.

"I'll come with you," Gabriel said and was already getting dressed.

"Do not come with short hair, otherwise I will not marry you." He looked at me, his mouth half open and answered with a shrug.

"Do not worry, I like my hair, you will not notice," he replied with a wink.

"It's alright, I have to do a lot with my cakes anyway, make some nice hours and call if you're lost."

"Babe, we are men", Gabe answered rolling his eyes and was already halfway out the door.

"Hm ...", I nodded and raised an eyebrow.

 

*Ding Ding*

"Hey guys, nice to see you," I smiled and waved to the camera as I saw Cas, Dean, Sam, and Jody.

"Hey my little one, how are you?" Cas asked.

"Thanks, fine," I smirked.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked curiously and came closer to the screen.

"A cake for my niece, it's her birthday tomorrow, well, and the wedding cake," I grinned.

"You make your wedding cake yourself?" Jody laughed. "You said that brings bad luck."

"It's just a normal cake, and the real wedding cake makes buddy then," I chuckled. "The day after tomorrow, that's just a matter of form, the right wedding is in two weeks, with you."

"Where are your men?" Dean asked, letting his eyes wander.

"They're at the hairdresser."

"And you can work ... men," Jody sighed.

"That is allright. I prefer to do it myself and in peace."

"I understand you," she grinned and nodded.

"Actually, we just wanted to see if everything fits," Cas said.

"Everything is clear with us, what about you?", I asked excitedly.

"Everything is ok at the front, we're waiting for you," Sam replied and saluted.

"We'll be back soon, I'm looking forward," I said, throwing kisses.

"Alright, we have to go back," Dean said, and I nodded.

"Give the other two greetings and we'll get in touch, right?" Jody smiled.

"I'll do it, see you soon, love you," I said, interrupting the connection.

 

"Honey, we're home," Gabriel laughed as he came to me in the kitchen.

"Fancy," I smirked as I looked at the two.

"Wow," Chuck marveled when he saw what I had conjured and shot a few photos. "The princess looks really awesome."

I had baked a gugelhupf and put the doll in it, and the cake then decorated as a dress.

"Greetings from the others," I smirked. "We telephoned earlier."

"Thanks," both said at the same time.

"Are you hungry? I cooked a snack."

"That too, in the short time. Awesome!" Chuck licked his lips.

"I do that half my life, time management is everything," I grinned.

"Take good care of her," Chuck said, patting Gabriel on the shoulder."Such a person is worth gold."

"I know," he smirked, kissing me.

Well-fortified, the boys then took over the dishes.

 

"Ok, I have a job for you," I said, placing the small bottles on the table. "Add the liqueur and close the bottles well."

"Of course," Gabriel answered, saluting.

"Hmm ... did you measure that?" Chuck asked as he licked his finger.

"If there is something left, you can drink it," I laughed. In the meantime I cut the cellophane and the ribbons.

"Wow, I'm having a cramp," I groaned as I labeled some bottles with our names and dates.

"Should I continue?" Gabe asked.

"No, that's alright," I replied and waved my hand.

"She knows our writing," Chuck mouthed and pushed him grinning into the side.

 _‚Right, I did not want to say it that directly‘_ "But you can pack them all," I said, showing them what I had imagined.

 

"Ok, do we have everything?" I asked as we stood in front of the fully loaded car.

"Rings?"

"Which rings?" Chuck asked, looking at me in amazement.

"Chuck, not a good time", I smirked and shook my head.

"Do not worry, the most important thing is there ... me," Gabriel said and got into the car.

"Stop!" Chuck called. "The guitar."

"My sister-in-law also has one, if you need it," I replied and he nodded.

"Wow," Chuck marveled as we arrived at our farm after half an hour's drive. "That's huge, I demand a guided tour."

"You get that, promise," I laughed.

"Hey," I greeted everyone and introduced Chuck, who immediately felt comfortable.

 _‚How can you not like him?‘_ Gabe and Chuck, KingsofCon ... we were actually laughing all day. And of course, Lisa was the center of attention, and she took full advantage of that.

 

"We do not sleep separately, do we?" Gabriel asked me.

"Dunno, would you like to sleep next to Chuck?" I grinned and looked at him questioningly.

My little brother had left him his bedroom.

"No," he said in horror and took me in his arms.

"But before the wedding in two weeks, we will sleep separately," I said.

"Reluctantly," he whispered, kissing me. "Since when are you superstitious?"

"I am not, but that is so, and that's for sure."

"I know, Honey, I'm just teasing you," he grinned.

As the next day would be exhausting, we decided to go to bed early.

"Good night, you two," Chuck said and disappeared into the bedroom.

"Our last night in wild marriage," Gabriel grinned and snuggled up to me.

"No sex before marriage", I laughed and he also thought it was funny.


	62. Chapter 62

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," I smirked as I walked into the room to Chuck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, I'll be right with you," he smiled as he buttoned his shirt.

After a hearty breakfast we drove with my sister-in-law into her restaurant and prepared everything. In the meantime she went to the florist and got the flower decoration and my bridal bouquet. Red, blue and white roses with decorative green in between.

"It's beautiful," I beamed, hugging her. And so was the floral arrangement for the tables.

 

"Well, the bride is being pimped on now," a friend of my sister-in-law said, who was a hairdresser and agreed to style me. "Say goodbye."

"See you babe, I love you", Gabe said and kissed me.

"I love you, Gabriel," I replied, stroking his cheek.

"Come on," Chuck giggled, pushing him away from me.

Anyway, at the registry office it did not work that we would see each other at the ceremony, we had to show all our papers and discuss the process. We decided to keep my hair open, Susanne, that was the name of her friend, had a very beautiful, flower-embellished but very discreet hairband

All the bells and whistles with something blue, something borrowed ... we saved ourselves, that comes only on my big day.

My mom already had wet eyes when I stood in front of the mirror.

"Mom, I'm freshly painted, please do not," I grinned, swallowing the rising tears as well. "Today is only for the form, it will be emotional in two weeks."

"You look wonderful," she replied, hugging me.

"Something does not fit."

Sighing, I looked at the mirror again. For a long time I had been searching the internet. The dress was supposed to be simple, but it was supposed to match the occasion. I opted for a one-shoulder dress again, it was decorated on one shoulder with a few white flowers, very comfortable, simple, a little ruffled and long but not quite floor-length I had to exchange my angel wing for another necklace, as the dress at the neckline was slightly higher, and that just looked weird.

Lisa wore a blue dress and turned in front of us like a princess. Of course, at the age of three, she did not really know what it was about. But she was aware that this day was special.

"Ok, I think we should go," my sister-in-law said and grabbed the little ones.

We drove with different cars, it was only ten minutes into the city. Almost everyone had arrived in front of the registry office and I was waiting for Gabe and Chuck.

"We'll have time for chats afterwards," I chuckled. "At the office, they get angry if we're not punctual."

 

"Hey," Gabe suddenly said behind me and I turned around. "Wow you are beautiful."

His eyes sparkled and we admired each other for a moment.

"You too," I smiled and took his hands in mine.

"We have to", Chuck urged and four of us went to the registration room.

The community was then invited to the hall and we waited until the end.

"Are you nervous, you have ice cold hands," said Gabe, squeezing my hand.

"Bit," I chuckled, taking a deep breath.

"You just have to say ‚yes‘," he grinned and I nodded. Gabe handed me his arm, I put my hand on it and we opened the door.

"Oh my god," I mumbled and got goose bumps all over my body.

My sister-in-law and Chuck sang ‚Hallelujah‘ and tears welled up in my eyes. All the friends had gottuen up and we walked forward to the two chairs where we were allowed to sit. Meanwhile, my maid of honor stood next to me and Chuck next to Gabe and I gave her the bridal bouquet and took a deep breath.

"The rings please," the registrar said and Chuck reached into each pocket of his suit and shrugged sheepishly.

After a short moment of horror on my part, Gabe had certainly known about it, he waved to Lisa, who came with the ring pillow and gave it to Chuck.

 

We did not have our own vows and had not decided yet if we would do that at all at the wedding. We both knew how much we meant each other, of course it was nice, but I did not know if I would even have a voice, though I had to talk anyway, and whether it was something of my own now, or something firmly predefined ...

And then we were already married and kissed, everyone applauded. When we finally had to sign, I had to briefly remind myself that I now had a new last name.

_‚Now I am officially Mrs. Eva ****‘_

 

"I almost had a heart attack," I grinned, thrusting Chuck slightly in the side. "But now that I know, you should do that again in the church."

"Sure, but then we need another box, nobody should see it before," he said.

We took a few pictures shortly, well, something never went so fast. Because until everyone was in the right position and looked reasonably normal, it took time.

"I love you, Mrs. ****," Gabriel whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, Mr. ****," I said softly and we kissed briefly.

It was only a few minutes walk to my sister-in-law's restaurant and everything there was already set up for a champagne reception.

There we were overwhelmed with congratulations and gifts, and the water was already in my eyes again.

Before lunch, my uncle, the pastor, gave a small table prayer and Chuck also said a few words about our unusual relationship journey. And in the name of Gabe and me, he especially thanked my boss, without whom it would never have been possible.

I would have loved to eat the roast pork, but for the sake of the dress, I renounced it. Finally I know myself and I still need the dress.

Then the cake was cut by both of us, hand up, hand down, a short played scramble and the crowd was well entertained.

My cousin took a lot of photos, and filmed as well as some others, and I asked them to send it to me. I loved the mobile age, I was not so young anymore, and I knew it differently.

It was a really nice day and by and by the guests said goodbye. I had to admit, not only that my shoes killed me, I had forgotten the comfortable couple at home, I was totally exhausted. At home, we opened a bottle of wine and let the day fade away.

 

"What will that be?" I grinned as he grabbed me under the knees.

"I carry you over the threshold," he laughed.

"Seriously? That I have to massage you afterwards, because your back hurts? ", I smirked.

"You are my wife, and I'll do it now," he answered, and I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"Just do not drop me," I said seriously as he pushed the door open with his foot.

"For God's sake," he groaned.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" I asked in shock.

"That was just fun," he laughed, dropping me gently onto the bed.

"You're beautiful and adorable and just right the way you are, I love you so much."

"I love you too Gabriel", I replied and we sank into a tender kiss.

 

"The dress is a dream, but I'll take it off now," he grinned.

"And I do the same," I whispered, loosening his tie.

We put our clothes neatly on the small table.

"If it was so exhausting today, how will it be in two weeks?", I groaned and rubbed my feet.

"Shall I?" He asked, nodding to my feet.

I gave him a skin cream, because I had no massage oil in the room.

"Hmm ...", I moaned softly and let myself sink into the pillows.

"Is it so pleasant, Mrs. ****?" He asked, looking me in the eye.

"Very pleasant Mr. ****," I replied.

"Are you already asleep?" Gabriel asked, my eyes closed.

"No, I enjoy," I smirked. He climbed over me and kissed me gently.

"Wait a minute," I said and stood up. "I have a wedding present." I went to the closet and threw him a condom.

"Oh honey," he smiled, pulling me back to him. "Then let us celebrate the wedding night."

 

"I love you," I whispered, snuggling up against his back.

"I love you," he said, taking my hand and clasping it with his.

"Did you know that otters always sleep so that they do not drift away from each other at night?" I smirked.

"And learned something new again," he giggled.


	63. Chapter 63

"Have I changed since yesterday?" I grinned as I opened my eyes and looked into his.

"The ring is new. Good morning, honey," he laughed and kissed my forehead.

A glance at my wristwatch told me that it was already late and we decided to go one floor lower. Chuck was already with Lisa and knelt on the ground.

"Good morning slugabed," he grinned and frowning, Gabe pointed his finger between them.

"How long have you been making luring promise?"

"About an hour," my mom laughed.

 

"My heart hurts, but I have to leave them here," I sighed, after we were in the restaurant for a short time to get the remaining things. I gave her all the flowers we got.

"Are you going again?" The little girl asked after lunch and looked at us sadly.

"See you soon, then you'll fly to us," Chuck replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Then I gave my mother the spare key for my apartment, because you never knew, and then we went on the way.

 

"You're all your mom," Chuck smiled at me in the rearview mirror.

"Really?" I asked, looking at him with a smirk.

"Yes, the nature, totally," he said and Gabriel nodded in agreement.

"May I take that as a compliment?" I grinned.

"Of course," he laughed. "You have a very likeable family, and the little ones are totally cute."

"Thanks, I'll gladly pass that on," I smirked. "You also make it easy for us to like you."

 

"I've probably forgotten something," I groaned as I stood in front of the luggage.

"The most important thing is the dress, though, I would marry you again in the jogging pants," Gabriel laughed.

 

 _‚You have no idea ...‘_ I could not wait to see his face.

Two hours later, we were sitting on the plane and Chuck fell asleep almost instantly.

I had the window seat again and Gabriel held my hand. At some point the tiredness overcame him and he was dozing off. I was too excited to sleep and so I went through my lists again. 1000 things whirred around in my head. In between, Gabriel was awake again and smiled at me.

"That will cost us a fortune," I groaned, shaking my head.

"Do not worry about the money, we'll get a lot back anyway," he said, squeezing my hand. "And if not, we'll do our honeymoon in a mountain cabin without water and electricity ... that was a joke.

It's going to be the best day in our new life, and it's going to be a party, all right?"

"Do not complain afterwards," I sighed.

"Honey, I really mean it, you get everything you need, no ifs and buts," he said emphatically and I nodded. By now Chuck had also woken up and overheard our conversation.

"And if you go bankrupt then I'm just standing for it," he smiled.

"What will not happen," Gabriel added.

 

"And before everything gets too much for you, please talk to us, we're a big family and do it together, you're not alone, I know what you've planned and it's going to be a huge thing," Chuck said and I sighed.

The last few days had consumed me enormously and the next ones would become even more intense. I was exhausted and that's why I had wet eyes again.

And I was the person who would most like to do everything alone. I had experienced far too much in my career so far, and the little devil on my shoulder always told me that only I alone could do it right for me, and that I could only count on myself. I could never be a boss, because I would first have to learn to delegate.

"Put these lists away, because now it's not puzzled anymore," Gabriel said and squeezed my hand. "And tomorrow we go somewhere, you need a day off."

"Alright," I laughed, dropping my head into the seat.

"Fuck, I'm dying of hunger right now," Chuck groaned, searching his pockets, hoping to find something.

I yawned and rested my head on Gabes shoulder, who put his arm around me and kissed my hair.

"We'll land in 25 minutes, please fasten your seatbelts." After another three hours, finally the redeeming announcement.

 

It was already pitch dark and we stretched our tired limbs as we felt the ground underfoot.

Cas, Sam and Dean had come and we fell into each other's arms.

"Hey, Mrs. ****", Cas grinned, kissed my cheek and squeezed me tight.

"Congratulations," everyone shouted.

"What do you have with you? Will you stay with us forever?" Sam grinned.

"That, unfortunately not", I laughed as he took the bags off me.

"Phew," I groaned as we had stowed all the luggage and dropped into the seat.

"You sat for ten hours, what was so exhausting?" Dean smirked and I shrugged.

 

"See you tomorrow, we're through for today," Gabe moaned and dropped onto the bed.

"Alright, sleep well," Cas grinned and left with the others.

"Hey," my husband said.

"Hey yourself!" I chuckled, turning on the side and resting my head on my arm.

"Are you up for sex?" He asked.

"Very romantic," I replied, shaking my head.

"We're married, the romance is over now," he grinned, shrugging.

"Great," I said and stood up. "Then I want the divorce right away."

"Come on, right now," he laughed, pulling me by the hand.

"I go to take a shower and when you find your sense of romance, can you follow me? "

"I'll show you," he smirked and got up from the bed.

 

The next day we visited the others at lunch.

"Howdy!" We shouted as we saw the others gathered at the table.

Lucifer, Crowley and Robert were already there and I closed them in a heartfelt hug. "Now you are officially ours," the boss grinned.

Chuck had Jody, Rowena and Donna on a conference call. I waved joyfully into the laptop and we distributed kisses. Then we told them about the wedding and everyone stuck to our lips.

"I can not wait to see you in the wedding dress," Crowley said.

"It's gorgeous," Chuck grinned and Gabriel nodded.

 

"We have to talk about the eve-of-wedding party," the best man began and I sighed softly.

_‚Oh dear, hopefully they will not come up with any nonsense, meanwhile I already know them‘_

To get wild and party fell flat anyway, because nobody could dress so well that he would not be recognized.

We decided to celebrate in the set, only the closest friends, that meant a maximum of 20 people. It was difficult for me to sort out, because I wanted to have everyone with me. Everyone was so incredibly close to my heart. That's why Chuck and Gabe would take that in hand.

Well, of course, and the gang was always there, that was fixed from the beginning. These people had taken me so lovingly, almost 2 ½ years ago, and I would not want to miss them for a second.

We wanted to celebrate together, which may not be so common, but we decided that having a cozy evening together with our loved ones was worth more than a drunk. I was not a party killer, no way, and with the people I was dealing with, that would have been fatal, but I did not necessarily have to make a monkey in public. Except I had 2 per mil and was half in a coma.

But something embarrassing would not be spared us, of which I was 100% convinced.

But ok, after all, our friends planned and organized this day, and our wedding would be free of play, Chuck promised me.

"Does the bride and groom have any wishes?" Donna asked and I raised my hand.

"No strippers," I said. "I mean, you're welcome to strip for me ..."

I looked at them one by one and Gabe slowly shook his head.

"If I do not get one, you will not get one either," he murmured, sticking his tongue out.

"One more thing, please do not do something so embarrassing that I can not look at myself in the mirror anymore," I said, raising my eyebrows questioningly.

"But Sunny, you know us," Lucifer laughed.

"That's exactly what I mean," I sighed and nodded.

"Let yourself be surprised, but it will be a nice, decent evening, we're not twenty anymore," Chuck smiled, raising his hand to oath.

The evening was scheduled for Saturday and yes, I was looking forward to it.

"Ok, everything else we discuss without you. Until Friday," Rowena smiled at me and cut the connection.

 

"And now?" I asked when we were both alone.

"Dunno, how about a little walk?" He replied and I nodded.

"Let us quickly make a stop in the kitchen," I said, taking him by the hand.

"No, you have a break today and tomorrow, remember?" He grinned and stopped,

"Honey, the next days will be exhausting enough."

"Yes, I heard you!" I rolled my eyes and followed him.

"Tell me, what does the location look like, where is the church?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Babe," he replied slowly. "I'll tell you on Thursday."

"Then you have to change my mind."

"I can do that," he whispered in my ear and kissed me.

 

When we got back in the trailer, we lay down on the couch and watched a movie.

"Phone!" He shouted, holding out his hand as it beeped.

"Do you think it comes flown when you call it?" I grinned. "You're lying on me, move!"

"They're done with work, we're supposed to come over for a little drink," he said. when he read the message.

"Well then, up!", I smirked and pushed him slightly away from me.

"Hey!" He called, frowning. "Be nice to your husband."

"I do not have to, we're married," I grinned.

"Was that the revenge for last night?" He laughed and tickled me.


	64. Chapter 64

"What time do we have?" I asked, picking up my phone. "Oh, look, the photos."

My cousin had sent me the photos and we sat in bed to look through them.

"That looks great."

"Yeah, it looks like you want to crawl under my dress," I laughed.

 

"Who wants to see the photos, I just got them," I said when we were with the others.

"I've got a few, too," Gabe replied and put his phone down on the table.

"Gabe, Eve, can you come with me?" Robert called and I looked to Cas, who was busy with the others and our photos.

"We'll be fine, go," he grinned and waved absently.

In his office, Robert gave me a small bouquet of flowers and congratulated us once again.

"Sit down, do you want to have a drink?"

_‚Um, no ...‘_

I really liked Bob, really. But actually I wanted to show the others the photos, before we all would go our way again. But you should not be rude, and so we sat in his office for a quarter of an hour told about our wedding.

"Nice photos, we've looked through everything", Dean smiled and handed back our cell phones.

"We have to get back to work, too," Crowley added.

"Yes, we fly then too. See you tomorrow evening, if we do not see each other again," I said and we went outside, where my husband grinned and took me in his arms.

"You did not take any nude photos of me while I slept, did you?" I looked at him seriously and he shook his head, laughing.

"Do not worry Honey, I'm out of this age. I prefer to look at the original. By the way. We should pack our things, we have to go to the airport."

We took a taxi to the airport and passed by our jeweler.

"Give me your ring. Be right back."

"I feel naked," I laughed and stroked my ring finger.

"You'll get it again, I promise," he grinned with a wink.

 

Our room was again as amazing as the first time after our engagement.

We had a big bathtub, a huge pool, a huge bed and I realized once again that America was the land of unlimited possibilities.

"That's amazing," I said, dropping onto the huge bed.

"You're amazing," he replied, kissing me gently.

I put one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his back and pulled him onto me. Our tongues fought for supremacy, and nobody seemed to want to win.

"You're shivering, are you cold?" I grinned.

"No, I just do not want to crush you to death," he said, raising an eyebrow.

I pressed him tightly and clutched him.

"Do not worry, I'm not sugar and I want to feel all the weight of you, I'll call you before I run out of air," I smirked, stroking his back.

At some point it was really time and I pushed him gently from me. Gabe stroked a strand from my face and put his hand on my cheek. Lovingly he looked at me and sighed.

"You are so wonderful, native, honest, loving, tender, sensitive. There are not enough words to express what I feel for you. I love you and every second without you is unbearable."

"Gabriel, we're already married," I smiled as I felt the tears rise.

"I know, but I want you to never doubt it," he said, hugging me closer, letting me feel his warmth and safety.

"Then never let me doubt it," I whispered in his ear and he nodded.

"I promise to you. I love you so much, my beautiful, adorable, breathtaking wife," he said, stroking my neck.

"Stop it, the dam breaks right away, I'm weak ..." His eyes met mine again and he shook his head.

"Babe ... you are not weak, on the contrary ... who has the courage to let feelings run free and to show them is much stronger than one who keeps them hidden. I love you so much and please stay that way and do not talk about it being weak. "

"You said that nicely and made me cry," I grinned.

"And I'm not sorry, because I did not hurt you with my words, did I?" He smiled and I shook my head.

"Thanks," I breathed into his ear and pressed my head into the crook of his neck.

"Not for that, it's just the truth."

That person always knew when to say the right words. I was so lucky that I got to know this unique person and that he loved me. For me it was again and again incomprehensible and fascinating and a incredibly beautiful and exciting feeling that made me grateful every second.

"Okay," I said, taking a deep breath. "The wedding will be the horror for me, I need at least five packs of handkerchiefs."

"Oh honey, just focus on me and then you will survive," he smirked.

 

"Let's go splashing," I said and started taking off his clothes.

I took two glasses of champagne and waded through the water towards Gabriel.

"Oops," I said as the glass fell into the water. "Now I've spilled your drink."

"As if! That was your glass, "he grinned, taking the other one from me.

"Not gentleman-like," I sighed, shaking my head.

He beckoned to me with his index finger and a full mouth, and I had to laugh so much as he approached me, that he spit the champagne into my face.

"Sorry, that was planned differently," he grinned, shrugging. For that he was submerged by me and pulled me along.

 

"If we want some more breakfast, then we should hurry, "he said, looking at his watch. "But not too much, you know my mother."

"I know," I grinned, getting up from the bed, yawning.

Just as we were about to call a taxi, I pushed Gabe into the side, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"Ow! You're hurting me! "He shrieked and frowned at me.

"Is not that ...?" I said, nodding my head across the street.

"Joseph!", Gabe screamed and I had to laugh briefly. He really turned around and came up to us.

 _‚Ian Somerhalder - Damon Salvatore from ‚Vampire Diaries‘‘,_ I thought, shaking my head.

"That can not be ...", he grinned and hugged my husband.

"And who is this pretty girl? And why is she by your side and not by my side?"

"My wife Eva ... Honey, I think I do not need him to introduce you, after all you broke my rib because of him," he grinned, and I rolled my eyes with a grin.

"Your ... since when are you married?" He asked in surprise and raised his eyebrows.

"Since Saturday," I said. "I'm glad, Ian."

He immediately pulled me into a loving hug when I wanted to shake hands with him. I would have imagined him bigger but that was only a maximum of 2 inches between us. But those piercing blue eyes were real and totally fascinating.

"I congratulate you heartily," he smiled. "We have to celebrate this."

"We have an appointment, unfortunately. How long are you still in town? "Gabe asked.

"I then meet with Paul, Candice, Matthew, Balthasar, Joseph, Nina and Daniel. Business, you know ... but then we have time," he answered.

"How about tonight in the bar over there?", Gabe said, pointing to the other side of the street.

"Sure, we're coming," Ian smirked, throwing a kiss to me.

"Awesome," I grinned.

Gabriel looked at me from the side and laughed.

"What?" I said. "You can not understand that, I only know these guys from TV."

I wrote and tweeted a few times with Daniel and Joseph, well, and I knew Balthasar too, but the others ... damn, I was excited. Well, if you were to plan something like that, it probably would not work out.

"You're in the middle of high society right now," he smirked.

"I can not believe it," I said still incredulous and Gabriel called us a taxi. Of course, I was looking forward to his parents, but I could not wait to meet the others.

 

"Now I would have looked forward to the ring," his mother said a bit disappointed.

"These are in the cleansing," Gabe laughed and hugged his parents.

"Nice to see you again," his dad smiled and gave me a warm hug.

"But we brought you lots of photos," I smirked.

And so we spent the afternoon watching photos and telling stories.

 

By taxi we drove back to the city to the small bar, where we met Joseph and Daniel the first time. We were already expected and loudly welcomed. The corner was a bit shielded from the rest of the bar and we went to the others.

_‚Great God‘_

I was still totally flashed, but the others were all so friendly and took away my timidity.

"So you're married now ...", Joseph grinned.

"Where is your ring?" Nina asked.

"These are being pimped up for the second wedding," Gabriel grinned.

"How so?" Paul asked in surprise and everyone was clinging to our lips.

We told the whole story and as the others were astonished, it was something special. And that's it, because when I thought back to the last 2 ½ years ... unbelievable what had happened to me.

After looking at some photos, taking some pictures with the others, and getting the nice waitress to make one of us all together, we unfortunately had to say goodbye, because we flew back to Kansas.

"We stay in touch," Ian called after me.

"See you soon," Balthasar grinned, throwing me a kiss.

 

"Awesome," I still grinned as we lay in bed at home.

"I'm glad when you're so happy because your radiance is the wonderful thing that exists for me", Gabriel smirked and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks for allowing me this," I said, squeezing his hand before closing our eyes.

 

 


	65. Chapter 65

_,Cold!‘_

I opened my eyes and looked around. Gabriel had stolen the blanket from me and lay wrapped under the mountain of blankets.

_‚Well wait, you fox ...‘_

Grinning, I carefully lifted the blanket. I pressed close to his back and put my cold hands on his chest.

"For God's sake!" He shrieked in alarm. "I can not remember taking ice cubes to bed yesterday."

"Heat me up a bit," I purred, squeezing closer to him.

"Get away from me!" He mumbled sleepily, trying to break free.

"It's your fault that I'm cold, you thief. Hmm ... you're so warm," I smiled, rubbing my face against his neck.

"And you're the daughter of Father Frost," he shivered.

"Snegurochka", I grinned and he smiled.

"Say that again."

"Snegurochka," I chuckled.

"I'll put you under a hot shower now," he said, standing up.

"What do we learn from that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I'll have to get a third blanket," he replied cheekily.

"No, you have to make sure I'm fine 24 hours a day," I replied, giving him a pat on the butt.

"Good morning dear ones," I said as we came to the others and had breakfast together.

"Hey, the runaways are back," Sam grinned.

"The battery is charged, let's go now," I said, cracking my fingers.

After breakfast, my husband and I went to the head of the kitchen to discuss the details, and I thanked him for agreeing to host our wedding with his team. He told me that he had already set up an area for me where I could work in peace and in the afternoon I could use the whole kitchen. Tom, that was his name, was very personable and we understood each other right away. He showed us what was already delivered, these things that could not ruin, the other I would get with the boys.

"Then make sure the truck is ready," I grinned at Gabriel.

"Well, do you want to see the location?" He asked when we were outside again.

"Of course," I chuckled and took his hand. I had no idea so far, my husband had always kept a secret about it.

 

We drove a short distance by taxi and we really stood in front of the ,Museum of World Treasures‘.

"I do not believe it," I marveled, as we were in the huge hall.

We did not were far away, the journey lasted only a few minutes, so that was no problem with the whole transport, cars and minibuses were available in the headquarters ...

"So that's the bride," a lady smiled at me, tearing me out of my thoughts.

Then we discussed some details and she showed us everything.

"Next station is the church, we have a talk with the pastor next Tuesday," Gabe said, taking me by the hand.

 

Within a few minutes we reached the church on foot.

"You'll have to hold me tight," I laughed as we walked up the 12 stone steps.

"I'll never let you go again," he smirked, kissing me.

"Wow," I whispered, picturing our big day in my mind's eye. Bright, huge, beautiful and cold.

"I hope it's warmer in 1 ½ weeks," I said, rubbing my arms.

"We'll have nice weather, I have my relationships," Gabe grinned.

 

"That's not true," I groaned as we came out of the church. It was snowing, just a few flakes, but it was snowing.

"April does what it wants", Gabe laughed and took me by the hand.

 _‚Do not do that shit at our wedding!‘_  Sighing, I looked to the sky.

 

"You'll come with me right now," Jody said, taking my hand.

"Huh?" I laughed.

"I just met Karin and she says she has time now, we want to try some hairstyles if you like."

"Shall that be a joke, of course, gladly," I smirked. "Thanks for taking the time Karin."

"Sit down," she smiled, looking at me through the mirror.

She had brought some photos and we tried a lot.

"Honey?", Gabe shouted in front of the trailer.

"Stay outside!" Jody said, standing at the entrance.

"Give her the key, I'll go to the others, then come on when you're done, do not hurry," I heard him say.

"That looks great," I chuckled, turning my head.

"I think so, so we put the veil in there," Karin said, pointing to the spot on my head.

"Beautiful," Jody smiled, taking a picture to send it to Rowena and Donna.

"Ok, make-up," Karin said and I sighed.

"Phew ... best none at all, or just waterproof, I'll sure have wet eyes very often."

"No problem, I have that," she smirked.

"And since you are beautiful by nature, it will be very subtle anyway," Jody smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment," I grinned.

"Well, then I know, you can go." Karin nodded to me and opened my hair again.

"Thanks guys, see you later!" In a good mood I went to the trailer and sat down at the table.

_‚Well, then I will start planning‘_

 

Less than 5 minutes later...

*Boom Boom*

I shook my head with an amused snort, went to the door and let my guest in.

„Hey Cas.“

Just when I wanted to close the door again, Dean also sneaked in.

"Did you stop working?" I laughed, looking at my watch and raising my eyebrows in amazement.

I've been with Karin for so long, and it's already late.

"What are you doing, can we help?" Dean asked.

"I have not even started yet," I replied.

*Boom Boom*

"What traffic," I laughed, letting Lucifer and Crowley enter.

I went to the fridge and grimaced.

"Unfortunately, I can only offer you water, it looks pretty empty here," I said.

"The fish are fucking in the water," Dean grinned, choking dryly.

"I'll get something," Lucifer said and Cas followed him.

"Are you looking through there?" Crowley asked, lifting the papers in the air to let them sail back to the table.

"If you mess everything up, not anymore," I grinned.

"I have to write that on the computer anyway, how does it look on Saturday? what should I cook? "

"Tell us what to cook, you're our guest," Cas replied.

"No, otherwise there may still be jelly sandwiches with peanut butter," I said, grimacing.

"What's wrong with peanut butter?" Crowley laughed, licking his lips.

"For God's sake, how can you like something like that ... peanuts ok, butter ok too, but together? And also sweet ... with jam or jelly? "I said and shook myself.

"This is just as much a culinary misstep as sugared popcorn."

"I see, we still have a lot to teach you," Dean sighed.

"Or vice versa," I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows.

 

*Boom Boom*

"Full meeting, and I'm not invited? Huh?" Sam grinned and took a beer.

Bobby and Gabe's stand-in always drove home, since they did not have far, so we were all together except for the KingsOfCons squad. And we had not done anything yet.

"Okay," I said, picking up the note.

"If the weather is fine on Saturday, we could barbecue and I make a cake. When it rains on Saturday I do something different. Sanwiches and salads, or something. Oh no, there's no decent bread here," I said, sticking my tongue out.

"Well, I've been fine for 38 years," Dean laughed.

"Yeah, because you do not know anything else," I chuckled, shrugging.

"Barbecuing would be fine, but I do not know if the weather is going along, it's choppy and cold for the next few days," Sam muttered, grimacing.

"Ok, I'll think of something ..."

 

"What's going on here?", Gabe laughed when he came in at the door.

"Works meeting," I grinned.

"Can I ... let me, hey, I want into my bath!", He shouted and pushed Lucifer playfully into the stomach.

"Take care brother, I've killed you once before," he answered seriously and did not think to go aside.

"Please wait until after the wedding, I've already put so much in here," I grinned and picked up the notes.

"Honey, you have to stick by me, conjugal duty, you know?" He sighed, shaking his head.

"I guess I have to read the book, I do not know anything about all that," I answered in amazement.

"The trailer will collapse, if you want to get in here, too," Sam said frowning, as Chuck stood at the door and Henry, Kevin, Jody and John were waiting outside.

"Do not worry, we just wanted to say good night, and do not work overtime, you have to work tomorrow," he laughed, sticking out his tongue.

"Yourself," Dean grinned.

"Yes, but not until the afternoon," John shouted.

"Where he's right," Cas said, rising, and the others drank their drinks.

"Take these bottles with you," I called.

"Oh, this is a strict regiment," Lucifer said, kissing my cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Cinderella." Crowley smiled and hugged me before disappearing out the door.

 

"I really like them, the boys, but I'm glad they're gone," I laughed, dropping myself on the bed next to Gabe.

"Me too," he smirked, pulling me on top of him.

"You smell weird," I said, sniffing. "Women's perfume".

"Yeah, I smooched with Jody," he said seriously.

"What?" I asked in shock. "I thought Jody and Chuck?"

"Jody is flexible," Gabriel grinned. "Next episode is Henry's turn."

"You're stupid," I laughed. "Take a shower!"

"Does this person really have anything else to do besides hanging around in front of this place?" I asked, when another picture of us was on Facebook, from yesterday's lunch.

"Maybe," Gabriel laughed. "I think it's cute."

,Was not it a flash in the pan? Unknown was again spotted with Gabriel ****. Who is she?‘

"He could at least write, unknown beauty," I giggled.

 

Rowena and Balthasar came with me to the kitchen and we went to work.

The kitchen was so well sorted and tidy, I had noticed last time, here I would certainly feel comfortable.

 

Since Supernatural was almost finished for this week, we then went to the kings. That was a lot funnier anyway.

"They really smooch together, I thought Gabe was kidding me yesterday," I said, shaking my head.

"Yes, and right away he can not concentrate anymore if he sees you", Balthazar grinned.

I drew in a sharp breath as she threw herself on the floor with Gabe, because that hurt when watching.

"Ahh ...!" Gabe shrieked and made a pained face. "Honey, I need a massage!"

"For cuddling around with other women?" I said seriously. "You'll sleep outside the trailer today!"

We sat down and let the others work.

"I need a different taste on my lips", Gabe grinned and pulled me into a kiss. "Hmm ... much better."

"You enjoyed it," Jody laughed, slapping him on the shoulder.

"But not in front of my br ...", Gabe smiled and I pushed him slightly in the side.

"Keep talking and you're not just hurting your back," I said playfully outraged.

"I never want to hear that word."

"Okay honey," he grinned, kissing me.

 

The hours flew by and at some point the fatigue spread.

"See you guys," I said, and Gabe and I went to the trailer.

"Good night," I whispered, giving him a little kiss. A little puzzled, he stopped and looked at me.

"What? I told you, you are sleeping outside today." I tried to say that as seriously as possible.

"Yeah, right," he grinned and turned to leave. "Well then I'll go to Jody."

"Ok, then I have to ask one of the guys, I do not want to sleep alone," I replied with a shrug. "Of course the selection is big." I made a thoughtful face and Gabe narrowed his eyes.

"You're a little, cheeky beast," he said, tickling me.

"I can not argue with you," I grinned and we stumbled into the door.

"Were we taking a shower today?" I asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Did we have sex today?" He answered, taking off my sweater.

"No and ... no," I smirked.


	66. Chapter 66

"Fuck!", My husband shouted and jumped out of bed. "I need to talk to Chuck quickly about KingsofCon, I'll be back in about an hour."

"Alright," I chuckled, watching him dress.

"Damn," he grinned, pointing to his bump.

I wanted to get up and help him, but he fought off and with a ‚no time‘ he disappeared out the door. Laughing, I shook my head.

_‚Well, I have my peace now, so I can work a little bit more‘_

In a good mood, I sat down at the table to re-immerse myself in my notes. I liked the guys, honestly and I loved being with them, but then everything else was more important and I came to nothing.

My cellphone rang.

"Yes, Henry?" I asked.

"We order pizza, which do you want?" I heard him on the other side of the line.

"No corn, pineapple, olives or feta cheese," I grinned.

"Alright, we'll meet over there in an hour."

"Thanks, Henry, see you," I smiled and hung up.

_‚Where was I?‘_

I chewed on my pencil and was disturbed again shortly afterwards.

 

*Boom Boom*

"Are you dressed?" Came from outside.

"Hey, come in," I laughed as I opened the door.

"Where's your godfather?" Rowena asked, looking around.

"He's with Chuck," I answered. "But would have to come back at any moment."

"We do not need him," Jody grinned.

"Oh Donna, nice that you're here," I smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey sweetie how are you?"

"It's great that I have you all here," I said, getting the clothes for the three of them.

"Wow ...," Jody said, raising her eyebrows with joy.

"Awesome," Rowena replied, holding up the dress and Donna whistled.

"They are really nice."

"Now they just have to fit," I sighed, folding my hands.

"Right now?" Rowena asked and I nodded.

 

"Is stripped here? A test for tonight? ", Gabe grinned when he came in.

"Could you please go out for a moment and no," I said, moving him to the door.

"Mine suits," Rowena said and Jody closed her zipper.

"You need high shoes, it's quite long," I grinned, looking at Rowena.

"No problem," she laughed.

"It's the same with me," Jody replied beaming. And I was happy it suited Donna as well.

"That's totally comfortable."

"May I come in?" Gabe called. "I've already seen the dresses anyway."

"Let him in, he'll die of curiosity," Jody grinned.

"Ladies," he said, raising his eyebrows approvingly. "You look great."

"That's what your wife picked well, thanks," Jody said, hugging me and the others did the same.

"Why I came, the pizzas are already there," Gabe said and gave me a quick kiss.

"Alright, get out," I grinned at Gabe. "And you, change your clothes again. With these words I turned to the girls.

Except for Robert, who arrived later in the afternoon, we were complete. Crowley, Sam, Jody, Kevin, Donna, Cas, Dean, Rowena, Lucifer, Chuck, Gabe, Henry, John, Balthasar, and me. Gabe and I moved into the kitchen and prepared everything there, and then we had to stay in the trailer for two hours before the others came to get us.

 

"Welcome to your eve-of-wedding party," Chuck greeted us in front of the set.

"Before you go in, you have to sweep the street," John replied.

"So you do not get dirty, of course, you get corresponding clothes", Henry added.

Grandma aprons ... do you know? I hated them, but had to grin when Jody dressed me in an apron, headscarf and work gloves. Kevin did the same to my husband and then a broom and a dustpan were handed to us.

 

"The street is not that dirty," I laughed.

"Not yet," Jody said, coming around the corner in a wheelbarrow full of china.

"Have you cleared out the kitchen? But Tom does not enjoy it, "Gabriel grinned.

"Everyone brought something and we cleared our trailers, you do not have to wash your paper plates," Sam replied, and everyone laughed.

And then it got loud, because everyone smashed the plates and cups on the floor.

"Break a thing, mend your luck," Rowena shouted.

"I hope you do not have a mirror, because that brings bad luck," I smirked, and we began to sweep up the shards and put them in the wheelbarrow.

"Uff," Gabriel gasped, when we were done.

"Oops," Cas murmured, stumbling over the wheelbarrow as if by accident and dumping all the garbage back on the floor. Once again from the beginning.

"A round of schnapps. Cheers," Balthasar grinned, passing the tray through.

 

We went in and it was beautifully done and lovingly decorated. The karaoke machine was set up and used the whole evening.

"Spit it out," I grinned as Balthasar came over and shifted from one foot to the other.

"I met someone and wanted to ask if I could bring them to the wedding," he asked, biting his lower lip and raising his eyebrows.

"Of course," Gabe smirked. "One more or less does not matter anymore."

"I'm happy for you," I laughed, giving him a hug.

It was clear that we were not spared the amount of games.

 

"Since we do not know everything about you yet, and you certainly do not ..." Chuck said and everyone laughed. "... sit down, back to back."

"Take off one of your shoes," Dean grinned and then grimaced.

"You get one from Eva and yours," Henry said to Gabe, handing him my shoe and then turning to me.

"And you get yours and one of him."

"We ask you questions and for ‚he‘, you lift Gabe's shoe and ‚her‘, that of Eva," Rowena added.

"There is a gift for every correct answer, if you have any disagreements you have to drink."

"I'll be so drunk today," I groaned and the others laughed.

 

"Ok, watch out." Jody cleared her throat and stood between us.

"First question. Which of you two can shake hands faster to reconciliation? "

"I have to guess," I said, lifting Gabe's shoe and he raised mine.

"Cheers!", Cas shouted and we swallowed our first.

"Second question," Jody said. "Which of you two is more wasteful?"

"Sure," I said, holding up Gabe's shoe and he, too.

"Gifts, gifts," he cheered. John handed me a chocolate bodypainting and we were happy.

"Third question. Which one of you is more vain?" Jody read. I immediately raised his shoe and he raised mine.

"Cheers!" Kevin chuckled.

"Honey!"

"I'm not vain," I laughed.

"Fourth question: Who ... ok, we'll cut that out," she said.

"Nah," Gabriel said. "Read out loud!"

Fourth question. Who can cook better? "

"Pff," I snorted and lifted my shoe, and Gabe too.

"Gifts, gifts," he laughed. John gave him a package with half a million shredded paper money and everyone laughed.

"Fifth question: who of you had more lovers?" She grinned.

I lifted his shoe and he did the same.

"I'm a good girl," I smirked.

"I'm older," Gabe said, shrugging.

"Gifts, gifts." John handed me a flower vase, engraved with our names and a heart.

"Oh, that's awesome," I said, smiling at him.

"Sixth question. Which one of you needs more space in bed?"

Gabes shoe shot up without much thought.

"Gabriel, still today?" Robert grinned. He hesitantly lifted his shoe and everyone giggled.

The next gift was a small city-limit sighn. My last name was crossed out and, Eva and Gabriel ****, was written over it. A nice idea.

 

"Seventh question." Jody cleared her throat. "Who of you is more in need of love?"

I shook my head and thought.

"Can I call someone?" Gabe asked and everyone giggled.

"Difficult question," I said. Neither I nor Gabe came to a conclusion.

"Lift a shoe!" I raised mine and Gabriel his.

"Cheers," Chuck grinned.

_‚Did I mention that I hate schnapps?‘_

"Eighth question. Which one of you is talking more?"

 I held up the shoe of Gabe and he too.

"That's my job," he grinned and shrugged. The next gift that John gave us were felt slippers ... for him: husband, for me: wife.

"Ninth Question: Which of you is the better passenger?" Jody asked.

I raised my shoe and my husband his.

"What?" I called, half turning and grinning. "I'm just saying last vacation."

"Drink," Balthasar grinned, giving us two shots.

"Tenth question. Which of you two is wearing the pants in bed? "

"Do you already have a shoe on top?" I asked Gabe.

"For a long time," he snorted in amusement and everyone shrieked.

"Look, look," Lucifer grinned. "Still waters run deep." As a gift, there was a jar with small pieces of coal. Inscription: A few bucks for you.

"Elf ..." Jody started before I interrupted her.

"How many more questions are coming?"

"The penultimate. Who has the bigger dickhead?" I lifted my shoe and Gabriel his.

"Cheers," Cas laughed.

"Babe?!" Gabriel asked and all I could do was shrug my shoulders.

"And the last question," Jody replied. "Who took the initiative at the first kiss?"

That was Gabriel and I liked to think back to it. John handed him two cans of Prosecco with our names and wedding date in white and gold.

"That was not that bad," Crowley grinned.

 

"The next game will be funny", Donna grinned. "Feed your husbad."

John and Henry held up a bed linen, a babygro was seen on it, over a small table.

Behind there was a chair. Gabriel had to sit down and put his head in the slot and his arms in the legs in the babygro, so it looked like a baby from the front. He also got a beanie and a pacifier in his mouth. Under the head were two slots for my arms and I had to face behind Gabe.

Chuck had written a story and read it.

Of course everything was filmed again and everyone had a lot of fun.

It began when Gabriel rubbed his eyes when he woke up, of course I rubbed his eyes and he began to cry as I hit his nose, I stroked him over the cheek and he calmed down again. He yawned and went to the bathroom.

Then I brushed his teeth, rinsed his mouth and shaved my husband, of course without a blade. I washed his face, let him drink milk from the bottle, and fed him porridge. Of course, because he was smeared again, I washed his face again.

Not so easy, if you do not see anything, I was looking forward to the video. I knew Gabriel was making faces all the time. He kept howling and I put the pacifier back in his mouth and stroked his cheek. Finally I had to clean his nose, comb his hair, cream his face and express a pimple.

I could not see who it was, but I was always given the different utensils in my hand and the guys were giggling and laughing. It was a boisterous mood.

 

We sang a lot, we drank a lot and at some point my eyes were blindfolded and I only had to recognize Gabe by feeling his calves from seven different men.

Of course I could not react so fast and see who of the guys was not there anymore.

"Are they all in underpants?" I grinned. I knew Gabe, but I did not know the others.

 

"You can not touch them anywhere except the lower leg," Rowena warned.

Since I had not fallen on my head, I stood next to the boys and felt the height of the knee. Gabe was as tall as me, so the others left.

Then I knelt on the ground and had to be careful that I touched no one immoral. It was not easy, I had three in between which I could not decide and I suspected that it was Chuck, Kevin and my husband. It only helped a trick. Gabe was extremely sensitive at one point on his knee. And then I had him. I laughed and pulled my blindfold down. As a reward, he kissed me and the others applauded.

 

Of course we also danced a lot and eventually the balloons came into play.

"Because we're already dancing ..." Lucifer said, tying a balloon around Gabe's foot. "How many women are present? All on the dance floor and grab a man. Each of the gentlemen ties a balloon around the leg and then they dance ... The goal is to crush each other's balloons, the woman has to protect the man."

Well that was fun. Unfortunately we were not the winning pair.

"We still have a lot of balloons, but we'll do the next game when we're all drunk," Crowley laughed. "And that will not take much longer."

 

"So what's up with the balloons?" I asked Crowley, because by then everyone was in good shape.

"To burst the balloons with the body, without hands."

"Why do I ask too?" I smirked, shaking my head.

Okay, it was embarrassing but in the end we lay on the floor, giggling and laughing.

 

I felt the alcohol and told Gabriel that I would go out for a second. Of course he accompanied me.

"We'll be right back," I said to the others.

"This boozehound needs to get out in the air," Gabriel shouted.

"Hey, you rascal," I grinned, pushing him slightly in the side.

"What an evening," he laughed and nodding, I snuggled up against him.

 

The clock was showing almost 3am and I was honest, really done.

_‚Damned schnapps‘_

"It was a pleasure, but for my part I go home, it was a nice evening, thank you." Robert stood up and could not help yawning.

"I also can hardly keep my eyes open, I suggest we also put an end to today", Rowena said and stretched.

 

"No, who was that?!" I groaned.

The wheelbarrow was thrown back and all the pieces were on the ground. Immediately a few phones went on to light up and everyone giggled and laughed, when we got back to work.

"We should glue it to the floor," Gabe said and I nodded.

"Thanks guys, it was a great evening," I said, hugging everyone. "Good night, see you soon."

"Take off my clothes." Gabe grunted and stretched out all fours at the bed.

"Can not even take off my clothes myself," I groaned and snuggled into the pillow.


	67. Chapter 67

_‚Oh god, I feel like shit‘_

Carefully, I opened an eye. I already knew why I avoided being drunk. And besides, it was only this fucking liquor that was to blame anyway. I could not handle the stuff.

"Good morning honey", my husband smirked and I squinted my eyes shut _._

_‚Why are you in such a good mood? I have to go to the bathroom, brush my teeth. Can not move._ _Shit sprit!‘_

"Oh, just stay away from me, I'll probably stink like half a liquor store." Although I tried to smile, but could imagine what that was a grimace.

"My poor baby," he laughed and stroked my head.

_‚And then you're still gloating? I'll give you a poor baby right now!‘_

Again I pressed my face into the pillow and growled. He gently stroked my back before his hands moved lower.

_‚If you want sex now, I'll puke you in the face!‘_

"I have a headache," I growled and he chuckled.

"Oh yes, every man must be prepared for this sentence."

"I want to take a shower, but can not move." I groaned.

"Come here, I'll help you," Gabriel grinned and I could have slapped him for that, unfortunately I lacked the strength for it and so I just stuck out my tongue.

 

Lovingly, he soaped me and then dried me off.

"That's how it will be, if you have to take care of me one day," I chuckled, feeling much better in my skin.

"What? Then you come to a retirement home! "He laughed for that he got a pat on his butt. After the morning toilet, my nausea had gone.

"Let's go out into the fresh air."

 

"Hi there!" Henry shouted to us, who was cleaning up with the others.

"You look a bit green," Donna smirked.

"That was the first and last time you gave me so much booze ..."

"But it was fun," Cas said, kissing my cheek.

"Are you hungry? We could order something," Chuck said.

 

"Just coffee for me," I said and went to the machine.

"I could eat a hippopotamus", Gabe grinned, licking his lips and I choked. But when I saw all the goodies, my appetite came back.

"Hey, give that back," John shouted, patting my fingers when I stole a chicken wing.

"How about a movie?" Crowley asked.

"How about sleeping?" I said and yawned.

"I would not if I was in your place, because we could paint you with this chocolate color," Dean grinned, holding our gift in the air.

"Rrrr," Gabe grumbled, taking the can out of his hand. "Mine."

Not only did I get tired, and after a short while the lounge looked like a pajama party without pajamas. I chuckled and quickly took a picture before snuggling up to Gabe again.

"Ouch ..." Sam moaned, rubbing his back. "I go into my trailer, in bed it is more comfortable."

 

"Yeah, see you guys," Jody said, raising her hand in greeting and leaving.

"Hey," I laughed at Kevin, who rested his head on my thighs.

"Since when am I your personal cushion?"

"Hmm ... so soft," he grinned with closed eyes and I stroked his hair for a moment.

Gabe looked at me shaking his head, rolled his eyes, leaned over and kissed me.

"No fooling around in our presence," Cas said seriously, opening an eye.

"Although …"

"We would be enough people for an orgy," Chuck laughed.

"Not on my to-do list," I grinned.

"I'm out, I need to talk to my wife," John said, getting up.

"Phone sex?" Lucifer smirked.

"And I have an appointment tomorrow morning, I also need a nap," Rowena said.

"Please do not stumble over the wheelbarrow when leaving, we have too little energy today," I grinned and Gabe nodded in agreement.

 

"Honey," my husband groaned painfully. "Everything hurts me already."

"My head is not that heavy," I mumbled.

"I'm not the youngest anymore", he grinned and I shook my head, smiling

"Thanks, friends, we'll go, see you soon."

"Do not forget the chocolate, or we'll play games here," Dean grinned.

 

"I love chocolate, and then licking it from your body, hmm ..." Gabriel growled, licking his lips.

"I know Gabriel," I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Can I use your laptop for a moment, I have to look something up, because of a recipe," I said.

"If you guess the password."

"How many letters?" I asked.

"5," he replied.

"Well, that was not so hard now," I smirked when I was online, admiring his background image.

It was the one we had shot shortly after our engagement, my husband had edited it and now we were standing in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"Can I finally nibble chocolate from you?" He asked, kissing my neck.

"This is going to be a huge mess and sticky business, we would need a latex cover or something to wipe off," I said.

"A what?" He grinned.

I typed into the search engine and immediately there were some pictures to see. The chocolate was forgotten, because Gabriel sat next to me and we surfed wildly and his eyes were getting bigger. I set the tone to minimum volume when we looked at some adult clips.

"So, and now delete the process, not everyone has to know how dirty you are," I grinned and grabbed my documents together.

"Hey Bunny, good morning", Gabe smiled and pressed a kiss on my cheek.

"Bunny?"

"Yeah, you were so cute in your sleep ..." he chuckled and wrinkled his nose.

"That does not look cute," I laughed, shaking my head. "Well, we can rest in a week, the few days we will work."

I wanted to get up, but my husband pulled me back to bed.

"Yes, work starts in 10 minutes."

 "Up, we have a schedule," I grinned and went to the bathroom.

"My baby has a schedule?!"

"Your baby has done such events before," I called.

"My baby has married more often?" He asked horrified.

"No, I'm only responsible for cooking," I giggled and handed him the toothbrush. "But this will be a different order of magnitude, and planning is the most important thing."

"Of course, I'll do anything you tell me, boss," he smirked.

"No, stop that!"

"Honey, I love you, tell us what to do and we'll do it, we'll do it the way we want it to be and it will be awesome," he smiled, his eyes lit up and he took me into a tight hug.

 

Since all the kitchen staff was still working, we decided to start together as a couple. Tom gave us some aprons to keep us from getting dirty.

"What are we starting with?" Gabe asked, washing his hands.

"I love you," I chuckled and kissed him briefly.

Since it was a pity that I did not get decent baked goods, as I was used to from home, we decided to make some of it ourself.

We had the most fun when we made the ‚Mohnflesserl‘. Three thin rolls of dough, intertwined like a braid, and sprinkled with poppy seeds.

"Ahh ..." he shrieked. "Show me that a 17th time!"

"What's that? An Easter Bunny?" I smirked, pointing to the artwork.

"I'm doing something else," he said, making a heart of the dough.

"Looks good, do 20 more," I grinned.

It did not look much better with the kaiser rolls. Ok, I had to admit it took practice, and I did not manage it the first time.

I was a perfectionist, and if it looked stupid, I did it again.

But hey, this was a community work and I was glad that these people helped me, the last thing I wanted was to criticize someone and let the boss hang out, because my friends did not deserve that and that's why I had too decided to take it with humor.

 

"I can not do that," he said disappointedly.

"Do not worry about it, your strengths are just not in the kitchen, but you have me, make other shapes, with salt and caraway, that's easy," I smirked and slapped on his butt.

Gabe was wearing black pants and I had floury hands. I bit my lip because I noticed it too late.

_‚But I will not tell you‘_

"Ok, half is done, let's go eat something," I said, taking his hand.

"Has anyone grabbed you and pulled you out of hell?" Dean smirked as he stood behind Gabe at the buffet and the others giggled.

"What ...?" He asked, twisting. "Honey!"

"Yes, mine," I laughed and put my hand on the imprint. And no one could act as fast as Chuck had shot a photo.

 

I was the only one who could please me, but by now I knew the crew and they were great and experienced people and Tom had promised to keep an eye on it.

_‚Hopefully it all works out‘_

"You worry too much," my husband smirked, kissing me lightly on the lips.

 

"Hey, can we help you?" Came from Jody, who came in with Henry at the door.

"This one," he sighed, pointing to me, "is beyond help, I've married a perfectionist."

"Hey, you rascal!" I called laughing, throwing a dishcloth to his head. "You'll be ordered to do the dishes right away."

 

"My feet hurt," Gabe moaned later in the trailer.

"I know," I said, pointing to the couch and a few moments later he sighed in comfort and satisfaction as I massaged his feet.

To stand in a place for hours and not to move in a great way, you had to get used to that. I knew the feeling just too well and back pain was also a problem if the work surface did not match the size. And we also had normal shoes.

"Pleasant?" I smirked.

"If you do that every night, I spend hours standing next to you in the kitchen every day," he murmured dreamily.

 

Since we had our conversation with the pastor the next day, we went straight after breakfast to the church.

The pastor was a very nice young man and I told him about my uncle. He made the proposal to perform the marriage ceremony together with him, and I got goosebumps on my body. I was so happy about it and would like to hug him. And Gabe immediately warned him not to get a heart attack if Chuck pretended to forget the rings. This show had to be. Even if it was in the church.

And then we went to confess right away.

_‚When was the last time I was confessing? … Long time ago‘_

"And now," I said, taking Gabriel by the hand. "Let's get work shoes."

"What?" He asked, looking at me in surprise.

 

"I need new ones anyway and believe me, you'll thank me," I grinned.

"You just do not want to massage my feet anymore," he laughed.

"I'll massage you anything you want, but I know the feeling."

"Honey," he whispered, pulling me into a tender kiss.

Together with my bridesmaids I made a briefing about the flowers and the decorations.

"Oh, you do not even believe how happy I am to have you," I sighed, hugging everyone.

"There is a problem with the table cards," Rowena said. "This delivery went back, they looked awful, everything blurred."

"It starts well ...", I groaned and ruffled my hair.

"No problem, we'll do it ourselves," Donna smiled encouragingly.

 

After lunch, the lounge looked like a crafting corner. It was measured, cut, glued and folded. After another two hours, all the cards were ready, in blue-and-white with a red heart and glued-on golden plastic rings.

"Fuck, I have the guest list in the trailer," Jody said, getting up.

"Stay here, I have mine with me," Bri laughed, clapping High-Five.

"My handwriting is not the best," Jody grinned, raising her hands to her chest defensively.

"I'm out, too," Gabriel smiled and Chuck shook his head.

"You do not have to look at me."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," Rowena said and she kissed my cheek before disappearing.

"It will probably stay with us," I laughed at Bri and she nodded.

"Half half."

"I already have a cramp," I moaned after 30 cards.

"Mrs. ****?" A man called at the door and I got up.

_‚I really have to get used to that‘_

"Reminds me of baking with Lisa and the Play-Doh," Gabriel grinned as he kneaded the fondant.

 

"Yeah, something like that. Only this one, you can eat that too, "I replied.

_‚The damned cards have messed up my schedule, on Thursday evening my family is coming, on Friday I do not want to do any more, well ... let's see‘_


	68. Chapter 68

With pleasure, my husband dipped his finger into the dough for the cake for the third time until I tapped his fingers and placed the bowl out of reach.

"I have to taste it!"

"Me too," I chuckled, licking his finger until he closed his eyes and began to moan softly. "Yes ... tastes good."

"Baby, that's not fair."

"It's also not fair that you nibble half the dough. Go and cut the plums."

"Slave driver."

"I love you, too," I replied with a grin.

"You are so sweet." Grinning and with his arms crossed, Tom leaned against the wall.

Moments later, Lucifer came into the kitchen and asked if he could help.

"Depends on. Are you coming for tasting or working?" I laughed.

"Both, I would say," he replied slyly and rolled up his sleeves.

 

Lost in thought I poked around in my lunch, because the ordered bottles should have arrived long ago. Groaning and a little annoyed I looked at the clock, because I hated nothing more than tardiness.

"Just do not get nervous," Sam said with his mouth full and Chuck nodded, side-eying me.

"They will come." And as if on cue, my cell phone beeped.

"Delivery delay ... blah blah blah ... Sorry ... blah blah blah ... as soon as possible," I read.

"On the way," Lucifer said, raising both thumbs.

The boys all had the rest away and I was about to go crazy. Again my process was destroyed.

_‚Okay, it does not matter for one day‘_

A few of the gang then drove to the location and started to build everything.

Some foods in America were just different, it started with the flour. I was glad that I researched all this a long time ago, because now there would have been a rude awakening. I also sent some things here from Austria or Germany, because I really did not have time to experiment.

Even if I was a bit of a chaotic when it came to work, I was always well prepared and that impressed Gabriel, he told me at least a few times.

 

"I have received your delivery, the bottles are there."

In the late afternoon, Cas came cheerfully with a large box and placed it carefully on the table.

"Oh, thank God," I sighed with relief, ripping open the package.

I had ordered 120 pieces and everything looked good at first glance. I took a deep breath. On the computer I had printed labels, because by hand ... I had neither the time nor the nerves. A picture of us with angel wings, our name and date.

"Looks good, we'll do that later," I said, placing the box on the floor.

Since some children were there, of course, we had also considered something.

Small clipboards with a black and white drawing of a bridal couple and some crayons, which were stretched over it by means of a rubber band. And so that the children did not get bored, we had put together a play area.

 

The liqueur had cooled and Lucifer exchanged with Cas the place, because he had to work again.

We made good progress, albeit with some incidents

... Lucifer spilled liqueur.

"That was your ration," I chuckled and he rolled his eyes.

... A baking sheet with cookies burned in the oven.

"Crap!"

... Gabe unintentionally knocked over four bottles and they broke.

"Sorry, collateral damage," he said with a shrug as he removed the pieces.

"Done." Rowena wiped the imaginary sweat from her forehead and by now the others were back.

"We have also done a lot."

This cohesion, being there for each other and the fact that I had such great friends, brought tears of emotion to my eyes.

 

Then we let the remaining liquor wander around. To use glasses would only mean having to wash them off again.

"Hey guys, I'm coming to the right place."

Grinning, John put his suitcase in the corner and took a neat pull from the bottle.

"That's not water," Donna grinned.

"That's extremely tasty," he replied, licking his lips.

 

"Homemade Angel Liqueur."

"Oh, just be quiet, please," I said as my cell phone rang, "Mom, you're on speaker."

Even if she was not very knowledgeable about technical things, at least I had taught her that. When I said that she was on loudspeakers, she was not allowed to say anything about the dress.

When she told me that my uncle was ill and could not come, I had to take a quick swallow. I would have been so looking forward to it. The alternative, so that the ticket would not expire, was that my sister-in-law's father came with. So she had a little more time for me and the kids were well entertained.

"Ok, alright, let's do it, I wish you a good flight, we'll wait for you at the airport and Mom ... please do not forget anything," I said, and I emphasized the last words.

"Everything is settled, do not worry," she replied and I knew she was grinning.

 

Since we were all quite exhausted, we said goodbye and went our way.

I sat down at the kitchen table and unhooked the things we had already done.

"We're making good time."

"Then we have time for something else," he smiled and put his hands on my shoulders.

"First take a shower, I'm not feeling well in my skin," I said and Gabriel pulled me into a hug.

"You smell like cake," he growled, biting my neck gently. "We should go to bed right now and I can nibble on you all night."

 

"Only two days."

Smirking, Gabriel pressed his lips to mine and I opened my eyes in panic.

_‚There is still so much to do‘_

"Too little time," I groaned and jumped up from the bed. "Rings?"

"These are picked up by Chuck today."

"When do your parents and siblings come?" Nervously I went up and down.

"Tomorrow, around noon," he answered.

"Where are the labels?" I asked myself and searched my bag.

"Lying on the table," Gabe grinned and had meanwhile turned to the side and propped up his head.

"I have to go to the hairdresser!"

 

"That will make Karin," he smirked, and sighed, I looked at him.

"We have to go to the museum."

"We're leaving in two hours," Gabriel laughed.

"Can you stop laughing?" I grinned and he opened his arms. "Come here."

I was glad that Gabriel stayed calm, because two confused chickens were one too many.

"Why can not it be Sunday already?" I sighed and closed my eyes, whereupon Gabe looked shocked.

"What, and miss the most amazing day?!"

 

"Good morning," I smiled as Gabriel pushed open the door to the dining room.

"Good morning," it sounded from all sides.

"Two more days," Sam said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Oh god, do not say that!" Gabe shouted in alarm and slapped his hands over his head, whereupon I grinned and gave him a light swipe."You're stupid."

 

Nervously I slid back and forth on the chair until the others finally had mercy and we drove together to the museum. That did not look bad. There were twelve round tables in the hall and a long table at the front, and an even longer one for the buffet.

"Ok, let's see," Gabe said and took the seating chart from my hand.

After some back and forth, all tables were set and the hall was waiting to be decorated.

"How do we do that, so that not all go to the buffet at the same time, and it comes to a jam?" I asked and Tom had a great idea.

"I was at a wedding lately and there were also about 100 people who had a card on each table with a picture of a movie. As soon as the band played the title song of this film, everyone was allowed to plunder the buffet table by table."

"Sounds good, let's do it that way," my husband said and I nodded enthusiastically.

"In a few hours your loved ones are coming, are you looking forward to it?", Cas asked and I nodded again.

_,Hopefully everything works‘_

 

Actually, I only listened with one ear, because I was already in thoughts again.

I had ordered cufflinks, for Gabe and also for Chuck, I found them on the internet, because I thought they were really beautiful. With a little saying:

(1) ‚for a lifetime ... (2) by your side‘, for my husband. And,

(1) ‚best friend for a day ... (2) best friend for life‘, for Chuck.

For my maid of honor I had a white coffee cup with golden letters:

‚maid of honor for a day ... best friend for life‘

And for my bridesmaids too:

‚bridesmaid for a day … best friend of life‘

For the guys who were with us right from the start and I owes a lot to them, I also needed something special to say ‚thank you‘.

For the guys who were always behind us and with whom I had experienced so much, I would have had to come up with something to thank them for.

 

"Honey?", Gabe called excitedly and waved in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said absently, raising my eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes or no?" He asked and I frowned.

"Is the answer to which question?"

"Since when exactly are you not listening to me anymore?" He mumbled, shaking his head.

"Since when exactly are you talking?" I grinned, biting my lower lip.

"I can not believe that," he replied and the whole table bent with laughter. "I asked if we should go here with your family, or straight to the hotel."

"Dunno, let's see how tired they are, it's a 10-hour flight," I answered.

"Good, you can drift back into your mind," he said, shoving a forkful of noodles into his mouth.

"I'm totally with you," I purred, rubbing my cheek on his sweater and stroking his thigh, which brought us more laughter and giggles.

 

I spent half the afternoon in the kitchen and Gabriel kept me company.

"Tomorrow's the final touch and then I'm confident," I said and kissed him.

"Can we finally take a break now?" He whispered, pulling me towards him.

 

"I still have to do 1000 things before we go to pick up my people."

"Can I help you?" He asked as I sat at the table in front of the mess.

"No," I said and deepened again. "I have to write down the kitchen staff, when and where and how long, then I have to write the seating plan on the canvas … we have to shop a little before, I need some candy and cellophane paper ... hm ... what else?"

"Take care of your husband ..." he said in horror, spreading both arms across his chest and raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I'll do tonight. What is today for a day .... ah Thursday, ok, then we can still sleep together," I murmured grinning, while I checked off some things.

"Honey!" He called.

"We have to go to the kitchen and get the stuff out of the freezer soon ... or tomorrow?" I asked myself, thinking.

 

"I'm going to take a shower," he said offended and retreated to the bathroom.

"Uh-oh ..." I mumbled as I watched him and that gave me a stab in the heart. Immediately I got up and dropped everything.

"Gabriel!" I called and undressed while walking.

He was really in the shower and I had a terribly bad conscience, but I was running out of time, and I did not want to shut him out, but he could not help me with that. I grabbed him and hugged him tightly, but not only to appease him, but to find a hold, because the dams were breaking and I started to cry.

"I'm sorry," I murmured and he stroked my head.

"Honey, I'm not mad," he whispered. "You are overwhelmed and I would like to help you so much."

"Gabriel, I have the feeling that you believe ... I do not ... oh damn," I sobbed. "But you can not help me with that."

"I know," he said, stroking my back. "But I'm there, always, if you need someone to lean on, then lean on me, if you need someone to talk to, then talk to me and if you need someone to comfort you, then I'm here. You're never alone and I want you to know that. "

"Thanks, that's enough for me," I whispered.

"I love you baby, more than anything else," he said, raising my chin, so I had to look at him and wiped his thumb over my skin. "And that," and he pointed to my tear-stained face, "was more than overdue." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from my face.

"Thanks," I sighed softly.

 

Yes, that had done well. More than that, I felt the stone fall from my heart, with Gabriel I could let my emotions run wild without wondering what he would think about it and the last few days had consumed me enormously and it was clear that that had to happen.

 

"Now go back to work."

"Only if you come along, you could jingle a bit on the guitar," I replied and he nodded, grinning.

"If you want, I like to do it."

I made good progress. Gabriel was at my side, my rock of strength, the one who brings me back to the ground when everything gets too much for me. I loved this human so much and a thousand butterflies fluttered their rounds when I just looked at him and then he sat by the bed and sang for me ... and that voice ... The low hum in my guts swelled rapidly.

_‚Fuck it, I can finish that later‘_

I took the guitar out of his hand and laid it on the floor before throwing myself at him.

"You make me damn horny," I moaned in his ear and he gasped.

From surprise or arousal, it did not matter to me. In a flash, our clothes flew to the ground.

"I love you," I whispered as our lips touched.

 

"Why were we taking a shower?"

"So that you could treat me, and now come up," I smirked and pulled him by the hand.

 

At the huge airport, one shop joined the other.

"I do not believe it," I chuckled as I saw the little boxes of chocolate. "How cute are they?" I also knew them from my homeland, but twice as big.

Immediately I came up with the idea to get these for the boys and prepare them as I had done for Gabriel for Christmas. Enough reasons to be grateful, I had.

"How, where ...?" I asked as my husband took me by the hand.

Honestly, I had a sense of direction like a thread of wool. When driving the same thing, if I did not have a navigation system, I would be lost and even if I had already driven a place five times, I always felt like the first time.

 

Actually, we wanted to have Chuck with us, but then someone would have to sit in the trunk and we did not want to do that to anyone.

"Goli!", we suddenly heard someone screaming and turned in that direction.

_‚Oh my god, they look exhausted‘_

I picked up the little girl who chattered at once, as if she had drunk five Red Bulls.

"Flying seemed to be fun," Gabriel grinned, stroking her cheek.

After a hearty hug we stowed all the luggage in the trunk, and that was a hell of a lot.

_‚Oh, my wedding dress is under the gray bag‘_

"Do not forget to change your clocks, we are lagging in time ten hours back here," I chuckled.

"You look tired, do you want to go straight to the hotel?" Gabriel asked.

My sister-in-law nodded, because the little ones had to go to bed urgently, although I could not imagine that Lisa would sleep now. The hotel was only a few minutes walk from the set and we checked in.

"How was the trip?" I asked my mom.

"Phew ...", she laughed and sat down. "Something else."

We stayed a bit and talked and then we arranged to meet for the next day.

 

"Have everyone arrived safely?" Chuck called out of the window.

"Everything is paletti, all are tuckered out", Gabriel laughed.

 

I unpacked my chocolate and set to work. Proverbs of this kind were quickly found, and within half an hour I was finished with the labeling.

"Should I play the guitar again?" He asked, sitting down on the bed.

"No, I have another job for you," I chuckled, showing him how to attach the paper.

"Thanks," he said suddenly, looking me in the eye.

 

"For what?" I smirked, shaking my head.

"For everything here, you worry so much Honey," he answered.

"It will be the most beautiful, exciting, wonderful and fantastic day so far in our life together", I replied and squeezed his hand briefly.

"This is our last night together before the wedding," he whispered with a wink.

"That's right."

Gabriel took me firmly in his arms and put his hands to my face.

With one thumb he drew my lips, while he lovingly looked into my eyes.

"I love you," I whispered close to his ear, kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

Gabe drew a shaky breath through his teeth as I let my fingers wander over his hard nipples. A sound, a picture that hit my body with a wave of arousal, so intense that my knees became soft.

"I'd suggest we go to bed," my husband whispered, his face buried in my soft hair.


	69. Chapter 69

The papers were distributed, the kitchen staff knew the process, I was superfluous in the kitchen.

"Attention!" We heard John call when we came to the dining room with my family. Everyone stood in line and saluted and I had to laugh.

"Nice to meet you in person," Rowena said, hugging my sister-in-law.

And Lisa? What should I say ... The little girl beamed all over her face, because everyone dealt with her.

Gabriel pushed me slightly in the side and pointed to his watch.

"We have to go, my family will be landing soon."

"Can we leave you alone? We bring the other part of the kinship," I said.

My maid of honor had my dress under her arm and I whispered to Donna that she should bring it to her trailer.

"Come on, we bring your dress in my trailer," Donna told her.

"Yes, so that tomorrow I do not appear crumpled," my sister-in-law grinned.

Totally inconspicuous ... But Gabe had not noticed. With an eye roll, I went out. After a good hour we came with the second part in the set, and slowly the room was full.

The crew had finished the shoot, and everyone was already sitting comfortably with coffee and cake. More hugs were exchanged and my little niece eyed the three girls suspiciously.

The dwarf slept in his baby buggy a bit off and got nothing from the hustle and bustle.

"I suggest we women continue with the decoration," Jody said and we stood up.

Lisa preferred to stay with Gabriel, on whose lap she was already sitting.

 

"Who wants a guide?" We heard Cas say as we went out.

"I have to go into the trailer for a very short time," I replied, hooking up with my mom and sister-in-law.

"So that's it," they both grinned and I nodded and briefly showed them everything.

 

"Okay, that's the seating plan," I explained as I set up the easel. "13 tables, each one has a different movie theme, why ... I'll explain that to you right away, you take the place cards." I smiled and nodded to my girls. "You know the people better, who with whom and so on."

The tables were already set. With plates, glasses, cutlery.

 

Over each chair a white cover was pulled, it looked totally elegant. The kitchen staff had already set up chafing dish, plates and cutlery.

Then we distributed the m&m's on the tables, as well as the small bottles with the liqueur. I had ordered the m&m's from the internet. Each color individually printed. The blue with a G, the red with an E and the white with a heart.

With the gifts for my loved ones I waited because I knew that the others would come too. Certainly the right moment would still be found. After fixing decent garlands and balloons in red, white and blue, I admired everything from a distance and it just looked gorgeous.

 

"We'll get the flower arrangements tomorrow morning," Jody said, looking around.

A while later, the others came and stowed the drinks in the cold store.

"The stage is up, only the band is missing," Henry grinned.

"We're done," I grinned and Gabriel hugged me.

Then my phone rang and I put Tom on the speaker.

"Tom?"

"We have a problem."

_‚Sure, why should not there be a problem?‘_

"What's up, Tom?" I asked, closing my eyes.

"I just cooked the dumplings, and tasted one.

Someone has exchanged salt and sugar, long story short, you can forget that, unfortunately I have to go away, urgent appointment, I'm sorry."

For a tiny little moment I found that even funny, but then I remembered that it was my wedding. I looked at my watch, it was almost half past five in the afternoon. And there was no one left in the kitchen.

"No matter, we'll do it, do we still have goods?" I asked.

"No, unfortunately not, you have to get bread, everything else is there," he answered.

"Ok, I take care of it."

"Thanks, Eva, you'll get a beer tomorrow."

"You joker, tomorrow is free drinking," I grinned and the others laughed.

"And that's where the problems begin," Sam chuckled, and Chuck glanced back, shaking his head.

"Okay, you finish here and in the meantime I'll get the bread, will you come with me?" I asked, since my sister-in-law was never in an American supermarket.

"Okay, show me what you did," my mom said and I led her around.

"Sweet dishes and bread rolls, the other makes the crew.

There are two soups to choose from, but these are set equal so that no one dies of starvation when they have to wait for food. Three different spreads, salmon patties and pasta salad. Roast beef with sauce, Wiener schnitzel, roast pork, dumplings, spaetzle, potatoes, rice, vegetables, warm coleslaw and various salads, wedding cake and coffee," I said.

"And champagne reception and finger food while we take a photo session," Gabriel added.

"Wow, I'm looking forward to it," Dean grinned and licked his lips.

 

"Well, we have to pick up our wives," Cas said, nodding to Crowley.

We had long considered whether only the partners, or even the children ... We then came to the conclusion that children over three years were ok if the children wanted, but the minis should rather stay at home, with relatives, the Nanny or the like.

Nothing against children, but the long journey with some and then the long sitting ... that was nothing for babies, and thank God all saw it. The exception, of course, was my nephew, but he was part of the family and I could not marry without my maid of honor.

Meanwhile, however, the children became restless and Gabe and I accompanied our families to the hotel.

 

"It's dark, we're alone," Gabe whispered and hugged me.

"No sex before marriage," I grinned. "Where too. We can not go unnoticed in the trailer. "

"But cuddling is fine?!", he smirked.

"Of course," I laughed.

He hugged me tightly and I sucked his scent deep inside me. Tenderly, I buried my fingers in his soft hair and closed my eyes to a heartfelt kiss.

"I love you, Sweetie," he whispered.

"I love you, Gabriel," I replied as I scratched his neck.

"Ok, then let's go back, even if I do not like to let you go," he sighed.

 

"Welcome back," Jody smirked.

"As the day starts very early tomorrow, we will take the bride with us now," said Rowena.

"Oh Honey," Gabe whispered and kissed me once more.

We held hands and the girls pulled me and the boys Gabriel apart. And Lucifer had taken a souvenir photo.

"See you in the church," I said quickly, waving goodbye.

 

"And where can I sleep now?" I asked.

"Dunno, where do you want to sleep?", Rowena grinned.

I turned around and said. "Stand in a row." They giggled, shoved and huddled, and I laughed.

"No.3," I said and turned around.

"Welcome to the pajama party," Donna smirked.

"I do not have pajamas," I said, shrugging.

"But you're wearing a T-shirt," she grinned.

As a farewell I hugged the other two and went with Donna in their trailer.

"Yeah right, you have my dress here," I chuckled and opened the bag.

"Do you want to wear it?" She asked and I shook my head.

"No. Tomorrow." She poured two glasses of wine and gave me one.

"On you, on tomorrow, on us," she smirked and we let the glasses clink together. "How are you?"

"Ask me tomorrow at this time again, the week was exhausting and tomorrow will be even more exhausting, I'll often have wet eyes tomorrow, you know me," I sighed.

"I do not think that's bad," she smirked. "These are tears of joy ... I hope."

"Of course," I grinned.

"I'm so glad that Gabe has found such a great wife, you two are so in perfect harmony."

"And I'm so glad I've met you all, you're such great people, if someone told me two and a half years ago what's going to happen to me, then I would have laughed at him," I smiled, shaking my head. "And now I'm getting married. Again"

"We should go to sleep, tomorrow will be exhausting," said Donna and stood up.

"You can sleep in bed, I'll take the couch."

"The bed is big enough, you can sleep here too."

"Only if you promise not to reach over, I'm not your husband," she smirked.

"Love you," I grinned, hugging her.

"Love you too."

"Good night Donna," I said, closing my eyes.

"Good night Sweetie," she replied.


	70. Chapter 70

"Great God," I groaned as Donna's and my phone rang simultaneously.

"There we have the same custom, with us the spouses are shot out of bed or the band is playing. "

"What time?" Donna asked, yawning and I put my arm over my eyes.

"6:30 am."

"Yeah, we're awake!" Donna screamed into the phone and threw it on the table. "Well then, let's go."

 

"First we get the flowers and go to the museum," Jody said and Rowena smiled at me.

"I hope you like the bridal bouquet, looks similar to your civil marriage and Gabe was allowed to have a say."

"This is certainly perfect," I smirked with a wink.

"And the floral decorations for the church and the tables are also similar," Donna added.

"I wanted to surprise you, but well ..." With these words, I distributed the gifts for my friends on the tables.

"But you've already bought us our beautiful dresses," Donna said, and when all three hugged me at the same time I had to blink a few times.

"It's just a small thank you."

"Looks good, you can leave it that way," Jody said as we let our eyes wander once more.

"Next stop ... decorate the church."

 

"Is that how you imagined it?" Jody asked, taking my hands and I nodded. At the same time, I cursed myself internally for having wet eyes again.

_‚Where is this supposed to lead? If this continues, I look like a white rabbit with red eyes at the ceremony‘_

 

With Karin in tow we got up and drove to the hotel.

"Dad, get out," I smirked as we came into the room and he packed his things, went to my brother's room, and almost at that moment my maid of honor and Gabe's mother came in the door.

"Okay, then I'll take a shower first?" I asked and the others nodded.

I enjoyed the warm jets of water on my skin for a few moments and took a deep breath.

For a long time I thought about what to wear under the dress. A strapless bra, clear, white underpants, clear, hold-up stockings or straps?

Seriously, I had never worn anything like that, although of course that would look extremely sexy with a corsage. My dress was waisted and that would not be bad of course, plus it had the advantage that my stockings did not slip down.

I rested my hands on the sink and looked at myself in the mirror.

"May I come in?" Rowena asked as she knocked on the door. "I have something ‚new‘ for you." With a smile, she handed me what I had just imagined in my mind. "Put it on, and then come out."

_‚I would like to take a selfie and send it to Gabriel that looks really damn sexy‘_

"Wow," my mom was amazed when I came into the room and Jody whistled.

"Sexy Lady", my maid of honor grinned and winked.

"Sit down," Karin smirked, and I changed into a bathrobe.

Gabriel had written to me and I smiled as I read the message:

,Good morning, my beautiful, wonderful bride. I love you. See you soon. Kiss‘

"Oh dear," I heard Donna mumble a few moments later on the phone and I was already on alert again.

"What's happening?"

"Oh, not so bad, everything ok. Buddy is stuck in traffic. "

"Buddy is stuck in traffic," I repeated with a sigh and looked at my watch.

"Do not panic," Gabriel's mother said, putting a hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

"Does anyone have contact with Tom? Is everything going smoothly? What about the waiters? "

"Do not worry, we have everything under control", Rowena smirked and I sighed again

"The meat is burned, the vegetables overcooked and the cakes are on the ground, but otherwise everything is in the green area", Jody joked and I rolled my eyes. "No, seriously, enjoy your day and leave the other one to us, that's what we're here for."

"I know, thank you for that."

We had a small breakfast, because that could not be wrong, otherwise we would have fallen over.

 

"Fine. Hair and make-up are ok, and it's waterproof, so do not worry, it will not smudge anything," Karin said and I gave her a grateful smile.

By now everyone was showered and dressed and they looked really beautiful.

My mom wore a blue and white costume and Gabriel's mother one in red and white.

"I'm bored," Lisa grumbled and turned in her blue dress, which made us all laugh.

"Slip in," my sister-in-law said, holding my dress ready with Jody.

It was perfect and I admired myself in the mirror.

I'd been fine until then, but the first tears came to my eyes as my mom said how beautiful I looked, squeezing my hand.

"The necklace does not fit. Here's something ‚borrowed‘. "Donna took off the necklace that I already liked and put it around my neck.

"Something ‚blue‘," Jody smirked and tied a blue garter around my thigh.

"Something ‚old‘," my mom said, handing me her white pearl bracelet.

"And a lucky penny in the shoe," my maid of honor grinned.

"I do not know that yet", I smirked and placed the coin so it would not squeeze me.

Finally, the veil was put into my hair and I was ready.

"You're perfect," Rowena beamed and squeezed me briefly.

"We're waiting downstairs," my sister-in-law said, shooing the others out.

I took another deep breath and looked at my mom.

_‚I'll start right away‘_

"You're beautiful," she said, wiping a tear from my face. "I'm so proud of you and just wanted to tell you, no matter how you decide, whether you want to live in America ... you always have a family that loves you and you're always welcome home."

"Thanks Mom ... for everything, I love you," I answered, hugging her tightly.

The two of us were crying and after a short breather we both laughed.

"It's time," I said, throwing one last scrutinizing look in the mirror.

 

We were already a few minutes late, but I was allowed to do so as a bride.

At the parking lot, my eyes widened with amazement as a black, discreetly decorated limousine stood there and Gabriel's father opened the door.

My hands were cold, I felt queasy and was incredibly nervous. I held my handkerchief tightly and my shoes were now also reasonably comfortable.

"You look like a frightened deer, relax," my sister-in-law laughed.

Lisa clutched the box tightly in which was the pillow with our rings.

We told her that it was a treasure and that she had to take very good care of it.

My dad and my two brothers with my little nephew, and my sister-in-law's father were waiting for us outside the church.

The entire society was already gathered in the church, as was my husband. The music started and in turn our families went to church to their places, and then the wedding march sounded.

"Ready?" My dad asked, putting the veil over my face.

I nodded and squeezed his hand. One last time, I took a deep breath and then there was no turning back. Damn, and again I had water in my eyes.

 

I reminded myself to concentrate so as not to stumble, or worse, fall down.

The church was full. Everyone had gotten up, had turned to me and I had goose bumps all over my body. Gabe was too far away for me to see his face.

I put my hand on the arm of my dad and we moved slowly forward. My heart was racing, my hands were shaking and I took a deep breath. I looked at Gabriel, but through the veil everything was a little unclear.

_,I did it‘_

I turned to my dad, who lifted my veil, gave him a kiss on the cheek and he put my hand in Gabriel's. The two nodded briefly before my husband turned to me.

And what I saw then was so incredibly touching and beautiful that I had to bite my tongue so as not to burst into tears right away. Smiling, I put my hand to his cheek. He gave a slight shrug because he was speechless.

Gabriel had wet eyes and I caught a tear that rolled out of the corner of his eye.

His eyes told me everything, it took no words. For a brief moment I closed my eyes as he took my face between his hands and pressed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

It was the most perfect moment I could imagine until the priest interrupted us.

And Gabe looked stunning. He now wore a vest under his suit and a small bouquet of flowers, along with his blue tie and cufflinks. A really handsome man. It all fit together. It was fabulous.

Chuck beamed at me and I smiled slightly, Chris flitting from one end to the other and photographed as if possessed, and some turned on their cell phone and filmed the ceremony. I had to say we had a really great, friendly, sympathetic and tolerant pastor who had asked us for our ideas and designed the wedding to our liking.

 

There were intercessions read, read texts and I was not the only one had the wet eyes, because out of the corner of my eye I saw that our mothers were crying too.

Gabe and I held each other's hands and took turns taking our marriage vows.

 

_‚Your strength is my hold_

_Your hold is my power_

_Your power is my impetus_

_Your impetus is my confidence_

_Your confidence is my hope_

_Your hope is my hope_

_Your heart is my heart_

_Your life is my life_

_Your love is my love‘_

 

"The rings please," the pastor said, and Chuck reached into his pockets, then raised his eyebrows for help and shrugged apologetically.

A murmur went through the church and everyone looked at each other in surprise.

My brother took the ring pillow from the box and told the little one to bring it to Chuck, who stroked her head and smiled.

A relieved breath then in the church.

_,And Cut!‘_

"Before God and our loved ones, I accept you, Gabriel, as my husband. I want to love, respect and honor you until death seperates us. Endless as this ring is my love for you, for you are my greatest gift, my sunshine, my happiness, my life and my love. "

With a shaky voice and equally trembling hands, I put the ring on his finger and he did the same.

The pastor asked us then felt 1000 times and we always answered with ‚yes‘.

"You can kiss the bride now," the pastor smirked, and Gabriel took my face in his hands. It was the most loving, tender and beautiful kiss he could give me in this situation. All our love, loyalty and affection lay in this one moment.

"I love you," he whispered, looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you," I breathed on his lips.

Everyone cheered and applauded and we could hardly believe our luck.

The community left the church and we still had to stay for signing. Lisa and the other girls became flower girls, and strewed the way.

Hand in hand Gabriel and I left the church last and stopped for a moment at the big, heavy wooden door to take in everything and breathe again.

"Before we jump into the crowd, I want to tell you how beautiful you are. I was speechless when I saw you, I did not expect it," he said, squeezing my hand.

"Surprise," I chuckled.

"You've succeeded," he grinned and kissed me briefly.

Left and right at each step of the stone staircase, our friends stood and everyone had soap bubbles and a red rose in their hands and blew them to meet us. The moment was just perfect.

In front of the church on a small green space was a champagne reception where finger food was served so that the guests could spend some time while we were busy receiving the tons of well-wishers and gifts.

And yes ... Gabriel's relationships had worked out, because we had nice weather.

"I'm glad the ring is on the left," I murmured to my husband after shaking the felt 1000th hand.

 

My four girls had their hands full to stow the presents.

Rowena had pasted a box with a slot in which the envelopes were stashed away with the money. The wrapped gifts and flowers were stowed in the car and then all came to the location on the gift table.

Did I mention that we were shielded by some security? I felt like a star, well ... there were many stars present and many people stood in front of the big gate.

Oh my God, so many people had come. For some I had to take a deep breath and swallow the tears. Meg, she was supported because she was not so well, she had come for us and I pressed her tightly to my heart.

"Thanks for coming, it's so nice to see you," I whispered.

"I will not miss that," she laughed. A really strong and incredibly admirable woman.

 

I was determined to find a small conversation with as many as possible during the day.

"Ok, that was the first momentum," Jody groaned and Donna grinned.

Photos, that was the next big topic. We divided the people into some groups, because getting everyone on a photo was impossible.

My hand was almost numb, I wanted to hop in the shower and my shoes were killing me. But I had to hold on, at least until our opening dance.

"Guys," I called, but no one listened to me again.

"Leave me," Jody grinned, yelling into the crowd. "All unmarried ladies get up here, the bridal bouquet is thrown now."

And who caught it? Balthasar's company. I gave him a stealthy look and he grinned at me.

"Good," Chuck called. "Let's go, drive or whatever ... we'll meet at the museum."


	71. Chapter 71

The band had already built everything and in the storeroom next to the small kitchen, Buddy and his helpers were busy setting up the wedding cake.

"Oh Buddy, this cake is so awesome," I marveled and walked around.

"Congratulations to you," he smirked, pulling me into a hug.

It was a five-story wedding cake, wrapped in red-white-blue-white-red fondant. It was discreetly decorated and the topper Donna had gotten made me smile. A black and a white angel.

"Thank you Buddy. A masterpiece. "Gabriel said, touched.

We took a few quick pictures with him, because we put one on the Internet.

The cake stood on a small mobile table and I sent a short prayer in the sky, that this would come safely after the meal in the hall.

 

All the guests had meanwhile gathered at their tables and applauded when we entered. Another goosebump moment.

I saw on my left on another screen a tree and many colorful fingerprints of the guests representing the leaves. A wonderful idea that I suspected was from one of my bridesmaids.

On a small wooden pedestal was a guest book, in which all guests could register, with a few thoughts or a nice saying.

We sat, finally we sat and I let my eyes wander.

My dad said a few words, Gabriel's father said a few words and then, of course, Chuck. He talked about how we met and about our permanent divisions. He talked about enriching their lives, and I had to dab my eyes briefly with the handkerchief. It was funny, it was emotional and ended with the sentence:

"The soup can be served."

 

Our table then opened the buffet and Gabriel explained what the movie tickets at the table were all about.

The band also took a little joke and tuned out the song ‚Rocky‘ we had assigned to their table.

"Oh, that's our song," Billy grinned and the band dropped the instruments and wanted to leave. "It was just a joke, we'll have to wait until the end."

 

We had thought a lot about the wedding dance, of course, the idea of ‚Fare thee well‘ was in the room, only I associated our farewells with this song.

We chose ‚Thank you for loving me‘, also one of my favorite songs. We did not rehearse anything, I just let Gabriel guide me.

"Are you alright?" He asked brightly and smiled at me.

"Yes, it's gorgeous," I answered with tears in my eyes.

"Yes that's it, I love you babe," he said and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"And I love you."

The song was over, and I could have kept dancing with Gabriel forever. It was our wedding, but we did not have much time for similarities, everyone wanted to dance and talk with us ...

 

Moments later, Lucifer and John drove in with a huge screen and plugged in the laptop.

"What?" I asked and Gabriel shrugged. "And how did they get our photos?"

"Do you remember when we were at Bobby? We had the cell phones at the table ", he said after some deliberation.

"These bastards," I laughed softly.

In addition to our photos were also other photos and videos from the engagement party, conventions, Lady and the Tramp, the civil marriage, the eve-of-weddig-party ...

"We hopefully had nothing embarrassing on our phones," he smirked.

The CD also put Chuck on the wedding table and I hugged him tight.

"Before the first one leaves, we should get the wedding cake," I said to Gabe.

My sister-in-law grabbed Jody and together they drove in carefully with the cake.

Hand up, hand down ... the usual scramble until I put my hand on the front and my husband put his hand on the back of the handle.

"Feeding," Cas shouted.

"We will not feed ourselves," I grinned.

"But we will, open your beak."

Tom took over the splitting personally and I was grateful for that.

 

I wanted to be everywhere at the same time. I made a short trip to the children, who had made themselves comfortable in the play area and apparently all got along well, also my niece had quickly found the connection. I had to be careful not to stumble over my little nephew, who had discovered the crawling, I wanted to talk to everyone, but that was an impossibility. I wanted to spend a few moments with Gabriel and listen to the guys who sang for us.

 

"Baby?" Gabriel said, astonished, as I took my maid of honor by the hand.

"Give me 10 minutes, I'll be right back. I have to change, I'm dying in this dress. "

The guests were astonished when I returned in another dress and had opened my hair.

"Hey," I whispered, hugging my husband from behind.

"Hey honey," he said and turned around. "You look different, but I like it."

"Then I'm very reassured", I grinned and kissed him briefly.

"We do not need a bridal abduction, she is constantly kidnapped here," he called after Cas, who pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Nice to have you with me for a few minutes," he grinned.

"Yes I know, I'm sorry, but there are too many people here and everyone wants a piece of me," I smiled.

"You do not need to be sorry," Cas laughed. "I know how it is, you want to be fair to everyone and especially you ... by the way, you look beautiful in this dress as well."

"Thanks Cas, for everything," I said with wet eyes and hugged him.

"Otherwise I can not catch you today", my husband grinned and clapped.

"Our families are also great with each other," I said, pointing in their direction.

"It's no wonder if the kids love each other," he smirked.

"Did I tell you today that you look very sexy, Mr. ****?"

"No," he answered seriously.

"You look damn sexy," I growled in his ear.

"I think we should get out of here," he whispered.

"I think we can not do that. Gabriel, I have an idea ... I want to auction my wedding dress, it's famous now, and share the proceeds with Cas for his campaigns and organizations, what do you think of that?"

"That's a wonderful idea, and Cas will freak out," he replied.

 

Gabriel picked up the microphone and we got on stage.

"Hey, listen, my wife just had an idea, and I think it's amazing, and it's about the wedding dress and Cas," my husband grinned, putting his arm around my waist.

"I do not think I fit in there," he shouted and everyone laughed.

"You do not have to wear it," I grinned and picked up the microphone.

"Well, I thought I would auction off my dress and shoes and the entire SPN cast should sign on the veil. We would like to share the proceeds with you, Cas, for your projects."

It became quiet as a mouse in the hall that you could almost hear our heartbeats.

"Madness ... I ... do not know what to say", he stammered after a few moments with wet eyes, came on stage and took me in a tight hug.

"That's a great idea," Jason smirked.

"Thanks, someday I'll find the right words, but for now I'm just saying thanks," Cas whispered in my ear and gave me a quick kiss on the mouth.

"I've overlooked that now," Gabriel giggled.

"Hm? Oh, excuse Gabe," he muttered, hugging him and pressing a kiss to his lips. Laughing, I rolled my eyes and the others joined in.

There was a huge round of applause and Cas and I were close to tears and there was always someone filming everything.

 

Yes, I know, I once said that if I had any money left, I would donate it to the animals and I was still behind it, but Cas and I had known each other for a long time. And what I had learned so far, what he was doing, and what commitment he always made, he deserved it.

And I was also part of the SPN family now, and that's why I somehow saw it as my duty to contribute, I knew where the money went.

My dress was not expensive, but I was sure, with the signatures of the stars and the name ‚Supernatural‘, I could definitely get more out of it. I got my veil and went from table to table.

"Write small, there must be a lot of names on it," I grinned.

Some of the guests left, others came. More congratulations and gifts during the evening.

And then Henry and Chuck sang 'Let it be me' and we talked to our parents at that moment. This song already triggered so many feelings in me, but in the current situation ...

Although I tried to fight against my emotions, but that was impossible. Gabriel looked over at me, handed me his hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. As he stroked my back reassuringly, I buried my head in the crook of his neck and when he told me how much he loved me, I just nodded silently.

Chris also had something great. He had a wooden frame where he photographed the guests in pairs, the pictures were immediately developed and offered for sale. This money came in a money box and on the wedding table.

 

"Babe ... I have to ask you something," Gabe started hesitantly.

"Oh, so serious?" I smirked and looked deep into his eyes.

"I know we're on honeymoon, but next weekend is a convention in New York, and since I promised you the Statue of Liberty, I wondered ... so ... if ...",he stammered and looked at me questioningly.

 

"I hate to bother you, but I have to ask you something," Jody said, taking a deep breath. "Would you be very angry if I fly home with my husband, my daughter is ailing and I would like to be with her."

"Of course Jody," I said and Gabe nodded.

"Thank you."

"We have to thank you, it was great, thanks for everything," I smiled, hugging her tightly.

"See you next week, you're coming, right?" She asked and I nodded.

Our parents and family also said goodbye and we made an appointment for lunch on the set for the next day because there was a lot left over, but that was fine and planned.

 

A look at the clock told me that we had to close soon anyway.

Most had already left, we were about 30 people, some of them a bit tipsy, but everything in the normal range.

I had perhaps drunk 3 glasses of sparkling wine the whole evening and otherwise I remained alcohol-free and Gabriel was also almost sober.

"Are you dancing with me?" Henry asked and I chuckled.

"You can carry me if you want."

"Come here, the bride is not allowed to reject anyone," he smirked, turning me around.

"Who else, if not the bride?" I laughed and added to my fate.

"It was a really nice wedding," he said, hugging me.

"That sounds like goodbye," I sighed.

"But only for a few days, see you next weekend."

Balthasar and John also said goodbye and went home with their partners.

 

All those left over just before the closing were the guys from the band, Jason, Donna, Chuck, I, Rowena, Dean, Gabe, Sam, Lucifer, Cas and Crowley.

"Let's call it a day and clear the chaos tomorrow."

"Yes, I can not go anymore," Donna groaned.

The trailers were split and everyone had a place to sleep.

"By the way, the food was awesome," Sam said, licking his lips and Dean nodded, grinning.

"Yes, if there is such good food in Austria, then I fly over."

Yes, I had not heard that first time this day. The food was really well received by everyone.

The whole effort was worth it, and I was satisfied with the great result.

 

"Okay, that will not work, I'm scared for myself," I chuckled, noticing that Gabriel was wondering if he should carry me up the stairs.

"Ah, I'm done," I groaned and wanted to turn on the light. "Huh?" Also in the bathroom nothing.

"Those bastards screwed out the bulbs everywhere," Gabe said as he lit his cell phone.

"I do not care," I said, dropping onto the bed where the next surprise was waiting. "What's this?" Gabriel shone on about 100 beer bottle caps.

"Drunkard," he grinned and we collected the capsules, because lying on them was uncomfortable.

"I do not dare go to the bathroom, please light up there, we need at least one bulb."

They were all in the sink and Gabe screwed them back into the socket.

"Okay," I said, scanning the trailer. "I think that was all."

"They're probably in bed now laughing about it," he smirked.

"We should go to bed, too," I whispered, loosening his tie.

"Hmm ..." he moaned softly, taking off his jacket and vest.

First, I unbuttoned his shirt and then I undressed him completely.

When I let my warm hands slide over his chest, he closed his eyes with pleasure. The arousal shot into every pore of my body. I could not think of anything else except that he smelled so damn good, his body so warm and soft. My fingers wandered over his back, scratching his neck briefly and he put his head back groaning. I immediately took advantage of this opportunity, letting my tongue and teeth brush along his neck.

Nothing had ever felt right except for spending the rest of my life with this wonderful person. My husband opened his beautiful eyes and looked at me greedily.

"Open my dress," I grinned.

He opened the zipper and let it slide over my shoulders, it fell to the ground and Gabriel almost dropped his eyes out of his head.

"Good Lord ...!" He whispered.

"Do not get used to it, that could be the first and last time I wear something like this," I said.

I did not feel comfortable in it, it was fine for the day, but it was nothing to me.

"Hot, sexy, mine," he whispered, nibbling my neck before shoving me onto the bed. "I do not care, I'll take it off anyway. Wedding night."

"Wedding night," I chuckled and kissed him passionately.

"That was a wonderful day today," I said, putting my hand on his heart.

"And many, many, many wonderful days will follow," he whispered.

"I love you, Gabriel," I said, kissing him gently.

"I love you honey," he replied, putting his hand on mine.


	72. Chapter 72

"Good morning Mrs. ****."

Smiling, he took me in his arms and kissed my forehead. I felt so protected, safe and loved. Comfortingly, I put my head on his chest and drew circles with my fingers on his pale skin. I happily closed my eyes as I felt tender fingers in my hair, causing me a slight goosebumps.

"Good morning Mr. ****."

"Come take a shower, we're late," he said after a few minutes.

 

We all went to the museum together and before we picked up my sister-in-law, who I needed in the kitchen. Everyone knew what to do and with the many people we made fast progress.

"There's still a lot," Rowena murmured as she put the last box in the kitchen.

"This will go away quickly, I know you all," I replied with a wink.

Our friends brought everything into our trailer, and it got fuller and fuller. There were a lot of flowers. But unfortunately I could not take all these with me.

"We have to expand," Gabriel groaned and put another flowering plant on the floor.

Without further ado, we decided to use the free trailer from Chuck and also Donna's, because both of them flew home after lunch.

In the meantime the location looked like nothing had ever happened, the leftover drinks were all stored in the set and we were almost done with the meal.

We also invited Tom, Robert and Chris, who did not have far to go here.

I did not say anything at the wedding because I was always close to tears anyway but now I got up, cleared my throat, and addressed a few words to our friends. I asked for attention with the knife on the glass.

 

"I'll do it now, and I'll cut it short because I do not know how long my voice will last without it breaking, you know me ..." I started and the others smiled at me.

"We wanted to thank, for the whole preparation, for the cohesion, for the most beautiful day in our lives." I looked at Gabe and he squeezed my hand.

"A special thank you to my family, who took the long journey."

The tears were already making their way and I took a deep breath.

"I should have started with the others," I smirked and the others laughed. "Chris, I have not seen the photos yet, but I know they are great ... band, you rocked yesterday, thumbs up ... Robert, yes ... you know how grateful I am to you for the last two and a half years and Tom, That was a great collaboration and organization of you and your team. Everything was fine, it was really great and awesome, thanks."

"Without you, we would not have done that, thank you for what you did," he replied, raising his glass.

"To my girls and Chuck ... thank you for your commitment, for the fact that you have always been there for us the last weeks, days and especially yesterday and have read the wishes from our eyes. And that also applies to the rest of you, without you we would never have done it, it was wonderful, you are the best friends I can imagine, I love you all, thank you and now eat it before it gets cold ", I stammered, because a few tears could not be avoided, but I did not care, because those were good tears.

"I would like to attach something, too," Gabriel replied and stood up.

"The essence was said, but the most important thing Tom has already mentioned.

Honey, thanks for your effort, dedication and passion, what you've done and what you have arranged, that was great and incredible and thank you for being with me. I love you."

"So, now you have done it," I smirked and the others laughed. The tears streamed because I was so overwhelmed with all the emotions. Gabriel hugged me tight and I wiped the tears from my face.

"I love you," I whispered, kissing him briefly.

 

"On you," Crowley shouted, holding up his glass and the others joined.

"On all of us," I said, nodding to the others.

"Now, please, eat," I chuckled and sat down.

Gabriel reached under the table for my hand and squeezed it. I was tear-strained, but I was incredibly relieved, thankful and happy.

 

We spent a nice afternoon together and in the evening Gabriel and I accompanied our families to the airport.

I was so happy that my family was there and had met everyone and saw that I was really in good hands.

 

"Where do we start?" I smirked as we entered our trailer.

"Today we do not even start anymore", Gabriel smirked and hugged me.

I put my hands on his neck and pulled him close to me.

"What do we do then?" I grinned.

"Wedding night part two," he grinned mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sounds sexy," I whispered, nibbling on his earlobe.

 

The next morning and after a long shower, we sat down together at the full table.

"I'll put some flowers in Donna's trailer for the ladies, I can not take them with me," I sighed softly.

We made a list so that we knew what was coming from whom, and could possibly add a few personal lines to the letters of thanks.

 

"Morning Cinderella, have you looked at Twitter?" Crowley asked at breakfast and I scrolled through and let Gabriel see. Very many photos of us.

"Now the cat is out of the bag", Dean grinned and Gabriel nodded with a smile.

"It's ok, we did not want to hide anything, on the contrary."

"I'll need a day for myself soon," I murmured as I watched the many new followers and messages.

"Yeah right, we're on honeymoon, I will not let you out of my sight for a second."

"What did we do earlier without all this bells and whistles?" Robert replied, shaking his head.

"And now you can not even think it away," Rowena smirked, patting his shoulder.

"Right," he grinned, biting into his cheese sandwich with relish and I put the phone on the table.

_‚I'll read that carefully someday‘_

"Just do not leave your cell phone!", Gabriel reminded me and I nodded.

The others laughed and Robert raised his hands in front of his chest defensively.

 

"Look," Gabriel smirked as we sat at the table again and showed me a billet.

"A luxury spa coupon for two days and three nights," I grinned. "From whom?"

"Well guess ... Balthasar, Henry, Rowena, Sam, Jody, Dean, Lucifer, John, Cas, Donna, Crowley Chuck, and Robert," he read.

"The usual suspects," I laughed and he nodded.

"Should I see if there is something free for the next few days?" He asked and I nodded enthusiastically.

Full of anticipation I unpacked the next gift.

"From my sister-in-law and my two brothers, a boat trip including food",

I read and he raised an eyebrow. "This will be redeemed soon."

From our parents, we got a part contributed to the wedding and his siblings gave us a Survivial Equipment with two days holiday in a mountain hut. And the others all kept to our wish and gave us money and flowers. Just that there was a slightly different order of money than I knew.

"Honey," he said to me a few weeks ago. "Please do not come up with the idea that you give me something for the wedding. You give me yourself, and that's the biggest gift ever. "

It did not matter, because I would hide my glass with the note messages somewhere in our trailer before our flight home.

"Babe?"

"Gabriel?" I smirked.

"We can go now, if you like, all I have to do is confirm," he grinned, wiggling his index finger over the keyboard.

 

"Have you counted everything together?" I asked my financial genius.

"Yes," he replied and I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "But I will not tell you."

"I have the list, I can count it myself."

"Then do it," he laughed, shrugging.

I was bad at estimating something, I had no idea how expensive the wedding was. Chris, Tom, Buddy and the band had charged us only a minimal friendship price for their work, but the finances ... I left that to Gabriel.

All I saw was the big pile of money he held in his hand and stowed away in a small safe.

"I'll just say that ... it does not look bad, on the contrary," he grinned with a wink.

And there it was again, the water in my eyes.

"Honey," he said, taking me in his arms. "I love you, it was a wonderful wedding from start to finish with a beautiful and unique woman, I am so happy that you are with me. So, let's get started. For my sake take the cards and the list, I know you," he laughed.

 

We made a short detour to the shooting and all stopped for ten minutes.

"We found a wellness voucher and we will redeem it now", Gabriel smirked and put his arm around my waist.

"See you on the weekend," Rowena called after us.

"Have fun," Lucifer grinned, raising his hand in greeting.

"New York, New York," Dean sang and I laughed as we got into the taxi.

 

"Wow," I said, giving Gabriel the hotel brochure so he could read it.

"What are we doing?" He asked.

"Just lie there for five minutes and close our eyes for a start," I chuckled and lay down on the bed.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. It was not possible, I was still too excited to relax. The last few days had taken their toll, and at first I would need time to really relax. Thousands of pictures shot through my head and I opened my eyes again.

"Hey," I smiled at Gabriel and turned to him.

"Hey," he said, pulling me closer and I cuddled up to him.

We said nothing and just lay together for a few minutes and enjoyed the closeness.

"If you continue to stroke me, I fall asleep," I grinned, eyes closed.

"Then sleep, I'm here," he whispered, running his fingers through my hair.

I felt his heartbeat and was suddenly so tired.

_‚My angel is watching over me‘_

 

"Do you know what I want to do now?" I asked, standing in front of him, letting my hands go into his back pockets and pulling him towards me.

"No?" He said, licking his lips.

"I want you, and warm water," I whispered, nodding to the jacuzzi.

A short time later, we were sitting in the warm wet and he teased me with a strawberry, until I bit him lightly in the finger.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, frowning and I took his hand in mine.

"Oh my poor darling," I chuckled and sucked on his finger. "Better?"

"Fuck ... honey," he moaned, and those sounds were like lightning snaking through all the nerves in my body.

With his hand on my neck he pulled me to him and kissed me greedily.

"God ...", he gasped and let go again. "If you do not stop right away, this is over sooner than you can count to three, changing places ... pronto!"

He leaned his head against my chest and his hands were on my knees.

"I feel that you grin and hear your thoughts, leave it!"

I put my hands on his and interlocked them.

Our rings were really beautiful and I remembered that I had not read the engraving yet.

_‚Our two wedding dates ... I'm always with you ... Gabriel‘_

I pulled the ring from his finger and read.

_‚Our two wedding dates ... no matter where you are ... Eva‘_

"Do you like it?" He asked, looking at me and I nodded with wet eyes.

_‚Why is this human just so perfect?‘_

Luckily, I let myself sink back down.

_‚But now he really had enough time to relax‘_


	73. Chapter 73

The sound at the notifications I had turned off weeks ago, because that annoyed not only the others, but me too.

By now I had come to terms with the topic of 'hater'. I always compared that to my work. If I spent a hundred food a day and there were two who had something to complain about, then it went into my ear and out of the other. In short, it did not interest me.

Making it right for everyone, that's an art nobody can do.

I was sensitive, and it was not easy to turn off, everyone knew that now, but I had learned to come to terms with it. That was hard sometimes, but it got easier with time.

"Chris has just written, the photos and film are ready, he'll take them to the con," Gabriel said and I nodded.

"Somebody just wrote me, she wants our marriage vows, because that would have been very nice," I grinned and turned on my side to show it to my husband.

"Write back to her, that's it. Unique, romantic and incredibly beautiful, "he smirked and kissed me.

 

Some time ago I had renewed my account, everyone should see it, everyone should know how happy Gabriel made me.

Of course, he and the others always got countless messages that they could not answer due to their time. And certainly some were there, which were worth no answer. And who knew that, maybe one day it would become too much for me. But at the moment, that was fun, and I was, one of them '... a normal girl ... a normal fan'. Well, maybe a bit more than that now, but I was attracted to both sides and I could put myself in those girls well.

 

And that was something that I appreciated from the beginning, long before I got to know everyone personally. The closeness to the fans at the conventions, the kindness and love they radiated, and also the gratitude, because everyone was fully aware that they would not be where they were today if there were not fans ,

"Let's go downstairs to bathe, I feel dirty," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We have a free massage, we should take advantage of that," I said. when we were standing in front of the glass door.

"You once said that no one else is allowed to attack me," he teased, clapsing his hand with mine.

"You also get a male masseur. I will take care of that."

"You do not," he replied gravely, frowning, but it sounded more like a question.

25 minutes we were kneaded, caressed and it was wonderfully pleasant.

"That was relaxing," he said, resting his head against the edge of the pool.

"Yes, that's it," I answered, standing next to him.

"And those tender hands ..." he enthused.

"And those muscular arms ..." I replied and sighed softly.

"Hey!" He called and frowned at me.

"You started," I said with a shrug.

"Mine was old and ugly," he mumbled.

"Then I had the young, luscious, pretty, female masseur, but I'm so sorry," I replied and stroked his head.

 

During the drive I looked at the Statue of Liberty again on the Internet. And besides the museum in the pedestal, there was also Ellies Island, which was included in the ferry trip, and would have been interesting. Especially with the huge immigrant museum.

"Say," I began. "Do we even have time to look at it all?"

"Sure, why not?" He smirked.

"When do you have to be at the convention?"

"Saturday night karaoke," he answered and I laughed.

"No seriously."

"If we come tomorrow night, that's fine too, I told them it's most likely to come later.

The know and look forward that we come at all," he said and stroked my thigh."And Chuck gets that very well alone with the opening, do not worry, Honey."

"Wake up," I smiled, rubbing my cheek against his.

"Baby?" He asked, opening an eye.

"Did you expect someone else?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"I love you," he grinned, kissing me.

"We can probably forget breakfast, they have not opened yet", I sighed as we quickly got under the shower.

"Never mind, we eat something on the way."

 

"Do not lose me," I said, squeezing his hand as we arrived at the ferry an hour later, where a horde of people were already standing on the shore.

We drove to Ellies Island and it was ... huge was probably the wrong expression, it was gigantic.

Somehow the dwellings reminded me of our army barracks, only a hundred times bigger I guess we would have needed two days, if we had looked at everything, so we decided to visit only the museum, because there was also finally a schedule.

And once again I realized that Austria was only a tiny dot on the map compared to America.

The huge wooden boxes and trunks that people used to travel with was particularly impressive to me, and that reminded me a bit of ‚Titanic‘.

I thought it was a pity that you were not allowed to take pictures, but that was the way it was in museums.

"Do you like it?", Smirking, he put his arm around my waist and I nodded.

No idea how many floors the building had, I just remember that I had climbed countless steps and it was a pity that I did not have two pairs of eyes anymore.

With the ferry, we went on to the actual object of desire, the Statue of Liberty. There was also a small museum in the pedestal.

 

"Hey, is not there a lift here? I do not climb 377 steps, "I groaned as I stood in front of a blackboard and read through everything.

"There is a lift from the pedestal to the lobby, but there are still about 150 steps left if you want to go to the crown."

_‚Well, at least I know why I have sore muscles tomorrow‘_

Gabriel told me that he used to be here as a young man and that was a total disaster. First you had to wait for hours and then it was a crush, but since 9/11 everything was very regulated and civilized.

"Go on, you'll get a bootylicious butt," he grinned, shooing me up the stairs.

"Do not stare at my butt!"

"So sexy, I could bite in," he growled.

"I can not anymore," I gasped, clinging to the railing.

"Come on," my husband laughed and put his hand on my butt. "There are more people here."

We finally reached the top, felt five thousand feet high.

_‚As long as I'm looking straight ahead, everyone's fine‘_

Slowly I moved to one of the windows.

"Gigantic," I whispered and Gabriel held me tightly from behind.

It was a sunny day, it was pleasantly warm, it was a breathtaking view.

 

"Thanks," I smiled as I got ground underfoot again. "That was so awesome."

I turned around again and looked up.

"You can not imagine that she once had a different color."

 

The food in America was extremely greasy compared to Austria. Delicious, no question, but I often had a few mild stomach ache, because I was just not used to it.

"Do we want to leave then?", He asked and took my hand.

"With pleasure."

"Ladies," he nodded to the girls who had gathered in front of the hotel.

"Smoking is unhealthy."

Their mouths remained open and giggling we went to the lobby.

We quickly got our luggage into the room and knocked on the door of the green room.

"Pizza service", my husband said with disguised voice.

"Who ordered pizza?" We heard Donna ask from inside.

John opened the door and the screaming started. So many familiar faces. I was really happy because at the wedding I did not have much time to talk to them. We were squeezed and hugged from all sides.

"What's going on, I've been overrunning for ten minutes!" Crowley shouted through the curtain.

"Oh my gosh, we have to get out," Chuck laughed and grabbed the boys from the band.

Mike came back after two minutes and gestured us to come on stage for a while.

 

"We've got new members, the two have interrupted their honeymoon to be with us," we heard Chuck say, and when we got on stage, we were greeted with a thunderous applause.

Chuck started and everyone joined in:

,For he's a jolly good fellow, for she's a jolly good fellow, for they are a jolly good fellow, which nobody can deny ...‘

In the meantime, the other actors, who had time, had joined in and all applauded. I almost burst into tears with emotion.

"So, and now all down from the stage, we are already in arrears", Chuck laughed and broke away from my embrace.

 

In the evening, Louden Swain and Chuck played a concert.

Chris came to us with his laptop and we all gathered around. I had already introduced the design for the thank you cards. It should be a film roll, or rather a film tape.

"Ok, we need seven photos," I said, and of course everyone had a different opinion.

_‚How does the saying go: Too many cooks spoil the broth?!‘_

After half an hour and many discussions we had exactly what we wanted and Chris wrote everything down.

"We have to be at the airport on Tuesday at 5 pm," I said.

"Okay," he answered and closed the laptop. "I pass that on, and my top priority is to get it done right away."

"Thanks, Chris," we both said almost simultaneously.

 

"I'm done," I sighed when we came to our room and my husband fell groaning on the bed.

"Me too."

"Take a shower?"

"Can you carry me?" He grumbled and I lay down next to him.

"I climbed a thousand steps today," I replied.

 

"Yeah, me too, remember?" He smirked and turned to me.

"For real? You were there too?" I answered seriously, raising my eyebrows.

"I'm always with you, and that's written in our rings," he whispered, kissing my neck.

I put my hand on his neck and pulled him to me. My other hand moved under his shirt and stroked his back.

"Come on, I'll show you something," he said, getting up and handing me his hand.

"Yes?" I asked curiously. "What is it?"

"It's hard and stiff when you put it in your mouth, and flabby and wrinkled when it comes out after a while," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Really? You have a bubble gum? I want too, "I chuckled and he pushed me into the shower.

"You ferret," he laughed, shaking his head.

"I like, I love ferrets."


	74. Chapter 74

*Boom Boom*

"Are you awake? Breakfast!" Henry shouted at the door.

"Damn, Gabe," I grinned, shaking my growler.

"Hey, slowly young lady."

"Good morning, we'll come right down!"

"Oh my god," he lamented limply and clung to me.

"I have damn aching muscles."

 

"Good morning," the gang called to us in the dining room.

"Gabe, are you ready then?" Chuck asked, tapping impatiently on his wristwatch.

"I can not walk anymore," he moaned, making no move to get up.

"We have to get a wheelchair for the old man," I grinned and stroked his back.

"My wife has been cheeky since the wedding, can I exchange her?"

"You should have thought of that before," I laughed and kissed him briefly.

 

They disappeared onto the stage and we heard the crowd yelling.

"But I admit it, I feel just as shitty," I mumbled, dropping onto the couch.

"What did you do?" Amara asked.

"Nobody told me that the Statue of Liberty does not have a lift up to the top," I sighed and everyone laughed. "But it was really great."

 

After that Crowley had his panel and I sat down in the audience to the edge to pursue my messages and entries on the phone. I had a little rest there.

"So if you are not attentive, you have to go again", suddenly a voice next to me.

"Sorry, Mr. Crowley," I replied, lowering my head humbly.

"By the way, a nice photo," he grinned, took my phone out of my hand and held it in the camera.

I sat on a bench in my wedding dress and Gabe had his head in my lap, and his legs set up on the bench. We looked at each other lovingly and had our hands crossed.

"I think so, too", I smirked and he gave me my phone again.

"Keep going," he said, winking at me and leaving.

 

After lunch, Gabe, Chuck, and John had their panel.

Did I mention that John did not jump off his chair anymore? And Gabriel did not feel like jumping around today either. I stood on the edge and watched the three chaotics.

The fact that my husband would get me on stage sooner or later was already certain.

"Who has the best job of yours?" A girl asked and Gabe held up his hand and pointed to the ring.

"I think that's me ... I love you honey," he said, throwing me a kiss.

I smiled at him and crossed my hands over my heart.

"Come up!", Chuck called and pointed to me and John pushed me a chair in the middle.

 

"Since when are you married?" A fan asked.

"Seven days and ..." Gabriel said, looking at his watch, "… four hours."

"How did you meet?", Another question from the audience.

"She doused me with red wine," he said seriously.

"You're dramatizing," I answered, shaking my head with a laugh. "Well ... I knew Gabriel from TV, Supernatural and the Conventions on YouTube.

I was a normal fan, just like you and at some point they said they were coming to Austria. Of course, I immediately got tickets and requested vacation.

About a week before, my boss screwed up everything. There was a lack of staff and the like and therefore he would have to cancel my vacation. Yes, what can I say, I wanted to quit on the spot, I was so angry.

And then a Christmas party was announced in our restaurant and I knew nothing. I could not believe who came in all the way to the door and hid in the kitchen until my boss literally pulled me out again.

He arranged everything and it was also my birthday. I then served the food and he handed me a bottle of red wine. I do not have to explain that my hands were shaking. But I could not say to my boss that I could not do that"

The audience was well entertained and the three laughed on stage as well.

"Then I exchanged Gabe's shirt with his glass and everybody laughed." I looked at the other two, who were holding their hands in defense.

Then Donna, Jody and Rowena came on stage. Shift change.

"And that was more than embarrassing. If I told all this, we would sit for another three hours, "I sighed." That's why I'd like to suggest the following. Turn on the radio on Tuesday and you'll hear our full story."

A low grunt went through the crowd.

"Last question," John shouted.

"When did you kiss?"

"On the third day. He almost did not talk to me and I did not know what to think of it, "I grinned, pushing him slightly in the side.

"She fucked up my best shirt!" he replied gravely, shrugging and we all laughed.

Moments later, with applause, we left the stage and left the scepter to the three girls.

 

And yes, you heard right, we had an interview with the radio station that had contacted me at the time.

"And that's exactly what you do on the radio," Chuck said, patting my shoulder.

"On the contrary, it will be much easier, no crowds watching you," Gabriel smirked and I nodded.

"I'll wear this today," I said, taking a KingsOfCon T-shirt out of my travel bag.

"Then I'll do that too."

*Boom Boom*

"Good morning Sam," I chuckled as I yanked open the door.

"Good morning you two, fancy shirts."

 

"I will never get used to your bread ..." With a grimace I bit into the sloppy toast and earned laughter.

"Glad you mention it, can you please give me the recipes from the bread rolls you made at the wedding, they were so tasty," Rowena enthused.

"The sunflower bread, divine," Jody replied.

"Yes, my wife would like to try these as well," Crowley interrupted the ladies.

"Of course. I'm glad you enjoyed it. "

"All the food was a dream ..." Rowena licked her lips. "By the way ... I like to take that too."

 

During the day, Gabe and Chuck had their KingsOfCon panel and I was in the front row.

"How did you get the name ‚Louden Swain‘?" A fan asked.

"Chuck," Gabe said, handing the word to his friend as he sat down on the chair.

Chuck talked and talked. My husband took his phone and a short time later it vibrated with me.

,I'm bored‘

‚You sit on the stage and write with me?!‘

‚He does not stop talking‘

In between, Chuck frowned at Gabe and asked him.

"What are you doing there?"

,I love you. Have to finish …‘

 

After a short break, Cas stood on stage and I watched from the edge.

He took the opportunity to talk about his projects.

"A few days ago a dear friend made a wonderful gift for me", he started and was visibly touched. "I still miss the words for that today ... Come on, my little one."

With that he gestured and beckoned to me and then put an arm around my waist.

"Wait, I have a photo," I said, scrolling in my cell phone. The veil with the signatures, my dress and the shoes.

 

In the meantime the other actors had joined as well.

I held the phone in the camera and a surprised and enthusiastic murmur went through the hall. It was really a nice dress, but I did not use it anymore.

"The dress is auctioned off, including shoes and veils, about 60 people from the SPN family have signed and half of the proceeds will benefit my organization. I know a lot of people are watching these videos and we're going to post it on our web pages, and I hope there's a lot of money coming together, please share it, share it, share it."

Giant applause from everyone and another goosebump moment for me.

"May I say something else," I began, clearing my throat and removing the microphone from his hand. "I did not discuss it with my husband, but I have someone now, who cares for me." Gabe nodded to me and I laughed briefly, before I turned back to Cas.

"I know you now long enough and know what you do and how much you are committed to others, and I admire that. Long story short, I want you to get everything, every penny."

Roaring applause and whistles and in that moment we both had tears in our eyes.

"I do not know what to say, except thanks, a thousand thanks," Cas whispered hugging me tightly.

"I am pleased, that I can do that", I smirked and stroked his back.

All our friends looked at me as if I were Mother Theresa ...

I had not done anything, but I hoped that a lot of money would come together. And making someone so happy made me happy.

 

"That was great, I'm proud of you baby," Gabriel said backstage, hugging me and I answered with a grin.

"I have less to tow home and I do not need it anymore, I do not intend to to marry again. "

"I love you," he whispered, stroking my cheek and kissing me briefly before Jody pulled me into a hug.

"Well, then we will start the advertising drum from now on."

"I have to go out again," Gabe sighed with a kiss on my cheek.

"Unbelievable," Cas muttered, coming straight off the stage and hugging me.

"There currently is no money in your account," I chuckled.

"I'm not worried that a lot will come together."

 

If it was the best, you should stop, and so was once again singing at the end of the program.

This time with a bonus song: ‚Hooked on a feeling‘ by Gabriel.

Damn, I had to fight back tears.

Backstage, we all sat down for a little drink, and then another part that I had been through too many times followed, and each time it got more painful, but it did not help.

"We have to go to the airport," Gabriel whispered as he dried my tears.

We flew with Dean, Cas and Sam. We had to leave all the others behind. I cuddled up during the flight to Gabe and he stroked my head. There were two great weeks, which had passed in a flash.

And in less than two weeks I had to say goodbye to my husband again. My mood was in the basement, and sad and tired, I closed my eyes. Gabriel felt this and pressed me closer to him.

_‚No, you do not cry again!‘_

"I'm done," Dean groaned, waving and disappearing into the trailer.

"We also."

Frustrated, I threw my things in the corner and looked for the flowers.

My husband knew that I did not want to talk at that moment and that's why he gave me this time.


	75. Chapter 75

Gabriel had his children on this sunny spring day because it was free of school.

"Oh well, they still know me," I grinned as the three hugged me.

We made ourselves comfortable in a small café and spent the next two hours reviewing the photos I had brought. We talked a lot, laughed even more, and the little ones clung to our lips as we talked about our wedding.

"Then we can stay overnight with you," Sven said.

"We do not have a house yet," Gabriel replied, stroking his head.

 _‚With soundproof walls‘_ I had to grin slightly at the thought.

 

"I want to go to the zoo."

Flynn looked at me pleadingly and a short time later we passed an ice cream parlor.

"Come on boys, I'll spend some ice cream."

"Am I one of those?" Gabe asked, grinning.

"You are my favorite boy", I smirked and kissed him briefly.

The three were real gold pieces, I was sure that they could do it differently, but they showed their best side.

 

"Eva come with me, I'll show you something", Sven said and took me by the hand.

"Where to?" I asked with a slight panic as he dragged me into the insect side-lodge.

"Did you tell them that the spiders and I are not friends?" I mumbled, looking at Gabriel.

"Nope, but Sven is very excited about them," he grinned and I shot him a devastating look.

_,Great‘_

"This has an aftermath," I mumbled

"Oh, look, the lizard, and here the butterflies," I said as Sven pulled me on, but he did not pay any attention, because the kid had something else in mind.

My heartbeat had already accelerated a bit and from the corner of my eye I noticed that Gabriel was laughing.

_‚Oh, I hate you ... but I can not run away from the little ones screaming‘_

"My mom said I get one," he beamed as we stood in front of one of the terrariums.

_‚I will never come to visit you!‘_

"Is not it nice?" He grinned and tapped his finger against the glass, and I pinched my eyes tight.

_‚Please do not do that, you dwarf!‘_

"Or this one here." Beaming with joy, he dragged me on and I took a few deep breaths.

 

The little one was so excited that he could show me something and I could not say that I did not want that. You did not do that. And so I smiled a little tormented.

"You're pretty brave, respect," Gabe smiled, standing next to me.

"I hate you," I said.

"I love you."

"Which one do you like better?", Sven wanted to know.

"Which one I … what?!" I asked and sighed softly.

_‚Do I have to look again?‘_

Tarantulas are beautiful animals, no question, but ... too big ... too many legs ... and those eyes ... too frightening.

"But there is more," he said, pulling me further.

_‚I'm about to die ... if I faint here, we'll surely go, right?‘_

"I will not close my eyes tonight and you will suffer,"

I mumbled to my husband, who was still grinning.

"Look, this one has babies," Sven said, pointing to the glass.

_,Do not touch, glass will shatter and a thousand legs will crawl along me …‘_

A cold shower chased through my body. And the little creepy-crawlies did not do it better, on the contrary. They were moving.

"I like this one very much," Gabriel said. "But let's go out again, it's hot in here."

The little one nodded and I gave Gabriel a short thankful look.

"I'm sorry," he grinned and I slapped him on the butt.

"No, you are not sorry."

"True, I'm not sorry," he smirked mischievously.

 

"I want to jump bungee!" Felix called and pointed to the scaffolding.

Fortunately for us, there was some festival today and we were in the middle of it.

_‚Great, something else that causes me queasiness‘_

"Are you hungry?", Gabriel asked me and nodded his head on a burger stall.

"My stomach turns when I watch the dwarf hopping," I said as my eyes moved up and down.

"I will not eat anything out of solidarity," he laughed.

Oh, he thought it was really funny.

"Solidarity?" I smirked.

"Do you drive bumper car with me?", Flynn asked me and took my hand.

"Sure," I grinned and scented my chance.

Flynn and I, Sven and Felix and Gabriel drove alone. It was a lot of fun and the bruises were inevitable.

"Attack!" I called and rammed Gabe's car.

 

The day flew by and after a small meal we brought the kids back in the late afternoon.

"That was a great day," I said as we headed for the trailer.

"Even with the spiders?" Gabriel grinned and put his arm around my waist.

"Without the spiders."

 

"Hey!", Dean called from the car.

"Hey."

"Fancy a beer?" He shouted and Sam's door opened.

"Sure, always," he grinned.

"Who asked you?" Dean called in his direction.

"You scream loud enough," it came from Cas.

"Well then ... you're all invited," Dean smirked and closed his door.

"Wine for the lady?"

"Very attentive, thank you."

_,Last evening‘_

Wistfully I looked into the small round and raised my glass.

"On us, it was a nice time."

"We'll miss you," Sam replied and I nodded.

"Keep me up to date."

"Of course," Cas said, squeezing my hand.

"So, and now another topic," I sighed and Gabriel told you about the spiders, of course with hands and feet and a lot more dramatic. Soon the trailer wobbled because we laughed so hard.

After breakfast we went briefly to Tom in the kitchen to say goodbye.

"I hope to see you again soon," he said, taking me into a tight hug.

"It was great, thanks for everything," I replied, swallowing the rising tears.

 

"We need a plan," Gabe grinned as we examined the chaos in the three trailers.

I had already dried all the roses a few days ago. "They stay with you, but I'll take a picture of them," I smirked and put the vase on the table.

"Ok, all flowers and plants we carry over to Donna, she's coming the day after tomorrow."

After going back and forth a few times, we had everything in our home together.

The lists and cards I had already stowed in my bag, the money was now on the bank and after we had packed our things for the next few days, I hid my note messages in an unobserved moment, with a small saying:

_‚I do not hope it will take a year until we can embrace each other again, but time should be shortened for you, I love you‘_

 

"That's it," I sighed and looked around the trailer once more

The small kitchen line with the red fridge, the table, with three different armchairs, the cozy little gray couch. The TV on the shelf with all the technical stuff, with which I could not do anything ... the small bathroom with the shower, in which we had many, many tender and wild moments. The bright closet and then of course the bed.

Our trailer, I had grown to love.

At lunchtime we had to be at the radio station and that's why we set off.

"Well, what can not I tell you?" I asked nervously.

"Honey, you can say anything, ok, maybe nothing about our sex life, because that's nobody's business ...", he grinned. "Do it like at the con and nothing will go wrong."

We gave a radio interview and a magazine was allowed to publish it. At the beginning I was not really sure if I wanted that. But Gabriel and I had some discussions and we did not want to hide because honesty lasted the longest and we had nothing to hide.

We were 6,000 miles apart, and rumors sprang up very fast, way too fast.

I was damned excited like every time I got on stage, but I knew a little gesture or a look was enough, and Gabriel would get me out of my inhibition.

When I read earlier that partners could understand each other without words, I chuckled at it ... but I was taught otherwise. I only had to look at Gabriel and I knew what he was thinking and vice versa.

 

"Hey, I'm Liz, nice that you're here," the young, friendly lady with the short hair greeted us. "Do you want to drink something. Coffee, water? "

"I like both, thank you," I replied.

"Really cool story," she grinned. "We are happy to be the first."

We went to the studio. Cozy furnished, bright, with flowers and pictures. With an inviting gesture, she pointed to the dark green chairs.

"Sit down. And talk naturally, we often take breaks and play music, eg. if you need time to think or a topic is uncomfortable. We also have a few listeners on the line who are eager to learn all about you. Any questions?"

Her sympathetic, cheeky and funny nature gradually took some of my tenseness.

We both shook our heads and I took another deep breath while Gabriel squeezed my hand and looked at me encouragingly.

 

"It starts in 3 ... 2 ... 1", one of the men shouted and the red light lit up.

"Hey, dear ones out there, it's a great pleasure to introduce you today to two lunch guests. One is an old hand in the show industry and the other is his recently wedded wife, from far away Austria. For those who do not know, a sweet, small country in the middle of Europe. Opposite me sit Gabriel **** and his Eva."

She nodded to the microphone and I mumbled a shy ‚Hi‘ and grinned.

"Nice that you are with us and have interrupted your honeymoon," she smirked.

"Nice to be here," Gabe answered.

"You brought us your extraordinary, romantic love story, which has so far produced some speculation. Tell us, Eva, how did it all start? "

"What can I say Liz, I was a fan of Supernatural like thousands of others, I love the show. Later, I also watched conventions on the internet, which unfortunately are mostly only in America, well, that's about 6000 miles away. Until one day I read that they are coming to Austria. I do not need to emphasize that I was close to a heart attack. Immediately I got the cards and then my boss told me that due to lack of staff, my vacation will be canceled.

With the surprise he had planned, I almost got my second heart attack. Not only did the guys in our restaurant have their Christmas party, but also my birthday, he released me the next few days and I was allowed to attend the convention. But not in front of the stage, but behind the stage. That was absolute madness," I said and smiled. Both clung to my lips and did not interrupt me once.

"And then you fell in love?" Liz grinned at me.

"No," I laughed and took a short break. "I found his role as a cheeky angel and trickster extremely fascinating. He was funny, charming ... Then he unfortunately had to die, and that was already in season ... 5? ", I asked and Gabriel nodded. "I did not want it to be over. And so I devoured all the videos of the conventions, and at some point it clicked with me, that was when I fell in love."

"I did not know that," my husband smirked, and I shrugged.

"And when were you aware of that, Gabriel?" She asked him.

"The first time I saw her in this photo," he said, smiling at me.

"From which photo is mentioned, and when they kissed the first time, you will learn if you stay tuned," Liz smiled, silencing us and inserting two songs. "That was a very good start."

 

"What's up with this photo now?"

"Her boss came to us at the time and told us that he had a ... what he called it ... foolish, hyphy, freaky fan in his restaurant, and he had the idea to surprise her with the convention on her birthday," he said and I raised my eyebrows.

"And Robert and we immediately agreed to take her under our wing. Then he showed us a picture of her and yes, that was my moment."

"When did you two kiss for the first time?" Liz asked me.

"On Saturday," I chuckled and looked at him.

"What?"

"Neither of us knew if the other person felt the same way."

"The next question was sent to me by mail," she said, reading. "I've seen photos on the internet, your wedding dress is beautiful, I'd like it when you do not need it anymore."

Gabriel laughed and I joined in.

"That's a problem, that's no longer in my proberty," I said with a shrug.

"Why that?" Liz asked in astonishment.

I told the story and she nodded understandingly.

"Dear Fran, if you listen to us, you can bid on the dress. And everyone else, you heard it. Bid, like there's no tomorrow, so a lot of money comes together. This is a wonderful idea of you, Eva, we make some music again and hear how it goes on."

 

"You're doing great," Gabriel chuckled and kissed me briefly.

"Your first interview?" Liz asked.

"You could say that."

"How do you feel about your new life?" Liz asked me when we were back on air.

"It's hard to put that into words, it's still so incredible. I enjoy every second, which I can spend with my husband and my surrogate family ... at this point many greetings and a thousand kisses to all our friends. From the very first moment two and a half years ago, all, really all, have welcomed me so warmly in their community and any shyness has been taken from me. Every single one made me feel like I belonged to them. It's a very special fellowship with so many lovely guys, everyone is so respectful of each other, be it at work or privately, and I'm so grateful I can experience it all," I said, my voice breaking a bit, I had wet eyes and indicated Gabe to take the helm.

"She also did not make it difficult for us to like her and we are just as happy and grateful that she is with us, and I believe I speak here on behalf of everyone."

_‚You should not make it worse ...‘_

"And we share the holiday, sometimes I'm in Austria, or she is here with me and I have to say, it is a small cozy, fascinating country. Cozy in contrast to America, here everything is hectic and loud and the food is amazing."

 

"After the advertising, it continues," Liz said, squeezing my hand and I was glad that she had broken off. "It's so nice to see that, to experience your feelings."

Gabriel stroked my thigh and I put my hand on his.

"It's an emotional rollercoaster ride," I grinned before returning to air.

"We have another listener on the line. Hey, what's your question?"

"I have no question, but I just wanted to wish you both the best of luck in the world and thank you for letting us share in your story. It proves once again that dreams can come true and one should not stop believing in them."

There could not have been better closing words. That was perfect.

"Thanks, I have goose bumps and wet eyes," I said into the microphone.

"Thanks for your words," Gabriel replied.

"I also thank you for your call. So, we are at the end, I would also like to thank you very much, that you were there and gave us an insight. You are two really nice people and I wish you all the best. "

"Thank you Liz," Gabe answered.

"Thanks, it was great here with you," I replied and the light went out.

"Done," Gabe grinned and hugged first me and then Liz.

"Thank you, maybe we'll meet again," she smirked and waved goodbye.

 

"I'm so proud of you," Gabe said, hugging me so violently that I almost ran out of air.

"Let's go back," I chuckled and kissed him.

"Let's go have some food first, otherwise I'll die," he replied, mimicking the dying swan.

I got a message from Chuck and held it to my husband's nose with a grin.

‚That was the first step. Great compliment, that was totally top notch. The next step is a panel with you and Gabe. Kiss Chuck‘

"I would not mind," he grinned.

Yes, I think I can say that I was proud of myself too. It was not half as bad as I had imagined, and I did not find it so absurd to stand on stage with my great love and face the audience.

_‚But the train has left, we are flying to Austria today‘_

"Hey, we heard it," Robert called to us.

"That was amazing," Cas said, hugging me.

"Sorry, but we have to go back," Dean replied, patting Cas on the shoulder.

"And we have to, too", Gabe said and took me in his arms.

 

After we got our luggage and the others interrupted the work for 15 minutes, the hard parting came from my loved ones.

"It's time again," I sighed and hugged Robert.

"Take care, mousie, see you next time," he said, stroking my back.

The next one was Karin, and with Dean my tears began to run.

"Thanks for the good time," Sam said, holding me tight in a teddy bear hug.

"Cas," I said, putting the wedding dress in his hands. "Make something out of it."

"We will, thank you, we love you," he said and I snuggled up against his neck.

"I know you have a lot of luggage but Chris was here before and you should not forget that," Robert said, handing Gabriel a box.

"Alright. Love you, guys. Take care," I sobbed, raising my hand and pointing at the others as well.

"See you," Gabe said and we walked out the door.

"Do we have everything?" I asked and looked around again.

"I have you, that's enough for me," he grinned and took me by the hand.

We opened the box at the airport and looked at all the photos. Not only the thank you cards, but countless photos of the whole wedding.

"You were a beautiful bride," he sighed and I nodded. "And you are a beautiful woman and my wife."

Kissing tenderly he caressed me lovingly on the back

"I'll just write Chris," I said, tapping the cell phone.

Half an hour later, we sat on the plane and Gabe held my hand. We surfed our cell phones and eventually we fell asleep.


	76. Chapter 76

"I'm hungry, let's go have breakfast," Gabriel groaned as we landed.

"You're going to be unlucky, it's midday."

Grinning, I set my wristwatch to the current time.

"Much better," he smirked, licking his lips.

A short time later we were in my apartment and when I opened the fridge, of course, there was gaping emptiness.

"Huh!"

Somewhat frightened by the sudden attack, I gasped.

"Hungry ... for you," he murmured between hot kisses and pushed me against the kitchen unit.

Demanding hands slipped under my sweater and stroked my skin. My mind had already said goodbye when we rubbed our centers against each other and sent lightning through our bodies.

"What are you doing?" He grinned as I opened his belt.

"You started it, let's see where it goes," I grinned with a wink.

After a long shower, we started to unpack our clothes and I threw on the washing machine, took care of my flowers and sat down after work to my husband on the couch.

"What's up?" I asked him as I watched him zapping wildly through the canals.

"Pff," he snorted.

"Then we'll do something else," I said, bringing out the cards.

"Pff," he snorted again.

"What do you want?", I asked and sat down in his lap.

"You, a lot of you and more you," he smirked, stroking my back.

"We just ...", I grinned, whereupon he shrugged.

"Too little."

He put a hand on my neck and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"You taste so good, you kiss so fucking good," he whispered. "And if I did not need you any longer, I'd eat you."

"I love you."

"Oh honey," he groaned as I let my fingers wander under his shirt.

Tenderly, I ran my teeth along his neck and elicited the most beautiful sounds.

_‚God, this man makes me crazy and incredibly horny‘_

"Can ... pants," he gasped and I shook my head.

"Self-contol," I whispered, grinning.

"You really want to torture me?" He asked during two kisses.

"That's for the spiders."

In short, he pushed my glass table aside with his foot and stood up with me, as if I weighed nothing.

"You still have a lot to learn," he grinned smugly.

"My chance is still coming," I said, biting his lower lip lightly.

 

"Good morning, the coffee is ready," I smirked, woke my sweetheart with a kiss on the cheek. "There is unfortunately nothing to eat, the fridge is still empty, but if we go home right away, maybe there is still cake left."

"Hmm ...", Gabe murmured and pulled me back into the soft bed with a swing, grabbed me under the covers and let me feel his warm skin on mine. "But first we will cuddle a round ... or two."

"I got married to a teddy bear, I love it," I grinned, clinging to him.

 

"Hello dwarf, we're back," I laughed as little Lisa ran towards us beaming with joy.

"Did you take Cas?" She asked and I grinned at my companion.

"No, but this one."

"Exhausting with two children, how did I do that earlier, beside work and the farm work? ", my mom laughed and hugged us.

In the afternoon we went for a walk with a friend and her dogs. I explained to Gabe what all belonged to our land. Meadows, fields, forest. He met my neighbors and we spent some nice hours.

 

"I want to go too," Gabriel said when my parents went to the cowshed that evening to take care of the animals.

It was never an issue for me. Working in agriculture, haying and everything that belonged to it.

I did it because it was one of my duties in the past, but I myself never saw myself as a farmer. Even though I was the oldest, it was never up to me to take over the farm. It was not me because it just did not interest me. It was dirty and it stank.

It was just nothing I could identify with. I preferred to be in my kitchen. Sure, everyone always talked about free time, blah blah blah ... but in the end you were busy 24/7.

But Gabriel was totally fascinated by all this. Sure, it was new, he did not know it any different. So I got one of my brothers pants and a sweater. The stuff was of course too long and had to be rolled up a few times. He grunted, but I did not hesitate to take a souvenir photo of it. He just looked so cute.

It sufficed if he stank and not his clothes. I also changed.

So I did Gabe the favor and went with him to feed the animals and he also drove the tractor.

"Well, you already have the right farmer," my mom said, and I rolled my eyes, knowing that sooner or later it would come up.

"I would never have met Gabriel in the cowshed," I countered with a grin.

"We stink," I said, pulling him into the shower.

"I love showering with you," he groaned softly.

"I can imagine that," I laughed and finished what I had started.

 

"Get up," Lisa exclaimed as she opened the door and jumped over to our bed.

"Earthquake," Gabe shrieked and grabbed her under the blanket.

After a few minutes, we got up and started the day.

"Good morning late risers," my mom greeted us.

"Let him have breakfast first," I said seriously to my niece, as she was pulling on Gabriel again.

My niece cried because she did not have her own way, the little one was crying because Lisa was crying.

"The day starts off well," I groaned and Gabe laughed loudly.

"That's how it is when you have children."

 

As I scrolled through my phone, I saw that our interview was online. After lunch, we gathered and listened to it. It was funny when you heard your own voice.

"Well done, really," my dad said approvingly and Gabriel nodded.

We took some more selfies and sent it to our friends with special regards from Lisa to Cas.

With the promise to come again before Gabriel's journey home, we sat down into the car and drove off to visit my relatives.

It was also quite funny, such a trip into the countryside. It was nice weather, it was warm, we stopped in a few places for a short rest, and streched our legs. I showed him some things and he sucked in everything interested and excited.

Of course, you did not do that, just to greet briefly, to put the photo on the table and disappear again ...

Gabriel and I drank a lot of coffee, ate more cakes and talked and talked until it was already dawning outside.

 

The walk to my oldest aunt was the hardest for me. She was now bedridden. Her husband died a few years ago and she did not show much desire to live.

"Hey," I smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Eva," she said weakly and I was so happy that she recognized me.

_‚Damn it hurts to see you like that‘_

It was very important to me that she met the man who meant so much to me before her death.

"Fine," she whispered and smiled a little when I told her about the wedding.

After saying goodbye, who knew if I would see her again ... I took a deep breath outside and Gabriel hugged me as he noticed my wet eyes.

"That's life, nobody is allowed to stay here."

"We'll do the rest when we come back, I'm done," I moaned exhausted.

 

"God, so many messages, where are they from?" I laughed.

Ok. I decided to enjoy the last few days with my husband and then take care of everything else.

‚Because of the honeymoon currently out of order. I'll take care of you all in a few days‘, I wrote in my status.

Then I put my phone away and stroked Gabriel's thigh.

"I'm going to drive you into the forest right now, if you do not stop," he said and I grinned.

"It's dark, we do not need a forest."

"We're right at your apartment, then you can let off steam," he smirked.

"Rawr!"

"I'm done," he groaned and dropped onto my bed.

"Me too," I said, pretending to throw myself at him.

"Ahh ..." he shrieked, holding his hands in front of his body.

"How now?" I asked, stopping my action and frowning.

"Oh, baby, come here," he laughed, pulling me on top of him.

"I like you."

"That's nice, I like you too", he grinned and kissed me.

 

"Is something wrong?" I asked as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared into it.

"I have uneven eyebrows," he said with a frown, and I shrugged.

"Minimal."

"Can you ...", Gabriel began, pointing to the spot whereupon I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

_‚Pff, I can not even do that on my own‘_

"I can try, but do not complain," I grinned, pulling the tweezers out of the closet.

"Can you close your eyes please, that makes me nervous."

He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and put his head back.

"Ouch! It does not hurt so much with Karin," he shrieked, grimacing.

"Karin does that a few times every day," I replied, laughing.

Gabe clung to my waist and his hands moved over my buttocks.

"That does not help," I said, patting his fingers.

"I have to hold on, I feel like you're tearing my head off," my husband mumbled.

"Believe me, you'll notice, and now do not be such a sissy."

"That bad word again," he said and sighed.

"Close your mouth, otherwise the hair will fly in," I replied and nodded to the mirror. "So, finished."

"Looks good," he smirked and I shook my head.

"Did you expect something different?"

 

The first way was to my girlfriend, who was waiting for us with a breakfast. By the way, also a huge supernatural fan, which is why I had also burned a CD with many photos, that might have been a lot ...

Then we made a short detour to my aunt.

"Is this your aunt with MS, of whom you told me when Meg was at the convention," he asked, and I nodded with a sigh.

"Next stop. Boss," I grinned and Gabriel smiled. There we also had a snack.

In the meantime, the outdoor dining area was set up among shady trees and we enjoyed the warm spring sunshine.

"I'm glad if you come back in a few days, because this one there ...", he said and nodded his head towards the kiosk, where Christian stood in the kitchen area, "... drives me crazy."

Sighing, I nodded, because if my boss whined, then that meant something.

Christian was, let me put it this way ... something special. Today a bit and tomorrow differently, chill and just no stress. Well, it did not work that way in the hospitality industry, so it does not work anywhere.

 

"The next drive takes half an hour, then another hour, and then we go swimming. We deserve the relaxation. We will send everything to our relatives who live further away. And my aunt in America, we will it to her personally."

We were spoiled with coffee and cake and almost could not get out of talking.

"Oh my gosh, nothing against my relatives, but that was really exhausting," I groaned an hour later and put my head back on the car seat.

"I thought it was funny," he smirked and I nodded.

"But now we're going over to the leisurely part of the afternoon."

"I'm glad."

"Then I have to put the pedal to the metal", I laughed, pushing him away from me.


	77. Chapter 77

In the early mid-morning, after church, we knocked on the door of my uncle, who was incredibly sorry not to have been there, and then we visited two of my relatives.

We had lunch with my parents and a quick coffee was still in time.

"You want to leave again?" My little niece said disappointed.

"Honeymoon stress," I grinned, picking her up.

"I'll be back soon, but you have to say goodbye to Gabriel."

 

‚Dinner in the dark‘ was still on our program this evening.

That was a fun evening. Six of us were sitting at the table and Gabriel talking in a tour, and the whole table was great entertained. He tipped the wine glass over, jabbed me with his fork and could not keep his fingers off me.

Then he also wanted me to feed him.

"Okay, next time I'll shave myself," he said and I knew he rolled his eyes.

"It's pitch dark, what do you expect?" I laughed. Only the waiters had night vision equipment.

We decided to walk back and passed a pizzeria.

"You do not want to tell me seriously that you are hungry!"

"Yes," he replied mischievously. "That makes the good country air at your home."

He scarfed half a pizza down and the rest, we took in the apartment.

"Now I have a stomachache", he moaned, sat down on the couch and stretched out his limbs.

"That does not surprise me," I grinned, admitted, somewhat gloatingly, and massaged his belly.

"I'm feeling better now," he chuckled after belching, "Sorry honey."

"Health before decency," I laughed, shaking my head. "Do you know the saying. Only when you can belch and fart in front of each other, you really belong together."

"Yes, we already have that behind us."

I opened my eyes and watched Gabriel sleep. The blanket covered only his lower body and his chest rose and fell regularly. Immediately a smile formed in my face and the butterflies flew their rounds.

_‚Damn sexy‘_

Carefully, I reached out my fingers and stroked lightly over his nipples, which hardened in seconds, and elicit a restrained moan. With his eyes closed, he enjoyed my touch and bit his lower lip lightly. This sight aroused me and my heartbeat quickened.

_‚If you knew what you do to me‘_

My hand moved lower and stroked his baggy boxer shorts.

"Honey ...", he whispered and stretched lasciviously.

With my lips I wrapped his hard nipple and stroked my fingers over his other, before I moved up to his lips and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Good morning," I whispered, stroking his cheek.

"Good morning," I whispered, stroking his cheek.

"Oh honey," he sighed happily, opening his eyes. "I had a wonderful dream and it was so real."

"Yes?" I grinned as he lifted the bedcover and looked down at himself

"I think it was not a dream," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think this one wants to get some fresh air."

"You know this one pretty well."

"Yes, we've had the pleasure once or twice," I replied, shoving his pants down to his knees.

"This one is happy to see you."

"I am also happy to see this one," I replied, running my fingertips up and down.

"I think this one needs a strong hand."

"I think that can be done," I chuckled.

"Fuck ... baby," he groaned, reaching into my hair and kissing me stormily.

"Come for me," I whispered in his ear and that gave him the rest.

"I've dirtied myself," he gasped a few moments later, grimacing.

 

"Well, we'll do it now, otherwise it will never be," he said and sat down with our cards on the couch.

"Okay," I answered, cracking my fingers.

"You'll lose your fingers!"

"Oh, please," I answered, rolling my eyes. "And you will become blind from masturbating."

"That's nonsense," he grinned, and I sat closer to him.

"Oh yes? Do you know that exactly?"

"Somehow I have to pass the time," he laughed and I kissed him briefly.

"As long as you think about me."

"Sometimes," he grinned.

"Sometimes?"

Tenderly, I took his lower lip between my teeth and pulled it lightly.

"Then I'm calm, because I do not always think of you," I said somewhat seriously.

"Oh yes?", He answered and tickled me.

"Hey, we wanted to continue here, so concentrate," I laughed, shoving him away from me.

After four hours and many breaks we were finally finished.

"All right, I'll make sure everyone gets one."

"Not just any card, but their own, here are names on it", I grinned and pointed to the cards.

"Do not worry, sweetie," he smirked.

"I do not," I replied.

After my husband stretched extensively and I watched him with a smile, he sat down on the couch, I lay down on him and enjoyed his tender loving care.

 

The boat trip we got from my siblings to the wedding was on our program that day. 3 hours on the lake including 4-course meal. The food was a dream and the trip just lovely.

I pointed and explained to Gabriel some places we passed and we enjoyed closely the view and the wind that blew our noses. And the scene from ‚Titanic‘ ... I think that was just a compulsion you had to do when you were in love, and went by ship.

"You're totally relaxed," he said in surprise. "When we were on the boat, you wanted to kill me."

"Yeah, you do not play captain today, either," I grinned, catching a slap on my bottom.

"You naughty thing."

"Yes, and you love me," I answered and he took me in his arms.

"Yes I do. More than anything else and it breaks my heart to leave you alone again. "

"We did not want to talk about it today," I sighed, hugging him.

"Sorry honey," he replied, kissing my forehead.

‚Have you heard ... the boss is dead‘, ‚Yes, but I wonder who died with him‘, ‚Why would anyone have died with him?‘, ,Well, in the obituary I read: With him died our most capable employee‘, he giggled and I laughed.

"So you like me much better," he giggled as I laughed.

Then we told each other a few jokes and our mood rose again.

 

Somewhat shaky on our feet, we got off the boat again.

"What do we do now?"

"Let's go shopping," he said and I snorted in amusement.

"You fascinate me again and again. Usually, men hate shopping."

"I'll do anything with you," he replied, squeezing my hand.

"Wow," I marveled when I saw a long purple, beautiful dress with spaghetti straps and subtle glitter on the front in the shop window.

"Come on, try on," my little commander said and pushed me into the shop.

 

"Why do they all have to be cut so tight, I can not breath," I groaned.

"Already on the way", Gabriel shouted and got me another size.

"Does not that look weird, with my dark red hair?" I asked skeptically.

"You look beautiful and nothing looks weird," he smirked. "Take off, wrap up."

I said I would change my clothes, but not much had happened yet. Except for the new dress that my husband had bought me now. Actually, I wanted that with half of my proceeds from the wedding dress, but now I had promised everything to Cas.

_‚Anyway, maybe I'll go to heaven for that‘_

 

"Do you want wine?"

With two glasses I came into the candlelit bedroom and handed him one.

"I love you, Gabe," I said, nudging my glass.

"I love you baby."

We put the glasses aside and sank into a long and tender kiss.

In the next few months we had to get along again without each other and therefore we gave everything. All our love, all our feelings for each other and a silent promise to always be part of the other, forever and ever.

It began with slow, loving petting until our minds were so heated that we longed for salvation.

I looked at my husband, who dug his head deeper into the pillow and arched toward me. I felt his heartbeat in my head mingling with mine. Saw his muscles tensing and his fingers digging so deep into the mattress that I was afraid they would break. He was on a high and my senses clouded.

My angel in passion, a sight that dug so deep into my heart that it almost hurt and I hoped never to forget again.

This picture gave me the rest, I lost myself again in his bright eyes, while the sweet death came to fetch me and the twitching in me told me that my love followed me on this way.

 

I blew out the candles, turned off the music and lay back under the blanket.

"Gabe?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Huh?" He murmured, pulling me even closer.

"I thought you fell asleep because you did not say anything," I grinned.

"There are no words for it," he replied, taking a deep breath. "It was …"

"... the perfect conclusion," I added and he nodded.

None of us wanted to fall asleep, too precious were the last hours we were allowed to spend together, too close to the next day. At some point, none of us could keep our eyes open.

"Good morning," he whispered, stroking my head.

"What time?" I asked.

"9 clock."

"Three hours," I sighed, clenching my teeth.

I held my breath, felt the tears go their way, I did not want to cry, but lost the fight.

"Honey, not, otherwise I'll start too," he said, squeezing me harder.

"I can not help it," I laughed in tears.

"Look at me," he replied, taking my face in his hands.

He wiped my tears away and blew a kiss on my forehead.

Gabriel thought for a moment and we just looked each other in the eye. Full of love, but also full of pain.

"I love you, more than you can imagine. Although time will be hell without you, I know that we'll meet again, and we should think of that, and only to that," he said, stroking my cheek. "It breaks my heart when I see you like this."

I nodded and put my hand on his. Again, silent tears ran down my cheek and wetted his fingers.

 

He too had wet eyes and I wanted to stop, but I could not.

"Ok ... it's ok, I also need some tears for later," I sniffled and wiped the tears from my face. "We should take a shower and you should pack then."

My heart was heavy, incredibly heavy, and I knew he was no different.

But we had wonderful, awesome, exciting and great six weeks and I enjoyed every single second of it and I knew that the next time we see each other, it would be longer.

Although I could not wait to tell him about it, I was determined to wait until his birthday. Until then, the screen would be back between us.

"We can," he sighed and looked around my apartment again.

 

_‚If I had wings like Noha's dove_

_I'd fly up the river_

_Fare the well my honey, fare the well‘_

"I love you Gabriel," I whispered in a tear-stained voice.

"I love you honey," he replied and I wiped a tear from his cheek.

One last loving hug, one last kiss and he turned around and left.

_,That was it‘_

 

At home I actually wanted to change the sheets, but everything smelled like Gabriel and I sniffed a round.

I thought of the past few weeks, remembering every detail with a smile. It was amazing, he was amazing.

"I miss you," I sighed and snuggled into the pillow.

 

Then I grabbed my cell phone and made myself comfortable on the couch.

The next few hours I spent on the Internet and eventually Gabriel answered.

‚I landed well. I love you. Kiss. Your husband‘

I had to smile and wrote back.

,I love you too. Miss you. Kiss. Your wife‘


	78. Chapter 78

The days and weeks passed, the contact with all remained. Even if Gabriel and I often missed each other.

"No, I'm not worried, he certainly has a lot to do."

He always looked pretty exhausted when I caught him. I realized he was hiding something from me. But I also noticed in his way that it was not something I had to worry about.

But fine, I did not feel any different, I also worked almost to the point of falling over.

I had closed some new internet acquaintances and besides working and occasionally visiting my family, I was having a hard time getting things done, I had little free time and mostly I was so laid out that I just went to bed and slept.

The only positive thing was that I did not have to think about Gabriel all the time.

Every day we had contact in some way, I had forbidden him to open all the messages at once, which he acknowledged with a grunt and made me smile. My wedding dress had made a good price, and Cas thanked me a thousand times.

Also in my wardrobe had changed a lot. I had a completely new and chic wardrobe, because Gabriel had given me some money.

Each time one of my friends contacted me, I could have jumped in the air for joy, but as soon as the conversation was over, the melancholy overcame me.

At last it was time. My husband's birthday and to be honest, I could not have kept my secret for a day longer.

‚Please do not open your gift until I'm there‘ I wrote to him.

 

*Ding Ding*

"Hey honey, I love you", Gabe grinned at me and licked the screen.

"Hey Gabriel, I love you too, Happy Birthday", I smirked and squeezed my lips on his.

"I've got a gift, may I open it, may I, may I open it now?" He asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Now you are allowed to," I said and nodded.

"Ok, let's see," he mumbled and tore open the small package.

There were six small cans marked 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6. He narrowed his eyes and opened them all.

 

"First 1, then 2, then 3, and so on," I said, shaking my head with a laugh.

"Time in the can," he read as he fished out the first piece of paper from the first can.

"Even Ludwig van Beethoven once said that the human possesses nothing more valuable than his time," he said, eyeing the note from the second can and raising his eyebrows.

Then he got to work on the third can and took out the note.

"You should spend a lot more time being happy ... what will that be?", He laughed and looked at me in amazement. In can no. 4, there was also a message.

 

"Take time for your friends, because otherwise the time will take your friends ... you like messages, do you agree with Babe?" He smirked and I nodded.

Of course there was a note in can 5.

"Take time to love and be loved, that's the greatest wealth of life ... the last," he said, picking up the can.

"Because you are important to me, I want to give you something very special. It's a small part of my lifetime that I would like to spend with you, let's spend time together from 13th November to 9th May," he read and then was silence.

"You come here? To me? Half a year?" He exclaimed happily, his voice getting higher and higher with each word.

"Yes, are you happy?" I smirked and nodded.

"Although I have to cancel my girlfriend during this time and thus also the common ski holiday ...", he said and made a thoughtful face.

"You're stupid," I grinned.

"Honey, that's the most incredible gift you could give me, I love you, I miss you, I love you," he laughed and I saw the sparkle in his eyes that made me so happy.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I mumbled confused as he grabbed the laptop and then rushed to the door. "Gabriel, with you is 7 am in the morning!"

"I do not care," he answered and ran outside. "Team Eva, step out immediately!"

He shouted and it took a moment for the doors to open.

"Are you crazy?" I heard Sam call.

"You idiot, I slept," Dean growled.

"What's up with you?" Cas asked and came up to us.

"Sorry guys, but I can not help it," I chuckled, shrugging.

"Hey, my little one," he smiled at me and waved.

"Happy Birthday Gabe, hey Eva," Dean yawned, and together with Chuck and Crowley, they gathered around the laptop.

"My wife is coming to visit us, and not just for a few weeks, but for half a year," Gabe grinned and pressed his lips to the screen.

"Well that's what I call news," Crowley said, pointing his thumb upwards.

"That's nice, I'm looking forward," Chuck replied, giving me his best smile.

"When are you coming?" Sam asked.

"Mid November."

"Finally, we all miss you so much," Cas smiled and threw a kiss.

"Well, you can go back then ... oh, do what you want", Gabe said and waved to the boys absently. "I have to talk to my sweetie."

"Goodbye boys," I waved before my husband dragged me back into the trailer.

_‚Typical Gabriel‘_

"Honey, I'm so overjoyed, and I can not wait," he sighed happily.

"Gabe, I have to go to sleep for a few hours, otherwise I'll be dead at work tomorrow," I yawned.

"Yes, I wish you a good night."

"And I wish you a good morning", I smirked and ended the connection.

 

_‚Half a year‘_

In a few days the time would finally come and I could hold him in my arms again. Finally I was able to absorb his scent and was allowed to look into his eyes, which radiated so much love. Finally, slide my fingers through his soft hair and stroke his face again.

Finally it was possible for me to touch his lips and caress his tongue with mine. Taste him, feel him, smell him, touch him. Feel his hands, which tenderly touched my body to shaking and trembling.

Experiencing cuddles that sent lightning through my body and shivers down my spine.

And after months of withdrawal finally sex again. To feel my husband's skin on my skin, to rediscover every spot of his body, to make him gasp and groan, to give him everything that I had saved in recent months.

 

After a recent visit to my family, I set about preparing for my trip.

"Where's the damn checklist?" I cursed, turning my half-flat upside down. Finally, I found it in my wardrobe and rolled my eyes.

Never in my life had I been away from home for so long, of course, boarding school, vocational school ... but I was able to go home every week, now I was going to emigrate for a short time, discovering a foreign culture, to see and decide if this could be my future life.

Was I nervous? ... No ... I was shaking in my boots, but on the other hand, I knew that where I would go, everyone was behind me, helping me with words and deeds.

_,Documents, clothes and what else I need to live, I think I have everything‘_

After a last look, I checked my list and took another deep breath. Ready for travel, I called a taxi and made my way.

 

The airport had become something of a home for me and I checked in.

"There's no turning back now," I said softly.

No, I certainly did not want that, I was so happy to finally have everyone close to me again.

Of course, I could not go on holiday for six months. Gabriel would not have minded it, I knew that, but making myself dependent was not an option for me, I'm not that guy.

"I'm proud of you," he told me a few days ago when I explained that to him. "And I'll manage something, I have an idea."

_‚Oh Lord, you and your ideas‘_

 

I sat on the plane and looked out the window, my thoughts had long been in America.

"Are not you ... Eva, the wife of Gabriel ****?" A young girl suddenly asked me and I nodded.

The seat next to me was not occupied, so she asked if she could sit down with me. Maggie, that was the name of the girl who was maybe half my age.

"Can ... can I get an autograph and a photo?" She asked shyly.

"Of course," I grinned and put my arm around her.

 

"I've been following your story and have so many questions, may I ask you?" She said.

I told her that I was on my way to visit him for a long time, we talked and talked. The long flight bothered me and I was glad about the distraction.

"Madness," she marveled with a smile when I had finished.

After we were about to land, we exchanged numbers and before Christmas was a convention in Houston, to which we arranged to meet. It was already dawn when I landed.

 

My husband wanted to pick me up and I had been in the hall for a quarter of an hour.

‚You do not let a lady wait. Kiss. I still love you. Smiley‘, I tapped into the phone.

,Sorry, honey. Traffic jam. I'll be with you in 10 minutes. I love you. Kiss. Gabe‘, he wrote back.

Then I saw Sam, John and my husband and all three ran towards me. I ducked and clapped my hands over my face. Sam was the first and lifted me up.

"Hey, you break all my bones," I laughed as he squeezed me tight.

"We're so glad you're here," John said, giving me a warm hug.

 

"Oh baby," Gabriel grinned and kissed me so violently that we went down.

"Contenance," I replied and Sam helped me up again.

"Let's go," John said, and everyone took luggage.

After half an hour we were on the set.

"Leave the suitcases there," Gabe said, pulling me toward the entrance.

They had organized a welcome party and I finally got to embrace all my friends again. We drank, laughed and told each other many stories.

"My day lasts a few hours longer," I grinned as I had to yawn.

"We have so much time, rest for now," Chuck said and kissed me goodbye on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, love you," I said, walking into the trailer with Gabe.

"You can rest later, I had to wait for you so long," he whispered and started taking off my clothes.

"I missed you so much," I moaned, squeezing him close to me.

"I love you, my angel," he said, placing my hand on his heart.

"Good morning," he smirked and glowing hazel eyes stared directly into my face.

"Hey," I said, snuggling up to him.

Sighing happily, I rubbed my nose against his neck.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," he said, breathing kisses into my face.

"Do not you have to go to work?" I asked, looking at the clock radio and looking around the trailer. "And have you cleared out, it's so empty here."

"No, I'm free today, I'm just there for you," he grinned, and I sank again back to the mattress.

"That's nice," I murmured, closing my eyes.

"Do not fall asleep again," he said, shaking me lightly.

"What are you planning?" I smirked.

"Sex and sex and then sex again, then we go lunch, then sex again, then I have to show you something. After that sex and then sex again, then we will have a drink with the others, but not for long. Because then we have sex again, and then again sex, and then you can sleep for my sake," he said seriously.

"Tight program, we should get on with it," I grinned, rolling over him.

 

After lunch Gabriel said he had to show me something.

"A surprise?" I smirked and raised my eyebrows.

"Exactly, and that's why you get blindfolded," he smiled. "But we have to go for a few minutes."

"Gabriel?" I asked in confusion, groping.

"I'm here, trust me," he replied and I rolled my eyes. He could not see that because I had a blindfold.

"I entrust my life to you here, you realize that, right?" I smirked and clung to his arm.

"We're married, that's the requirement.“

"Are we there soon?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes, we are there, attention, three steps," he said, unlocking something. Then he took off the blindfold and opened the door.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"In our home," Gabe said, smiling at me.

"You ... you bought a house?" I asked, looking at him in disbelief.

Gabriel nodded and motioned for me to go inside.

 _‚Good God, and he's already set it up‘,_ I thought, running my hand across the couch.

"What are you saying?" He asked. "Do you like it?"

I went to him and kissed him, then took him by the hand and went to each room.

Over the wooden staircase we reached the bedroom, where a large, beautiful, bright bed was, freshly made, bright furniture and cabinets, a beautiful bathroom with a large tub and a shower. Next to it two small rooms, in one of them were three narrow cots, so that his boys could stay overnight with him, the other was empty and a small toilet.

I smiled at him and walked with him down the stairs again.

The kitchen, small but nice, everything new, everything was beautiful. Through a small partition we got into the living room with the couch, huge TV, music system and a small glass table, next to it was a large wooden table with 6 chairs.

_'It will not be enough if we invite everyone'_

Downstairs there was also a toilet and next to a study with Gabriel's technical stuff. It looked so beautiful, so new and everything color coordinated.

"Honey!" He called. "You do not say anything, say something."

 

"It's a dream," I smiled and kissed him. "How did you do that, when ..."

"The boys helped me, it was up for sale in mid-August and I acted right away, it's not far from work and we're in the thick of things and we do not have to sleep in the trailer anymore. Now I can finally offer you something," he smirked.

"Gabe, you do not have to offer me anything, I would sleep with you under the bridge", I replied and stroked his cheek.

"I know, but it's more convenient here," he grinned and I nodded.

"I love you," I said, kissing him tenderly.

"I love you honey," he replied, hugging me tightly. "And the tour is not finished yet."

There was also a small terrace at the back of the house, with a sun lounger, a small garden table and a seating area. Even a small garden was included, the house was not big, but inside there was enough space.

It looked old, but it had its charm, I was totally in love. In the house and in my husband.

_‚He even bought plants‘_

Gabriel hugged me from behind and I rested my head against his shoulder.

"Gabe, that's madness, all that's amazing, you're incredible," I whispered.

"I just want you to like it," he replied and I nodded.

"Too many emotions," I laughed in tears. "When can we move in?"

"When you want, it's ours," he answered.

_,We have a house‘_

 

"Well?" Chuck grinned. "Were you in your new home?"

"What do you say. We did that well, did not we?" Cas said hugging me.

"You should have seen it before, that was a total hole and a huge mess," Lucifer replied.

"But together it was not that wild," Dean interjected.

_‚Now I realize why we were always missing and he always looked so exhausted‘,_

"It's awesome, soon there will be a housewarming party, I have to realize that first."

"We have to toast it," John said, raising his glass.

"Do you really need to give your trailer back now?", I asked when we were back in the mobile home.

"I talked to Robert and he said that as long as it's not needed any other way, we can continue using it," he replied with a shrug.

"Good, because if we quarrel we have an alternative," I grinned.

"We will not quarrel," he laughed and sat down on the couch.

"Half a year you have me on the neck," I replied and sat down next to him.

"I want you on my neck all my life," he grinned.

"Thanks for the surprise," I whispered in his ear and hugged him.

"Not for that, Honey.“


	79. Chapter 79

I have a very special story with each of the gang.

_Gabriel_ has become my husband, I would never have dreamed it. The best thing that happened in my life. The one, who always brings me on stage at the conventions and pushes me extremely, in all situations.

He is always there for me, my great love and my best friend

_Chuck_ , my, or rather our guardian angel, who is always there for me. With whom I felt infinitely good and safe, from the very first second and to whom I owe my fun on stage, especially when I am allowed to sing with the others.

_Sam_ , next to my little teddy bear Gabriel, my big teddy bear, who always puts a smile on my face.

He also has the same favorite color as me. ‚Blue as Cas's eyes,‘ he once said to me, looking deep into his eyes.

_Dean_ , my acting partner, my guitar teacher, my fitness partner, always in a good mood and a real friend.

_Cas_ , the haven of peace, who with his deep blue eyes looks into my soul and with whom I can talk about everything, no matter how stupid I feel about.

_Lucifer_ , who saved me from the worst that could happen to a woman and with him I was bungee jumping, something that I never would have expected.

Ok, it took a lot of convincing and I'm so grateful to him that he did not give up and pushed me to my limits. With a lot of patience and empathy.

_Crowley_ , who immediately wrapped me around his finger, with his nice and friendly nature.

_Henry_ , with whom I usually stand at the conventions at the microphone and who conjures me with his voice goose bumps over my body.

_John_ , who always makes me feel special, who taught me how to dance and tells me over and over again, it does not matter what others think of me, as long as I'm in peace with myself.

_Balthazar_ , who has only nonsense in his head, but is also very empathetic and with whom I have held many discussions. Very professional at work, but otherwise like a little kid, thirsting for attention.

 

And of course my girls, my bridesmaids.

 _Jody_ , who has taught me some tricks with her cheeky way.

_Donna_ , sensitive and gentle, but with Jody in a double, not to be underestimated.

_Rowena_ , who I immediately close deeply in my heart, my best friend.

_Robert_ , he was like a substitute father to me from the start, taking me under his wing and helping me in many ways with his advice, his kindness, his helpfulness and his knowledge.

 

I would not be where I am now, I would not have the support of these 14 people.

Everyone is always in a good mood and the respect they have for each other fascinated me from the first moment. This is a small part of the SPN family, which of course includes the other countless actors who all have a big place in my heart. Everyone immediately accepted me, and never before have I heard a bad word about anyone else.

Of course, not only the actors are part of it, the circle is expanding almost daily.

 

And not to forget the _fans_. The support I got and get, whether through the social network or on site at the conventions, was and is wonderful, unique and absolutely amazing.

_Chris_ , the photographer, _Tom_ , the kitchen boss, the band _Louden Swain_ , _Karin_ , the make-up artist,  _Trisha_ the doctor, the Securities ...

There are so many, from the cameramen to those who provided the props.

I live a dream and I am so grateful to be a part of it.

 

****

 

The half year is almost over and I soon will fly back to my home. We will decide how it will go on and where we will live. That is ... 80% I have already decided, because I can not imagine a life without Gabriel and the others. And I do not want it either.

But there is also my real family, I have a niece and a nephew who mean a lot to me, but there are airplanes.

The past weeks and months have been incredibly great. If we did not work or were at conventions, we also did a lot together.

We were skating and even skiing, as soon as it got warm we grilled a lot ... someone had always a reason to celebrate.

Gabriel and I were also in Paris and in Amsterdam, as he had promised. Just like on our survival trip in the wilderness.

Cas and the others also organized some charity events, sponsorship meetings and I was there everywhere.

And of course I got to know Gabriel's children better and also learned to love them. Right little gold pieces.

We had long conversations, it was not easy for the little ones to grasp it, but the important thing was to make them understand that the separation was not their fault.

We have regular contact and everything is going great.

All these impressions and experiences ... awesome … there are no words to describe that.

 

Supernatural - ,anything could happen, anytime, anywhere‘

 

As Chuck said: ‚No doubt - endings are hard. But then again … nothing ever really ends, does it?‘

 

At some point a lady came up to me, and asked if I did not want to write down our lovestory and publish a book ... And what can I say?

‚I am Mrs. Eva **** and this is my story ...‘

 

The adventures continue and I will tell you everything. But not out of fear that I could forget it, because every single moment with my husband and these wonderful people has burned deep into my heart. But much more because I want everyone to share in it. Everyone should know that my angel has made me the happiest human in this world.

 

https://archiveofourown.org/series/1006941

\- The life of the ... Two angels without wings

 

https://archiveofourown.org/series/1021890

\- The game of the ... Two angels without wings

 

THE END


End file.
